


The Element of Freedom

by ZGW



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 127,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZGW/pseuds/ZGW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a nonbender granted a extraordinary gift, control of an element nearly gone from this world and a power all but unknown to it. He will set fire to the unjust world and destroy it's already decaying balance and replace it with is own! For he is Zero! The man that will drag the world into the future and change it forever! Even if his sister, the Avatar, tries to stop him. Dead</p><p>Reposting from Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Is all of this really necessary?" She asked watching as the two cloaked men and woman took the girl away, who wouldn't stop yelling and struggling in between their joint grips. The strong winds of the blizzard was whipping her cloak and hair around furiously, making strands of long green hair snap around her field of vision with the snow.

"You know it is." A whisper of a voice answered, perfectly audible to her over the roaring blizzard. "They have a duty to see to her development. The more direct control they have over it the better." She hummed in response, showing no sign of approval or disapproval. It's not like it really mattered to her anyway.

There was a shout of defiance and she snapped back to reality, turning her gaze from the departing group to the girls' family. The mother and father stood in the doorway of their igloo home, the man and woman holding each other in regretful acceptance. But the boy…

The seven-year-old stood apart from his parents, just outside the doorway in the frenzied storm as if he didn't feel the stinging cold through his light fur coat. His shoulders were shaking, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides, and face scrunched up in anger. But it was his eyes…

She could see it from here, a fire, determination and hatred, practically radiating from him. He shouted again but the storm overtook the words before they could reach her ears. The words had no problem reaching the men and woman carrying away his sister though and one of the men stepped away from the group, the taller man wearing spectacles, leaving the other two with having to double their efforts containing her. The man took a few steps forward and shot his arm out towards the boy, a blast of fire coming from his fist.

The fire landed at the boys' feet and he fell back with a cry of fear, the snow already melting and turning to steam as his mother and father rushed to gather him up in their arms and flee to the safety of their snow built home. Then something happened that she wasn't expecting.

He turned his head from firebender, already rejoining his companions, and looked straight at her.

She hadn't tried to hide while watching the meeting between the girl's parents and the cloaked men and woman, she was just standing on a nearby hill, but she was sure that the storm would mask her presence, she hadn't even brought a lantern with her and it was the dead of the night. But he was looking straight at her all the same, paying no mind as his weeping mother rushed him inside.

'Could he…' she thought to herself as he disappeared with his parents into their home, the cloaked figures now departing unimpeded.

"What's wrong?" The whisper asked, having heard her unfinished thought.

"The boy, what's his name?" She asked as she turned to leave, no longer having a reason to stay. She had done what she'd been asked to.

"He's a bit young for you isn't he C.C.?" The whisper joked before his tone turned thoughtful. "Although I guess everyone is a bit young compared to you when you think about it." He was silent in thought for a moment before he continued. "His name is, uh... Anguta! That's it. He's of no real importance right now; unlike the rest of his family he's not even a bender. If need be we may have some use for him later, if it can be arranged and he proves useful. But his sister is all we really need, with the proper training of course." But something stayed with her as she left, the image of the boy as he looked past the blizzard to her.

His body set and unmoving in his mother's arms, hands clenched at his side, face blank and cold, and his eyes, a strange shade of violet, filled with a burning determination and hatred staring right at her.

* * *

Anguta watched the protester yell into his megaphone, telling the crowd around him about the glory of Amon and how they could overthrow the "corrupt bending establishment" by joining with him and the Equalist's. He separated from the crowd and started walking away when the protester began listing the injustices and oppression's of the current government leaders and law makers, the United Republic Council with its current all bender membership, was imposing on the non-bending populace both directly and indirectly.

He walked until he could barely hear the protesters' voice, even with it amplified by the megaphone, and stopped on one of the many bridges that crisscrossed the small rivers in the Republic City Park. Anguta leaned over the rails and watched a group of homeless men and women scour the trash cans for food or items of value not far from a pair of men, donned in fine suits with canes, having a heated discussion about something near an ornate fountain. When he gazed up to the sky he could see one of the ever-present Metalbending Police airships that continually circled the city, you couldn't look any direction without seeing at least one of them hovering through the city skyscrapers. He dropped his gaze, not wanting to watch as an airship responded to some trouble and the metalbenders descended, to the streaming water below him, looking into his own reflection.

He had the light brown skin that marked his Water Tribe descent even though he wore none of the traditional blue coats or clothing. Something he learned very quickly in his year of living in Republic City, do not look like an immigrant from any nation; the city wasn't as welcoming as the many people who arrived here daily believed.

Dress like you've always lived here in the local fashions, act like it by adopting their mannerisms, and even talk like it, losing your native tongue to only private moments. Assimilate enough and things got a little easier for you. He may get ugly stares from the occasional local who saw through his act and his fellow Water Tribe members but at least that didn't always end with getting his ass kicked and thrown out of stores at the slightest provocation by xenophobic owners. Once was enough.

He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair and closed his eyes, cutting out the reflection of his violet irises, a trait he shared with a grandfather some generations ago his mother always said. Republic City wasn't what he thought it would be like. Before he arrived a year ago he had to actively fight with his parents to be able to leave home. They wanted him to stay, to get a job at a local business or even start his own, to support the tribe but mostly to help keep an eye on his sister. He scoffed at the mere idea of that.

As much as it pained him to admit it Korra didn't need anyone to look out for her, much less her older brother who unlike her and the rest of their family couldn't even bend. She hadn't needed him the second the Order of the White Lotus confirmed her claim to Avatar, after that they took care of everything. They provided teachers, both for bending and academic, food, and shelter, giving it to her simply because she was The Avatar and would eventually have to throw her life on the line for the good of th-. He sighed and opened his eyes, finding he had dug his nails into the wood of railings with a vice grip. He tended to do that when he thought of the White Lotus. Or of Korra's duties as The Avatar.

It wouldn't do any good thinking like that; she was his little sister and The Avatar. She would restore balance to the world from whatever crises eventually threatened it and then live the rest of her life in the lap of luxury. He hoped, by spirits he hoped. But she was at the South Pole, and he was here, watching a homeless man get yelled at by the two formerly arguing business men.

He had drifted off so he didn't see how the argument started, probably because the homeless man got to close to the men than they could tolerate. But he could see where it was going. The men had combined their former bitterness for each other on the man, assaulting him verbally with cruel insults ranging from his perceived lack of work ethic from his homelessness, his unkempt state of dress, and that his mother was most likely a diseased woman of ill repute. The bum stood up to most of this, giving a visible wince at the mother comment, and tried to apologize for his incursion on their precious personal space. The men would have none of it.

The verbal assault had intensified and now the men were threatening him with their canes, raising them in the air as if they were prepared to beat him. As luck would have it they didn't need to, the commotion had alerted a nearby police officer. He didn't wear the metal suit of the Metalbending units, so he either hadn't qualified for them, was a water or firebender, or, most likely, wasn't a bender at all. Not that he could probably fit into one given the size of his stomach; the park was peaceful enough that it did not need the best the police force to patrol it apparently.

When the portly officer arrived he listened to the complaints of the two business men, who had calmed down rather quickly and spoke with a well-educated vocabulary of the grievous crimes committed by the bum. They also nonchalantly spoke of their stature in Republic City and the businesses and companies they owned or worked for, ones that contributed greatly to the city police's funding. The officer, hearing what he needed to, turned towards the bum and pulled out a set of handcuffs and told the bum to put his hands behind his back.

The homeless man put his hands up and started to back away, eyes scanning for anyone to help him. The crowd of people just watched silently and the group of other homeless men and women had scattered long ago, he was alone in this fight. When the officer pulled out his truncheon and tried to grab the bum he jumped back out of reach and bolted, trying to make it to the safety of the more wooded areas of the park. He didn't make it three feet before one of the business men raised his foot in the air and brought his shoe crashing down, causing a pillar of stone to shoot out of the paved ground and smash the bum in the gut. Falling to the ground and gasping for air he held his crushed stomach as he tried to stand back up…

Only to have the police officers' truncheon smash in the back of his head.

The bum fell to the ground again and tried to crawl away when the officer brought the truncheon down again and again, the blows crushing the man's already weak body. Anguta looked at the business men, who stood next to each other and watched the spectacle with pleased little smiles. He watched the crowd of people, parents pulling their children away from the scene and people just watching in stunned silence. He looked at the officer, whose face was twisted in anger with eyes that hinted of euphoria. Then he looked at the bum, who was looking at him, with eyes pleading for help. And Anguta was distantly aware that his hands were gripping the bridge's rail harder than ever and that it was starting to splinter and cut into his palm.

By the time the police officer had stopped and the bum was finally cuffed and taken away, the crowd having dispersed and the men in their fine suits returned to their conversation, this time remaining civil and calm, Anguta was long gone, having turned his back on the poor bum. And over in the distance, the ever-present police airships hovering in the sky, you could hear a protester speaking of equality.

* * *

Korra jumped in the air and kicked towards her opponent, sending bursts of fire from her legs, knocking him back. She landed and turned her attention to her other opponents who together sent two streams of fire at her, which she nullified with a simple circular wave of her hands and smirked, getting into her preferred firebending stance. Her opponents responded by charging forward, one hurling fireballs straight at her while the other ran to circle around. Korra dodged and blocked the fireballs, running to meet her opponent until he leaped into the air and sent a wave of fire at her, forcing her to duck and roll under him. Unfortunately her foot caught with his, sending him tumbling to the ground.

The Avatar rolled into a standing position and found herself in between her two opponents, the one in front of her blasting fire at her while the formerly stumbled one charged at her rear. Simultaneously she blocked the fire with her hands, nullifying it by spreading her hands, and kicked the man behind her in the chest sending him back once again. She blocked another blast from her forward opponent and sent two herself, knocking him to the ground when he failed to block the second to the stomach, and spun around, blocking a ball of fire from her rear opponent with a kick. She sent two bursts of flame herself and then turned and intercepted a blast from her other opponent, again with a kick, and then blocked another with her arms. When the flames cleared she launched a torrent of flame that launched her opponent into the air and sent him crashing onto the roof of a nearby training area where her teachers and the leaders of the White Lotus were watching.

Korra sprinted directly into her remaining opponents' fire attack, parting it when she reached it and charging directly at him. She grabbed his hands and kicked herself up into the air, using his body as a platform, and turned in the air back towards him sending a flaming kick at him and forced a large spray of flames at him while she landed. Her opponent staggered for a moment and then finally collapsed.

"Woo-hoo!" Korra let out a cheer at the completion of her firebending test; she looked at her assembled teachers and guardians and saw the cold and displeased looks on their faces. 'What's their problem?' She thought as she ran over to them. "Hey why all the doom and gloom people," she asked happily taking off her helmet and spreading her arms wide "we should be celebrating! Three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself Korra, as usual." Her firebending master said in his ever dour voice and she instinctively started to tune him out again, something she learned fast when he went into some of the "grand history of firebending or blah blah" or some spiritual stuff. But she did that with all of her teachers, well she tried with Master Katara but she always seemed to know when she wasn't liste- "We haven't decided if you've passed your Firebending Test yet."  _That_  got her attention.

' _Not pass_?! Did they not seem me out there? I kicked ass!' she thought in a panicked frenzy of what she could have done wrong. Did she get the movements or stances wrong or something? Did her midair tripping of her opponent disqualify her?

"Ever since you were a little girl," the leader of the Order of the White Lotus continued for the fire master, "you've excelled at the physical side of bending but  _completely_  ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both." He stated with finality.

'Ah, this again.' Korra thought dejectedly. "I haven't ignored it; it just doesn't come as naturally." She said, looking away from them. It wasn't like she tried that hard at it either. "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately," she argued brightly, "he's mister spiritual!"

"Do you believe she is ready master Katara?" the White Lotus leader asked, turning to the elderly woman.

"Yes." She stated without any doubt, surprising the gathered teachers. "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn its Tenzin." The other masters closed their eyes and accepted her judgment.

"Very well Korra, it's time for you to begin your Airbending Training." The leader announced.

Korra eyes shined and she threw her arms up in the air, "YES! Finally!" she cheered while doing a quick spin in the air. When she opened her eyes she saw her assembled teachers glaring at her. 'Ah, crap.' She stood up straight and cleared her throat, "Thank you all for believing in me." She bowed out of their presence and then ran away laughing to Naga's pen.

"Naga!" She called to her polar bear dog, opening the gate to the pen and hugging the giant beasts head. "I wish you could have seen it! I kicked some firebender ass and I passed! Tenzin's going to be here in a couple weeks! And maybe Anguta too." They only let her family visit about once a month, "to help control your emotional connections", and she hadn't seen her older brother since he left for Republic City a year ago. He wrote letters to their parents, telling them stories about city life and his great job and all the people he was meeting. It probably wouldn't be too hard for the White Lotus to find him and arrange for him to come with Tenzin, at least to visit. They could totally find a way to get him back while Tenzin stayed here to teach her airbending.

* * *

"Yo Anguta!" A voice called out to him from the back of the busy bar he had entered. Anguta looked to the speaker of the voice, a man in a sharp red suit and a bottle of saké in his hand named Li. He had slicked back black hair that was barely reaching the nape of his neck and trimmed goatee with green eyes, all in all it hinted of mixed Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom descent. It suited him for Republic City rather well. He got out of his seat in the back of the bar and made his way through the crowd, the patrons barely noticing him, their interest on the Probending game on the radio above the bar.

"Li." Anguta said tightly, Li was in with some of the smaller time gangs in the city, acting as a sort of broker and negotiator between them along with providing occasional... goods for purchase. When he could safely get his hands on it. It wasn't a good idea to get too comfortable with him, even with the business you may have done in the past. "Is there a reason you asked for me?" Especially when you get a message saying he wants a meeting.

"Oh don't get like that An, you ain't got nothing to be afraid of. I just want to offer you a job." He said, putting an arm around Anguta's shoulders and leading him to his table in the back, several people in the crowd grudgingly parting to let them pass.

"Last time I did a job for you I nearly got burned alive so tell me why I should even listen to you?" Anguta asked as he sat down in Li's booth.

"Now An how was I supposed to know that those Agni Kai boys would be waiting for us?" He replied smoothly as he lit a cigarette, "And  _you_ were the reason that any of us got out of that alive. When you had Kai uproot the support of that scaffolding so it fell on those bastards? Beautiful." He smiled as he took a drink from his glass of saké.

"It was obvious; anyone could have come to that decision." Anguta responded, a roar going up in the bar at something happening over the radio. Seemed some people just lost a few bets.

"Yeah well no one else did. You took control and utterly annihilated those sons of bitches and we got out of their completely fine. Well, more or less." He muttered while brushing his hand over the side his head to a small spot where his hair covered up a small patch of skin that had the hair permanently burned away.

"What do you want Li?" Anguta asked again sighing. Li leaned forward so no one could hear him and Anguta did the same.

"There's a shipment coming into the port tomorrow night, some of the smaller gangs have decided to team up and raid it." Anguta patiently waited for him to elaborate. "And it's a military sh-, now wait! Wait!" But Anguta wouldn't listen and started to get up out of his seat. But a strong-arm forced him back down, shooting out of out of the crowd. He glared at the beast of a man who held him down, his head bald with dull blue eyes and arms thick and covered with tattoos of dragons fighting.

"Now listen An this isn't as stupid as it sounds. I'm relying on good information here." Li said, this time not being the nice guy he was a few moments ago, now he was the guy that negotiated deals between people who intimidate and killed for a living. "I know what we're going to steal, where it is, how many guards there are going to be around it, and the layout of ship and neighborhood. All I need is someone who can turn all that information into perfection and to make those bickering idiots fight like soldiers if it goes to hell." He leaned back and smiled, it was rather cruel. "And I know that you're hurting for money ever since the nobles and big wigs stopped falling for your Pai Sho games."

Anguta glared at him and asked "And what information do you have exactly?" If he was lucky maybe this wasn't nearly as dangerous as he thought.

"The Unagi is a freighter, given a new paint job and a fancy crest on its side so they can call it a military ship." Li began taking a sip from his glass. "It's transporting supplies out of the Mid-Western Earth Kingdom, or the first Southern Trust Territory really. You know Senlin? From the stories about Avatar Aang, had some weird panda demon or whatever?" Li asked while snubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray.

"Hei Bai. It was the spirit that guarded the forest and took out its anger on the village when the forest was burned down by the Fire Nation." Anguta answered, drawing on his better knowledge of Avatar Aang's journeys. Korra would probably know the details better; she had a teacher dedicated to past Avatar's after all. "What of it?"

"There's a rumor going around that it's not there anymore, they were stirring up trouble after our boys took back Haru Fortress during that little coup they had a few months back remember? When the province got made into a Trust Territory until they could sort themselves out?" Li asked, gesturing to the waitress to bring another round. "Anyway, now that Senlin's gone the way of Liǎngjiāng the locals finally got the idea and are a lot calmer, so the military is sending back some of their weapons and all that other good stuff to reinforce the Home Territories." He stopped talking when the waitress arrived with a new bottle of saké. Anguta refused to order his own drink and they waited until she was back in the noisy crowd before he continued. "I got it on good information from a reliable source that the captain is going to let the crew out on shore leave for the night before they start unloading the next morning, leaving only a skeleton crew to guard it."

"And who is this reliable source?" Anguta questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" _A reliable source_." Li repeated with emphasize and scowled when Anguta frowned at him. "Oh don't give me that, you got bills and protection money you owe just like everybody else. This job will get you enough to put you on easy street for months, even with your high tastes."

"Only if nothing goes wrong, then I end up in a Untied Republic prison. I would prefer to have children someday." Anguta growled out.

"They only fix ya if you have a lot of charges or are a repeat offender, then they think something must be wrong with you and its better if you don't spread it." Li replied simply, familiar with the threat of sterilization for his numerous crimes if they ever came to light.

"Or if you do something as colossally stupid as try to rob a military vessel!" Anguta said in a harsh whisper. "Hell some doctors do that to nonbenders if they just go to them for treatment!"

"I know don't remind me." Li said as he stirred in his seat. "I got this rash on my boys and I'm not risking getting them cut off or injecting me with something while they treat it." Anguta made a disgusted noise and Li narrowed his eyes. "What do you care anyway? I thought you Water Tribe got all your medicine from the sea or something, or that you all prayed to the moon and ocean until you were healthy."

Anguta was able to fight his rising frustration, 'This is going nowhere.' He decided and sighed before looking Li straight in the eye, violet locking with his green. "You haven't done a spectacular job of convincing me this isn't a horrible idea."

"Do your job right and nothing will go wrong. Besides what are you afraid of An? No metal bender can react fast enough to stop that... "Shopkeepers Special" I sold ya." He argued with a whisper indicating towards Anguta's coat pocket, where he kept the gun that was sold to him a couple of days ago.

Anguta didn't say anything for a while, silently weighing his options. Very few places were willing to hire non-benders, preferring to hire benders with abilities that meant they didn't need to buy any special equipment or just because they didn't want to, and the few that would didn't pay well. The rich men and women he usually played at Pai Sho were no longer becoming as regular and it was getting harder and harder to pay rent, his bills, and weekly protection to the local gangs and corrupt cops. He wasn't physically fit enough to stand a chance against another nonbender, let alone a member of the bending gangs, and he wasn't about to risk a job in the factories, where men, women, and children would sometimes lose their fingers and only return home after slavish hours. And he  _had_  done these sort of things before, radioing orders and conducting escape plans from locations usually far away to hide his identity. Usually with Li too.

"Alright, I'll do it." He resigned but held up a finger to stop Li's acceptance. "But I want double my usual rate." Li's eyes narrowed at that and he took a sip of his sake.

"Shit An if you wanted to fuck me you could have just bought me dinner and a few more drinks." Li said. "But fine, you get double." He gulped down the rest of his glass. "Meet me at our usual spot tomorrow afternoon; I got to go over something's with you before we start." He motioned to the tattooed guard to let Anguta up.

"Oh and An," He said as he got out of his seat, "Why did you want that thing anyway? Those are very hot items and you've never been one to try to attract attention. You were yelling about the job gettin' your boys cut off but if they find you with one they're gonna do it for sure." He said with the closest thing towards concern. If it was for him or for his planning abilities Anguta couldn't be sure but the safe bet would be on the latter. Li would be in a very bad spot if his ace in the hole wasn't… all there in the head anymore.

Anguta's hand moved to his coat pocket, feeling the shape of his gun, a simple .38 snub nosed revolver. He thought of homeless man getting beaten by police officer at the behest of the business men. How defenseless he was against the man's bending and the portly officer and how he couldn't fight back.

But  _Anguta_ could now. He had something that would give him a fighting chance to defend himself if he ever got into that situation.

And he wouldn't lie down and take it.

"Just a little something to even the odds." He said and walked away, not looking back at Li to see the cautious look on his face.

 

**And that ends the first chapter of my first fic in my first crossover. That's three strikes, time to get drunk.**

**But seriously this is my first attempt at a piece of fan fiction and I have the insistent feeling I did awful. It spans periods of time with no indication of how much has passed, first over a decade then to another part of the world a couple of days later. The character's I can't help but feel are probably boring and uninteresting at first glance, and again at second or third glance. The character who is supposed to be Lelouch has a different name (an Inuit name too, don't want to skimp on accuracy by giving him a name that doesn't fit the water tribe, even if it doesn't have a K in it), different origin and back-story, different family, and I get the feeling that I've completely screwed up his personality, along with that of every other character.**

**Really this was more of an experiment to see what my writing style needed work on, which is where you come in. You, the random passerby who for some reason decided to look for Code Geass x Avatar: The Last Airbender crossovers, even though with mine there's only like four which isn't to encouraging that anyone will read this and I'm typing to myself, the wise and experienced fan fic readers that you are have to tell me how colossally awful I did. Try to be as exact as possible with this and as mean or else it probably won't get through. Try to use a thesaurus to make it more interesting because lord knows I didn't for Korra's fight scene. Here's a fun game! Take a shot of tequila every time you read a variation of the word "Fire" such as flame or variation of "Blast" like burst. If you're still alive when you get back here then I salute you and your now dead liver.**

**Alright before we leave I'm going to explain something you probably noticed that sort of became important. The presence of guns in the Avatar world. See unless I made every single person in the eventual Black Knights a chi blocker, since the majority will be non-benders, then they would need a way to fight the benders. And since the Equalist's have the whole Chi Blocker scene monopolized I decided to give the Black Knights, who will be founded hopefully in several chapters from now if I don't suddenly keel over, guns and explosives. Considering that they have giant robots in the Equalist's along with sea mines and fighter planes I consider this fair. Plus it wouldn't be the Black Knights if Zero didn't drop buildings onto people.**

**Revised as of 1/20/13, see revision notes in "Revisions and Side Story: Gommu" chapter for specific revisions and information.**

****12-13-6-20-19-12 | 12-2-17-8-12-9-23 | 21-8-12-17-18 | 12 | 1-12-18-3** **


	2. The Heist

Saikhan had been a captain in the Metalbending Police Force for twenty years, half of his life. He had started out by walking beats throughout the city, patrolling in squad cars while the airships hovered above, and had plowed through enough red tape to choke a platypus bear. All the while he had refined his earthbending and later metalbending under the watchful eye of his close friend Lin Beifong. He sighed at the thought of the Chief. He and Lin had… disagreements on how certain aspects of crime should be handled among other things.

He respected her immensely and he wouldn't be half the metalbender he was today if it wasn't for the tutorship she could spare. But she was to determined to nail every criminal she could find and refused to try to play nice with the Council. She wouldn't let big fish get away, even if it meant catching a lot smaller ones and refused to even try to strike deals with the local criminal elements despite the advantages it would bring. Even criminals had honor and they would turn in those among them who went too far. For the right price of course.

So unlike the Chief he made deals with local gangs, buying information, overlooking operations, and helping them out of trouble when he could. And unlike the Chief he attended the Council parties of his own free will, mingling with the nobles, politicians, and business men of the city with a smile on his face, making idle conversation and listening to their uninformed views and ideas on the security of Republic City. Lin would complain of the parties constantly often standing in a corner and glaring at anyone who dared to approach her. She claimed that she didn't need to be liked to do her job and that the upper class of the city did nothing but moan and complain and should let them do their work in peace.

He respectfully disagreed. Which is why he was currently waiting to be let into a meeting with Councilman Tarrlok.

Saikhan was idly staring at one of the many painting that decorated the marble hallways of City Hall in an attempt to not seem bored. It was the final moment of Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Ozai's deciding battle, the young Avatar sealing the Fire Lord's bending away forever. It was a nice piece he supposed, the glow from their eyes and mouths due to Avatar Aang's energybending was very well done, but he was more partial to landscapes.

"Councilman Tarrlok will see you now." The Council Page announced, poking his head out of councilman's office. Saikhan got up from the seat he was occupying and followed the Page, an older tiny man with a very high-pitched voice, into the Councilman's office. Tarrlok was standing behind his desk, his back to the elaborate waterfall decoration of Tui and La circling each other that glimmered in the light of the morning sun, and had a pleasant smile on his face when Saikhan entered the room. Saikhan removed his hat and shook his hand when they got close enough, Tarrlok walking to meet him half way.

"Ah Captain Saikhan, thank you for meeting me on such short notice," the Councilman greeted smoothly, "how are your wife and boys?"

"Fine Councilman and it's no problem." Saikhan replied taking a seat in front of Tarrlok's desk.

"Good, good." The Councilman said sitting down behind his desk. "Would you please leave us?" Tarrlok asked the Council Page.

"Of course sir." The Page bowed and quietly left the room. Tarrlok waited a second after the page had left before opening a desk drawer and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Do you smoke Captain?" Tarrlok asked, offering the pack to Saikhan.

"No, but thank you Sir." Saikhan declined. Tarrlok merely put the pack away and lit his own with a match. He inhaled and let out a plume of smoke, Saikhan managed to resist coughing, and gazed out at Republic City.

"Tell me," Tarrlok asked after a moment, "how difficult would it be to arrange some additional security for the docks tonight?  _Without_  Chief Beifong finding out about it?"

Saikhan kept a straight face at the question, while his mind raced with possible implications and motives, "The Chief personally oversees all deployments and patrols in the city and she requires a constant stream of reports on their current activity, if any fail to report another will be sent to find out why." Saikhan explained, watching Tarrlok's eyes narrow. "But, while she will know eventually, I can pull strings so she doesn't find out right away." Tarrlok smiled.

"That will do." He tapped the ashes from his cigarette into the ash tray and opened another drawer pulling out a file. He removed a photo of a large ship bearing the symbol of the United Republic Navy on its side. "That is "The Unagi", do not let the name fool you it is no more fierce than any other freighter. It's cargo on the other hand…" He pulled another photo from the file, a picture of a large circular capsule with valves and pumps along the top.

"What is this?" Saikhan asked, studying the device for any discriminating marks. Tarrlok leaned forward and stippled his hands in front of his face.

"That is a capsule filled with poison gas."

* * *

Anguta adjusted his coat as he walked into the usual meeting spot for him and Li, it was getting close to winter and would begin snowing soon so the air was developing a nip to it and the sky was a grey overcast. The meeting place was another bar far more suppressed than the other, the few patrons sitting quietly to themselves while sipping their drinks. The owner, a bear of a man with a heavily scarred face, was idly cleaning a glass and giving Anguta the evil eye as he walked past him and into the back. He moved past the dilapidated bathroom and stopped in front of a barren wall in the hallway. He raised his hand and knocked three times in a synchronized pattern. A panel opened in the wall just above where his eyes fell and a pair of green eyes glared at him.

"What do you want?" A muffled voice demanded.

"I'm here to meet Li." He responded, taking off his hat so the guard could see his face clearly. The guard studied his face for a moment.

"Anguta." He gave no sign of recognizing the name. "…An?" Anguta tested.

"Oh An! Yeah Li said a guy by that name would show up, give me a second." The panel snapped shut and a series of clicks followed. Soon an entire doorway appeared as wall section slid open, the guard nodded his head and motioned towards the revealed hallway. "Come on in."

Anguta put his hat back on and walked past the guard, holding his hand out in front of him when the light of the bar shut out with the closing door and the hallway descended into darkness. He walked until his hand brushed up against a door and then he fumbled in the dark to find the handle then swung the door open and walked into the hidden gambling den.

The patrons and dealers all turned to look when the door opened and went back to their games when they realized he wasn't a cop. The air was thick with smoke and the clinking of glasses and chips; the space wasn't very large and held only a half-dozen tables and a few ill-gotten slot machines but it was packed nonetheless.

"An!" Li called out from a roulette table waving him over. Anguta walked over and stood next to Li, resting his hands on table, noting that one of the table legs was uneven when it tilted slightly, and watching the roulette wheel spin round and round. The ball landed on four black and Li cursed, his stack of chips on eighteen red disappearing thanks to the table dealer.

"Do me a favor, don't tell people to answer to your nickname for me." Anguta complained laying a twenty Yuan bill down, the smiling face of Founding Member Sokka disappearing and getting a pair of chips back. He placed both on five red. With the speed the wheel spun…

"Would you prefer if I told them to answer to Annie?" Li responded with a smile and placed another bet. The wheel spun round and round again and as it was slowing down Anguta pressed his hand down on the table slightly. The ball, formerly balancing between five red and twenty-four black teetered into five red and Anguta received a stack of chips, the dealer never noticing his small successful act of sabotage.

"You said you had stuff you had to talk to me about." Anguta resigned with a sigh. Li cursed again and collected his remaining chips, moving over to the exchange and collecting his depleted winnings.

"Yeah, there's been a bit of a change to the plan," Li said moving to door, "you're going to be a bit closer than before."

"How much closer?" Anguta asked narrowing his eyes as he followed Li into the dark hallway. Li remained silent until they emerged on the other side and exited the bar, none of the patrons looking up from their drinks as they left, they were used to people disappearing and reappearing from the back. When they got outside Li looked up at sky, watching a police airship cruise through a trio of skyscrapers, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"You're only going to be a couple blocks away." He said, blowing a plume of smoke into the air.

"What?" Anguta asked, grabbing Li's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"Now now An don't get upset," Li said soothingly, "so it's a few blocks closer to the boat then you'd like. It's not like you're going to be in the middle of the heist, you've got everything else you want and need at the place I've set up."

"And when the police finally start investigating the docks their going to find that one of the nearby buildings had a rented room where a shady looking guy brought in radio equipment and suspicious documents." Anguta retorted angrily at the risk Li was taking; the job certainly didn't need any more.

"Now I take offense to that, I am the poster child of trustworthiness. And we won't have to worry about anyone seeing us. Well, no one that will talk to the cops anyway." Li answered, turning to face Anguta fully.

"What do you mean?" Anguta asked skeptically.

"I found you a nice abandoned warehouse to work out of. Hardly any elephant or spider rats too." Li said, gazing at the overcast clouds. Anguta rubbed his temples and sighed. "Oh don't get like that. So it's a bit dirty, if you didn't have such high tastes you wouldn't be five weeks behind on a rent you can't afford." Angutas' eyes narrowed.

"How do you know about that?" He demanded.

"I'm very good at finding out information." Li answered with a smile on his face. "I don't know why you put yourself with the trouble of living in a bender neighborhood. If you just stuck to The Poles like the rest of the Water Tribe off the boats you'd probably get a decent rate. And you wouldn't have to pay off the cops on top of the gangs for protection."

"I'd prefer not waking up in the middle of the night to find spider rats trying to eat me alive!" Anguta replied, the memories of his time spent living in The Poles, the name of the borough that immigrants from the Water Tribes were segregated to, itself separated between Northern and Southern tribe members, still fresh in his mind.

"They really do that? I always thought the 'Don't leave your baby alone because spider rats will swarm and eat them' thing was a myth." Li asked with a drag from his cigarette.

"Walk down an alleyway with a piece of freshly cooked meat and see how far you get." Anguta dared. "If you make it ten feet I'll be amazed."

"It doesn't have to be cooked Water Tribe meat does it? Because I don't know what your people do while cooking but the smell." Li said with a gagging sound escaping his throat. "I would have figured that alone would have kept the spider rats away." He checked his watch and stomped out his cigarette. "Come on we got to get going." Anguta grudgingly followed after him, walking down the sidewalk until they reached a small parking lot and Li moved to a satomobile.

"Since when do you own a satomobile?" Anguta asked curiously, satomobiles were common in Republic City but by no means cheap. Li opened the driver's side door and grinned.

"I said that this job would make enough to put you on easy street, this" he patted the hood "is what the down payment for my services got me. My clients our paying a hefty Yuan for the supplies in that ship." Anguta went around and got into the passenger side.

"And who are these wealthy clients of yours? I thought you said that it was a bunch of small time gangs that teamed up for this? Are they the same as that  _reliable source_?" He asked as he buckled himself in. Li's smile disappeared and he glared at Anguta.

"Just stick to the plannin' An. You'll be better off that way." They remained silent the rest of the way there.

* * *

Bolin checked his watch for the twelfth time in half as many minutes. This was a bad idea, he shouldn't have agreed to this. He and Mako should have found another way to get the money. Spirits he should have  _told_  Mako. He checked his watch again, still a few minutes from the start of the job, and then looked around.

It was near midnight and there was roughly fifty of them, most representatives from various gangs glaring at each other, gathered into a large warehouse with three large trucks lined up ready to be boarded and as far as he knew he was one of the few benders apart of the heist. Bolin looked over to where his "partners" for the job were standing.

He hadn't expected for Hasook to be here but apparently he and his brother weren't the only ones to do less than reputable work on the Fire Ferrets. He and Hasook hadn't said anything to each other after he asked "Does your brother know you're here?" The argument that erupted had caused quite a stir, even getting the gang members to stop glaring at each other to watch them. And aside from an uncomfortable greeting he hadn't even said anything to his other partner. Not that he wouldn't mind getting to know her better…

She said her name was Hotaru and that was all the information she gave, and was she a looker. Her bright red hair was spiky and framed her face, with blue eyes seemed to shine in the dark warehouse, and that figure…

Needless to say he would have spent the evening flirting with her if he wasn't so spirits damned nervous.

"Alright listen up everybody!" Bolin turned his attention to the leader of this operation; some guy named Li that Shady Shin put him in contact with for the job. He was standing on top of a crate and motioning everyone to gather around him. "The Unagi docked a couple of hours ago exactly where it we thought it would and most of the crew has been let out on shore leave, the arrangements have been made so we get into the docks unnoticed but the ship itself will still be guarded by a skeleton crew." There was a chorus of grumbling.

"What? How the hell are we supposed to rob the damn thing if it's guarded by soldiers?" Hasook angrily asked, a number of people voicing similar feelings. Bolin started to get even more worried than before, how was he supposed to fight soldiers? There was no way this was going to work out. Li just smiled and kneeled down and turned on a radio resting at his feet.

"Because we have him." Li answered and sat next to the radio.

"Good evening everyone, I will be the one in charge of the assault and, if necessary, retreat." A voice spoke through the radio, Bolin and the others gave a confused look to each other.

"Um, Mr. Voice? Can I ask who you are or what your name is?" Bolin asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"My name is not important or necessary." The Voice gave a curt response.

"What the hell is this? How the hell are we supposed to trust this guy?" Hasook asked angrily, a few others shared his sentiment.

"You can trust him because I trust him. This isn't the first time I've worked with him and he's never let me down before. If anyone has a problem taking his or my orders than you can fuck off." Li stated, pointing towards the door. No one moved, the reward too big to pass up.

"I'm glad we've settled the matter, now this is what you're going to do."

* * *

Bolin sweated as he and his group sneaked through the docks, hugging the shadows cast by the street lamps as they neared The Unagi. He poked his head around a corner and saw the shadow of a patrolling guard on the ship; he whipped his head back and pressed himself into the wall they were hiding behind. Bolin took a steadying breath and hefted the portable radio closer to his body. Well, 'portable' was a loose term; it was really just a conventional radio, with a range of only a few dozen city blocks, with straps tied around it so it could be carried on your back and was heavy as hell. Great battery life though.

"Alright G-5 is in place." Bolin reported, holding the receiver to his ear. There was a moment of silence until their mysterious commander responded.

"Good, hold until other units report and then wait for the go ahead." The Voice commanded.

"Pfft, who the hell does this guy think he is? We've got names why the hell doesn't he use them?" Hasook complained.

"Quiet! We don't need to be making any more noise than necessary." Hotaru angrily chastised him. Hasook sneered at her and stuck a finger in her face.

"Hey you ain't the boss of me so get the hell off my back!" he retorted angrily. Hotaru looked like she was about to respond before Bolin intervened.

"OK time out, time out guys! I know this is a risky and stressful job, we all do, but we cannot be turning on each other now. If we don't work together then we're all going to at least end up in a United Republic prison." Bolin explained, trying to smooth things over. "Or were all going to be killed by some dudes who are trained and get paid to do so in the Trust Territories." Hasook and Hotaru glared at each other and gave simultaneous grunts of agreements and Bolin sighed in relief.

"All units are in position. Prepare for assault." The Voice commanded. Bolin gave a last-minute check over his equipment. The radio was firmly strapped onto his back and he pulled a dark cloth to serve as a mask over the lower half of his face the others doing the same behind him. 'OK, this is it.' He thought, 'No backing out now.'

"All units begin the assault." Their mysterious commander ordered. Bolin, Hasook and Hotaru rounded the corner and sprinted toward the Unagi, the other groups emerging from nearby shadows doing the same. Their group merged with another halfway, then he and their earthbender charged forward, bending the stone out of the pier and forcing it into the air, creating a ramp. They forced segment after segment until the ramp hanged in the air a short distance above The Unagi's deck. Without missing a beat Hasook, Hotaru, and the others ascended the ramp, Bolin and the other earthbender following after, before the soldiers on board could begin to counter the attack.

When Bolin reached the deck most of the surprised guards had been pushed back by the few benders of the group, the nonbenders using the opening to rush below deck to try to catch others off guard. Hotaru flung a pair of fireballs at a soldier, who dodged the first and sent a stream of water from under the grates that snaked around the ship for waterbenders at their feet to nullify the second. Hasook was throwing around torrents of water at his opponents, trying to force them out from behind cover of a steel crate. Bolin searched for an opening and narrowly dodged the hunk of circular earth aimed at his head. He found himself facing a large man in a Republic Navy uniform flinging discs of earth at him, forcing him to duck and weave around them.

'Those look just like Probending discs.' He thought, noticing that they even were dispensed from what looked like a similar rough mechanism built into ship before his musing got him a disc to the chest, sending him sprawling back nearly over the railings. The radio on his back pressing uncomfortably hard at the impact. 'And they feel just like them too.' He held his bruised chest and wished for the protective padding of his Fire Ferrets uniform. He gave a pained cough and tried to stand and caught sight of another disc heading for him. He brought his arm up to try to defend himself but a ball of fire destroyed it. Bolin looked to Hotaru who sent a stream of fire at his opponent, forcing him into the defensive. Her first opponent bent a bit of water into the air and froze it; launching the icicle at her, in response she kicked her leg into the air and sent a wave of fire at the projectile, vaporizing it.

Bolin used the opportunity to charge forward and crash into his opponent, sending the larger man sprawling back. He didn't give the man time to recover, bending the stash of discs at the soldier forcing him back farther and farther with each consecutive hit. Hotaru and Hasook were having some mixed results as they continued their assault, Hotaru gaining ground on her opponent as Hasook began to feel a bit overwhelmed as his opponents began to push back, flinging fireballs and icicles at him.

Bolin flung two discs at the soldier, the first dodged and the second hitting him in the stomach, he doubled over clutching his stomach and Bolin sent a third disc at him, crashing into the man's head. The soldier was knocked unconscious and crashed onto the deck; Bolin gave a triumphant cheer until an angry retort from Hotaru got him back into focus. He sent a pair of discs at Hotaru's opponent; the man destroyed the first with a slash of water and took the second to the shoulder. That was all Hotaru needed. She fired three quick bursts of flame, forcing him back against the wall of the ship, and dodged a stream of water he sent back at her. She pulled back her arms and unleashed a torrent of flames on him, engulfing him. After a few seconds of this she relented and the soldier slumped to his knees, clothing badly singed and hands burned from protecting his head, and finally crashed to the ground.

Beginning to feel the strain of exhaustion Bolin and Hotaru joined forces against Hasook's opponents, he having been forced back to the railing, and started intercepting the men's attacks at Hasook. Bolin sent a triad of discs at the soldier's legs while Hotaru sent a wave of fire, the discs crashed into the ground as they jumped back and were pummeled by the wave of fire that struck a moment later. Hasook sent a stream of water at the now exposed men and nailed one in the head; he fell back and crashed his head into the railing with a wet crack, the other dodged and sent another blast of fire at him. Bolin bent a disc of earth into the air above his arm and held it there, charging forward at the soldier dodging the blasts of flame that he sent at him. When he got within striking distance he launched the disc with an uppercut at the man and struck him in the jaw with enough force to launch him into the air.

And over the railings.

"NO!" Bolin cried as he grabbed the falling unconscious man's ankle and tried to haul him up. His hands began to slip and he started to teeter over the edge when two pairs of hands grabbed him and hauled him and the soldier back up. He sat down next to the unconscious soldier and pulled down his mask, gasping for breath.

"Damn Bolin." Hasook said, pulling down his own mask. "It would have been easier to let the bastard drown."

Bolin didn't respond and pulled out the receiver for the radio.

"This is G-5, the uh, front part of the ship is secure." There was a moment of silence until their leader responded.

"Good, secure any prisoners and then proceed below deck to assist." The voice commanded. Bolin and Hasook put their masks back on and Hotaru moved to begin gathering the soldiers together. Bolin hefted himself up, his bruised chest crying out and got to work.

* * *

Li hopped off the truck just as the ramps from inside the ship lowered down to the dock, his boys waving in the trucks as they backed up to begin loading their haul. He walked past the makeshift ramp of earth, making a mental note to have someone retract it back down, and up the ships ramp into the hold. He inhaled from his cigarette and smiled as he examined the stacks and stacks of crates filled with guns and ammunition, explosives, body armor, and field kits. He stomped out his cigarette, he wasn't going to take the chances of having an open flame next to some explosives, and started taking a tour.

The plan had gone off nearly flawlessly, with only a few injuries and one death, a poor bastard who took an icicle to the lung that bled out everywhere when the soldier who conjured the icicle got knocked out, and the police bands on the radios showed no signs of knowing about the heist. Li stuck his hands in his pockets and practically strutted, he was set for months thanks to this job, maybe a year if he was careful; hell he might go on vacation, get out of the city for a while. Some of the Preserved Sectors in the older Trust Territories were rather nice this time of year. He walked past a pair of men loading a crate of rifles onto a wheeled carrier and spotted a familiar head of red hair and a pair of very nice, round, large… blue eyes.

"Hotaru my dear, may I say that you look no less lovely in a layer of soot and blood than a lady of high-born elegance in a lovely silk gown?" He flirted with the red-headed firebender while her partner's eyes flicked between the two. He paid them no mind, he didn't even know their names; he knew one of them was recommended to him by Shady Shin and that the two apparently knew each other.

"Piss off Li." She growled and conjured a ball of fire in her hand to scare him off.

"Now now Hotaru no need to get upset, it was merely a compliment on something anyone with eyes could see." He was in too good of a mood to be perpetrated. "How are our gracious hosts feeling?" He peered around the corner to the pile of knocked out and tied up soldiers and sailors.

"They've been quiet for now, don't know how much longer they're gonna stay that way though." The green-eyed boy in the group said, casting a worried glance to the soldiers.

"Well if they even start to wake up give them a nice hard smack to the head, we don't need any more fighting this evening. I think we've had enough." They nodded their heads in agreement and Li walked away, casting a lasting glance at Hotaru's bountiful assets and earning a sneer from her in return. Chuckling he walked further into the hold, dodging the crates as they were unloaded he was stopped by a panting man who practically ran into him.

"Boss there's an airship heading this way!" he panted between breaths, tired from running from the deck all the way down into the hold. Li's eyebrows raised, his contact Officer Song had assured him that the docks would be clear tonight, the closest airship would be downtown, too far to actually notice any activity. "The guy on the radio says we should drop everything and run." Li furrowed his brow and then yelled out.

"Alright everyone pick up the pace, load what you can, and then get the trucks out of sight… and someone retract those damn earth ramps outside!" There was an increase in activity as everyone tried to get what they could and leave. He turned to the formerly panting man, still waiting for what he should tell An. "Tell him that we'll leave when we get what we came for. We barely got enough to cover the expenses as is." Li continued on his way to inspect a final part of the hold, which contained the true prize of the evening. He rounded the corner and caught sight of the capsule as it was being lowered slowly with a winch and pulley onto a carrier.

"Careful boys, get so much of a scratch on that thing and my clients will have all our balls on a spic." He warned as he stood in front of the large machine, its valves and pumps gleaming in the light of the hold. He didn't know what the Equalists wanted with this thing and he didn't want to know, all he knew was that they paid very generously to have him retrieve it as quietly as possible without leaving anything to tie back to them. Their money was good and that was all that mattered.

Whatever they wanted to do with what was inside that thing was their business.

* * *

Saikhan had grown accustomed to the near silent hum of the propellers on the airships that the Metalbending Police used. He had grown used to the feeling of flying through the air on metal wires that shot out above the uniforms wrists and the rushing of air past his face as he swung through air from line to line. Part of him missed those feelings of freedom, but most of him realized that he was getting too old to do so, so now he commanded from inside the airship as it made its way to The Unagi.

He had managed to acquire roughly five dozen men to aid him, most off duty officers that owed him favors, and had managed to acquire an airship and several patrol cars along with a couple of trucks. He doubted that he would need any of them, but if what councilman Tarrlok believed was true it would be better to patrol the docks than risk some group like the Equalists getting a hold of military grade poison gas. Spirits only knew what those fiends would use it for.

"Get in contact with The Unagi; I want to know if they've seen any suspicious activity. If they have any questions patch them through to me." The radioman nodded and changed to the frequency of The Unagi. He spent about a minute asking for acknowledgement before telling the captain that they were not answering.

"Move us to over The Unagi, something isn't right." The pilot acknowledged and steered the airship to the docks. Saikhan moved to the front of the airship and looked down below and he felt like he had been stabbed in the gut. There was a trio of trucks parked next to the ship and he could make out the shape of people rushing up and down the ramps of the ship.

"Fire the spotlight on them and give me the microphone." A beam of light cut through the night and landed right on the thieves and one of the officers handed him the microphone. "This is Captain Saikhan of the Metalbending Police Force! Drop all stolen cargo and put your hands in the air!" He only had to wait a second before they all dropped what they were carrying and bolted for the trucks, another before a ball of fire flew at the airship and the 'ping! ping!' sound of bullets striking metal. 'Alright have it your way.' He thought.

"Squads One and Two deploy and apprehend them." After a moment of consideration he added, "Lethal force is authorized."

"Yes Sir!" Came a chorus of responses as the floor opened in the airship and the men leaped down, skillfully dodging various elemental blasts from the benders. However a few of the nonbenders had decided to liberate some of the rifles and machine guns from the crates, their aim was terrible put they did manage to down one officer before they landed. While lethal force may not have been used before, it surely would be now.

While the metalbenders erected walls of earth to use for cover against the guns, the trucks started and the thieves piled in, dropping what they couldn't carry and leaving those who weren't fast enough. As the trucks peeled away those unlucky few, roughly a dozen or so, all nonbenders wielding at least pistols, fled back inside the hold of the ship.

"Orders Captain?" A radioman in Squad One asked from the ground.

"Carefully proceed into the ship and apprehend the remaining criminals, find any surviving crewman, and confirm whether the capsule is still among the cargo." Saikhan ordered calmly, "Squad Three and Four will pursue the trucks." There was another chorus of "Yes Sir!" followed by the remaining squads going after the trucks while those on the ground proceeded into The Unagi.

"Have the officers in the patrol cars and trucks erect walls to block all roads in and out of this district." Saikhan ordered, hoping to trap the criminals like elephant rats and eventually ferreting them out of any hole they may flee into. The radioman sent out the order and they waited until Squad's One and Two reported back.

"Captain," came over the radio a few minutes later, "the capsule is not among the ship's cargo, one of the criminals said that he saw it being loaded onto one of the trucks before we arrived. The crew is mostly unharmed but a few may have concussions." Saikhan mentally cursed but kept a straight face.

"Very well. Squad One, rejoin with the ship. Squad Two, stay here and guard the criminals until a truck can come around to take them away." The radioman inside the ship gave a dark "Certainly sir." Saikhan waited a moment and asked what squad that radioman was from.

"Squad Two sir." The ship radioman answered. Ah, they had been the ones to lose a man in the descent. He doubted that when the truck got here that the criminals would be in an unharmed condition. By the time Squad One was back inside the airship Squads Three and Four had reported that they managed to flatten the tires of one of the trucks, forcing it to crash, the capsule was not among its stolen cargo. The criminals inside had scattered and only a few had been apprehended or killed as they tried to escape. The two remaining trucks had split up, one continuing to head East into the city and the other swinging South sticking close to the waterside.

"Squad Four stay with captured criminals. Squad Three continue pursuing the truck heading East. We will move to intercept the truck heading South." Saikhan ordered easily, one of the trucks carried the capsule and he would find it, no matter what.

He would not let it fall into the hands of the Equalists.

* * *

Anguta cursed as he gathered up the maps and schematics off of the table he had used, the Pai Sho pieces he had used for markers scattering all over the floor. This was bad, very bad. The situation was no longer under his control and he had lost contact with several of his units, they had scattered to the winds at the first sign of trouble refusing to listen to his orders. And Li…

Anguta growled, Li had directly countered his order to immediately retreat when the lookout had spotted the airship approaching The Unagi saying he needed more time to load some special cargo onto one of the trucks. Anguta loaded the papers and zipped up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and overturning the table that the radio was resting on smashing it to pieces, the cries of help from G-5 silenced. He had to make the room appear as desolate as when he arrived with Li hours ago, he couldn't leave any evidence he was here.

Anguta shut off the light and started to descend the rusting stairs from the foreman's office when warehouse doors exploded and a truck came barreling through, smashing through old crates and barrels. Its tires were flat and it swerved and slammed into the wall on its side, shaking the entire building and throwing dust into the air. Anguta threw up his arms to cover his face and protect it from flying debris. When the last of the debris had settled and the rusting stairs had stopped threatening to collapse he uncovered his head looked at the tuck. It matched the description Li gave him for the three they would be using in the heist. As he looked at it something strange happened, a collection of green lights gathered on top of the truck and condensed there, taking the shape of a person before fading away.

'What the…' he wondered to himself and finished descending the stairs, running to the truck. When he arrived Li, clutching a bleeding shoulder, fell from the driver's side of the truck and crashed to the ground.

"Li!" Anguta rushed over to him and helped him into a seated position against the truck. "What happened?" He asked, looking at his shoulder wound.

"The cops have fucking lost it An." He grunted as he tried to stand. "They fuckin' smashed the windshield with their wires and stabbed me, got some kind of spike or blade at the end of them." He got to a shaky stand and began to walk to the back of the truck, Anguta moved to help him. "I had some of the boys with me; they opened the back and tried shooting the cops following us. They just fuckin' flung them out of the truck with their wires, right out into the street at full speed like fuckin' dolls." They reached the back and Anguta opened the back doors all the way. "But I got away with the real prize."

Anguta looked at the strange contraption that was almost falling out of truck and tried to figure out what it could possibly do. "Li what is this?" He asked, turning to the bleeding man now leaning against the frame of the truck for support.

"Hell if I know, it's worth a shit ton of money I can tell you that much."

"Is this what you countermanded my orders for?" Anguta asked with angered realization. Li managed to stand to defend himself. He didn't get the chance as the capsule suddenly opened in brilliant display of light, the valves and pumps all around it hissing as it depressurized. Anguta and Li watched stunned as the capsule opened and a woman was revealed inside, her green hair flowing behind her and golden eyes connecting with Anguta's violet and for a moment he swore he saw recognition, her body confined in a straight jacket. The water surrounding her lost its shape and flowed out and she collapsed in a heap at the bottom of the capsule.

"What the, what is this? Li what the hell is going on?" Anguta demanded, moving to help the woman out of the truck.

"There was a broad in that thing?" Li said stunned or beginning to experience the effects of blood loss.

"No, the real capsule is filled with poison gas." The two swung around and came face to face with a squad of Metalbending Police officers. "And you're going to tell me where you hid it." The squad commander stated.

'They think we stole poison gas? But Li said that he didn't know what we stole, and all that was inside was the girl so maybe they don't really know what was inside the capsule either or we can talk our way out of this.' Anguta thought quickly. "We-"

"Quiet boy!" The commander barked at him and pointed to Li who was back to leaning against the truck. "You! You were the driver correct? I remember puncturing your shoulder. Where is the real capsule? When did you make the switch?" The commander demanded the answers from Li, who just stood there and gritted his teeth.

"I ain't gonna tell you shit, you killed my boys. They were good guys who just needed some money and you killed them like they were nothing, just flung them right out into the street and broke their necks!" Anguta tried to tell him to shut up when he was silenced again.

"They were criminals too lazy to find honest work and stole from a United Republic Navy vessel, in the process assaulting and wounding military personnel and killing an officer of the law." The commander sneered at Li. "The death sentence would have come down eventually on them, we merely sped it up."

Anguta looked to Li as the commander said this, his partners face turning redder with anger until he screamed out, "Fuck you, you son of a bitch!" and reached into his coat and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the squad of metalbenders. Li had said that no metalbender was fast enough to stop a bullet and he was right. The firing of the bullet from the barrel happened at a speed too fast for the human mind to notice it, let alone for a metalbender to make the proper movements.

Li had been born and raised in the streets of Republic City, living in dingy bars and rough clubs for as long as he could remember, during those years he earned a decent reputation for being fast and accurate with a gun. While he had been fast on the draw his wounded shoulder had hampered his aim enough so that his first shot missed the commander's head and went over the shoulder of the man behind him.

This would have been fine if the bullet hadn't managed to strike a collection of barrels of fuel that had been stored in the warehouse illegally to avoid the storage fees. The bullet punched through the metal barrel and ignited it, in the moment that it took for Li to realize he missed and everyone else to realize he had fired at all the first barrel exploded and started a chain reaction that set off the other barrels in the warehouse.

The resulting explosion could be seen half way across the city.

* * *

Anguta hadn't even realized he had grabbed the girl until after he had ran from the burning and collapsing warehouse and stopped in a nearby alley. She had tripped, the heeled boots that the straight jacket somehow required caught on some rubble and she went crashing to the ground. He went to pull her up but collapsed against the alleyway wall holding his head.

'How, how can this be happening?' He was a fugitive. Those officers had seen his face, heard his voice. They knew he was associated with Li, that he was part of the heist. Oh spirits was Li even alive? There was so much fire and smoke, he just grabbed the first thing that felt like a person and ran. He heard the officers screaming after him so he knew they were alive, but not if they were wounded or not. He was going to have to leave Republic City, but where could he go? The United Republic represented every nation; he was practically a criminal in everyone now. He looked over to the girl, lying helplessly on the ground and anger boiled inside him.

"This is your fault isn't it! Who or what the hell are you! Why is this happening!" the girl gave no response, her mouth shut by the straight jacket, and looked at him with something close to pity. He turned his head away from her and sighed, it wouldn't do any good getting angry right now, not when he couldn't even get any answers. He moved to help the girl to her feet when the first gun shot rang out in the distance, then another and another. Soon the air was filled with the sound of gunshots and shouting.

'What the hell is going on?' Anguta thought as he moved to the mouth of the alleyway, guiding the girl with an arm on her shoulder. He peeked around the corner and saw a mob of people running down the street shouting and waving guns, throwing bricks and bottles, occasionally firing at an unknown enemy. 'Are the people rioting? Did the explosion set them off?' People living near the docks had never been on good terms with the police before and would rather turn to the local gangs, mostly consisting of people who had grown up there, for protection.

His answer came when a stream of flame set a man on fire and a uprooting of earth launched a woman into a nearby wall. The people scattered as the attacks became more frequent and a pair of police officers chased them down, killing members of the crowd as they went.

'No, this is a massacre.' Anguta realized with a dull horror. He knew that Metalbending Police was corrupt but this? What was important enough to justify this? They weren't even trying to subdue people, just cutting them down. He cast a glance at the girl next to him, but she only stared back at him. "Come on, we got to get out of here." He said as he guided the girl across the street.

Their trip through the docks was terrifying. They passed body after body, burned out satomobiles, burning buildings as the fire from the warehouse spread, they had to duck out of sight from passing officers riding the power lines, and the sound of gunfire increased as they got farther and farther into the city. They were walking over a pile of rubble into a warehouse when a man ran around the corner screaming and a wire with a blade at the end soared through the air and punctured his back. He tripped over his own feet and fell, the wire sticking out of his back. It took a few tugs but the blade slipped out and a blood stain spread around his back.

"Report!" a voice ordered out of sight but it was enough to raise the hairs on Anguta's neck. It was the squad commander's.

"Nothing but a few nonbending civilians sir." A younger voice answered, unfazed by the murder of said civilians. Anguta indicated to the girl to follow him back out the way they came, but slipped on some of the rubble causing some rocks to fall and clatter to the floor. There was a tense moment of silence before he heard the sound of retreating footsteps and gave a sigh of relief.

Then a pillar of rock launched him and the girl into the air.

He landed on his side with a crash and gasped out in pain, clutching his side and trying to get to his feet.

"Well, look who it is boys." Anguta turned to look at the grinning commander and his gathered men, their armor a little singed and dented but they no less worse for wear. "I have to hand it to you; I thoroughly believed you had given us the slip. We've had to deal with this little riot so we weren't able to track you down, but I never expected you to walk into the same room as us." He gave a cruel sounding laugh, motioned for his men to grab Anguta and the girl. They took the girl to the side and shoved him against the wall.

"You bastards, why? These people were unarmed!" he yelled angrily pointing at the piles of dead men, women, and children, none of them holding a weapon.

"They were sheltering rioters and refused to divulge information about their location or that of the capsule." He answered smoothly. "An example had to be set. Besides you nonbenders breed like elephant rats, their numbers will be back in no time." He gave a sneer and kicked the body of a young woman as if to prove his point.

"Stop it!" Anguta shouted, the officers getting into a fighting position and preparing to attack.

"Well boy as interesting as this has been unless you have any information on where your accomplice hid the poison gas capsule, and I'm guessing you don't," Anguta's gave no denial of this, "then will have to take your friend and work her over to see if she knows anything about the gas capsule. You on the other hand will have to be disposed of." Anguta heard this and reached into his coat to pull his revolver out. Only to have it fly out of his hand and twist and contort in the air, the captain using his bending to destroy the weapon.

"Ah, ah ah. I wouldn't be a very good officer if I fell for that again. But I'll tell you something, I'm going to make it quick for you." The commander said, smirking and readying to fire his wrist wire.

"NO! He mustn't die!" the girl cried out, her straight jacket loose enough to allow her to speak and jump out in front of Anguta. The commander's wire launched and plunged directly into her chest, puncturing her heart. She fell to her knees and the blade retracted from her heart, she let out a gasp and fell to the ground. Anguta watched shocked as a pool of blood spread out around her.

'She saved me? Why? She doesn't know me? I haven't done anything to deserve this.' He fell to his knees next to her and stared at her body.

"Hmm, a shame but she was not necessary to find the capsule, we'll find it once the people here have been brought to heel." The commander thought aloud. Anguta didn't hear him; he was lost in his own thoughts.

'I'm going to die. Li is probably dead, this girl is dead, and now I'm going to die and I haven't done a single thing with my life. I barely passed my coming of age rite in the Southern Water Tribe; my only jobs have been overseeing criminals in small time heists and gambling at Pai Sho, and I'm never going to see my family again.' The thought of his family, or rather one member of it brought him back a little. 'I'm never going to talk to Korra again. I'm never going to patiently listen to her try and explain how awesome Probending must be. I'm never going to secretly make fun of the White Lotus guards and teachers with her again. I'm never going to see her again.' Korra, his little sister who so strong with her bending, who was so sheltered, never leaving the compound that was her home for so long, everything she heard from the outside world censored or altered by the White Lotus. Even a year ago she would have been ecstatic to see him, just to hear what things were really like in the outside world, the White Lotus standing nearby glaring disapprovingly and their parents standing by and doing nothing to stop it.

Suddenly the girls hand shot up and gripped his arm and a jolt ran up to his head, everything around him changing. He was floating in the air, strings of energy trailing off into space connecting to his hands and feet, with strange patterns covering the world around him.

"You don't want it to end here do you?" the girls voice rang out all around him.

"What?" he asked stunned, the world changing again to a white abyss.

"You have a reason to live." Her voice rang out again.

'Is that the girl? That's impossible, she's dead.' He thought stunned.

"If I grant you the power to fight your enemies would you go on? I propose a deal." She said as the world changed again, this time into a horizon of a far-off planet, the sun growing brighter and brighter. "In exchange for these powers you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions. While living in the world of humans you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time, a different life." He was floating in the whiteness again. "The Power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude; the Element of Freedom will allow you to fight your enemies in a way they will never be prepared for. Are you prepared for this?" she questioned, and far off in the distance Anguta thought he could see a gathering of men and women in a strange looking metal temple, with strange angles and heights.

"YES! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!" He shouted into the abyss. Everything changed and he found himself back in the warehouse staring at the body of the girl. But now…

"Tell me," Anguta said, rising from the ground covering his left eye, "how should a man who sees nothing but cruelty, corruption, and incompetence from those who have sworn to lead and protect us die?"

"What was that? You some kind of radical from the Trust Territories or an Equalist?" the commander angrily asked, but took a step back when he saw the floor. The dust was starting to kick up around Anguta.

"Why not fire your wire blade into my heart too." He asked the dust starting to rise higher and faster, a wind starting to whip his and their clothes around. "Or have you finally realized;" the air now whipping the loose boards on the ceiling around and the men were backing away in fear, "the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" Anguta removed his hand from over his eye and revealed the strange sigil in it.

"What, what is this!" the commander screamed as the winds began practically ripping the room apart, the walls shaking and threatening to collapse.

"I command you, all of you, DIE!" Anguta ordered with a harsh whisper, casting his new power out onto the men. The men twitched for a moment and then slumped their shoulders. And looked at the ground Then the commander began chuckling.

"Certainly sir!" His head shot up with a manic grin on his face to match the racing wind all around them, "Men ready yourselves!" they, with matching grins, pressed the blades against their necks. "NOW!" the commander cheered out, dragging his blade across his throat, spilling his blood down his chest, his men soon followed suit, all of them falling to the ground with manic grins on their faces. Anguta realized what had happened and stared shocked at the dead soldiers laying at his feet, the wind settling down to gentle breeze and then ceasing.

Then, Anguta smiled. And the world was changed forever.

 

**Eight thousand five hundred and sixteen. That's how many words this Chapter took before this end note. That's over twice as much as Chapter 1 which before I split them up was supposed to end on Anguta getting Geass. I was honestly thinking that this chapter would be the same length as the first. Shows how much I know.**

**So that's the second chapter of The Element of Freedom and I am expecting to start updating this on a weekly basis now that my college courses have let out and I have another month before they start up again. But for now I'm tired and I hope you enjoyed it. Just like before review and tell me what I fucked because I'm pretty sure I messed up the terminology somewhere along the line.**

**Revised as of 1/20/13, see revision notes in "Revisions and Side Story: Gommu" chapter for specific revisions and information.**

****2-13-6-20-19-12-18 | 5-12-13-9-18 | 12-2-17-8-12-9-23 | 5-12-20-8 | 11-2-14-14-9 | 14-13 | 19-5-8-1** **


	3. Striking Back

Lin had little patience for politics. It was an annoyance that came with her position, having to sooth the ruffled feathers of every noble and business man of the city whenever she had to step on their fingers, a common event, while simultaneously trying to not lodge her fist in their faces. They would argue and debate over trivial matters and keep her from doing her job, demanding to oversee every action and decision she made as if their contributions to the police force entitled them to it, and having the gall to criticize her and "advise" her on how to better police the city. They would never act this way if her mother was still command.

They had been respectful in their own way to her mother, they knew that the Great Toph Beifong, the creator of metalbending and a hero in the Hundred Year War, would know how to police the city and would need none of their "help". Not so with her.

She knew the rumors that circulated when her mother stepped down and handed the position of Chief over to her, that the Great Toph Beifong's, they never referred to her as anything other than that, judgment was clouded and had placed her there simply because she was her daughter, a daughter that bared a mysterious resemblance to a prominent captain under Toph's command. They doubted anyone could be as capable as her, the statue outside the police headquarters a tribute to her glory, and felt that while they could not voice their displeasure at an obviously biased choice they would help her daughter in any way they could. And they wondered why she was always in a sour mood at their swanky dinner parties. She endured the whispers behind her back and trudged through her duties, somehow managing the upper crust of the city while occasionally doing the actual police work that she loved. But right now one was stopping her from doing the other.

She shoved the council page out of her way, ignoring the man's protests and hurled open the doors to the council room, the five body council turning their heads as one to face her.

"Why have my officers been ordered to not enter the docks and ignore any orders from me that tell them otherwise?!" Lin demanded angrily, never stopping her charge to the assembled councilmen, the usual semi polite demeanor she kept around the council nowhere to be found.

"Lin, please calm down." Tenzin asked rising from his seat and raising his hands to try to sooth the angry Chief of Police. "We were merely debating what actions should be taken in light of this situation, and we agree that caution should be taken-"

"Don't feed me that shit Tenzin!" Lin replied, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Holding back the police force isn't being cautious, it's idiotic." The assorted council members bristled at the insult to their decision, even if it was a temporary measure to allow more time to debate an actual one. Before Tenzin could respond Councilman Tarrlok rose from his seat and put on his best smile. If there was one thing Lin hated about Tarrlok it was that smile, it was just enough to lower your defenses to his suggestions and he used it whenever he could, often when trying to relocate some of her men to areas of the city he deemed more valuable.

"Chief Beifong if I might interject?" Tarrlok asked and didn't wait for a reply, "While it is regrettable that we must hold back on restoring order to docks of Port Yue it is due to a lack of information. To act without proper knowledge of the situation and its cause would be a risk that we cannot take; any further intervention could make the situation a thousand times more volatile."

"Volatile?!" Lin all but roared, "We have had an explosion that has started a fire consuming at least a quarter of the docks already and reports of rioting and gunfire! The situation cannot get any more volatile!" Tarrlok did not look concerned with her argument.

"We are mobilizing the fire fighter airships and boats to begin dumping and spraying water on the fires to try to slow their progression." He countered smoothly. "And police units already in the area have sealed off the docks to contain those currently rioting in the streets. So until the units in the area begin to radio for assistance or the situation comes under control there is no need to begin diverting officers from their designated patrols." Lin's eyes narrowed at the mention of the police units at the docks.

'Saikhan what the hell are you doing?' Lin thought, turning her mind to the rogue captain. When the explosion had occurred and she had woken to the slight rumble and the ringing of the phone next to her bed, she had immediately ordered a report from all on duty captains and had ordered all off duty captains to report in. When she got the news at headquarters that Saikhan's wife Seiko believed that he was on duty that night she got suspicious and started demanding to know where he was, finally finding that an airship was missing from dock along with several patrol cars and trucks.

When the she tried to radio the patrol cars and trucks she was answered by men who were listed as off duty for that night, the missing airship never answered her repeated attempts at contact, and she learned from one young nervous officer, the sound of gunfire faint in the background, that Saikhan had asked them to patrol the docks and guard a ship. She didn't get much more before the officer gave a hasty apology and left his radio, the radio fizzing out on the sound of gunfire much closer.

So now she had a captain who had decided to make moves behind her back for an unknown reason. The worst part was that out of all of her captains she had trusted Saikhan the most. He had worked under her when he first joined the Metalbending Police Force when she was a Captain herself, they had been partners on countless cases and patrols, she had attended his wedding and been there for the birth of his sons, she still regularly had dinner at his home and was on friendly terms with his wife. She was his sons Godmother for spirits sake! And most importantly he hadn't said anything when her mother appointed her as the new Chief; he had been the first to congratulate her and shake her hand.

"Never tell me how to do my job Tarrlok." Lin countered hotly. "Citizens are in danger and it's my job to protect them." The councilman from the Earth Kingdom gave a dismissive snort.

"The only citizens that reside in the docks are whores, thugs, and Refrain or Cactus Juice users; this riot is a testament to how they act naturally. Walling them in until they calm down is the best solution; the explosion was probably a drug lab gone haywire." Lin was about to verbally assault the councilman when Tarrlok interjected again.

"Regardless of the demeanor of the citizens that reside at Port Yue the situation is being handled and contained, no rioting has occurred outside of the walls erected around the docks. And from what I understand the police inside have been making grounds to restoring order." Tarrlok eyes locked with Lin's and his smile seemed to smooth over. "However I do believe it acceptable to divert some nearby patrols to help reinforce the walls and allow the admittedly few officers manning them some assistance. All in favor?" Tarrlok raised his hand; soon the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe Councilmen raised their hands. Tenzin and the Earth Kingdom Councilman took a moment to consider before they both gave in and raised their hands.

Tarrlok was throwing her a bone and she knew it, he was hoping that this small concession would get her off his back for a moment. Lin clenched her fists in anger; it was likely that this was all she was going to get. If she pushed for more Tarrlok would make it seem that she was being unreasonable and it was likely that no one other than Tenzin would oppose him. And he wasn't the most liked among the council's circles; he only had his position because he was literally the only option from the all but annihilated Air Nomads and never had to work to get there. Their past together was also well known, she paid enough attention to the gossip at the dinner parties and gala's to know that any time he sided on a matter that relatively benefited her they jumped to him "helping a former lover" as a primary reason for siding with the police. No, Tenzin couldn't help and Tarrlok would make arguing for anymore be useless chattering. She's was going to have to take what was being given to her.

"Thank you for this concession." Lin accepted, slipping back into the semi polite tone she used for the council. Tarrlok whacked the gavel onto its base and decreed the measure approved. Turning to leave and issue the new orders Tarrlok made one final comment before she left.

"I would not be too worried Chief Beifong, this is a momentary upset. Once the people have calmed down everything will go back to normal." He said sitting back down in his seat. "It's likely that all we're dealing with is some small time gang members too stupid to know not to start an open war with the police," he straightened his suit and put on his most reassuring smile, "it's not anyone particularly dangerous."

* * *

Anguta gazed at his hands and willed the air to shift around them, the air taking the shape of spheres of rapidly spinning wind resting in his palms. It was strange how something he could never dream of doing before could come so easily to him. Korra had tried to describe to him what bending was like, how waterbending was a push and pull and fire was like a heartbeat, but he never really understood it until now. Airbending was like… a leaf on the wind. You couldn't grab the leaf directly, otherwise it would just slip through your fingers on a current, you had to be precise with it and guide it to move how you wanted it to, finding a way to trick it into your grasp. Just as easily as he conjured them he snuffed them out and looked at the cooling bodies of the metalbending squad.

He really did it; he had made them kill themselves. He brought a hand to his face and covered the eye that held his new power. Soon a smile stretched across his face.

'The things I can do with these.' He wondered to himself. He could change everything with these gifts; he could destroy and reshape the United Republic of Nations! He could remake it into what it was meant to be so tha-. The crack of a rifle brought him back to the world and he remembered where he was, the sound of gunfire getting closer and angered shouting with it. Ah yes, he would have to get out of here before he did anything. His gaze turned to the body of the girl, the blood from her chest wound already drying. He kneeled down next to her body and thought to himself.

'What did you want me to do? Why did you give me these powers? You said something about fulfilling a contract, holding up an end of a deal.' She didn't answer him, her body simply lying there. He hadn't really expected an answer, but she had bestowed these powers onto him from beyond the grave or near death so a part of him had hoped for something similar. Anguta rose to his feet and looked out of one of the holes in the roof of the warehouse, checking his watch a moment later.

It was going to morning in a few hours, and if they hadn't sent reinforcements to help stop the rioting by now then they certainly would by then. He needed to be out of the docks before then, but he couldn't just walk out, they would most certainly have walled off the district and trapped everyone inside. He could just reach the walls and order them to let him leave but there was no way of knowing how many were there or if a crowd had gathered outside the walls. He didn't know enough about his new power to try to see if it could affect people's memories, and he wasn't about to walk away from this.

If he was going to do what he was already planning to do, if he was going to destroy the U.R.N. then he needed to know he could do it. He needed to know if he could outsmart and stand up to more than just some small time criminals; he needed to know if he could take on the nations that ruled the world. But for now the Metalbending Police Force would do. He just needed a way to-

"Hey you what the hell happened here?!" Anguta snapped back to reality and realized that he was no longer alone, an officer had arrived, a radio slung over his back and a riot mask covered his face. The officer drew a pistol and demanded again. "Didn't you hear me? I asked you what happened here? Who killed these officers?" Anguta merely stared at the man, unfazed by the threat of his pistol, a plan already forming in his head. Judging by the man's use of the pistol he was a nonbender, benders felt it beneath them to use a tool to fight when they could use their natural abilities. He had lost his bag containing the maps in his escape with the girl but with that radio and suit…

"I order you to give me your suit, radio, and pistol." He cast his power out onto the officer, who just stood there and fired a single shot at the wall behind him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! Now answer me! Are you responsible for this?!" Anguta didn't flinch as the bullet struck behind him and stared at the man's riot helmet, with a pure black visor shielding his eyes.

'Of course, I'm going to need direct eye contact for it to work.' He realized and put both of his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry; this is has just been a very crazy night. I found these policemen dead along with everyone else in here. Please I'm just a nonbender! I have no way to defend myself!" Anguta lied smoothly, putting on his most convincing scared shitless demeanor. The officer seemed to relax a little and cautiously walked towards him, warily keeping his gun pointed at Anguta the entire time.

"What's your name boy?" The officer asked when he got close enough, taking off his helmet to reveal his face. Anguta smirked and answered, a red sigil appearing in his left eye.

"I don't think that's important. Now if you would so kindly help me with a couple things?"

* * *

Hotaru had been is some bad situations in her life, it had become like a little hobby ever since her brother died. She would go to seedy bars and clubs and pick fights and commit crimes like vandalism and theft, occasionally joining in on bigger jobs like this one to rob some swanky mansion not unlike the one she lived in or some high quality store. But nothing of this magnitude.

She shouldn't have agreed to this. She should have told the man no and gone back home for the night and deal with her bitch step mother and the pathetic mess that was her biological mother. But his money had been good and plentiful and he hadn't wanted much, just that capsule from The Unagi that Li was so protective of. It hadn't seemed like that big of a deal; Li was a pig who never took his eyes of her chest and whose idea of a cut from the job was laughable and insulting. It was supposed to be easy, she and the four others hired with her after the initial heist were to get on whatever truck the capsule was on and hijack it half way to the safe house, taking it to their own to collect their money and go home. But instead the police had shown up just after they loaded the capsule and all hell had broken loose.

She coughed as she ran past a burning building and inhaled some of the smoke, turning down another alleyway as the metalbending officers followed her from above, their wires allowing them to swing around the buildings after her. She had gotten separated from the rest of the survivors of The Unagi heist when a squad of metalbenders had descended from the airship which had caught up to them and surrounded their truck, splitting the group in two and forcing them to flee in opposite directions. It wasn't long before the metalbenders that had followed her group picked off the others, either killing them or driving them into diverging directions. Now she was the only one left, lugging the groups' radio on her back after Bolin took one of the metalbenders wire blades in his shoulder and they had to dress it.

She turned another corner and had to dodge a wire blade as it struck the ground next to her. She rounded and flung a fireball into the air, which was dodged easily by the pair of metalbending officers. She cursed and dodged another blade, nearly tripping and falling in her haste to escape the metalbenders.

"Take the right at the end of the alleyway." The radio on her back crackled to life and she gasped in surprise recognizing the voice, grabbing the receiver and holding it to her ear.

"What the hell happened?! Where have you been?!" She demanded angrily from the person who was supposed to be in charge.

"The police were closing in on my position and I was forced to flee before I was captured." The voice answered smoothly.

"How can I trust you?" He had abandoned them once already; she didn't want to go through that kind of chaos again.

"Because I'm not only going to tell you how we're going to escape, but how we'll win this battle." He answered immediately, without any doubt in his voice.

'Win? How the hell can he expect us to do that?' Hotaru thought speculatively, she would have been happy with just surviving but winning? She saw the entrance to the street from the alleyway and ran through it, going right just as he instructed. "Alright what now?!" She asked in a panic as she was now exposed in the barren street to the metalbenders following her.

"Your trust was well placed." The voice answered cryptically. She turned around when the metalbenders swung out of the alleyway and into the street, her head snapping to the side when a piece of rebar spinning through the air caught one of the police officers in the chest, punching through his armor and out the other side. Hotaru followed where it had come from and saw a figure standing in a nearby window, wearing a metalbender police officer uniform with a riot helmet covering his face.

"What the hell are you doing?! What's your name and number officer?!" The remaining metalbender demanded and she watched her savior bend a piece of rebar into the air and spin it in midair, circling it with his hands until it apparently reached a desired speed, and launching it at the remaining officer who managed to bend it right before it reached him into a useless pile of scrap.

The metalbender descended to the street and fired his wire at her mysterious leader, striking outside the window of the room he was in and forcing him to seek cover. Hotaru let out a roar and sent a pair of fireballs at him, forcing him to duck and dodge around them and turn his attention to her. She narrowly dodged his blades when he dislodged them from the building and swung them at her, and then charged forward letting out at stream of fire. When she reached the officer she cut the stream and sent a kick at the man's head, a trail of fire following it, that he blocked with one arm while the other tried to smash in Hotaru's face.

She let out a guttural roar and caught the fist with her hand and pulled the man towards her, smashing her forehead against his nose in a head butt and breaking it with a wet crunch. The man let out a howl of pain and brought the hand formerly shielding him from a fiery kick to his face to cradle his crushed and bleeding nose. Hotaru took a step back, her vision swirling from the impact, and flung a fireball at the man, hitting him square in the chest and knocking him to the ground. Vision still blurred she charged and leapt onto the man, bringing a fiery fist down onto his face again and again. The metalbender tried to knock her off with a pillar of earth to her side, the rock slamming into her rib-cage with a sickening crunch, but she stayed on and conjured a ball of fire in both of her palms and brought them to the man's face and held it there. The man screamed and clawed at her face and arms in an attempt to stop her before this eventually stopped and he went still.

Hotaru cut the fire after a few more seconds and looked at the man's face, most of the skin and hair burnt away and the bone scorched, the smell burnt flesh wafting up to her and making her eyes sting and tear up. She leaned to one side, her bruised rips screaming in protest, and vomited. When she was done she got shakily to her feet and staggered over to the wall, leaning against it and regaining her breath.

'Oh spirits what have I done?' She cast a glance back at the man's face and instantly regretted it, another wave of vomiting emptying what was left in her stomach. She had  _killed_  him. She had never killed anyone before, the worst she ever did was give a concussion or two. But this had been on purpose; she had wanted him dead for chasing her through the streets like an animal to be hunted down and all the other people that had been killed tonight. And a part of her had enjoyed it, the fighting she had always enjoyed along with every victory but this was far more potent, it had electrified her spine and sent tingles through her when she won and sickened her to her very being when she realized what she had done. She didn't want to be like them, either uncaring or smiling while they cut down people left and right.

"Hotaru!" a familiar voice called out. She turned her head and saw Bolin waving energetically at her while being helped along by Hasook, running towards her along with the rest of his group. When they reached her they looked at the cooked and skewered metalbenders and cast a worried glance at her. "Spirits! What happened here!?" Bolin asked alarmed, backing away from the corpse with Hasook, eyeing her warily.

"Nothing. Nothing, I just accidentally aimed a fireball a bit too high." She lied with a panted breath. "How did you guys find me?" They had ran in an entirely different direction, the idea they had circled around seemed unlikely.

"The asshole on the radio told us how to get here." Hasook answered with a sneer, shifting Bolin on his shoulder to avoid putting pressure on the blade wound from earlier. "Made some bullshit excuse for ditching our asses earlier." Bolin gave a displeased frown at that. Hotaru turned around and looked at the window where he had stood a mere minute ago.

'Where did he go?' She thought to herself when she found it empty. She didn't have to wait long as her radio crackled to life.

"Good, you have all arrived." The voice said over her receiver, she held it out in the open so they could all hear. "Now what I'm going to need you to do is-"

"Now hang on a damn minute!" Hasook angrily interrupted. "Why the hell should we listen to you? You abandoned us at the first sign of trouble, how are we supposed to know you won't do it again!" The collected thieves gave a grumbled agreement.

"Ask your friend." The voice answered, sounding a little peeved. "She would still be running if it wasn't for me." The group turned to look at her questioningly.

"It's true," she answered, "he took out the other metalbender and gave me the chance to fight the other on the ground." She pointed at the skewered man for emphasis and glanced at the cooked officer and shot her eyes away from him.

"He did?" Bolin asked, looking at the piece of rebar jutting through the man. "Is he a metalbender?" The question gave Hotaru a start at the implications and she began to go over everything he said and how he bent the rebar into the air and threw it after circling it with his hands.

'Wait,' Hotaru thought to herself 'since when do metalbenders make circling motions? They would just bend it into the air and launch it.'

"How I did it is not important, but rather that I did do it." The voice dodged Bolin's question. "Now if you want to win this battle and survive you're going to have to trust me." The collected thieves and Bolin looked at each other and shifted on their feet, the sounds of gunshots in the distance growing along with police sirens, before giving a collected nod. Hasook gave a dissatisfied grunt but nodded with them.

"Alright what do we do?" Hotaru asked, looking up at the sky as the spreading fires colored it orange with pillars of black smoke breaking it up.

* * *

"One of the trucks we used during the heist crashed a few blocks away. The passengers were apprehended and have been taken away but they haven't touched the weapons and ammunition." Anguta explained into the radio the metalbender officer had been so kind to give him from his new hideout, a nearby office building for a fishing company. It was quite high, towering over the nearby building by a good ten floors; certainly no skyscraper but it was one of the highest buildings in the docks. "It is guarded by a full squad of metalbenders, but they have left themselves exposed and have made no attempts to fortify their position, believing themselves capable of handling any threat that can try to meet them." Anguta gave a smile as he gazed out the window and looked at the squad down the streets, idly wandering about the truck just tiny little moving dots among the rubble. "We are going to prove them wrong."

"And how the hell are we going to do that?" The loud mouth from G-5 asked over the radio, he was quickly becoming his least favorite piece in this battle.

"Hasook quiet! Let the guy talk." The nervous one said, who was the piece that he possibly liked the most. He didn't know his name, or any of their names, but he took all of his orders unquestioningly and that was enough right now. The redhead was undoubtedly the best fighter though, making her the most valuable.

"Thank you, now here's what you're going to have to do." Anguta said before going into detail about his plan, his gaze never leaving the truck down the street from him. There was a rough confirmation from his "soldiers" as they set out to follow his orders. Anguta sighed as he changed the frequency on the radio to the one that the police were using coming right into the airship radioman asking for an update from one of the patrolman. He shrugged off the radio and laid it down on the floor, the metalbender suit he was wearing clinking as he moved.

He had never been physically fit, that had always been Korra, so the constant running and climbing he had to do after gaining all he needed from the officer had been particularly difficult. He had to stop and rest every time he ran a few dozen meters, hoping that he wasn't discovered along the way until he reached a suitable hide out, having to climb up a damnable amount of stairs every time. Hopefully he wouldn't be discovered this time and he wouldn't have to flee again before settling into another building.

He paused in the middle of taking off his suit, the damned thing becoming stifling and beginning to weigh him down, he had watched the red headed girl carrying the radio kill the officer, the way she just held the fire to his face as he clawed at her to get off. He had left when she realized she killed the man and began vomiting, using the opportunity to leave before the others arrived and saw him. She was skilled; he had watched her take out the officer with a brutal efficiency and direct force, and he could make great use of her when, if, they managed to get out of this.

Anguta clenched his fists at his side when the radioman on the Metalbending Police airship got the report that members of "Squad One" had been found dead, matching the two officers that he and the girl had killed. He switched the radio frequency to the one that his men were using, asking for a status report and hearing that acceptable progress was being made. He ordered them to wait for his order before beginning the assault and turned the radio back to the police frequency.

They weren't far behind them, maybe a few minutes' tops if they caught his little armies trail, and he doubted they could manage in their present state even with his help. They barely numbered a dozen, much of their previous fifty strong force captured or dead, while if the officer he interrogated was correct the enemy had five times that amount, and had only three of the previously seven benders among them, the entirety of G-5, while the rest had only pistols and two rifles with barely any ammunition. This was going to be difficult.

'But then,' Anguta thought as he looked at the lone hovering airship in the distance, 'everything that's ever worth doing is.'

* * *

Saikhan knew that his career was over. He knew that the most he was going to get out of this was a discharge with his benefits brought early, at worst he was going too smeared by every newspaper from here to Ba Sing Se. and denied his benefits and he'll have to find some way to support his family. He didn't even want to think on how this was going to affect them, especially his boys who thought Dad was a regular hero.

If Lin didn't have his ass canned over taking an airship along with several patrol cars and trucks and numerous off duty officers then she would over this riot. Damn the Equalist's, if they hadn't stolen the poison gas then he wouldn't have had to go to such extreme measures to recover it. The situation had blown out of proportions along with the warehouse that one of the trucks had crashed into, the one that had most likely held the capsule until the squad sent after it reported that a switch had been pulled.

What the Equalist's were trying to accomplish by putting women in replicas of war machines he couldn't even begin grasp.

"Captain Squad One is reporting that some of its members are missing." Damn it more of them gone, they had lost contact with Squad Three earlier after nearly losing them in that warehouse explosion and a patrol car had been sent looking for them at their last reported location, and they had lost contact with them too. Saikhan stifled a sigh and ordered a nearby patrol car to move in and find them, hopefully alive although he was quickly starting to lose this optimism. The death toll was high enough already, nearly dozen police officers missing or even dead in the span of a few hours and who knows how many civilians and gang member causalities. The rioters were unorganized but they were putting up a good fight all the same, using their illegally obtained firearms to great effect, but they were losing the fight, the few remaining fighters being hunted down and apprehended. Another hour or two and they could continue with the search for the capsule, calling in the necessary units to fight the fires and take the criminals away.

"Captain Patrol car Six has reported that the missing members of Squad One have been found dead." The radio operator announced grimly.

"How many?" Saikhan asked his face impassive and controlled while on the inside he reeled at the growing loss.

"Two sir." The radio operator answered. "One was… impaled by a piece of rebar while the other had his face burned off." Saikhan gave a startled jolt at that. The only known death so far had been from gunshot wounds, this implied that someone had held fire to the man's face until he died while the other was killed by a fellow metalbender. The former disturbed him more; it meant that they were either facing against people who had the same training as them or that someone had turned traitor.

"What about the other members?" Saikhan asked.

"They are moving to rejoin with us sir." Good, he could watch them more closely from the ship, in case one of them was the hypothetical traitor.

"Sir Squad Four is under attack!" The radio operator yelled, holding the receiver to his ear.

"Put it on the speakers and send Patrols Six and Eight to assist." Saikhan ordered quickly, the speakers cackling to life above him.

"This is Squad Four! We have uh, seven, nine armed assailants attacking our position! They have benders among them! Repeat! We are-" The squad radioman repeated his message, the sound of gunfire and shouting in the background growing more intense. This was bad; Squad Four had been in charge of guarding the crashed truck full of stolen arms and armor. If the criminals were making a push to reclaim it and attack a fully armed squad then it meant that they were desperate. If they managed to acquire more weapons and ammunition then their spirits would soar, leading to a renewing of the war in the streets that he had just brought under control. But if they were broken there then the fight would leave them and the port would come under control all the faster. Saikhan's musing was cut short when the panicked squad radioman began screaming into his radio.

"They're on the roofs! They fuckin' climbed up the fire escapes while we were distracted! We've gottaAHHH!" The squad radioman cried out in pain as the sound of gunfire and cries of pain increased and then slowed to silence. The sound of footsteps soon replaced it along with faint voices talking, soon the connection cut off. The radioman in the airship tried to regain the connection but Saikhan ordered him against it.

"Tell Patrols Six and Eight that Squad Four's position has fallen and that the assailants have most likely armed themselves with new weapons and ammunition." Saikhan ordered with a hard edge in his voice, hands clenched at his sides. "Warn them that the enemy has taken to the rooftops and that street bound travel is no longer safe. Wire travel will be safer if they can find any that go over the buildings." It was a risk but if the enemy had the high ground then the only option was to make use of their ability to move through the air on their wires to out maneuver them. If they were lucky than they could disarm, or kill most likely, them before they could aim and pull off a shot. "I want constant updates from the patrolman over the speakers." Saikhan ordered to the radio operator, who only gave a nod of acknowledgement before the speakers crackled to life again and he spoke into his receiver giving more orders and updates.

"Alright this looks good." The radioman from one of the patrol cars said, the sound of an engine in the background dying and doors opening and closing replacing it. Soon the sound of whooshing air followed and the low screech of the metalbenders using the power lines to travel on. This continued for a minute before the screeching slowed to a stop and the radioman reported in. "Uh airship we don't have any visual on any rooftop criminals or any in the street."

'What?' Saikhan thought to himself. 'How did they steal anything from the truck and get away so fast?' If they were going to take anything worthwhile than it would have had to be unpacked, did they simply attack to kill the officers? It seemed to organized to simply neutralize them, something wasn't right. "Put me on." He ordered to the radio operator, who activated the captains' receiver. "This is Captain Saikhan, what about Squad Four? Are any of them alive?" Perhaps a surviving few had driven them off and were too wounded to report in.

"Negative Captain." The radioman answered after a pause. "All members of Squad Four are accounted for, their bodies are, are uh, scattered around in pools of blood." Damn. "It looks like they managed to set up some barriers for cover against the street attackers but weren't fast enough to stop the rooftop attack."

"Alright move in and secure the truck, but be careful, something isn't right about this." Saikhan ordered and the radioman gave a firm "Yes sir" and the sound of air rushing past and a grunted landing soon followed. It was relatively quiet for a minute as the patrolmen went to work securing the truck and surrounding area, checking over the bodies of their fallen comrades and looking for any belonging to the opposing side.

"Captain the contents of the truck are untouched; this seems to have just been a random attack." The squad radioman reported in a minute later. Saikhan was about to order a police truck to move in and collect the bodies when the squad radioman began screaming into his receiver, the sound of gunfire and surprised shouts of pain in the background. "Ambush! They were waiting for us in one of the buildings! They collapsed a wall and fired on us!"

"Patrolman what is happening?!" Saikhan demanded to know what was going on. The radioman didn't answer and merely began shouting at his attackers, fighting back with words as much as his wires and earthbending. Soon he gave a cry of pain and collapsed, the radio crashing to the ground in a wave of feedback and all went silent. "What are the closest units we have in the area?" Saikhan asked the radio operator through gritted teeth, his nails digging into his palms. The operator made some quick broadcasts and checked the maps in front of him, silently trying to find each units position.

"Squad One, Patrol Cars Three, Nine, and Two are all within a several block radius." That wasn't good, Squad One was down two members and possibly held a traitor and the Patrols never held more than one or two officers, that didn't even match the attacker's numbers.

"What about Squad Two?" Saikhan asked after a moment of deliberation. "Have they finished loading Truck One with the criminals apprehended from the Unagi?" They were down a member but they could push them over the attacker's numbers, if the reports were correct.

"They just finished sir, they're waiting for orders." The radio operator dutifully answered.

"Have them join with the Patrols and go over the rooftops to attack in a semi-circle, Squad One will circle around and attack at the rear of the criminals." Saikhan ordered, the cogs turning in his mind. "Have all remaining patrols on standby along with the officers manning the walls separating us from the rest of the city." He was going to surround the enemy and try to break them off into smaller groups, driving them off into the waiting arms of the patrolmen in the neighboring blocks. He didn't know who was leading this little band but he doubted they could manage to remain in control against the overwhelming odds.

"Sir Patrol Car Two is under attack!" The radio operator suddenly announced.

"What?! Connect them through to me!" The speakers came alive with the sound of gunfire and panicked shouting for help by the radioman. "Patrolman what is going on, what has happened?" The patrolmen began shouting what had happened into his receiver while the sound of gunfire striking the metal car frame grew more frequent.

"We were driving when the ground just came up from below us and flung us into the air! I think they have an earthbender with them! There's only, three, four of them, and only one doesn't have a gun. Ah!" The radioman let out a cry of pain while Saikhan's mind started turning at the implications of this. How did they know where the patrols were going to be coming from, they had shut off the sirens a few hours into the riot, and why did they split their force voluntarily? A group of ten or twelve stood a better chance than several smaller ones who could be picked off. "Captain we got to get out of here! They've got us pinned and oh shit!" The radioman exclaimed as the gunfire died down and a low thunk was heard, like something landing on the car. Saikhan was about to ask what had happened when the connection broke with a blast of static and a low rumble reverberated through the air. He turned and looked, along with everyone else in the airship, at the direction the sound came from, catching the next explosion as the gas tank of police car exploded, the blast peaking over the top of a building several blocks away. Soon a plume of smoke rose from the street and Saikhan calmly turned and looked at the radio operator.

"Can you remind me what was in the trucks stolen cargo?" His voice was cold and his eyes pierced through the poor man. The radio operator shuffled through his notes, the pile tumbling to the floor in the process.

"Um, several crates of firearms, pistols, rifles, and machine guns and such, a few containing body armor, and some holding medical supplies and… explosives." The operator breathed out the last word, everyone in the airship going pale at it. Saikhan closed his eyes and sighed. This was worse than he thought, if they had and knew how to use basic military grade weaponry…

"Sir Squad One has spotted the enemy!" The radio operator announced.

"Put them through now!" Saikhan ordered, the speakers coming to life with the sound of air rushing past.

"This is Squad One! We've are in pursuit of two criminals, they are unarmed although one has bent some fire at us. They've ducked into an alleyway; we're going to go aft- FUCK!" The sound of gunfire erupted and chorus of pained cries came with it, the radioman seemed to have been wounded as he too gave a cry of pain and the sound of a crash soon followed as he fell to the ground.

"Squad One what happened, where are you?" Saikhan demanded from the wounded radioman, who gave a pained grunt before answering.

"They were waiting in the alleyway, a full fucking firing squad, they cut us down and oh spirits they're coming." The sound of footsteps fell upon him and he gave a roar, the whoosh of his wire blade firing barely audible over his roar, and soon a struggle replaced it. "Ah! Get off me you bitch! Guuhhhh!" There was a bit of feedback as the radio most likely struck the ground and broke.

"Dammit! Where are Patrols Three, Nine, and Squad Two?!" Saikhan demanded angrily from the radio operator, his calm and calculating façade falling.

"They're still on their way to the truck sir they should be there in half a minute." The operator answered, until he held the receiver to his ear and changed his answer. "Sir Patrol Cars Three and Nine are under attack!" The operator connected them before Saikhan even yelled at him to do it.

"Airship they blew our tires! Some waterbender threw some water into the street and bent it into a chain of icicles!" He gave a grunt as the gunfire grew more heated. "We lost a man in the crash and we need back up! They got us pinned down and- GREN-!" He let out a scream and a second later another boom reverberated through the air, larger this time as both of the police cars blew up at the same time.

"Get me Squad Two!" Saikhan demanded from the operator who began to work furiously at his little control station. Soon the Captain was connected to the last remaining squad.

"Sir?" The squad radioman answered.

"Cancel your current orders; the patrols you were meant to meet up with have been neutralized. Pull back and rejoin with the airship." He ordered and dropped his shoulders in defeat. This was the worst disaster in the Metalbending Police Forces history. Never before had so many officers been killed in action or were wounded in such a short amount of time or so many civilians harmed, and don't even get started on the property damage.

'Who am I dealing with?' He thought to himself, these tactics didn't match the Equalist's. They fought with chi blockers, preferring to neutralize their opponents through nonlethal means, and didn't wage open war in the streets, they fought in back alleys and in the minds of the people with propaganda and rallies. 'What if this is something new?' This disturbed him more than the idea that the Equalist's were beginning to become serious in their revolutionary ideals. He didn't know if Republic City could take another madman like Amon running around, hell even that wasn't right, Amon hadn't committed any serious criminal acts before, just some vigilantism against bending gangs and the occasional corrupt police officer. But these people, they were organized, they weren't afraid to kill to avoid capture, and whoever was leading them was good, it was like they were, were… 'Terrorists.' Saikhan thought with a dull horror.

This was bad, if there was a terrorist cell setting up in Republic City than it needed to be eliminated immediately before they could make use of the poison gas capsule and he couldn't let any of their members get away. He would need to pull out all the stops.

"Is he willing to talk yet?" Saikhan asked to the radio operator, who looked confused for a moment before realizing who he was referring to.

"They said that he was still holding out when they last reported in." Well he was just going to have to give the man what he wanted and damn the consequences.

"Move us to over Truck Two." He commanded the airships pilot and the ship began its near silent flight over the docks. "Warn all patrols to be on high alert and to report in at the first sign of trouble and tell Squad Two to meet us at our destination." The airship flew for a few minutes before it came to a stop above a lone police truck in the street below and Saikhan descended down to the street, leaving the protection of the airship for the first time that night.

"Sir, he still hasn't said anything and we're having a harder time keeping him awake." The commander of the few officers said when he met the captain, leading him towards the truck.

"I just need him awake long enough to strike a deal." Saikhan responded, ignoring the look on the commanders' face. He step into the truck and looked at the man on his knees, his hands cuffed behind his back and red suit badly torn and burned. The man's face was swollen and bruised, bleeding from fresh wounds delivered during the polices interrogations, and there were burn wounds all over his arms, legs, and head, most of his hair gone. Saikhan kneeled before the man, who only stared at him with his one eye, the other having swollen shut, and said "I want to know who it is leading these people. Tell me, and I'll give you whatever you want."

"Now why would you want to know that?" Li asked through his broken teeth and gave a crooked, bleeding smile.

* * *

Li had been hurt before, came with his job where it seemed most negotiations ended in a fistfight, but never had he dreamed he'd be in as much pain as he was in right now. The explosion and fire had been bad, his suit catching fire and searing his skin, but when the police had "rescued" him from the blaze things didn't get much better. He had endured the beatings, constantly restating that no, he hadn't hid the poison gas capsule and yes, there had been a broad inside the damn thing all along. When they brought out the knives he had bitten a piece of his tongue off to stop himself from screaming; only reaffirming his story when they asked him again. He couldn't stop himself from screaming when they cut off some of his fingers.

He knew things were bad for the cops, he heard the rioting outside the truck while they interrogated him, his guards leaving once to deal with the rioters when they got to close. He didn't know what had happened to Anguta or the chick, his interrogators refused to say, only answering with a backhand to the face, or what had happened to the rest of his little band of merry thieves, that was boot to the head. He drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, the interrogators usually having him healed back to consciousness before beginning the whole process again. But this time he hadn't woken up to his tortures but to some middle aged bastard in a fancier suit of armor, still a cop but an important one he guessed. Then he asked him a question he hadn't been expecting.

"I want to know who it is leading these people. Tell me, and I'll give you whatever you want." Now that was interesting, all the questions before had been about the poison gas capsule and who he was working for, that he had answered because right now the Equalist's were the least of his worries. But apparently there was someone kicking the cop's asses pretty hard, hard enough to force some high and mighty officer to strike a bargain with him. Maybe it was…?

"Now why would you want to know that?" He asked through his broken teeth. It hurt to talk, hell it hurt to breath, but if he was going to get out of here then he needed to put on his business face, the one he used to bullshit his way through hundreds of deals before.

"I will be frank; the remnants of your heist have suddenly begun fighting back and have been doing a very good job at it. I entered the docks with roughly sixty men, and there's a very real possibility that half of them are dead or wounded because of them." Oh that was a good reason; he could get a lot if what he was suspected was true. Maybe even get off with a slap on the wrist if he played his cards right. But if who he thought was leading them then he doubted they could do anything. If they pushed An this far then he must be pissed, they won't be getting out of this unscathed.

"Ah that is interesting, but what makes you think that I know who has taken over my little band of hell raisers?" He put on his winning smile, probably horrifying now because of all his broken teeth.

"Because you were the one in charge," the old cop stated, "you and this "Mystery Voice" character." Shit, they must have put the spurs to some of his boys, none of them knew An's actual identity but they knew he had equal billing in the heist.

"True, true. But my associate and I have very loose business arrangements; I rarely ever talk to him, let alone meet him."

"Strange, one of my squads reported you were arguing with a young man of clear Water Tribe ancestry about countering his orders to get the capsule. Before you tried to blow them and yourself up." Well fuck, this old bastard was sharper than he expected.

"Alright you caught me, just tryin' to look out for a business partner you know?" He flashed his jagged smile again.

"No, because none of my "partners" actively wage war on officers of the law with terrorism." Jeez no wonder this guy was so far up the police ladder, he probably shoved it up his ass to get this stiff. "Now if you don't mind we have no times for games, name your conditions." What was he serious? He was just gonna give them to him? An must have really knocked off half of these bastards to get them like this.

"I want you to let me go. I want a clean slate." After the shit he'd pulled tonight it seemed like that alone was pushing it.

"I can't do that." He didn't give Li a chance to speak before he resumed. "What I can do is speak for you in court, pull some strings and get you considerable time off for assisting the police in such dire times. You'll get out of a minimal security prison in a year, maybe two. I can even arrange it so where you will not be treated to stop you from spreading your trouble making genes." Shit that was a pretty good deal considering what he would have gotten otherwise, probably another round with his interrogators and then a quick death in a back alley, declared killed in the rioting. He pretended to consider the offer for a minute before agreeing.

"Good, get up." Li shakily rose to his feet, his legs screaming in pain. The old cop went around behind and uncuffed him, grabbing his arm and walking him forward, out the truck and into the predawn light. "We can talk in the airship; I'm going to need to know exactly where you believe he'll be hiding."

"If he still got the maps I gave him it could be anywhere. But if not then it probably would be somewhere high where he can see everything, he's got a whole "higher than thou" thing going on." The old bastard stopped in his tracks and snapped his head in the direction of a rather high building and gave a growled "Of course." Soon he lifted Li up into the airship and let him lean against one of the windows in the ship so he could watch the passing buildings below.

* * *

They were onto him. Things had been going better than he could have expected, the police falling into his traps relying on the same tactics they used to fight regular criminals with. Anguta had exploited this inability to adapt and began hitting them when they were there most vulnerable, striking when they wouldn't be immediately available to raise defenses or respond fast enough to stop the attack. When they backed off after he had almost simultaneously destroyed their patrols he had taken the moment to take a breather and begin planning the actual escape part of his plan. But now the captain in charge was beginning to amass his forces, even pulling officers guarding the wall surrounding the docks for one final push. Which means that they suspected where he was, and he needed to decide what to do.

He could continue the fight but it would be dawn soon and he doubted that they wouldn't call in reinforcements eventually, but if he pulled out to soon he may lose his chance to interrogate the metalbending captain and get some answers. He knew that his pieces were getting tired as well, they were beginning to grumble at their orders and he needed to find a way to get them out, he had plans to make use of the more valuable ones later.

"All units move in and surround the area around the crashed truck! Secure the office building!" Ah, that was a far stupider move than he had thought they'd pull, sending every available unit to the same spot in some mad rush to defeat him. So they guessed where he was, well then they just forced his hand. Luckily he had been preparing for them to make a move like this.

"Attention, the police are going to be on our position in a matter of minutes, now is the time to make your escape." Anguta ordered into his radio, switching the frequencies as he began putting on his metalbender suit once again.

"What? What about you?" The girl from G-5 asked from her group hidden in an alleyway a few blocks away.

"I still have some business to attend to before I make my exit, but there is nothing else that you all can do." He assured the red headed firebender.

"But-" She was going to argue but the loud mouth from her former group interrupted.

"He's letting us off Hotaru, just take his word for it so we can get the hell out of here!" That one's group was the closest; they were hiding in a nearby building and had been making supply runs to the others from the truck.

"Enough." He ordered as he slipped on the suit. "G-2 how are the preparations coming?"

"Um we're almost done over here, just another minute and we'll be done." The nervous one answered, his group was directly below him several floors down.

"Are you sure you've set them properly?" It was crucial that they went off without any complications, if not then he would have to find another way to get his answers.

"Um yeah we placed them where you said and did all the wiring and stuff." The nervous on answered; worried that he may have screwed up something so important to his survival.

"Good, then everyone begin following these directions." Anguta then gave an explanation of how they were to escape, avoiding the police and using the lack of guards on the walls to their advantage. As he watched the little shapes of his men run off to safety he switched the radio back onto the police frequency and slung it onto his back. Soon police cars and trucks flooded the streets, officers swinging in on their wires and landing on the ground, rushing to the alleyways for cover. He began moving down the stairs before they made their move inside before he got to the floor that G-2 had previously been in.

The explosives had been planted inside the walls thanks to the earthbending of the nervous one from G-5 and they had left the plungers inside the room itself. One was to the explosives in the building and could be carried out, using radio waves to be detonated remotely, while the other led outside, to the explosive planted in the sewers and tunnels under the street.

Anguta watched as the street filled with patrol cars and trucks, the officers hiding behind them in fear of the long gone criminals. He idly rubbed the detonator button, watching and waiting until they began to move to secure the building before acting. When the police airship arrived and came to stop above them he knew the time was perfect and he pressed the button.

For the briefest moments nothing happened and he feared that something had gone wrong until the ground burst upward, spewing fire and rock into the sky. The entirety of the building he was in shook and the windows in front of him shattered from the force of the blast, forcing him to send a gust of air at the shards so none struck him. Cars and trucks were flung into the air and came crashing down on top of the scrambling police officers, those who weren't already dead from the force of the blast or on fire. Some of them managed to erect stone barriers to protect themselves from the falling debris but most weren't as lucky as the ground gave way and collapsed in on itself, sinking them all into a large hole, dust kicking up everywhere and blinding everyone.

Anguta gave a triumphant laugh as the dust settled and the carnage came into view, most of the police officers were dead or buried under the debris, and all of the vehicles were unusable torn up hunks of burning scrap now. 'I can do it!' He thought triumphantly, a savage edge to his inner voice. 'I can fight them. I can beat them! No,' he realized, clenching his fists and grinning, 'I can DESTROY them!' His grin grew wider as the airship lowered itself to the hole and the few men inside began getting out to help the officers, they were playing right into his hand.

He grabbed the other detonator and began running through the office buildings hallways and down the stairs, trying to not let exhaustion from the strenuous activity stop him. When he emerged outside, hugging the wall so as to remain hidden from view, he found the few remaining officers picking through the rubble, trying to find anyone still alive, using their earthbending to lift the debris and move them around. In the center of the carnage stood an older man barking orders at everyone, his demeanor showed an odd mixture of fury, horror, and defeat.

'That must be Captain Saikhan.' He matched the description the officer had given him and seemed to be the man in charge. Anguta set the detonator down on the ground and pulled his riot mask down over his face and started walking towards the gaping hole in the street. He slid down a piece of rubble and walked past some metalbedning officers to busy moving some rubble to notice him and got within ten feet of the Captain before he noticed him.

"What are you doing just standing around officer?!" The captain yelled at him, enraged at the loss before him. "We've got to get these men out of the rubble as fast as possible!"

"Sir what about the criminals? They may still be in the area." Anguta asked, the men around him, only half a dozen or so, turned to watch the exchange.

"We'll have to call off the hunt for now, this, this madness!" He gestured around them at the wreckage, "Was obviously a last resort, something to keep us busy while they escaped. And as much as I hate to admit it, it's worked. We will get them though." Saikhan stated with a hard edge to his voice. "No one who has done this can hide from the law, and then justice will be done."

"Is it justice to kill innocent civilians like animals? To slaughter and terrorize them simply because they are not as high on the ladder as yourself and won't be missed? To have those who committed these crimes deaths be seen as a national tragedy?" Anguta asked with sharp edge to his voice. "If this is the justice of the United Republic of Nations then I see what needs to be done about it." He took off his riot helmet and glared at Captain Saikhan, violet irises shining in the pre morning light. "And this is far from my last resort."

"You're the-" Saikhan gaped in surprise at revelation that the man who had been terrorizing his men all night and had caused mass chaos was a mere boy who looked barely out of his teenage years. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing boy but-"

"I assure you, I am playing no game." Anguta interrupted him and turned to look at the gathered metalbenders, who had started to move closer to him after he revealed his identity. "I would like to speak to the Captain alone, so I order you all to go and wait in the airship until I say otherwise. Stop anyone inside who tries to leave or make contact with anyone else." He cast his power out onto the men and they stood still for a moment before they donned pleasant smiles and nodded.

"Sure thing." One of them acknowledged and they collectively walked over to the airship and began loading themselves in.

"What?! Why are you listening to him?! Get back here all of you!" Saikhan demanded from his few officers who just ignored him and continued on their way. He turned and glared furiously at Anguta "What have you done to them?"

"I merely gave them an order, though I admit their following it wasn't their choice." Anguta smiled and pulled out his acquired pistol and pointed it at the Captain, who didn't seem fazed about the metal weapon being leveled at him. "Now you're going to answer some of my questions."

"Like hell I will! If you think a terrorist like you can make m-"

"As with your men Captain, you don't have a choice." He activated his power and gazed directly into the man's eyes. "Now why was it so important for you to go to such extreme lengths to regain the capsule?" Saikhan went still for a moment before his shoulders sagged and his face slackened.

"I was ordered to guard it and make sure that it reached its destination safely. It was imperative that the capsule did not fall into the hands of the Equalist's." He answered with a flat voice, his eyes unfocused and staring out into space.

"Why was it so important to keep it out of the hands of the Equalist's? What was the United Republic going to use the girl for?" He doubted that the Captain was privy to that information but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"I do not know, he did not tell me what the gas was to be used for or that a girl may be inside. But keeping it out of the Equalist's hands was the only thing that concerned me so I did not push for more information." Saikhan explained.

"Who didn't explain everything? Who was it that ordered this?" Anguta asked, curious for the real mastermind behind this.

"Councilman Tarrlok." Saikhan revealed. "He asked me to meet with him this morning and explained the situation. He also asked that I keep the extra police personnel secret from Chief Beifong for as long as possible."

'So the Northern Water Tribe councilman, with apparent ties to the United Republic military, is behind this? How deep does this go?' Anguta wondered to himself. "Why did he want to keep Chief Beifong from knowing about it?"

"Lin can be… abrasive." Saikhan admitted, the flat tone of his voice making the admittance sound odd. "She would have immediately wanted to know everything about the cargo, its manufacturer, destination, and purpose. Councilman Tarrlok knew I would not ask for this information and contacted me."

"What was its destination?" Just who the girl was meant for was becoming a bigger question.

"I was ordered to guard the capsule and, when it was loaded for transport, escort it out of the city where a caravan of United Republic forces would be waiting." He explained.

"And after that?" Anguta asked, but the Captain didn't answer him, merely staring out at space. 'He doesn't know.' Well that was a dead end, but there was still one more thing… "Why are you so convinced that the Equalist's are the ones behind all this?"

"Your accomplice confirmed it." Anguta gave a start at that.

"Li is alive?" The explosion had been so large and he had barely gotten away before the roof collapsed, Li had been injured and could barely stand so how could have he made it out of there?

"We pulled him out of the wreckage and set about interrogating him. He proved resistant to naming his accomplices but did admit that he had been paid by the Equalist's to steal the capsule. The weapons and other items were just a smoke screen to hide its theft, and be sold later on the black market or to local gangs."

" _Just stick to the plannin' An. You'll be better off that way."_ He remembered Li saying that to him almost a full day ago inside his new Satomobile. Spirits had it really only been one night? The sun would be rising any minute now. "Where is he?" If they had Li back at their headquarters then all of this would have been for nothing, he would eventually reveal who his accomplices were.

"He's inside the airship. I had him brought along when he agreed to reveal who you were and you're likely hiding spot after we made a deal for his freedom. He slipped into unconsciousness before we arrived here from his wounds." Angutas' hand tightened around his pistol and he gritted his teeth. Li had sold him out! He should have expected him to but Li had been pissed at the police for the killing of his boys, actually agreeing to a deal with one of them must have been easier after they spent all that time "interrogating" him.

"Thank you for all your help." Anguta gave a deep sigh before donning a small pleasant smile as he holstered his gun. "Now I need you to do one more thing."

* * *

"-e do anything you've got another thing com-" Saikhan stopped mid rant and looked around, he was alone in the ruined street, the burning cars still aflame and the bodies of his men still crushed under the rubble. 'Where did he go?' That damned terrorist had been standing right in front of him and now he was gone! Saikhan looked up at the airship above him and growled, launching his wire into it and loading himself inside.

"What the hell was that?!" He demanded from his remaining officers, who collectively remained standing and didn't answer him. "Where did the terrorist go?!" He grabbed one of his men and shook him, the man's head just shaking along with his body. Saikhan saw the passed out Li sitting against the wall and stormed over to him, punching the unconscious man in the face to awaken him.

"Why didn't you tell me he could do that?!" He yelled pointing at his useless officers, who merely stared into space. Li gave a pained cry and crashed to the ground and glared up at the captain.

"Do what?!" Li asked angrily and then followed the man's pointed finger to the gathered officers. "The hell's wrong with them?"

"That's what I want to know." Saikhan said through gritted teeth. He then tore himself away from the beaten man on the ground and moved to the radio, the operator among the hypnotized officers. "We need to get an APB out on that bastard and call in more units. Maybe if we GAHH!" He let out a cry when a bladed wire shot into the radio and destroyed it, the machine breaking in a shower of sparks. The wire retracted back into the wrist guard of one of the possessed officers.

"No attempts at contact can be made." He stated flatly, his eyes and face blank and unresponsive. Saikhan would have yelled at the officer if not for the sudden sound of explosions and cracking concrete, the entire airship bucking and shaking at the force of the bombs. Saikhan rushed to the window of the airship, Li rising to his feet and staggering after him. The high building they had been hovering in front of had its supports blown up from the inside and was beginning to fall, cracks spreading along the concrete and breaking pieces off. Soon the building gave a resounding crack and broke, its body breaking off and beginning to fall to the ground. The airship was in the middle of its path.

"An you crazy bastard." Saikhan heard Li whisper to himself before the building crashed into the airship, blowing the fuel in the tank and crushing them all. Across the city people watched as a building fell in the port, the fiery blaze from the airship being smothered by the dust cloud that kicked up when it crashed. The ground gave a shake when it landed, comparable to a small quake, and the airships hovering outside the ports began to finally move in, against the previous orders of the council, although most would agree later that they no longer applied.

And over the rising dust, burning buildings, and ringing sirens, the sun finally dawned.

 

**And that ends the "Port Yue Incident" as I've come to calling this arc. The amount of changes the overall structure this chapter underwent were numerous as I constantly made changes, debated them, and kept reworking what I had already written. But after missing my own personal deadline by a week and a half it's finally done and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**As you probably noticed the character Hotaru will be the equivalent of Kallen, because when I decided to do this crossover I made sure only to take what I felt was necessary and Kallen was one of the characters I felt was absolutely essential, along with a few others. Some characters will be taking on others roles from Code Geass, for instance Bolin will have Ohgi's main duties along with Hasook being basically Tamaki, while I'll have to just rename those who don't have suitable counterparts in the LOK world.**

**As always review and tell me what I screwed up, I'm convinced I screwed the flow by having the ass kicking Anguta was dishing stop so Saikhan could go and talk to Li, who I'll admit I only added him back in recently just to fill in some information and then kill again. The next chapter will probably not be as long as these past two, once again I thought to match the last chapter and instead blew right past it, as it will be Korra's arrival to Republic City and instead give her some much needed screen time. So basically a lot of rewriting the scenes with some small changes for you to pick through and find.**

**Revised as of 1/20/13, see revision notes in "Revisions and Side Story: Gommu" chapter for specific revisions and information.**

****2-4-13 | 21-4-2-2 | 13-14-19 | 11-8 | 10-5-4-8-7 | 7-14-17 | 1-20-10-5 | 2-14-13-6-8-17** **


	4. The Avatar's Arrival

The morning that Tenzin and his family arrived was one of the happiest days of Korra's life, comparable to the days when she began her training in the other bending styles. She had gotten up early and had been staring at the horizon eagerly along with her waterbending master Katara, who remained calm and composed unlike The Avatar, who was practically jumping with excitement. When the flying bison appeared in the distance Korra's face nearly split in two with the force of her grin while her master merely gave a small pleased smile at seeing the arrival of her son and his family, with the exception of Kya she rarely ever got to see her children nowadays, let alone her grandchildren. When the flying behemoth touched down in the compound in front of the main building Korra ran to meet it, smiling all the while, with her master strolling behind her.

"Yes Ikki. As I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes we are… _finally_ , here." Tenzin said, answering his daughter's insistent questioning of whether they had finally arrived at their destination. The airbending girls gave excited squeals and disembarked from the bison, using their bending to ride down the bison's tail while Tenzin's sole son rode on his shoulders, chewing on his father's head. The airbending master disembarked from the beast and walked forward, his mother meeting him halfway. Korra hung back to allow her master to meet with her child and grandchildren, she watched as Tenzin went to help his wife Pema down, taking heed of her bulging stomach. But it was the next person he helped down that caught her attention.

He wasn't wearing the traditional robes of an airbender; instead all she could see was a dark brown overcoat and hat covering his hair. His shoes crunched on the snow when he reached the safety of the ground and Tenzin joined the conversation between his mother and wife that he looked at Korra, her blue eyes locking with his violet and a smile gracing his face. Korra's own smile widened and she ran to her brother, enveloping him in a hug and lifting him off the very ground he just settled on. "I can't believe that you made it!" she said happily in South Sea, the language of the Southern Water Tribe, "I didn't think that the White Lotus would actually track you down! So how long are you going to be staying? What's Republic City like right now?" Korra asked with a string of questions following about his life and Republic City, occasionally delving into questions about Probending and its current teams. There was only so much she could ask through letters, and the White Lotus always read through them first for anything they felt would be too much of a distraction in her Avatar training. When she didn't hear an answer to her questions she opened her eyes and saw the pained expression on her older brothers' face, she looked down and realized she was still hugging him, practically crushing him with her superior strength. "Oh, ah sorry." Korra apologized releasing him; he coughed and rubbed his chest, rising with a pained smile on his face.

"I see you haven't changed at all Korra." Anguta said, removing his hat and looking around. "And neither has the South Pole or the compound." She saw him frown as he looked around the White Lotus compound; she knew he had never liked the place that had been her home for most of her life, preferring that she still live in the village with the rest of their family and tribe. Or maybe he just didn't like the White Lotus, he and various members often butted heads.

"And I see you've changed quite a bit," she looked him over again, "you've come back a city boy. Dad's not going to be happy." She said with a smirk, crossing her arms over her chest. He had left in the traditional water tribe clothing, blue dyed fur suits with hoods and boots, and returned in a dark overcoat and suit, none of which was any shade of blue, and not a sign of any water tribe markings.

"City life agrees with me." He retorted with a smile, "Besides Mom smoothed him over once, she can do it again." Korra gave a chuckle in agreement. She was about to ask another question when he looked over her shoulder and took a step back. She turned and found Tenzin facing her, his wife trying to get some of the snow blown into her hair by their children out with the help of his mother.

"Look at you," Tenzin said, placing his hands on Korra's shoulders and smiling tenderly. "so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar," Korra beamed at the praise, it had been a long time since she had last seen him and she had been training hard all her life and was ready to begin mastering her final element.

"Master Tenzin I'm so glad you're here! I can't wait to get started." She responded happily switching to Earthbound Dragon, the official language of the United Republic of Nations, smiling at her bald headed and bearded airbending master. But her stomach began to sink when his gaze left hers and he looked away.

"Yes, well…" Tenzin said, his hands sliding off of her shoulders, and the sinking feeling grew into a pit that was quickly draining all the excitement and happiness from her body and replacing it with cold dread.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said to her husband, the pit grew larger and a hand landed on her shoulder, she turned and found it belonged to her brother. The look he gave her all but confirmed her fears.

"What? Tell me what?" Korra asked, grabbing at the thin straw that this was all a misunderstanding on her part.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara asked behind her, the involuntary twitch in Tenzin's face and the tightening of Anguta's hand on her shoulder was her answer.

"I'm afraid not." Tenzin confirmed with a sigh, "We're only visiting for the night, and then I have to return to Republic City."

"But, no," Korra stuttered out, "you're supposed to move here! You're supposed to teach me!" This wasn't how things were supposed to go, this wasn't what she had planned and hoped for.

"I'm sorry Korra; your airbending training is going to have to wait."

* * *

The dinner that night had been tense to say the least. Korra had barely touched her food, instead choosing to argue Tenzin's decision to not stay and train her with the airbending master and the Grandmaster of the White Lotus, both of whom had also barely touched their food. The only person who seemed to be actively eating was Anguta who shouldn't have even been in the room to begin with, he should have been in the guest dining hall with Pema and the kids, if not for the combined efforts of Korra and him against the Grandmaster.

"So how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?" Korra asked, desperate to find out how long this pause in her training would be. A month wouldn't be too bad, she could go over and refine the styles she already knew and… yeah that was pretty much it. No a month would be too long, she would go stir crazy without anything to keep her busy like some new training.

"It could be much longer." Tenzin admitted to the reincarnation of his father, taking no pleasure in having to impede her growth as The Avatar.

"I don't understand, why are you making me wait?" Training had been a core part of her life, constantly learning and growing to become The Avatar and fulfill her destiny. To just stop was… she couldn't imagine it.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City," Tenzin explained, "I'm one of its leaders and the situation is very unstable right now."

"Why, what's happened?" Korra asked confused, what could be so important to stop the training of The Avatar dead in its tracks? Tenzin tightened up and shut his mouth as did the leader of the White Lotus so she turned to the only person who she knew would answer her. Anguta looked at her and swallowed what food was in his mouth and answered his sister.

"There was a riot in Port Yue." He said, ignoring the displeased look from Tenzin and the full glare from the White Lotus Grandmaster. "The rumor is that nearly half of the port caught fire and burned down and that a lot of people have died, they were still searching through the rubble of a collapsed building that fell on a police airship when we left." Korra gave a start when she heard that and leaned towards her brother.

"What? What caused it?" A full riot was serious let alone a building collapsing onto a police airship probably filled with officers, and Republic City sounded great from what she had heard, people living it up and enjoying the high life with bountiful entertainment and excitement, most of the information coming from Anguta's letters. After the White Lotus looked over them…

"An unscheduled patrol by some officers of the Metalbending Police Force to catch and arrest some criminals off guard caused some members of one of the local gangs to strike back at the perceived attacks." Tenzin explained to Korra while she peripherally became aware of Anguta's eyes narrowing. "The situation spun out of control when a warehouse storing fuel accidentally exploded during the fighting and started the fire, it sent the entire district into chaos and it had to be closed off until the next morning when reinforcements could safely be sent in to help restore order. The building that collapsed was very decrepit and had been scheduled for demolition, the riot proved to be too much for it." Korra's eyes widened as she thought of an entire city district having to be closed off, it seemed so wrong to her, trapping all those innocent people inside with the criminals with only a few of the police force to protect them, and why did the police have to wait until morning to send in reinforcements?

"You said you have a responsibility to Republic City but you also have the responsibility of teaching me." Korra argued. "Believe me I'd be happy to find another airbending master but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other." She didn't see Anguta accidentally drop some of his food from his chop sticks when his fingers tightened and let the food slip through.

"I wish there was another way." Tenzin said with an air of finality, only for Korra to brighten a second later.

"Wait! There is!" She said excitedly, the idea already forming inside her mind. "If you can't stay here then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!" She got to learn airbending, Tenzin was able to continue his job in Republic City, and she got to get out of the compound and see the world, starting with the city that her predecessor built!

"Uh! Absolutely not!" The White Lotus Grandmaster denied with the slam of his hand on the table, causing all the dishes on the table to shake. "The city is far too dangerous! Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements!"

"I get that but I don't think that keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind!" She argued back, Korra rarely thought of what her life could have been like if she didn't live in the compound but if she was going to be The Avatar she couldn't stay hidden away from the world like this! "And if there's trouble then I should be there! That's my job as The Avatar! Helping people!" She turned to her brother for some assistance but instead found him unable to meet her eyes. 'What? He's  _agreeing_  with them?!' She thought astonished and betrayed, Anguta had never agreed with the White Lotus on anything before and actively opposed all the restraints they put on her even when she didn't, but now just because she was presented with something that may be dangerous he was siding with them?

"I know this is difficult to accept but it's not the right time to come to the city." Tenzin said, closing the matter. Korra's insides boiled in anger at the denial and rose from her seat.

"Whatever." She said, as if the matter had not deeply upset her life and plans. She opened the door and passed one last glance at the seated men, long enough for her to catch sight of Anguta brushing his arm and tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. It had been over a year since she had last seen any of Anguta's secret sign language, the one he had created during their childhood so he could speak to her without the White Lotus catching on, and it took her a moment to place the signals.

"Not what it seems. Talk later." She tried to stop her eyes from widening and shook her head, continuing on her way out and slamming the door behind her. She missed the sighs from Tenzin and the Grandmaster of the White Lotus and the small smile on Anguta's face before he excused himself from the table and left for his room.

* * *

"You can always come home again." His mother had said that to him before he left for Republic City, in case things had not worked out for him and he would have to leave the city. He had patiently listened to his mother's advice before boarding the boat that would take him to Republic City, not paying it much mind. But now, after what he had done in Port Yue, with what he was planning…

He had nearly bolted when he returned to his apartment the same morning that he had led his little war against the Metalbending Police and found a pair of officers waiting for him that weren't some of the regulars he paid protection to. He had stashed his stolen officers' uniform nearby and dragged himself up the stairs to his apartment, ignoring his land lord who tried to get the several weeks late rent out of him on the way, and had forced himself to keep a straight face and readied his power in case they were there to arrest him, somehow finding out his involvement in the riot of Port Yue. He relaxed when they revealed that the White Lotus had sent them, a rare moment when the White Lotus didn't cause a boiling anger in him, and in the next hour he was at Air Temple Island, making casual conversation with Councilman Tenzin's wife Pema and answering their children's numerous and sometimes odd questions.

The South Pole had remained largely unchanged in the year he had been gone, the vast expanse of barren snow and never setting sun of summer was a welcome familiar feeling compared to the always bustling city streets of Republic City and the set day and night cycles. His arrival home after landing at the compound had been a surprise to his parents and he had spent lunch catching up with them and telling them about his temporary stay, and Korra's impeded training. It had been a welcome distraction, as pleasant as any time spent with his parents could be, but his mind never left what he could be doing if he was in Republic City, he had to set the stage for what he was planning to do and any minute spent was possibly a minute wasted. He had lost enough time on the near week long trip from Republic City to the South Pole by bison and he would lose another on the return trip no matter how fast the creature traveled.

When he had said goodbye to his parents, with promises to send condolences to Korra, his mother had repeated her piece of advice and this time he actually stopped and thought about it, about what he was going to do, about what he had done. Would they really welcome him home if they found out? He doubted it, his mother and father bowed to the laws and wishes of their "betters" too easily, evidenced by their bending over backwards to the White Lotus after Korra was confirmed as The Avatar.

The morning of his departure Anguta rose early and walked past the flying bison that the airbenders preferred to travel on, Oogi he remembered, and over to the front gate, he nodded to the White Lotus guard standing next to the massive ajar gate. The guard didn't say anything but allowed him to pass, it wasn't hard to guess where he was going. Korra always sulked in the same place. He didn't have to walk far before he reached a cliff overlooking the vast Arctic Ocean, the expanse of water broken by jutting icebergs, and a pair of guards watching over Korra from a distance as she sat on Naga and stared out at the distance. He walked past the guards, not sparing them a glance, and up to Korra. Naga lifted her head and looked at him, her mouth opening and starting to pant happily, her tail hitting the snow as she wagged it. Anguta smiled and scratched behind the polar bear dog's ears when he reached the lying beast, his sister not tearing her eyes away from the ocean.

"Shouldn't you be on your way back to Republic City?" Korra asked in South Sea with a fair amount of venom in her voice. Naga sensed the anger from her master and settled down with a whine while Anguta simply leaned against the beasts' side and joined his sister looking out at the ocean. They remained silent for a while before he broke it, never taking his gaze off the ocean.

"It's not what you think it is." He said simply, his voice low, closer to a whisper than a conversation tone. "Don't move," he ordered when she turned her head to look at him, "we can talk longer if the White Lotus think we're just looking at the horizon." Korra snapped her head back to the glittering waters and icebergs.

"And what am I wrong about?" Korra asked quietly, matching his whispering tone.

"Republic City, it's not the center of "peace and balance" that Avatar Aang built it to be." He saw Korra look at him questioningly and elaborated. "Crime gangs control the streets while the police sit back and do the bidding of the nobles and powerful business men, or they take cuts from the gangs to look the other way." The memory of the homeless man in the park flashed to mind along and he shook it off. Korra's eyes widened at this new information, none of it not matching what he had been written in his letters. "But the worst thing is the gap between benders and nonbenders. All the good jobs are held by benders who don't need any special equipment to do the work so employers, even if they're not benders themselves, will hire them over any nonbenders, the few who do hire pay much less as a tax on the equipment they have to buy to let them do their job." He left out the unofficial segregation and sterilization for repeated crimes, if he revealed everything Korra would probably never stay here.

"What?" Korra asked, "Then what do they do?"

"They either tough it out and hope for the best or turn to crime to get by." Anguta answered honestly, secretly admitting what he himself been forced to do. "Most of the larger gangs are benders only, the Triple Threat Triad, the Red Monsoon, Agni Kai's," Korra's mouth opened as her brother listed off  _three_  organized groups from the top of his head, "the nonbenders have to resort to smaller time stuff to get by; robbery, smuggling, illegal gambling, prostitution, and muggings usually." A grim smile stretched across his face. "A mugging is called The Republic City Welcome; it's the greeting pretty much everyone gets when they step off the boats."

"Did it happen to you?" Korra asked, and Anguta internally cursed, he didn't want to worry her, just get the point that Republic City was dangerous across, too dangerous for even The Avatar to handle, especially if she went to "do her job as Avatar" and make enemies of every criminal and radical in the city. He didn't answer Korra although his memories of his first mugging were still fresh in his mind; they watched the people coming off the boats and picked easy marks, following them as the immigrants spread out into the city and striking when they were alone. It wasn't even the end of his first day before he got his welcoming.

"There's something else, a movement," Anguta said, letting Korra come to her own conclusion about his first day in Republic City, "all the corruption and mistreatment has made the nonbenders angry, and they're turning it on benders." He saw Korra grip her arms and glare out across the ocean, "They're called the Equalist's, led by a guy named Amon, wears a white mask with a red circle on his forehead, and they claim to fight the oppressive bending establishment." Anguta paused before he drove it home. "And they have been getting a lot of support from the people."

"What!?" Korra asked angrily, for a moment he thought that the White Lotus would come and ask what was wrong, effectively ending the conversation, but Korra managed to keep her voice an angered hiss. "Why would they think its benders fault!? Just because a few are wronging them, and I doubt even that, doesn't give them an excuse to blame all benders!" Korra argued angrily. "If they just worked hard from where they were and worked up and together instead of resorting to crime then they could change things from within and without harming anyone." Anguta refrained from arguing with his sister on her belief that the social system of Republic City could be changed so easily, just by "working hard" especially when the people were being segregated and nonbenders were being sterilized as a form of punishment and population control. Not that she knew about that, he doubted that the White Lotus would teach that the United Republic of Nations would allow such policies to exist. Instead he just sighed and turned his head to actually look at her, he could see out the corner of his eye the White Lotus guards straightening.

"Listen Korra I came here to convince you not to try anything." Korra face instantly straightened and she closed her mouth, the angry scowl she had a moment ago disappearing.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything." She clearly lied, she was never very good at lying and he had learned to read her a long time ago.

"Yes you were, it's written all over your face" He stated without any doubt and got his confirmation when Korra tore her eyes from his face and looked out at the sea again. "This is not as simple as you think it is. If you were to go in and proclaim that you were going to fix every problem in Republic City you'll make enemies, lots of them."

"I'm The Avatar Anguta, I can handle myself! I don't need to be protected." Korra responded angrily.

"I have no doubt you can defend yourself physically." Anguta responded, he had seen her bend before and would easily admit she was far more talented than any other bender he had ever seen. 'It's the political and social threats I'm more worried about.' He thought grimly to himself. If Korra started campaigning herself as the big fix to Republic City's problems then not only would she take on a job far more complex and delicate than she could probably handle along with naturally making enemies but there would be others who would take advantage of her to advance their own agendas. Those who wouldn't look on in awe at her Avatar title and instead see an opportunity.

He would not let his sister become nothing more than a tile on someone's Pai Sho board.

"But bending isn't the only form of combat in Republic City. I would prefer if you didn't become the first Avatar to be killed by a gun." He wouldn't put it past the stupider gangs trying to gain a reputation or maybe the Equalist's to take serious steps to stop Korra if she started making moves against them. "It would make all of us feel some much better knowing you're here, where it's safe." He glanced to the White Lotus guards and his voice hardened. "Even if it's with the White Lotus."

"But it's my job to help people and restore balance to the world! Staying here and doing nothing won't accomplish that!" She argued as one of the guards began to walk over. "How is the world going to get better if its Avatar just sits around and does nothing?!"

"Korra, please."Anguta pleaded. "Stay here, for me." It was a low blow and he knew it, Korra placed a lot of importance on her family and the shocked expression on her face let him know she knew he was serious. The fact that it would keep her out of the way as he waged his own little war wasn't lost on him, but he knew this was for her own safety.

"I just want to be a good Avatar and make a world where everyone to be happy and safe, so they can live in a peaceful world." Korra said softly to herself in defeat. "Just like Aang wanted." Anguta stared at her a moment and his face softened.

"Maybe someone will come along and make it that way, so you can get your wish and live the life you want to." Korra cast a questioning glance at her brother when the guard arrived.

"Excuse me but I believe that master Tenzin and his family are ready to leave now, they're just waiting on you." The guard interrupted, although Anguta doubted that the airbending family was even awake yet he nodded at the man and turned to leave. He made one last motion to Korra in their secret language, a scratching of his chest directly over his heart.

"Stay safe." It said and he made his way back to the compound, leaving Korra alone with her thoughts, and waited until it was time to leave. As they flew away on the flying bison, the children again asking strange questions about his leaving home again, he saw Korra and Naga still on the cliff face overlooking the ocean. He raised his hand in goodbye to Korra and he thought he saw her do the same.

* * *

The night a day after Tenzin, his family, and her brother had left Korra had waited well after she was sure everyone else but the night-time guards were asleep. She rose from her bed and dressed herself in her thickest furs as quietly as possible, freezing when she heard the creaking of floor boards as someone passed by her room. The unknown person soon passed and she finished dressing and pressed herself against the door and listened, trying to make out any sign of anyone outside, they hadn't posted guards outside her door in years but it didn't hurt to check. After a minute she opened the door a crack and waited, after another minute she opened it all the way and snuck through it, closing it as quietly as she opened it. Korra continued sneaking through the main complex, using her memories to avoid every creaky board and navigate the dark hallways.

When she made her way outside she hugged the complex buildings wall and scanned the top of the wall that surrounded the compound for any guards. She didn't see any but stayed low to the ground anyway, making her way to pens where they kept Naga and any other large animals that maybe needed to be kept there. She opened Naga's pen and the polar bear dog's head rose at her entry, beginning to pant happily at her masters' arrival. Korra hushed her friend and reached for her saddle, beginning to strap it onto the beasts back when a voice froze her in place.

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" She turned and found the aged form of Master Katara standing behind her.

'How did she do that? I didn't even hear the pen gate open or her footsteps! How did Naga not notice her?' Korra thought frantically before casting a guilty face to the ground. "I  _have_  to leave. I need to find my own path as The Avatar. What's happening in Republic City… it  _needs_  to be stopped, and I think I'm the only one who can do it. I can't let Aang's dream be corrupted!" She had put a lot of thought into what Anguta had said, spending most of the day after they had left thinking about it and his plea for her to stay, the nonbenders feeling oppressed and the gangs running the streets while the police do nothing. She couldn't let it continue, even if it meant going against the wishes of those closest to her, even her brother. Korra half expected for Katara to deny her and have to find some way to fight past the master waterbender and escape, but all she did was smile and nod.

"I know you do." Katara said, accepting Korra's reasoning's. "Aang's time has passed, my brother, and any of my friends are gone." The elderly woman admitted, a ghost of sorrow on her face. "It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world." Katara stepped forward and placed a hand on Korras' shoulder. "And I think you're going to make a great Avatar." Korra smiled and hugged her master, her friend. "Goodbye Korra."

Korra bid her master farewell and used her waterbending to begin tunneling through the snow under the compound walls, traveling through the dark cold tunnel with Naga until she believed she was at a safe distance to avoid detection by the guards on the walls. When she emerged she got on Naga and rode to the village that her mother and father lived in, surprising them with her arrival so late at night. She hugged her parents and told them of her plan, not surprised that Anguta had told them of her Airbending master not staying and that she might try something like this. But it seemed they didn't share his sentiments on her staying in the South Pole, only wishing her good luck and telling her they loved her. Afterwards she bid them farewell, leaving her family and traveling to the local port, finding the boat that Katara had arranged for her to stowaway on, the metal giant sticking out amongst the traditional wood Water Tribe ships, and sneaking onboard with Naga. They found a warm little corner in the cargo hold, and Naga laid down to sleep, letting her master use her as a pillow. Soon Korra drifted off to sleep as well, thoughts turning to the city that her predecessor had built, and what she could do to save it.

* * *

'It's strange,' Anguta thought to himself as he stared out the window of the fancy office waiting room he was in, 'from up here the city looks beautiful.' But he knew better, he knew what really happened in the corners of the city that no one talked about, where they left those not worthy of protection or human decency to rot.

The city was glittering in the morning sun; he was high in one of Republic City's highest skyscrapers and could see most of the city. He could see the vast green spaces of the Republic City Park and the shining waters of its lakes, the bustling streets below him filled with Satomobiles, the police airships flying through the air almost lazily, even though they had been on high alert ever since their loss at the docks, speaking of the Port Yue…

He turned his attention towards the docks, where a number of airships hovered above, overseeing the rescue attempts and reconstruction efforts. They had begun digging through the rubble searching for survivors but the rumor around the city was that they weren't having much luck, and crime in the docks had been on the rise as survivors of the first riot were furious of the increased police presence and began lashing out against them. Another smaller riot had occurred while he was at the South Pole, it didn't last long and no one died, although serious injuries were common, but it sent a clear message on the people's attitude towards the police. The Port wasn't seeing a lot of business during the clean up and search either, only a few of the docks could be considered usable after the fires so a number of ships were waiting in Yue Bay to dock and the crowd was only growing larger as the days went on.

"He will see you now." Said the secretary, exiting the office of the man he was here to see and opening the door for him. Anguta tore himself away from the window, adjusting the suit he wore for these matches, and picked up his suitcase containing his Pai Sho board and pieces, he walked past the secretary, thanking the woman as he did, and into the spacious office of his soon to be opponent.

"Ah Anguta! Good to see you boy!" He was one of the many successful business men in the city that Anguta had gambled on Pai Sho with, a rather hard looking man in his late 50's who clutched a cigar between his teeth, trailing smoke wherever he went, and his face always seemed to be red, as if he was perpetually furious or embarrassed. The man grabbed Anguta's outstretched hand and shook it, nearly crushing the boys hand with the force of his grip. "I must say it has been a while since I've had a good game of Pai Sho! Unfortunately it seems no one knows how to simply enjoy the game and so they try to work business deals into every game." He grumbled under his breath.

"Ah, that is unfortunate." Anguta agreed, although he had come here for the same reason, more or less. "Pai Sho should not be mixed with business or politics. It ruins the strategy with needless complications."

"Exactly!" The business man agreed beaming; he settled behind his grand desk and let Anguta set up the board. "Take this recent rabble in the docks." The man said giving an example, the riot nearly two weeks ago still the talk of the city. "I was having a game with Hiroshi and the man would not stop talking about it, I know he has factories near there and warehouses but so does everyone else. No need to focus so much attention on the nonbenders getting a little uppity. No offense of course." Anguta merely kept his pleased smile on his face while he waved the insult off, while on the inside he decided to not entertain this match like before.

Soon the two of them were in a battle of wits, trying to out think and out maneuver each other. The business man was direct in his attempts to take his pieces, often coming straight out and attacking instead of trying to flank or lure him into a trap, but he did begin mixing it up when Anguta began to gain the upper hand. It wasn't enough as soon Anguta managed to break apart his defensive pieces and strike directly at his central piece. Once it was captured the game was won and the business man gave a defeated sigh, he leaned back in his lush seat and smiled, pleased with the game nonetheless. "I see you haven't lost any of your skill since we last played. What was the agreed amount? 2,000 Yuan's?" Anguta held up his hand to stop the man before he got up to find his reward.

"Before we get to that I actually have a request." The business man narrowed his eyes at Anguta, not liking where this simple game of Pai Sho was going. "I would like to make an arrangement." The business man made a sound like a snarl.

"I knew it, you actually initiating the game? You always waited until someone challenged you instead of seeking it, so the only reason you wouldn't would be because you want something else!" The man clenched a fist. "Well since you've ruined my good mood for the day get on with your pitch." Anguta merely smiled and activated his power, staring into his opponents' eyes.

"There is no pitch; I just need you to do a few things for me. I need some things that can only be custom made, and that requires money I don't have." Anguta's smile turned into a smirk. "And I need it done as quietly as possible of course." The man's face went slack and the cigar nearly fell from his mouth, a moment later he looked back up and waited for his orders, a red ring around his eyes.

A few minutes later he exited the office with his winnings, leaving his opponent with the imprinted orders and conditions to be met before he was contacted again. Anguta gave a pleasant goodbye to the secretary, who was too busy to respond, and continued down the hallway to the elevator, calling it when he arrived. A minute later, he was very high up and it could take a while for it to arrive, the doors to his right opened and Anguta moved to get inside. The red headed girl from Port Yue was inside.

Anguta gave a startled cry and came to a halting stop in front of her while she looked at him oddly. She, Hotaru the loud one had called her, looked almost nothing like what he had seen three days ago. Her hair was combed down from the spikes she wore that night and she was wearing a high grade red business dress. It didn't match the criminal in a loose shirt, pants, and boots who had loyally followed his orders during a riot, for a moment he thought he was mistaken but then she spoke.

"Excuse me but can you move?" Her voice was softer, a bit forced actually, then the angry roar he remembered from the night she killed a police officer by burning his face off, but it was hers. He realized that he was blocking her path out of the elevator and stepped aside letting her and her companions pass. They were older than her, one a middle aged man with graying black hair and beard in a red business suit and the other a younger woman with done up brown hair in a fine green dress. They paid no attention to him but he noticed that Hotaru barred a certain resemblance to the man, her father perhaps? The woman looked nothing like her so it wasn't likely they were related, a step mother or just a business partner of her father? He watched as the group moved through the office, keeping his eye on Hotaru leave as the doors of the elevator closed on him.

Why would someone so well off stoop to joining a raid on a military vessel, an act punishable with life in prison or death if you happened to kill anyone, she clearly didn't need the money like everyone else on the heist. What did she have to gain from it aside from jail time, disinheritance, and possibly death? For that matter what was she doing here? Was this a simple business trip with her father, if that was their relation, or were they in cahoots with each other to somehow commit more crimes? Than another thought occurred to him, one that chilled his blood. What if she knew it was him that led the raid?

He had ordered the groups to leave the Port following the directions he gave them so they could escape safely but how did he know that they followed them? He had shut off his radio to their frequency for the entirety of his escape into the city so he didn't have to switch between them and the police bands so he could avoid police movements. One of them could have said they left but hung back to see who he was if he emerged, and he had done just that when he confronted Saikhan. Spirits he had even used his power in the open! He had been so sure that no one was around, who would go near the site of an explosion powerful enough to rip a huge hole in the street? She could be following him, ready to blackmail or turn him in!

Anguta turned away from the elevators and began to follow after their group as they turned a corner. He couldn't walk away from this possibility, he needed answers. He just needed to wait for her to get away from the others, and then she would answer all the questions he needed.

* * *

Korra awoke when she heard a large series of thuds and dull clanks rang throughout the ship as it docked, the crew beginning to descended to the cargo hold as the unloading ramp finally opened and daylight spilled into the hold. "Naga we're finally here!" She said happily, shaking the polar bear dog awake. Just over a week spent in the cargo hold had proven to be unbelievably boring as she tried to not make any noise to alert the crew to her presence while she snuck food down for her and Naga. She climbed onboard of her animal companion and urged her forward, rushing past dock workers unloading the ship. "Thanks' for the ride!" She said, waving to the startled workers as they stared at their unusual stowaway. Korra guided Naga through Port Yue to the water side where she gazed at Republic City's skyline. There were so many buildings! They seemed to cover every inch of the city and they were so high! She had rarely left the compound and never left the South Pole so all of this was new to her. The towering skyscrapers, the police airships flying through the air, and all the Satomobiles!

Korra turned her attention out into Yue Bay and saw the great statue dedicated to Avatar Aang, holding out his staff towards the city he had built and she felt something inside her stir. Was it pride? It wasn't a statue a dedicated to her technically, but she was Aang's reincarnation so that was debatable. Maybe it was apprehension, wondering if she could live up to his legend, to the deeds he had done when he was a mere child. But the closest was awe, to see such reverence for The Avatar; it made it hard to believe that the city could stray from Aang's goal of being the center of peace and balance like Anguta said it had. She turned her head to look at the other island in the bay, where a towering temple rested. 'Air Temple Island, that's where Tenzin lives.' Korra thought to herself, wondering how he will likely react to her presence. "You ready for a little swim girl?" She asked Naga, resting her hand on the polar bear dog's head, who turned her head and sniffed. Smelling something delicious, especially after a week of stolen scrapes while hiding in the cargo hold, she ran after it taking Korra with her. "OK, OK! Food first then Air Temple." She said, her own stomach grumbling in agreement.

While Naga could plow through the vast open fields of snow in the South Pole with ease Korra quickly found that the busy streets of Republic City were not as easy to navigate. The satomobiles honked and swerved around her, sometimes crashing into each other as a result. Korra winced as she looked back at the drivers who got out of their wrecks and yelled curses at her as she fled. The people walking the streets weren't any friendlier as they yelled at her when she passed and Korra shouted back apologies and excuses. Soon Naga slowed to a crawl and stuck her head inside of a stand selling grilled and barbecued food. "Naga wait." Korra commanded when Naga moved to begin eating the food right off the grill. She disembarked from her friend who whimpered at having to wait and ran to the other side of the stand, mouth watering at the sight and smell of the cooking meat. "We'll take one of everything." Korra ordered, picking up a stick of meat.

"You a bender?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, yeah?" Korra answered cautiously, struggling to keep Naga from gorging on the cooking meat.

"That'll be fifty Yuan's." The woman said, eye's narrowing.

"Fifty Yuan's?!" Korra asked, shocked at the amount. "Isn't that a bit high?" Granted anything would be high with the zero Yuan's she had now that she thought about it, but maybe she'd catch a break and get them for free!

"You see any other places to eat around here bender?" The owner asked with a growl. Korra looked around, deciding to ignore being addressed as "bender", and found that many of the buildings were closed, and a few looked like they had suffered significant fire damage.

'So the riots did burn the port down.' Korra realized, she hadn't caught a good glimpse of her surroundings since she arrived, being too concerned with not dying while Naga barreled through traffic. Part of her was hoping that the rumors of half the port burning down Anguta mentioned had been just that, or at least exaggerated, but it seems he had been right. She prayed the rumor of people dying wasn't true. "Um, no?" Korra answered the stand owner.

"Then I can charge what I wish bender! Now do you have the money?" The owner asked growing impatient.

"Um, I don't have any money?" Korra answered embarrassed, hoping that the woman would take pity on her and let her have it for free.

"Then what good are you to me!?" No such luck as the owner snatched the meat stick right out of Korra's hand and glared at her. Naga whimpered and she put her hand on top of the beasts head, comforting her friend as they walked further into the city.

"Don't worry girl this city's huge. I'll bet there's somewhere we can rustle up some food." That somewhere ended up being the Republic City Park.

She had heard about it but she could never imagine a small forest  _inside_  of a city, it even had a lake and streams! The rolling fields of green grass and sparkling waters were so beautiful and peaceful, and with the fish in the lake it was the perfect place to have lunch. Korra used her firebending to cook the fish she had caught on the water's edge of the lake while Naga wadded around the lake to catch her own. When they were at a satisfactory level she grabbed one and bit down on it, stopping mid chew when she heard a rustling next to her. Turning her head she came face to face with the dirty bearded face of a homeless man and gave a startled gasp.

"Um, say, do you think I can get one of those tasty smelling fishies?" The man asked, indicating to her meal as he left the shelter of a bush.

"Um, sure." Korra said, unsure of how she was supposed to handle this situation. The homeless man wasted no time and snatched one of the fish and immediately started eating it, taking bites as fast as possible. "Do you um,  _live_  in that bush?" She asked, wondering why he had been inside it to begin with.

"Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." The man said, proudly looking at his home. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds. My name dear lady is Gommu." He offered a dirty hand for her to shake.

"So there are a lot of you?" Korra asked accepting his hand and giving it a hearty shake, not liking that Republic City was turning out to be exactly like Anguta said it was.

"Oh yes!" The bum answered quiet happily. "Chances are that at least a third of the bushes in this park have an owner, although I admit most will not be home if you go to them as they will be out scavenging with their neighbors. I myself was supposed to be out today but decided to take a day off and look what it got me!" He held up the half eaten fish happily and took another bite.

"And here I thought everyone in this city was living it up." Korra said to herself as the image she constructed over the years kept breaking apart and the one her brother painted took its place. This wasn't what Republic City was supposed to be, it was supposed to be the center of peace for the entire world! Where every nation could meet and discuss their problems and the cultures could blend together into one glorious balanced whole. None of this was right. But she could fix it. She could begin working against the gangs and make the streets safe again and work to weed out corruption in the police force so the people will have heroes to guard them, not thugs who cut deals with criminals. She would stop this Equalist movement and this "Amon" in its tracks and make them see that it's not benders oppressing them, that if they just work hard enough then they could make everyone's lives better. The man next to her laughed at her, and for a moment Korra thought he had read her mind and was laughing at what she was proposing until she realized it was at what she had said to herself.

"You've got a lot to learn newcomer! Welcome to Republic City!" The man finished his meal and smiled, his teeth rotten and jagged, spreading his arms wide, gesturing to the entirety of the city around them. Korra would have continued her questioning if not for the whistle that broke the tranquil silence of the park.

"Hey you stop! You can't fish here!" She whipped her head around to see a police officer running towards them, holding his truncheon high in the air. Her companion rose from his seated position and started to go to his home but not before turning around to give one last piece of advice.

"You best skedaddle! Our fine officers have been rather club happy ever since they were so thoroughly trashed at the docks!" Korra heeded his advice and rose too, whistling to Naga who ran to her masters' call. Mounting the great beast she drove her away, sparing one last glance at the policeman, who was bent over clutching his knees and trying to catch his breath, and saw the homeless man pop out of his home and wave goodbye to her, a smile on his face.

Korra spent a couple more minutes wandering through the park, ignoring the odd looks she got because of Naga, thinking about what the strange bum had said when she saw a crowd of people gather around a man on top of a stand with megaphone in the distance. The words he was shouting were faint but there were two that were repeated enough for them to take shape in her mind. Amon and Equalist's. Korra's hands tightened around Naga's reigns and she urged her friend towards the crowd, the words becoming clearer as she approached and her anger rising with it.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?! Then join the Equalist's!" The man on top of the stand, which was more of a table now that she was closer, said his back to the masked face of Amon. "For too long have the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens! We have been made to suffer countless indignities at their hands! Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment and bring forth an era of equality!" He gestured to the entire crowd around him in grand arm movements.

"How can you think this way?! Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" Korra defended her time honored art angrily; it was the only thing that came naturally to her as breathing, something she was not just good at but damn impressive with. The man's eyes narrowed as he finally spotted the girl on the polar bear dog behind the crowd.

"Oh yeah? And let me guess, you're a bender?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her, not happy with the impediment of his protest.

"Yeah I am!" Korra shot back confidently, knowing that revealing she was The Avatar wouldn't be the wisest idea. He'd probably think she was evil incarnate or something.

"And I'd bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some waterbending uh?" He asked with a smirk, guessing her element from her water tribe clothing, and laying a trap for her.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra fell for it with a harsh whisper at the very idea of having to stand here and debate something as silly as an oppressive "bending establishment". The man smiled for a second at his victory before he began speaking to the crowd around him.

"This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" The crowd, who had been passive before content to watch the debate, turned against her in a flash, shouting their own protests at her.

"What?!" Korra said stunned, just realizing what she walked into. "I'm not oppressing anyone! Your, you're oppressing yourself!" She tried firing back at the man, unwilling to admit defeat. It did no good as their protests just became louder, with the man in charge saying her comment didn't make any sense, and she was driven away by their shouts, deciding that fighting with words wasn't her strong suit. "Hog monkey." Korra muttered in South Sea to herself. With that she left the park, determined to find her way to Air Temple Island and face Tenzin.

At least she would have if the city wasn't a spirits damned maze. Three times Korra found herself choosing a direction and ending up back where she was, walking in a giant circle. Deciding enough was enough she approached a pair of merchants, an old woman and a young man, sitting in front of their store. "Excuse me, I think I'm lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?" She asked.

"Just he-" The woman started to say before the young man with her interrupted.

"I'll tell you how to get there. You see that mountain?" He asked pointing behind her at the snow capped mountain range on the horizon past the city skyline. "That direction is inland. Since Air Temple Island is in the middle of Yue Bay it would make sense that it's the opposite direction!" Korra's eyes narrowed at his tone.

"What's your problem?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, aware of Naga's growl behind her.

"My problem is that you're either a tourist or another damn immigrant." He replied gesturing to her Water Tribe furs and boots. "And we got plenty of those already. We have enough problems and don't need more people getting in the way or increasing crime." Korra was about to send the man sky high with some earthbending before the old woman he had interrupted pulled him close and pointed down the street. His eyes widened and Korra followed their gaze to a fancy Satomobile coming down the street.

"Get off the streets! It isn't safe!" The old woman said, rushing to hide inside her store.

Korra watched as the Satomobile parked in front of the store selling phonographs across the street and a trio of men in different colored suits exited. She narrowed her eyes when the man polishing one of his phonographs started to shake at their approach. Korra began walking towards them.

"Mr. Chung, please tell me you have my money or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." The man in the middle, wearing a blue suit, said slyly, as if not making subtle threats. She saw one of the men, in a black suit with red scarf, open his palm and a ball of fire begin to rest in it threateningly.

"I'm sorry business has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs!" Chung pleaded, holding the music machine out to them. The firebender of the group responded by lifting his leg up and bringing it down, a blaze of fire trailing it, onto the phonograph. Chung fell back in fear and looked at the burning music player he had spent so long cleaning.

"My friend isn't a music lover, now give me the money or els-" Korra had heard enough and interrupted the leaders threats. She may not have been able to convince an Equalist that he was wrong, but she could damn well stop some low life thugs.

"Or else what hoodlum?" Korra asked confidently, hands on her hips as she glared at the trio, a predatory smile on her face. The men stared at her for a moment then looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"You're obviously fresh off the boat so let me explain a few things to you." He said, taking in her traditional water tribe attire. "This is Triple Threat Triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital."

"You're the only ones who are going to need a hospital." Korra threatened her anger rising at the mention of them being Triple Threat Triad members, one of the groups Anguta listed, smashing her fist into her palm and smirking. "And for your sake I hope there's one nearby."

"Who do you think you are?" The leader asked in a dangerous whisper while the others readied themselves for a fight.

"Why don't you come find out?" She answered in a dangerous whisper of her own, cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"Sounds like someone hasn't been given The Republic City Welcome yet." The one in the green jacket said darkly, slipping into a rough earthbending stance. "But we'll be happy to oblige." Korra's eyes narrowed and the smile on her face disappeared.

The leaders' eye twitched and he reached inside of his jacket and flung some water at her from a hidden pouch. Korra caught it with her hand and flung it right back at him, bending it so that when it collided with his head it froze solid. The man stumbled forward and Korra brought her leg up and kicked the frozen cone around his head, sending the man crashing into his Satomobile, shattering the ice. The thug in the green suit, who had been talking big up until then, gave a roar and charged forward. Korra beat him to it and forced a pillar of earth up from under him, launching him high into the air. Luckily he landed on a wire on his way down which sent him crashing through several canopies and signs; not a soft landing but it wouldn't kill him. The only remaining gang member looked at her fearfully as Korra began walking towards him. He quickly bent some fire into his hands and sent a torrent of flames at her, which she ran straight into and parted with her hands. Reaching the terrified thug she grabbed his hands, killing the stream of flames, and spun around flinging the man through a store window with a great crash. Walking up to the man she relished the terror in his eyes as he realized who she was.

"Got an idea about who I am now chumps?" She asked, standing tall in her victory, only for the sound of an engine to grab her attention. The other two had piled into the Satomobile to escape and barreled towards her. Korra jumped out of the way as the firebender in the group stumbled out of the window and chased after them, only for the earthbender to launch him onto the back of the car with a pillar of earth. Korra narrowed her eyes and took a few steps forwards. "You're not getting away!" She growled and thrust her arms forwards, sending the earth ripping through the street, tearing it apart as it went until it launched the Satomobile into the air. The vehicle flipped through the air until it crashed to the ground and sped directly into another store. She ran to the store front and found the thugs spilling out of Satomobile, dazed but mostly unhurt. An alarm sounded through the air and Naga began to howl, looking up above them where an airship hovered.

"This is the police! Freeze right where you are!" A speaker on the airship ordered as doors on the side of the ship opened and four police officers leapt out, falling through the air until they launched wires from their wrists into the sides of the buildings around them, easing their descent to the ground.

'Cool, metalbenders!' Korra thought in wonderment at the legendary offshoot of earthbending created by the Great Toph Beifong. Still, Anguta had warned that they were corrupt and the strange bum had said they were "club happy" so she kept her guard up as they approached. "I caught the bad guys for you officers." She said proudly, indicating to the thugs who had just recovered and stumbled out of the store wreckage.

"Arrest them!" The apparent leader said pointing at the dazed criminals, who soon found themselves wrapped up in metal cables and unable to move their arms. Korra smiled as the gang members were led away, happy to see that something was right with this city. "You're under arrest too!" Korra gasped in surprise and stammered out a response.

"W-What do you mean I'm under arrest?! Those are the bad guys right there! They were extorting a guy and smashing up his shop!" The officer was undeterred as he looked over her shoulder at the condition of the street and stores down the road.

"From the looks of it you destroyed a lot more than that." Tired of this he launched his wire and Korra barely dodged it, grabbing it with one arm and holding it, denying him the weapon.

"Wait you-you can't arrest me, let me explain!" She tried to reason with him that this was all a big misunderstanding and she was innocent of any wrong doing. She was helping people for spirits sake!

"I don't give a damn what you have to say! You're coming with us!" The leader retracted the wire and launched at her again. Korra barely dodged it with a back flip and jump back when it struck the ground in front of her, sending chunks of earth flying. Naga roared to life and smashed her side into the officer, sending him to the ground and charging away, Korra hopping onto her saddle on the way. The other officers sprung into action and gave chase, Korra having to kick one in the face when he launched himself at her and send him crashing to the ground. Fleeing down an alleyway Naga barely outran another shot from the metalbenders wire as he used the wire hanging between the buildings to follow after them. Trying to think of a plan Korra's thought process was interrupted when a sharp tug nearly ripped her scalp off as a wire wrapped around her ponytail and the officer tried to pull her off Naga. Crossing over a small river she bent a wave of water high into the air, freezing it in place and stopping the officer when he crashed into it and the wire detached from her head. Seeing an opportunity Korra directed Naga onto an overpass and narrowly dodged an incoming Satomobile and continuing down the street. Spotting more metalbenders tailing them she drove Naga off the overpass and onto a passing train, the beast almost losing it footing on the smooth moving metal surface. Taking a moment to breathe Korra rose and looked around, trying to find any indication of where she was, and spotting Air Temple Island in the distance.

Steeling herself when the airship from earlier arrived, siren still blaring, she urged Naga onwards, running at full speed and leaping off the train towards a nearby roof with the intention of hopping from roof to roof to escape. She almost landed on the first one when a vast number of wires wrapped around Naga and lifted the beast into the air. Korra only had a second before she too was constrained by wires and the pair was taken through the city towards the Metalbending Police Headquarters.

* * *

Anguta had waited for hours after Hotaru's group had disappeared into a nearby office for them to reemerge, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, and having to order some people to ignore him, in the mean time and trying to figure out what questions to ask. He got his chance when Hotaru left, slipping out the office door and giving an aggravated sigh, the tame façade from earlier falling and what the girl he saw in Port Yue revealing itself. "Dammit." She muttered to herself as she stomped off down the hallway towards the windows that showed the city in all its grandeur. He smiled and followed after her, keeping his footsteps silent until he was right behind her. It wasn't quite enough as she spun around and locked eyes with him and the facade slipped back on. "Oh it you again. Is there anything you want?" She asked and he could feel the restrained impatience.

"Answers." He said activating his power and casting it out at her. She stiffened and then her face slackened as it took a hold of her. She locked eyes with him, a red ring around her formerly piercing blue eyes, and waited for him to begin the questioning. "What are you doing here?" It seemed important to find out if she was following him or not, if his identity had been compromised.

"I'm the heiress to my father's company and he has been incessant that I begin learning business so I can take his position when he retires. So now I am forced to accompany him and my step mother on trips like these to meet with his partners." Well his identity was safe for now at least.

"If you're the daughter of a rich business man then why did you join Li's heist?" It couldn't have been money; she was too well off for that.

"I was paid to." Or maybe not. "And I wanted revenge." That caught Anguta's attention and his eyes narrowed.

"On whom and for what?" He asked.

"On the Untied Republic of Nations military, they're soldiers killed my older brother." That gave him a start; it seemed he wasn't the only one angry against this sham of a government.

"Why did they kill him?" It was important to get as much information as possible; he didn't have much time before someone stumbled upon them.

"He was protesting unfair working conditions for nonbender workers and was killed when a fight started by some soldiers on shore leave escalated." Well, it seemed he wasn't going to get a lot of this route, just another idealist killed for being a bit too loud.

"Why was he protesting?" He doubted the boy would have to work in the factories his father probably owned.

"He was a nonbender like my mother. He was disinherited when he turned eighteen." Ah, well it seemed Hotaru had an interesting home life.

"How would robbing a United Republic vessel get revenge for your brother?" They hadn't killed anyone and he had ordered her to guard the prisoners. If she wanted revenge on the United Republic military she had plenty of opportunities.

"I was told that stealing the capsule would be a disastrous blow to the U.R.N. if it was stolen." That gave Anguta a start.

"You knew about it before hand?" How did she know about it? Did Li tell her? He didn't think he'd be stupid enough to do that.

"Yes the man that hired me to steal it from Li after the heist told me." What was this, another person after the capsule? The United Republic had possession of it and the Equalist's hired Li to steal it, now someone else was after it as well. Although given what the girl had done for him it was understandable they would be interested in it.

"What did he look like and what did he tell you about the capsule?" Anguta asked, knowing he was pushing it with these questions. Someone was bound to stumble upon them if he kept this up.

"He didn't tell me anything about the capsule, other than its loss would be a huge blow for the U.R.N. He wore dark covering clothing and we met in a dark corner of a bar so I couldn't see his face." Dammit! This was getting him nowhere. "I did see a tattoo on the back of his hand though." That caught Anguta's attention and decided to pursue it.

"What did it look like? Have you seen it before?" He asked, it could help distinguish him later if he ran into them later.

"It's the same sigil as the one in your eye right now." That gave him a start and he took a step back. He had looked at what happened to his eye when he activated his power in the mirror. What did this mean? Did they know anything about his power and who the girl was?

"Do you know anything else about them?" She remained silent, her knowledge tapped, sighing he closed his eyes and deactivated his control over her. She regained control and looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry but do you need anything?" She asked, unknowingly repeating her question from earlier, he found that there was a bit of memory loss when used which fitted his plans perfectly.

"No I got everything I needed." He said turning to leave and smiling. "Oh, just to be safe." He looked at her over his shoulder and activated his power. "Don't tell anyone about Port Yue." He didn't need someone revealing details without him having the ability to stop them. Instead of getting a confirmation like he expected he got a wary look and a dangerous step forward.

"What do you know about Port Yue?" Hotaru asked, her curious tone masking the predatory stance she wore terribly. Anguta's eyes widened and he activated his power again.

"Go back to your father." He ordered sternly and her face became angry as she glared at him.

"Just as soon as you answer  _my_  question!" She took another step forward and he took several back.

'Why isn't my power working? Have I lost it? What am I going to d-' His thoughts were cut off as something passed by the windows and he had to stop and look at it to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw. 'No.' He assured himself as he checked and confirmed that yes that was a polar bear dog wearing a saddle that looked just like Naga's. 'No, no no.' He repeated the mantra when he saw that yes there was a girl who looked a lot like Korra tied to the polar bear dog, struggling against the wires holding her. Seeing that Hotaru was also distracted by the unusual sight, he took his chance.

"Dammit Korra!"Anguta yelled and bolted down the hallway and towards the stairs, ignoring the call for him to wait from Hotaru as he picked up his suitcase with his Pai Sho board and winnings along the way. He needed to get out of here, find out if his power still worked, and if not figure out what his next step was. But first he needed to go down to the police station and get his little sister out of jail and the hell out of Republic City.

* * *

"Let's see, multiple charges of destruction of public and private property, disrupting traffic, evading arrest, endangering civilians, assaulting officers of the law, and not to mention possession of an animal considered unfit for safe ownership by the City Council." The officer interrogating Korra listed off before taking the clipboard she was reading from and slamming it on the table next to her. "You're in a whole mess of trouble young lady."

"But there was some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper and all I did was-" Korra tried to explain herself to the hard looking police officer, only to be interrupted.

"CAN IT!" The officer thundered and walked around to face her. "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing! It's my  _duty_  to help people. See, I'm The Avatar." Korra smiled, hoping that revealing her status would get her off. 'I mean come on! This is what Avatar's do! What is with this city?!' She thought to herself.

"Oh I'm well aware of who you are, and your Avatar title" she emphasized this with a twirling of her fingers "might impress some people. But not me." She finished sternly and Korra's mind reeled at this treatment.

"Alright, fine, then I want to talk to whoever is in charge." Korra demanded, hoping that whoever was the boss was more reasonable than this bitch.

"You're talking to her." Fuck! "I'm Chief Beifong." She said taking a seat across from her.

"Wait Beifong, Lin Beifong? Your Toph's daughter!" Korra said happily, putting the pieces together and meeting the child of one of her previous incarnation's friend and earthbending master.

"What of it?" Having her mother revealed didn't lessen her anger, if anything her face became even harder.

"Well then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends! They saved the world together!" Korra asked, wondering how the child of a technically, depending how much stock you put in reincarnation, old friend could be so cross. It was like she had a stick jammed all the way up her ass for spirits sake! Toph had never been like this, from what she heard.

"That's ancient history and it's got nothing to do with the trouble you're in. You just can't waltz in here and deal out vigilante justice like you own the place!" Lin said, beating down The Avatar with her words. She would have continued if not for a panel opening up in the wall and an officer interrupting the interrogation.

"Chief, Councilman Tenzin and The Avatar's brother are here." Korra noticed with a great amount of displeasure that it was the same officer who had tried to arrest her earlier.

"Uh, let them in." Lin said, rising to meet the esteemed council member. The doors opened and Tenzin and Anguta walked through, one wearing his traditional master airbender robes while her brother wore a fine black suit and carried a suit case.

'Crap, their pissed.' She thought to herself when she saw the mutual glare they were giving her. "Hi guys. I got a little sidetracked in the city." She gave weakly, which only caused their eyes to narrow at her. She hadn't seen Anguta this pissed in long time. The last being when they were children and she had burned his favorite Pai Sho board after losing possibly the hundredth game in a row to him, she woke up the next morning to find he had cut off her ponytail in her sleep. The end results were not pretty. The White Lotus banned her family from overnight visits from then on.

Tenzin sighed and looked at Lin, putting on his most winning smile. "Lin you're looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the shit Tenzin. Why is The Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" She responded, throwing off his attempts at flattery.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately, where she will  _stay put_." Korra raised herself to protest only to be drowned out by Tenzin. "If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Lin cast a glance back at Korra and sighed.

"Fine." She accepted, unlocking the cuffs keeping Korra constrained to the table with her metalbending. "Get her out of my city." Lin ordered with a harsh whisper. Korra stood and walked to Tenzin and Anguta, watching Lin point two of her fingers at her own eyes and then direct them at Korra, who responded in kind with the same motion and strutted out of the interrogation room. The waiting room wasn't much better as she tried to avoid looking at her brothers' glare and the old woman sitting with her platypus bear.

"Tenzin please don't send me back home!" Korra pleaded to be allowed to stay.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." Tenzin said, bringing up the people who had been watching over her all her life that she had ignored.

"And mine." Anguta finally chimed in, further damning her. Korra shook her head, trying to not let the coldness in her brothers' voice affect her.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City." She brought up Tenzins' mother hoping her wisdom would convince him.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Apparently not.

"Look, I  _can't_  wait to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar! I saw a  _lot_  of this city today and it is really messed up. I understand now why you need to stay, Republic City needs you. But it needs me too!" She argued with her potential airbending master as he thought on her words and even Anguta seemed to soften a little. Any further talk was interrupted by the arrival of the officer sent to retrieve Naga, who managed to withstand being licked in the face and remain completely unemotional throughout. The trip to Air Temple Island was mostly silent, night having fallen by the time they had reached the ferry with Korra and Anguta staring at the shrinking glowing city in the distance together.

"Did you enjoy what you saw today?" He asked after a while in whispered South Sea, not turning to look at her.

"No, no I didn't." She replied with a sigh, looking down at the churning waters below them. "Everything is just like you said it was. How did it get this way?"

"You're asking me?" He said, finally looking at her face. "I've only been here a year, this is exactly how I found it."

"But look at this place!" She said gesturing out at the glowing magnificence in front of them. "Aang built this! A center of peace and balance! How could it go so wrong?" She muttered to herself.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" He asked. "If you weren't being sent back home that is."

Korra winced at that reminder but mustered up her plan from earlier. "Well we need to get rid of the gangs so that the people don't have to live in fear of them. With the gangs no longer extorting them then we could start showing them that the Equalist's are wrong. It isn't some "oppressive bending establishment" that's making their lives hell, just a few gang members and some asshole cops." Korra explained thinking about the police that arrested her for dealing with the Triple Threat members and Chief Stick Up her Ass.

"And you're going to do this with your always present delicacy and tact?" Anguta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Korra irritated at the continuous doubt from her brother. She would have expected him to be onboard with this plan. It wasn't like being a nonbender has affected his life in Republic City at all. 'Except for his Republic City Welcoming.' She reminded herself of his hinted mugging his first few days in Republic City.

"Korra you destroyed an entire street to stop  _three_  Triple Threat members." Anguta reminded her with a deadpan voice. "There are  _tens of thousands_  of known gang members in this city, and spirits knows how many Equalist's and corrupt police officers. If you're going to handle them the same way I may have to move to Yu Dao."

"I'm not going to destroy the city Anguta." Korra replied offended that her brother expected her to practically raze the city trying to save it like some kind of rampaging komodo rhino. "Just catch a few bad guys and show people that they're being deceived by the Equalist's."

"And what about the people who may actually be oppressing the nonbenders?" Anguta asked, turning his attention back towards the city. "And what about the Trust Territories? You going to extend this mission to them as well?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you believe all that garbage about an  _oppressive bending establishment_ ," Korra said sarcastically, "you're a nonbender and you haven't had any problems right? And what about the Trust Territories? There something wrong with them?" Korra asked, unsure why Anguta would bring up the United Republic of Nations Trust Territories, provinces held under U.R.N. rule until the local governments reached satisfactory levels.

She didn't see anything wrong with keeping the Earth Kingdom whole and under control until they fixed their problems with their Kings. It seemed like every year another province would revolt and the U.R.N. would have to step in to restore order. Maybe after all the problems in Republic City was settled she'd have a talk with the Earth Queen and see what could be done to help.

Anguta wasn't allowed to continue as the boat docked and Tenzin motioned for them to depart with him. The White Lotus was waiting for her on the dock, their own ship already docked. They must have left the South Pole right after they realized she was gone to have caught up with her, already knowing where she would be heading. Sighing she began to walk towards her guardians when a whooshing of air above her caught her attention and a chorus of happy voices cheered her name. She turned around and smiled as the airbending kids ran forward and hugged her around the waist.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?!" Ikki asked excitedly. Korra knelt down to look at the children at their level.

"No, I'm sorry Ikki. I've got to go home." The children awwwed in disappointment and she rose to continue to the White Lotus. She almost made it when Tenzin called for her to wait.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy." He said resting his hand on her shoulder. "You may stay and train airbending here with me." Korra took in an excited gasp of air. "Republic City needs its Avatar once again." Tenzin finished, fulfilling Korra's extinguished dreams.

"YES! You're the best!" Korra said happily and grabbed the cheering children, Tenzin, and Anguta in a gigantic hug, lifting all of them off the ground easily while Naga happily rubbed Korra's back with her head. Tenzin sighed at the happy display while Anguta closed his eyes and clenched his fists, putting on a smiling face when his sister let him down.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Korra. Your new Avatar!" There was distant cheering from the radio while the two men gathered in the room were far from cheerful at this news. Amon kept his back to the radio as he continued to stare at the map of the city in front of him, tracing the streets with his mind noting points of interest. A volley of questions assaulted The Avatar from reporters in the crowd and this "Korra" struggled to answer them all. "Uh, yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have much of a plan yet, just the basics and-. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality." Amon gave a silent grunt at that, a nice sentiment but not going to change anything. The city and the world was set on its path, The Avatar couldn't stop it. Especially one who sounded like she was young enough to just be beginning her training, let alone finishing it.

His Lieutenant shut off the radio when it became clear that nothing more would come from the press conference. "Amon, how do you want to handle this?"

"So, The Avatar is in Republic City. We'll have to accelerate are plans." Amon answered, turning to face his second in command. He had been hoping to begin his revolution over the course of the next year but these recent events, the Port Yue Riot, The Avatar's arrival, the rumors of the destruction of Senlin Village by U.R.N. forces, it didn't bode well for the Equalist's if he didn't act. But if he was careful and acted quickly he could begin to bring Equality to the world faster than he originally anticipated.

"And what of the poison gas capsule? We still haven't been able to recover it and anyone who could have seen it died in the riots." Ah yes, the "poison gas capsule" that the authorities were going to begin using in situations out of their control. A cowardly and effective tool, simply poison the very air and wait for those who rise up to die, and a completely believable lie for anyone who thought ill against the United Republic leadership. This was essentially everyone in the Equalist's.

"We will continue to search for it although it can no longer be our main focus." Said the masked leader. He knew what the real prize was, the green haired girl and the power she could bestow.

"Yes sir." The Lieutenant bowed out of the room to leave Amon alone with his thoughts. He turned back to the map and stared at Port Yue. The reports… disturbed him. Not only had their agent failed in acquiring the capsule but it had blown up into a full riot. While he would be using this as another example of the cruelty of the bending establishment it was the fact that the police had lost in such a short amount of time that worried him. Whoever did it was good, able to crush half a hundred officers in the span of an hour or two and collapse a street and building onto the enemy, utterly destroying them in one fell swoop. And now The Avatar had gone and thrown herself out into the open, a piece ready to be snatched up in the grand game.

The only question was if she was the only new piece on the board, and how powerful these pieces will end up being.

 

**And that is the end of Chapter 4, and we got to see my first attempt at original dialogue at some points between Korra and Anguta which as always I feel came off with Anguta being a total dick while being too obvious with his desire to keep Korra away not just for her safety but because it would make his Rebellion considerably easier. So up next is the Probending stuff with Bolin and Mako and Anguta dealing with Hotaru. So yeah more scene rewrites like this chapter.**

**But anyway the next chapter will take longer to come out than these past chapters, which released at roughly two week intervals, because I'm starting up my college courses again and that will be taking most of my attention. So that's it, review and yell at it me if I fucked up or just because you feel like it.**

**Revised as of 1/20/13, see revision notes in "Revisions and Side Story: Gommu" chapter for specific revisions and information.**

****19-5-8-17-8 | 4-18 | 18-14-1-8-19-5-4-13-6 | 19-8-17-17-4-11-2-23 | 21-17-14-13-6 | 21-4-19-5 | 3-14-17-17-12** **


	5. Setting the Stage

Tenzin's morning routine had been set in stone for years. He and Pema would rise just after sunrise, or earlier if their children decided to wake them by jumping on the bed, a common enough event, and would go have breakfast with his family in their private dining hall. Afterwards he would begin the morning meditations and prayers before a short practice with his children in the ways of airbending. Then he would bid goodbye to Pema and their children before climbing onto Oogi and riding to City Hall for the daily duties as Councilman of the Air Nomads. Although recent events had done much to upset his daily routine.

The "Port Yue Incident", as the newspapers had come to call it although he hated the name, it implied that it was more than a simple riot like how they had reported it as, had created a nonstop frenzy of activity and damage control for the City Council. They had read countless reports, filed even more actions for future deliberation, answered endless questions fired at them by accusatory journalists, made press conferences, and spent most of it arguing amongst themselves as how to handle the reconstruction of the docks and manage its unruly populace.

He knew what had happened that night, read the reports from the citizens willing to talk and a few of the surviving officers they had pulled from the rubble of the collapsed building, and knew they had every right to be furious with them. He had put forward that reparations should be made towards to those who had been harmed or had lost family during the riot, but he was the minority on the council with such sentiments as they felt no sympathy for people who had harbored the Equalist's who left half a hundred Metalbending Police officers dead.

Tarrlok had proposed that instead the police force must stand firm and continue to enforce the law as they combed through the rubble searching for anymore living policemen, an unlikely possibility as the last live one had been pulled out two days ago and hadn't lasted long. Just as Tenzin had warned the others the people had exploded and a second smaller riot had broken out, soon followed by a third. Then the others had begun to waver with the exception of Tarrlok who put forward of making an example of the rioters with a show trial but they had managed to shoot down that idea, and he had finally agreed that perhaps it would be better to keep a minimum police presence in the area until the situation cooled. If Tenzin didn't know any better he would have said they were angry about his leaving the morning after the riot to go to the South Pole, thus leaving a wave of work on them for the two weeks of travel it took.

He sighed as he thought of his family's trip to the White Lotus compound in the South Pole and the events there after. He was happy to have Korra in Republic City but he just wish it could have been at a less stressful time, one where idea of the Equalist's going from anti-bending vigilantes to terrorists capable of waging active war wasn't being discussed seriously more and more. The idea that the Equalist's were going to begin killing their enemies sent a cold chill through his blood. If Korra was going to restore balance to Republic City and stand a chance against Amon and the Equalist's then he was going to have to begin her training immediately, as soon as she actually managed to eat her breakfast and put that newspaper article about that shameful sport down.

"…and in the final round the BuzzardWasps won with a decisive knockout!" Korra lowered the paper and beamed at him. "What you say we go to the arena tonight? Catch a few Probending matches?" She asked excitedly and he suppressed a disgusted grunt, she'd been reading through the article aloud for some time now.

"That  _sport_  is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." Tenzin said as he sipped his tea, breakfast for him had been a few hours ago but Korra didn't rise with the sun, instead sleeping in as long as possible. She practically had to be dragged out of her bed and led to the communal dining hall.

"Come on Tenzin I've dreamed about seeing a match since I was a kid and now I'm only a ferry ride across from the arena!" She argued and pointed behind her out the window where the Probending arena rested across the bay in its golden splendor.

'Nothing more than a waste of time, money, and space.' Tenzin thought to himself as he looked at the golden mockery, where the art of bending went to die and it's corpse be used as entertainment. "Korra you're not here to watch that drivel, you're here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being I want you to remain on the island." Korra looked down in disappointment but quickly shot her eyes up annoyed.

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" She gestured around the room where her ever present guardians stood in the corners watching.

"Yes." Tenzin answered without any doubt. "In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions." Korra stood up straight and almost glared at him.

"So does that include forbidding my brother from visiting me?" She demanded angrily and Tenzin sighed. He knew that restricting visitations from her brother, he by no means forbid it, would upset her. After nearly a year apart and having to see him only once a month before that Korra had been ecstatic to be able to see and talk to him regularly. She had even managed to convince Tenzin to let her go see his apartment after the press conference yesterday instead of immediately returning to the Air Temple. During Korras' tour of the small if nice apartment, how he afforded living in a well known bender neighborhood was beyond him but apparently the boy had been lucky enough to find a high paying job in his first year. He had made a comment that it would be better if Anguta not visit Korra that regularly as to not disrupt her training. It had not gone over well.

"The White Lotus Grandmaster informed me that Anguta has always been a particular distraction to your training when you were a child." Tenzin reasoned. "And I stand by his reasoning that limiting your interactions may help you keep focused." That and the boy had not made a good first impression, divulging information about the Port Yue riot to Korra who need persuasion to stay in the South Pole at the time. He could be pleasant enough, answering all of his children's questions and even playing a game of Pai Sho with Jinora on a board he brought during their shared trip, but it was the way that he watched them practice airbending that disturbed him. Every morning when he and the children were about to board Oogi they would always get in some last minute morning practice with the basics and some more advanced techniques, and the whole time he had watched them intently, only taking his eyes of them to answer questions from Pema. It had been rather odd to see such attention from a nonbender, even with an all bending family, who from what he had heard never paid much attention to bending before.

"Yeah he would say that." Korra muttered to herself at the mention of the White Lotus Grandmaster. "All right, you're the master." She submitted to his judgment and Tenzin smiled. She would see that it was for the best; they would begin her airbending training and once that was complete she would finally reach The Avatar state and fulfill her destiny as The Avatar. Then everything else would fall into place, the people will embrace their new Avatar and reject Amon and the Equalist's and Republic City would be at peace once more. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

The day his parents were murdered had been the end of Mako's childhood; he had taken on the responsibilities of protecting Bolin and surviving on the streets of Republic City with the other orphans. They had managed to scrounge for food during the winter months and find work where they could, no matter how degrading or back breaking, and he had managed to not only protect Bolin physically but mentally as well, keeping him in the dark about some of the worse stuff he had to do for the Triple Threat Triads and make sure he had the childhood he couldn't. And he had succeeded, Bolin was happy and mostly care free, untroubled by nearly all of the smaller matters that Mako attended to, and they were living better than ever since their parents died. Not that it wasn't without its problems…

Bolin had a knack for getting himself into stupid and sometimes downright bad situations, a naivety that resulted from maybe coddling him to much while growing up, and his most recent screw up had nearly given Mako a heart attack. He had said he was going out for a night of partying with some friends and be back rather late; Mako was in no position to deny him as they had no game for another few days and opted to stay home. Stupid, stupid mistake.

He had fallen asleep but the first explosion had woken him, the blast a loud rumble given their proximity to the docks. Mako nearly shot out of his bed, nearly stepping on a panicking Pabu who darted around the room, and threw open the window of their attic home catching the aftermath of a warehouse exploding in Port Yue, a police airship hovering not far. By the time he had finished dressing and was down the stairs to search for Bolin the fires had begun to spread and the riot that would become the talk of the city for weeks to come was already underway. Mako searched for Bolin in all of his usual hang outs always finding that no one had seen him or any of his friends that night, then exhausted of options he began to blindly search the areas around his hangouts and finally decided to try home, hoping that Bolin had come back immediately after the explosion. No such luck.

After nearly an entire night of searching and hearing that the riot in the docks was just getting worse it had been around dawn when Mako watched the grand finale to the Port Yue Incident. He was searching near the harbors, always packed with places to buy Water Tribe food a favorite of Bolin's, when the ground had shaken and the crowd gathered around the rails over the water staring out at Port Yue gave a collective startled cry. Mako turned and watched as over the buildings chunks of a street were blasted into the air and came crashing down again, soon the dust settled and the police airship that had hovered above lowered into the street. He tore his eyes away and redoubled his search for Bolin, that wasn't a riot over there; riots didn't reshape the geography of a city. If he had to guess he would have put his money on the police performing a raid on some gang or maybe Equalist hideout and things had gone wrong somewhere along the line. When the building the airship had been hovering in front of collapsed a few minutes later, its midsection blown out from under it and crashing onto the airship in a fiery wreck, he was all but sure of it.

It had been hours later when he returned home to find Bolin and, of all people, Hasook waiting for him. They both look like they had gotten the shit beat out of them, their clothes singed, bruises on their faces and arms, and, to his horror, dried blood on their clothes, particularly Bolin's who had a large dark red patch around his shoulder where he had been  _stabbed_. Demanding to know where they had been Bolin had immediately broken down and confessed everything, in between crying tears of joy at seeing him again after he was sure he was going to die and nearly crushing him with bear hugs. To say Mako had been furious with them would have been an understatement.

He had told Bolin to stay away from the Triple Threat Triads,  _especially_  Shady Shin, and instead he had gone to them looking for work and ended up on a job working for someone he didn't even know robbing a  _Military Shipment_! And then they had gotten themselves involved in the riot itself, following the orders of some voice over their radios, instead of just ducking down and waiting it out. It didn't matter if they needed the money to enter the tournament, they didn't do that kind of work anymore, it was in their past.

Now he had to deal with keeping the police off of their trail, although Bolin and Hasook said they had… dealt with pretty much every cop they saw, and the after effects of their little war had on them. Bolin wasn't throwing the disks in the ring as hard as he used to for fear of going too far and nearly panicked every time he saw a police officer while Hasook was worse than ever, missing practice more and more and disobeying direct orders, he even got several fouls on him in their last game for unnecessary roughness. Mako was quickly losing what little patience he had for the guy, which made the current walk to their team locker room all the more tense.

He could hear the dull roar of the crowd grow as the start of tonight's matches grew ever closer through the hallways thick walls. He and Hasook had never had the most pleasant of relationships and Mako made it no secret that he was only on the Fire Ferrets because they needed a waterbender, he didn't like having to trust their livelihood to someone who barely showed up for practice half the time and now keep what happened in Port Yue a secret.

Mako opened the door to their locker room and was treated to the sight of Bolin showing off the arena to some girl, Water Tribe if he was to guess from her blue fur clothing. He suppressed a groan and moved to his locker, opening it and retrieving his arm guards while Hasook did the same with his chest padding.

"Psst, Bolin!" He whispered to his brother who left the girls side, not that she noticed being entranced by the arenas splendor. "I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here before the matches. Get her out of here." Mako said without any of his usual fire, if Bolin was bringing girls back here it meant he was getting back to normal and back into his old habits.

"Ah come on Mako! Listen I kinda already promised her that she could stay but man I got a good feeling about her!" He replied and looked back at the girl. "There's something special about her, I can feel it." Bolin walked back to her and put an arm on her shoulder, turning her around to face him and Mako suppressed another groan. "I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

"Mako! Wow, I heard you playing on the radio." She held out her hand and he ignored her, not wanting to get into a conversation about how great Probending was and numerous other annoying topics, and just walked passed her. He cast a glance back at her for a second as he walked.

'She looks familiar…' he thought to himself before shaking the thought out of his head. "Come on Bolin, we're up." He said, Hasook rising from his seated position behind him and joining him on the extend platform. He heard Bolin make some apologies to the girl before joining them and she give the oh so helpful encouragement of "Good luck!" and "Knock 'em out!" The lights shut off around the arena and a spotlight illuminated the ring, soon the announcer emerged up from the center of the ring and announced the beginning of the match, introducing the teams playing. Mako waved to the cheering crowd and to their fans and ignored the cries of love from the fan girls and the announcers' commentary, taking his center position in the ring, face to face with the Tigerdillo's own firebender.

There was a tense moment before the bell rang and everyone launched into action with their respective attacks. He sent a low kick forward and launched a fire ball with it at the opposing firebender before jumping back to avoid one sent at him. Keeping his arms close to the sides of his head he ducked and dodged around a stream of water and an earth disk before launching a pair of fire balls out at the waterbender and earthbender before ducking and weaving again. He saw Bolin hurl a disk at his opponent out of the corner of his eye in time to see the twitch in his face as the disk nearly struck the man but was easily destroyed, much like all the other shots he had taken. He ducked around a fireball and sent one of his own and saw Hasook launch a torrent of water a bit too close to the rival waterbenders head. 'They're losing it, I got to-'

His planning was cut off as a dual attack sent both Bolin and Hasook back into Zone 2, leaving him alone in Zone 1 against the Tigerdillo's. He ducked and dodged around their attacks but was forced to give more and more ground until a disk hit him square in the chest and sent him over the line into Zone 2. He heard Hasook curse as their opponents advanced into their former territory but Mako merely took in a breath of air and retook his stance alongside Bolin. The bell sounded and the attacks resumed with Mako kicking another fireball at his opponents and dodging a whip of water thrown for his feet. Unfortunately this crashed into Hasook and sent him into Zone 3 and it wasn't long until a dual attack of water and earth sent him over the edge and plunging into the water below. Mako and Bolin managed to hold off long enough that by the time they had been knocked back to Zone 3, almost simultaneously, the timer had run out and the round was declared over with a Tigerdillo victory.

"You guys need to get your acts together." Mako ordered them as they got ready for the next round.

"Sorry Mako it's just that all this is a lot like…" Bolin started trailing off before he was interrupted by Hasook.

"Come on Bo this is nothing like the docks, we ain't got cops trying to kill us, guns going off and buildings burning all around us, and no prick giving us orders like he owns us." Hasook turned his head to look at Mako and his voice hardened. "Ok, we've got that. This is just kids' stuff." Mako bit off a repository insult and looked at his brother.

"Listen Bolin you don't want to disappoint that girl by losing the match do you?" He saw Bolin cast a quick glance behind them where he was sure the girl was still watching. Bolin turned around and blushed a little.

"Well, when you put it like that…" He said coughing into his fist before setting back into his fighting position.

The bell dinged for the start of the second round and the Fire Ferrets were almost immediately forced back into Zone they almost collectively assaulted the Tigerdillo's, crushing them under their relentless assault to reclaim their lost territory. They had pushed them back out of their territory and reclaimed it before forcing their way into the opponents territory. It had gone from a near instantaneous loss to one of the most one side rounds of their brief Probending careers.

When the third round began after Bolin and Hasook were done celebrating the Tigerdillo's went after them with a renewed vigor to make up for their miserable performance during the last round. Mako fired off a fire ball while Hasook dodged a blast of water by swinging around his back and stepping between him and Bolin. The Tigerdillo's took advantage of this and knock Hasook into Bolin with a blast of water to the chest and for a moment Mako feared they would tumble to the ground and be sitting turtleducks. But Bolin managed to garb Hasook and gain enough footing to spin around and toss him into the side line ropes while he turned around and sent an earth disk flying with a kick. Hasook managed to use the momentum of being thrown into the ropes to charge forward and send a blast of water at one of the Tigerdillo's knocking him off his feet.

Mako wasted no time and flung a triad of fireballs at their opponents and managed to push one back a zone before having to duck and dodge around a returning gust of flame. The fight continued until the ending bell and neither team had gained any ground which meant that the end of the round needed to be settled with a tiebreaker. The teams lined up and waited until the referee descended to their level and flipped the colored coin in the air. It landed on the blue side.

"The Tigerdillo's win the coin toss! What element do you choose?" The referee announced to the arena before turning to the Tigerdillo's.

"Fire." The firebender on the Tigerdillo's answered simply and Mako stepped forward onto the center ring. The central platform rose and the firebenders readied themselves for the start of the tiebreaker. Mako began circling the small ring with his opponent mirroring his movements each studying the other for a sign of weakness. The bell rung and both of them sprang into action, sending balls of fire that exploded into each other or were narrowly dodged, the intense heat singeing their clothes and making their faces sweat inside their protective helmets. His opponent launched a fireball at the ground in front of Mako and he suppressed the urge to jump back and set himself on the edge of the ring and instead jumped to the side just as it crashed to the ground. Seeing an opening in the Tigerdillo's side Mako launched a fireball at him which his opponent blocked with his forearm but the force did send him back a step. Mako took it and unleashed as much as he could on the rival firebender and forced him further and further back with his blasts. Finally when his opponent teetered on the edge sent a kick at his opponent and a wave of fire slammed into the Tigerdillo's midsection, launching him into the air and over the edge of the ring where he crashed down to the ground.

Mako sighed and removed his helmet as the crowd erupted into cheers at the grand finish and the refs called the Fire Ferrets the matches' victors. He stepped off the center platform before it finished descending and joined his teammates, already in mid celebration. Bolin ran ahead to meet back up with his fan girl while Mako caught up with Hasook, catching him right as he reached the locker room. "You did more harm than good out there." Mako stated simply.

"What? How in the hell do you figure that?" Hasook responded angrily as they stepped into the locker room and Bolin's attempts at wooing the girl stopped so they could watch.

"Your carelessness nearly caused you to crash into Bolin. That slip up could have cost us the match." Mako fired back as walked to his locker while Hasook just stayed behind and glared at him.

"Hey piss off Mako! We won didn't we?!" Hasook yelled as he threw his helmet to the floor and stomped out of the room, slamming the door as he went.

"Useless." Mako said to himself as he continued to dress out of his gear.

"Man you guys were incredible out there!" He heard the girl behind him say excitedly and he sighed internally. He killed the urge to try and drive her off so he could be alone with Bolin and his thoughts, the idea of impressing her had managed to pull Bolin out of his slump for a bit and he wasn't going to spoil it. "I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here!" Sounded like another rich girl whose parents could afford to hire tutors in traditional bending styles. Most likely never used her bending for anything than menial tasks before. "Think you could teach me a few moves?"

"Absolutely!" Bolin accepted the request happily while Mako sighed. That really was too far.

"Right now? Come on Bolin." He pleaded with his brother to just call it night.

"Just ignore him." And a lot of good it did. "Yep, I could teach you some of the basics. Not sure how my earthbending is going to translate to your waterbending but we'll figure something out." Bolin assured her happily.

"That won't be a problem. I'm actually an Earthbender." Huh that was odd; from her clothing he would have thought she was a waterbender from The Poles or a tourist from one of the Water Tribes. Probably Southern, he heard that women weren't allowed to learn to fight or something in the Northern Tribe. Or maybe that's why she wanted to learn.

"I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume!" It seemed Bolin thought the same as him. "Cause I, you know, I was just figuring what with your Water Tribe getup that you were a Water Tribe... gal."

'Smooth Bolin, real smooth.' Mako thought to himself as he finished undressing his gear.

"No your right, I'm a waterbender. And a firebender." Well at least he had confirmation of the "crazy" part of his assessment of her earlier. The only person who could possibly do that was the Av… Oh. He thought he had recognized her from somewhere.

"I'm very confused right now." Bolin said, unable to connect the dots.

"You're The Avatar, and I'm an idiot." Mako said, turning away from the lockers to look at her and the oh so pleased smirk on her face.

"Both are true." The Avatar stretched out as Bolin began to freak out that all this time he had been talking to  _The Avatar_. Bolin ecstatically led The Avatar off to the gym to show her the basics of Probending while Mako followed quietly the gears turning in his mind.

This was bad, The Avatar tended to bring trouble or at least attention wherever they went. All it would take would be one cop or person from the docks to recognize Bolin and it would be over. He needed to convince Bolin give her the pointers she wanted and then send her on her way. They didn't need to bring any attention to themselves, they just needed to survive. That was what he learned on the streets after his parents had been burned in front of him.

Republic City was "a beacon of freedom and prosperity" to everyone who didn't spend nights in the snow or driving rain, huddled together with their brother in an alleyway for warmth. Then Republic City was something else, with only one rule…Survival of the Fittest. And Mako had taken that rule to heart. He took a calming sigh as he leaned against a beam in the gym as Bolin began to explain to The Avatar, Korra he reminded himself, the basics. Everything was going to be fine; he would make sure of it

* * *

Tarrlok rubbed his temples as another batch of paperwork was brought to him by the Council Page and laid on his desk. There had been a steady river of the stuff for two weeks since that debacle in Port Yue. He sighed and waved the Page away and waited until he had left his office before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. He was balancing a dangerous situation, but that was no surprise to him. He'd been doing it for the entirety of his membership on the council.

When the Earth Kingdom made that huge up roar two years ago about wanting to have more voting power on the Council, using the fact that the Water Tribe people had two representatives on the council despite a smaller population and landmass compared to the Earth Kingdom, ignoring their separate governments, plus the fact that the United Republic's territories both Home and Trust once belonged to the Earth Kingdom, he had maintained order until the situation cooled. And he had done so again last year when the Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe got into several skirmishes near the Southern Air Temple due to unclear borders and the topic of one side claiming the land left by the Air Nomads came up. Tenzin had been particularly vocal about how the Air Temples were to be left as Trust territories to the remaining Air Nomads as dictated by Avatar Aang, regardless of the fact that there were only four airbenders at the time who would in no way be claiming the mountainous land anytime soon. But this crisis was entirely internal, and he had already bungled it too much.

His… benefactors had supported him when he campaigned for the Councilman position representing the Northern Water Tribe and then helped him win the Chairman position, which had no real power except the symbolic, officially decreeing laws with a mallet strike and being the representative of the Council to the media. They had done this with only one condition placed on him; keep Republic City under control until their plans came to fruition. And for years he had done so with rarely any word from them but now… The loss of the Code R capsule containing the Code bearing girl had been quite a setback to their plans and they had made their… disappointment with him quite clear and what would happen to him if he continued to disappoint them. After he had finished the call with them he had pulled out a pack of cigarettes and found that he couldn't light one because his hands were shaking so bad. It shouldn't have surprised him that they had found out that who his father was and that he was versed in the arts of bloodbending; it was hard to keep secrets from people who could bestow powers beyond the imagination with barely any effort.

With another sigh he opened his eyes and pulled out a graying photograph from one of his desk drawers and looked at it in the morning light. It was a photo from his childhood of his family, Noatak and him smiling happily under their parents. A man had come to the North Pole to sell cameras, a recent invention at the time, and was taking pictures to show them off and prove that they worked to the speculative crowd. His mother had jumped at the chance and pushed them to in front of the camera and fussed over them and his father until they looked presentable and commanded that they all smile. It had been before he and his brother had discovered their ability to waterbend and before their father revealed their heritage.

Tarrlok put the picture back into the drawer and practically slammed it shut. He didn't enjoy thinking about the years following the beginning of his bloodbending training, of what their once kind and stern father had become and what had happened to Noatak. He occasionally thought of what could have happened to his brother, most of the time with a bottle of expensive wine in his hand, if he had survived his running away into a blizzard which was unlikely. His mother had passed away a year ago from long term sickness so if Noatak was still alive then he was the only family he had left. Of course if he was still alive then there would be the question of why he hadn't contacted him, it wasn't as if he was an unknown figure his name appeared quite regularly in the papers.

Tarrlok decided to cut off that line of thought, it wasn't going to get him anywhere and he needed to keep his mind clear. Recent developments demanded it. He moved some of the papers on his desk and looked at the photos of The Avatar he had taken, along with all the damages she had incurred during her first day in Republic City and some other points of interest. Her arrival had caused a stir he hadn't been expecting, the nobles and business leaders were ecstatic while the nonbenders were beginning to act out although that could easily be the result of Port Yue, hopefully her training under Tenzin would keep both of them occupied for the duration of her stay. The Avatar could easily upset the balance of power that he had been so careful in setting for the city and the information he had his agents dig up on her wasn't comforting.

She was born to relatively well-off waterbending parents in the Southern Water Tribe and had displayed her talents at the age of four, significantly younger than most Avatars', and at the request of Avatar Aang the White Lotus took her in for training, after a bit of a quarrel with her family. The years in between then and now were a mystery, as the White Lotus weren't the easiest to get information out of, but he could harbor a guess that she spent the majority of the time training in the various elements. But when the time came for her to learn airbending Tenzin couldn't abandon his duty to Republic City, a surprise since he had decided to leave the city for  _two_   _weeks_  to travel there to just to tell her she had to wait, and she had almost immediately left after him. Over the course of the day of her arrival she had managed to commit several crimes, some he was sure went unregistered by the police after they realized who she was, and got herself arrested until Tenzin managed to get her out. Then instead of sending her off he allowed The Avatar to stay and the next day she was introduced to the public with roaring approval. Tarrlok sighed and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, twirling it between his fingers absent mindedly while he thought, the smoke leaving a trail everywhere it went.

She was most likely spoiled, what with having everything provided for her since she was declared The Avatar, and was stubborn when she set her goals, reports said that she had come to Republic City without any money at all and resorted to  _fishing_  in Republic City Park for food instead of going straight to Tenzin and at least a meal. Her temper was short and she didn't think her actions through, the damage she caused stopping a trio of gang members was clear evidence of that, and believed that she was above the law, the chase that would have made the front page of the newspapers if her identity hadn't been revealed and then edited out to protect her image was a prime example. Well some of the newspapers edited it out, others kept it and used it as a trash piece on the degradation of The Avatar in today's society, they sold far better. And finally a layer of nativity that covered everything else, he had heard her speech and the sincerity in her voice at the declaration of making Republic City a "center of peace and balance" just as Avatar Aang envisioned. This was bad enough but there was one more thing that disturbed him.

She had a brother who lived in Republic City and was a nonbender, an "Anguta" if his information was correct, who made his living gambling Pai Sho with the rich upper crust, known for being unbeatable at the game. He wondered if The Avatar was aware of her brothers' less than legal career choice, gambling was banned in its entirety, and while they could hardly arrest his opponents for gambling they could certainly arrest him. He made a mental note to remember that if he ever needed to put some pressure on The Avatar, either directly or through her brother. Still, his presence, and the number of wealthy contacts he surely had, in her life created problems.

If The Avatar was sympathetic to the nonbending populace and their "oppression" and voiced it… That would be a storm he couldn't even begin to imagine. Every newspaper in the city would call into question the possible legitimacy of the Equalist movement and every law regarding the treatment of nonbenders and their working conditions. The upper class of the city would probably panic and try drastic measures, bribes to shut up the papers and maybe some blackmail if not more serious measures, to keep a semblance of control, which would only make the situation worse if news leaked out. Thankfully The Avatar seemed to have no love of the Equalist's, as witnesses saw her get into an unsuccessful verbal battle with an Equalist protester during her trip to the park her first day.

Tarrlok eyes unconsciously narrowed and the cigarette twirling sped up. It shouldn't have been possible for an Equalist supporter to be protesting out in the open like that, protesting was illegal unless you were part of a Council recognized group and had applied and received a permit. This meant that either rather large bribery deals were being made between the Metalbending Police Force and the Equalist's, probably to the few nonbending officers, or Equalist's had infiltrated the Police Force. First Saikhan bundled the task he had given him in Port Yue, and starting a riot that cost who knows how much in damages and lost income from the docks, and now it seemed the police had sunk so low to accept bribes from a revolutionary group or were incompetent enough to not catch Equalist agents enlisting. He couldn't trust the police to handle the Equalist threat anymore; maybe it was time to start introducing the idea for his Task Force? The only problem was Chief Beifong, he doubted she would hand over anything over without a fight and would bar his movements at every turn. Perhaps it was time to start scouting a replacement for her, Saikhan would have been his first choice if not for his untimely demise, and start putting the pressure on her in the media to force a retirement.

"Chief Beifong is herahh!" The Council Page began to announce opening his office door before Lin shoved him out of the way and stormed straight towards his desk. Tarrlok stopped twirling his cigarette and managed to put on a smile for the Police Chief, although he did not rise to meet her. After her behavior during the council meeting over Port Yue she needed to be reminded of her place.

"Chief Beifong, to what do I owe this visit?" Tarrlok asked pleasantly, he knew this would be coming eventually. He gestured for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk but she made no move towards it and merely crossed her arms at him and he practically bristled at the disrespect.

"Seiko informed me that the night before the Port Yue Incident Saikhan left early in the morning to meet with you." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "I want to know why." It took a moment for Tarrlok to remember that Seiko was the name of Saikhans' wife. Why someone would marry and breed with that fool was beyond him. The man had actually ordered the trucks carrying captured members of the heist to be a part of whatever it was he planned before the street and office building collapsed. Now had they not only lost numerous police assets they couldn't get anyone to interrogate from the twisted wreckage of the crushed trucks. He leaned back in his seat and smiled at the Chief, waving the Council Page out of his office again, leaving the two of them alone.

"I merely had a discussion with the Captain concerning the polices recent activities to battle the Equalist's," Tarrlok lied smoothly, "I would have contacted you but I felt that it was important to receive another perspective on the issue without the threat of reprisal hanging overhead."

Lin scoffed at him, "Do you expect me to believe that garbage?" No he did not; he had been hoping she would take it and leave, getting the hint that any further inquiry wouldn't be beneficial to her.

"It is the truth Chief Beifong." He replied, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and offered one to her. She just glared at him and didn't move to accept.

"So what was Saikhan doing in Port Yue that involved the Unagi?" Tarrlok managed to keep his face passive when he heard that name. So the Chief was serious about finding out what had gotten into Saikhan and what caused the riot, well he had some measures to convince her to drop this. And if he didn't have enough, well she would provide all that he would need. He rose from his desk and moved to his office window to gaze out at the city in its morning bustle.

"Tell me Chief Beifong, the funerals for the officers that died in the Port Yue Riot begin in a few days correct?" In all about 54 officers had been found dead and the remaining were either too wounded to continue serving or in one case completely fine. How that man managed to lose his uniform, radio, and firearm in a room full of bodies was a matter to investigate for another day.

"Don't try to change the subject Tarrlok." Lin threatened from behind him; he could see her reflection in the window glaring at him. Not that that was anything new.

"I merely ask because I was wondering what kind of condolences I should offer to the widowed Mrs. Seiko." He answered simply. "And you being such a  _very_  good friend of Saikhan and his family would know best." He saw the reflection of Lin tense up and glare even harder at him.

"And what the hell are you implying?" She demanded angrily.

"Summer, about three years ago, you and Saikhan both worked late into the night in an attempt to figure out a difficult case to land a high ranking member of the Agni Kai's in jail." Tarrlok inhaled from his cigarette and exhaled a plume of smoke. "Or rather that was what Saikhan told his family while the two of you spent the night inside your office on the cot you keep for long nights." He relished the look on Lin's face when he let loose that information, it was one of the pleasures that came with his job.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking the about. Saikhan and I never did anything!" She was lying; you didn't need any special gifts into perception to see that. Looking at the floor, clenching of fists when she said never, and slight change in tone at his name.

"The pictures I have in my possession of that night and others say otherwise." Tarrlok lied easily. While he knew about the affair they never had sex that often, only three times in just as many of years, and he had never been able to arrange a covert photo ops. But Lin didn't know that, and he could bluff his way out. She glared at him harder than ever and to his surprise didn't back down.

"I don't care if the media drags my name through the mud; I'm not leaving until I find out what I want to know!" She yelled and he saw her reflection in the window take a threatening step towards him. He should have guessed it would take more than that to get rid of her. Oh well, he had something else up his sleeve.

"Tell me something Chief Beifong," Tarrlok started with another inhale from his cigarette, "how would your Mother, the Great Toph Beifong, have handled this situation? Do you think she would be openly threatening a council member on suspicions?" She probably would have from what he heard of her but the result was as instantaneous as it was explosive all the same. Lin practically snarled out her answer, almost unaware of what she was saying.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! She has absolutely nothing to do with it!" She pointed angrily at him while the ground around her started to crack. A bit too far, he didn't want her to lose it and bring the whole building down on top of them.

"I am merely noticing a similarity to your situations. Both of you have had a relationship with a Captain under your command who is married and has children who dream of following in their father's footsteps." He took a pause before he continued to gauge he reaction. "I was just wondering if your Mother would have been so  _generous_  with the bonuses that Saikhan's widow will be receiving."

"The families of all officers killed or wounded beyond service are entitled to their retirement benefits plus a little something extra." Lin responded automatically but her arms were beginning to shake. She  _knew_  where this was going and was finally starting to falter.

"Oh I know the standard procedure Chief Beifong, I was on the council when they were revised and approved after all, and the numbers I saw for Saikhan's family are not even close to what they should be getting." Tarrlok brought his cigarette to his mouth to take another drag but found it spent to the filter. Frowning, he dropped it to the ground and stomped it out, the janitor would clean it up later, and began his final verbal attack. "What I want to know is why? Is it a token of friendship and loyalty to help out your lovers, and I use that term loosely, family? Or is it an apology? It is no secret that you and Seiko are somewhat friends and that you regularly have dinner with Saikhan and his family. How many evenings have you spent with the wife of your lover and made idle conversation? How many possible times have you listened to her complain about Saikhan working late and knew," Tarrlok closed his eyes and readied himself for the kill, "that at least one of those nights she spent waiting up for him was because you were fucking him?"

He could  _feel_  the anger radiating off of her and the hatred practically crackled through the air, much like the cracks spreading around her feet. He opened his eyes and cast a glance at her reflection. If her glare had been hard before then it was absolutely murderous now and she was trembling with barely contained rage. But he had won, he knew it and she knew it. While her image would have been tarnished by the exposure of the affair the revelation of corruption, even if the benefactor was a grieving widow and her family, would prove devastating not only to Lin but also to the Metalbending Police Force. Investigations would probably turn up a lot of interesting secrets to the public eye and while weeding out corruption from the Police Force would be beneficial in the long run, the people needed to believe they could trust the police now more than ever. So in a way this was a benefit to everyone, at least until he found a replacement for Lin.

"I'm glad we had this talk, you can go now." Tarrlok said, releasing her to go back to her duties. "Oh, but before you do." He stopped her and cast a glance at her, daring to take his face away from the window. "Your job is to enforce the laws of the council. After your comments in the Council Chamber the night of Port Yue I thought that maybe you needed a reminder." She nearly spat at him as she left and stomped out of the room, slamming the door as she left so hard that for a minute he thought it was going to fall off. He waited until she left his range and sighed in relief moving a hand to his head to sooth the headache he had developed. He released the hold he had on Lin's mind and the sigil that was resting in his left eye disappeared along with the chorus of thoughts from the other people in City Hall.

It was always dangerous to use the Geass that his benefactors had gave him, not matter how much easier it made his job, and this had been one of the longest periods of time he had ever used it. He knew what would happen if he abused his power, permanent activation and strength increase, and he had no desire to have to listen to the inane thoughts of every person he met. Tarrlok continued to try and sooth his aching head as he made his way back to his desk and collapsed into his chair.

Lin would become even more of a nuisance and would likely begin striking back at him at every possible opportunity now; he would need to start searching for her replacement immediately. He made a mental note to increase the number of agents following her and have them on standby to eliminate her on a moment's notice. He couldn't have a Police Chief that was open to intimidating council members to get what they wanted, let alone one gunning for him.

This was his city, and everyone in it would obey him or be crushed under his heel. That was the deal he had struck with his benefactors after all.

* * *

The calm, steady crackle from the fire place in her father's den provided a nice contrast to Hotaru's own rapid thoughts. The last few weeks had been hectic to say the least as the after effects of Port Yue began to take its toll and every business in the city started to panic at the lost imports and exports from the docks and of course her father would drag her along as he met with his partners and discussed whatever. Originally she had been occupied with what had happened in Port Yue, staying out of the polices attention and monitoring any rumors that may concern her like who was their mysterious leader, but now all her attention was focused on one person, that man, Anguta she reminded herself, who had mentioned Port Yue.

What did he know about what had happened in Port Yue? How did he know that she knew anything about it, let alone that she was even there? How did he know that she was with her father and not someone else? Did he know the voice that had led them through that chaotic night? Was he the voice? Unfortunately she only had guesses and speculation to answer with. Hopefully she would get all the answers she wanted tonight.

The fire began to die down and Hotaru used her bending to revitalize it, the wave of heat coloring the room in an orange glow before rescinding. Her father's den was covered in old Fire Nation artifacts from the Hundred Years War, he was an avid collector and spent a great deal of his free time researching each item and talking about it to whoever would listen. The walls were covered in flags and documents ranging from tattered to pristine, weapons from historic battles were mounted along the walls, and at the center of it all above the fire place was an authentic and well preserved pair of wanted posters for the capture of Avatar Aang and the "Blue Spirit", that was the crown jewel of his collection. It was a testament to a time in the Fire Nation's history that many wished forgotten and her father occasionally used it to give him a psychological edge in negotiations, a reminder of how far their people would go to achieve their goals. And for that reason it suited her needs perfectly tonight.

She turned away from the fire place and looked over the table where the Pai Sho board was resting, all its pieces set and waiting for the commencement of the game. She had asked around and found out that he made his living gambling at Pai Sho with the upper class for large sums of money and was said to be unbeatable at the game. But that was fine; she had no intention of paying him if he won, if he is who she thinks he is or knows more than he should then that was what the knife hidden under her chair was for. She had a story planned out if it came to that, he would win and ask if she felt up to  _alternative_  methods of payment. Being a high born lady she would naturally refuse, he would get angry and persist until it elevated up to a struggle and he ended up with a knife in his lung. Then she would act fragile and traumatized while the police swept up the details about another dead nonbender. And if it started to unravel she would just pay a visit to her father's friends in the Metalbending Police Force, he had even introduced her to them last week in case she ever need their help in the future. She had killed in Port Yue, she could do it again.

The image of the officer whose face she had burned away came to mind and she immediately stomped it out. This was no different than Port Yue, it was about survival. The officers had threatened to take away her life and so she had to fight back with the intention of taking theirs, which she did. Now someone else could have information that also threatened her and he would be dealt with the same. It was no different. At least she was different than the officers who just cut down people in the streets; she had been having nightmares about the docks for weeks, the burned away officer being the focus. She took no joy in this, but it needed to be done. It was survival.

But she wouldn't use her firebending, she didn't want the burned officer to have company in her nightmares. If anyone asked she'd just say she panicked and used a knife she carried on her person for self defense. It would be sketchy, what bender would even have a weapon other than their bending, but she could pull it off.

"Um, Mistress your guest has arrived." Hotaru didn't need to look to see who the owner of the trembling quiet voice was. She knew that her mother was standing in the doorway, wearing the same uniform as the rest of the maids, probably looking nervous and trembling and  _weak_.

"See him in." She gave a clipped order and set about making the final preparations once her mother had left. Thank the spirits her father and step mother were out at some dinner thing, the harpy had started insisting that she begin wearing the ridiculous dresses she bought her in day to day life to show of "her strengths". And claiming that when she learned a skill that related to actual business and be able to support herself she could dress more conservatively. That or join the military and with what happened to Naoto that was never going to fucking happen.

Dealing and hiding the injuries she got in Port Yue were hard enough without a dress squeezing her chest as tightly as possible and putting pressure on her still tender and bruised ribs. Instead she had opted to wear something closer to what she wore when she went out crawling the cities nightlife, just not as dark so it could blood better.

Hotaru didn't have to wait long as soon her mother returned with her opponent. He looked just like she remembered, even down to the same suit, and was carrying a similar, if not the same, suitcase like the one he carried a few days ago. She gestured for him to come in and take his seat and ordered her mother to leave the two of them alone.

"Um, are you sure Mistress? I could possib-" She started to say meekly before Hotaru cut her off.

"Get out!" She practically hissed and heard the fire place burst to life behind her. Her mother squeaked in fear and ran away, leaving her and Anguta alone, who merely raised an eyebrow at her display. Hotaru managed to calm herself down, thus lowering the flames in the fire place to acceptable levels, and took her seat opposite Anguta.

"I will say, this is a little unorthodox with how I do things." He said, breaking the ice and making the first move, moving the Ship tile into a defensive position. "Usually my opponents prefer for me to meet them in their offices, never their homes, and I usually provide the board and pieces."

"Well I have my own way of going about things and it has served me well so far." She responded making a move of her own, moving the Bandit tile into an offensive position. She didn't play Pai Sho very often and didn't expect to win, just to get him talking. His voice sounded like the one on the radio but with all the chaos and interference she could be wrong.

"Indeed, that was clear with how you treated your mother." He responded coolly and Hotaru's breath caught in her throat and she tensed up. He made his move, moving to reinforce the Ship tile with the Guard piece.

"What makes you think that was my mother?" She replied, trying to keep her voice neutral and controlled. She made her move, striking at the Ship tile with her Bandit piece and taking its place.

"Aside for the physical resemblance you two share? Your reaction was a dead giveaway, same with your father." Loath as she was to admit it she did share noticeable features with her parents along with her ability to firebend. But this could just as easily be a lie to throw her off. He made his move, having the Guard move within striking distance of the Bandit.

"Tell me, what were you doing in my father's offices that day?" She decided to get straight to the point, even if it meant the gruesome end was all the closer. She made her moves, withdrawing the Bandit and having it draw back into her defensive line formed by the Blue Dragon, Armadillo Lion, and Ming Snake tiles.

"The same thing I'm doing right now. Gambling on Pai Sho." He answered rather easily considering that this was technically a crime they were both committing, although she was unlikely to go to jail. He made his moves, having the Guard piece joined by the Red Dragon, Cat Owl, and Badgermole tiles in the attack of her defensive line.

"When we arrived you were waiting at the elevators to leave but then I found you behind me in hallway hours later. Why is that?" She narrowed her eyes at him although he seemed unimpressed and simply looked down at the pieces on the board. She made her move, moving the Bandit next to her Command tile while her defensive line held up against his tiles.

"I often make arrangements for multiple games in an office building; it wouldn't do me any good to go across the city for every game only to return for another. I spent most of that day in that office riding the elevators and waiting in reception areas." He responded with a shrug and smiled and she hated how casual he was with all this. He made his move, bringing his Red Dragon tile to striking distance with her Blue Dragon tile.

"Tell me, what did you mean when you said Port Yue a few days ago?" This was growing tiring fast and she was eager to be done with it. She thought he saw him tense up when she mentioned the docks and she leaned forward a little, ready to garb the knife hidden under her seat at a moment's notice. She made her move, breaking her defensive line to attack his Badgermole tile with her Armadillo Lion tile.

"I'm sorry my mind of that day is a little fuzzy, it was just so hectic with Korra's… arrival." Right, the name he had cursed when he ran away while they watched The Avatar on what looked like a polar bear dog be taken away by the police. She had read all about what The Avatar had been up to her first day in Republic City, and the impressive property damage, and listened to all the clamor from her father and his partners at the possibilities and the nigh assured end of the Equalist's. Whoopee. But there was something… off. He made his move, having his Cat Owl attack her Ming Snake tile and hold its position.

"How did you know The Avatar's first name?" No one had known who The Avatar was until her great unveiling the day  _after_  her arrival, so unless he knew she was coming, and he seemed rather displeased to see her, he couldn't have known her name. She made her move, moving the Bandit to cover a hole in her defensive line.

"It's kind of embarrassing but Korra is my little sister." He responded with a nervous laugh and Hotaru's blood went cold. There was no way this could be true, it would have turned up in her investigation, you can't keep something like that a secret! Now that it was on her mind she couldn't stop noticing the similarities between the two, it wasn't hard to call up The Avatars face from memory the papers ran photos of her nonstop. Spirits if this was true than she couldn't just get rid of him and use the story she made up! The Avatar would never buy it and with the kind of pull on the police force she probably had…He made his move, having the Guard move through a space in her defensive line before the Bandit could close it.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Hotaru said while her mind was filled with curses at him. "But to get back to what I was originally saying, what did you mean by Port Yue?" There was no going back; she had to find out what he knew. She made her mo-

The ringing of a phone shattered the atmosphere and Hotaru and Anguta simultaneously looked at it. It was one of her father's business phones, there were a few scattered around the mansion, it had a special line so he could conduct business without having to kick anyone else off or be eavesdropped on. She tried to ignore it and get back to her questioning but Anguta merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not going to answer it?" He asked as he made another move, the board had taken on a jumbled pattern with pieces scattered everywhere.

"It's probably one of my father's business partners, they can call back later." She angrily moved another piece; she was just moving pieces around at this point.

"Ah, the manners of the elite leave much to be desired." He sighed while rising from his seat and moving to the phone.

"What are you doing?!" She asked rising from her own seat and stomping after him.

"What does it look like? I'm answering the phone." He said simply, picking up the receiver. "Hello?" Hotaru stomped up to him with the intention of ripping the phone out of his damn hands and dragging him back to the game so she could resume the interrogation, when he turned and just handed it to her. "It's for you."

She looked at the phone speculatively before grabbing it and bringing it to her ear. "Good to know you're still alive Hotaru." Her blood went cold a second time that night at the smooth voice on the other end. There was no denying that this was the same voice that had led them out of a burning Port Yue and destroyed the Metalbending Police Force. She was distantly aware that Anguta had returned to his seat but she still turned inward and held the phone to her head as tightly as possible.

"Who the hell are you? How'd you get this number?! How'd you know I'd be here?!" She asked in harsh whispers only to get a short commanding reply.

"Meet me at the top of Harmony Tower in a week. Bring any equipment you might have kept and be prepared to meet some old friends." Then the voice hung up the line and Hotaru exploded.

"Dammit what the hell is with you?! How did you manage to drop a building in Port Yue onto the police?!" She was unaware that she had yelled so loudly until Anguta cleared his throat and reminded her she was not alone.

"What was that about Port Yue?" He asked and Hotaru found herself on the receiving end of questioning. She started to think of a response before he filled one in for her. "Let me guess, something to do with business right? Everyone I've been playing lately hasn't shut up about how the Port Yue Incident will affect their business. It's why I told you to not talk about, it has gotten really annoying and they really don't need any more encouragement."

"Yeah, my father has been giving me more and more responsibilities within his company and it's just been so overwhelming I lost my head." She replied going with it. It wasn't even a lie really; her father had been pushing some work onto her in preparation and Port Yue had done a number. She hung up the phone and settled back down into her seat, feeling the weight of the knife under her. Oh spirits she had planned to kill and frame him for attempted rape and he had done nothing. The image of the officer with the burned off face returned again and she crushed it hard. It had been the same, survival, she had just not been as clear with who deserved the questioning as before. She wasn't the same as them!

"I win." She snapped back to attention to see Anguta place Guard tile next to her Commanding one with the Bandit out maneuvered and surrounded by the Red Dragon, Badgermole, and Cat Owl her competing pieces maneuvered around into a scattered mess, effectively capturing it and ending the game. He leaned back in his seat and gave a triumphant smirk at his victory. "Now what was the agreed upon amount? 5,000 Yuan's correct?" Right then, looking at his smirk and the gleam in his eye, Hotaru decided that she really hated this man regardless and stormed off to fetch his winnings, trying to come up with a way to explain to her father how she had lost 5,000 Yuan's at Pai Sho.

* * *

"Thank you Miss." Anguta said when Hotaru's mother handed him the record of the orders that Hotaru had just received. He placed inside his suitcase so he could dispose of it properly later while Hotaru's mother went about making sure that the record player and phone set she had used were perfectly back to the way they were.

"Do you need anything else sir?" She asked dutifully, her voice lifeless and dull.

"No that is all." He said, releasing his control over her and the red rings around her eyes disappeared.

"Um, do you need anything else sir?" She repeated the question and Anguta stifled a laugh.

"No I'm fine. The lady however received some distressing news over the phone. If you wish to go to her I can see myself out." She seemed to struggle with the idea for a second before she bowed out of presence and ran off to comfort her daughter from whatever was troubling her. Smiling to himself he left the vast mansion and began the trek down the long driveway toward the gate, the city illuminating the darkness before him.

Hopefully this would be enough to throw Hotaru's suspicions off of him so he could begin proceeding with his plans. He had been planning ever since he had received a call for a match at Hotaru's mansion and there were points where he thought it was all going to come crashing down. He had been hoping he could have avoided revealing that Korra was his sister, 'If I don't get a call from one of my old opponents in no more than two days I'll be amazed.' He thought to himself with a chuckle.

He arrived at the gate opening to the street to find the guards huddled inside their little booth, listening to the Probending match religiously. Anguta shook his head and sighed, he didn't see what anybody could see in that game, no matter how many times Korra explained how awesome it was. "Excuse me." He called to the guards who merely yelled at him to hold on a minute before going back to the radio. He was about to ask them to open the gate again before something on the radio caught his attention.

"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?!" Anguta started to chuckle. "Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but... I-I think this replacement player could be... No, there's no way!" The chuckles turned into laughter. "You've gotta be kidding me! She's The Avatar, folks! Can you believe that?!" Yes, yes he could.

Still laughing Anguta step through the gate, ignoring the odd looks the guards were giving him, and started his walk home. This was perfect! He should have expected Korra to go and see a Probending match eventually, although he had assumed that she would have dragged him along, but for her to actually play? If she pulled through then she would want to continue playing and if she continued playing… Well it was important for a brother to encourage his little sister in pursuing her interests, even one as time and attention consuming as Probending. Once he arrived home a few hours later a new series of laughter erupted when a reporter interviewed a very familiar voice on the radio, a boy by the name of Bolin who nervously answered questions.

Everything about this was perfect.

* * *

He fucked up. He had really fucked up.

Hasook paced up and down his little apartment, ignoring the creaking of the floorboards under his weight, trying to think of how he was going to explain the situation to Jin. He shouldn't have let that prick Mako get the better of him and now they had replaced him with the fucking Avatar! The Avatar! How was he supposed to compete with that? He sat on the dirty mattress that lay in the center of the small apartment that sunk under his weight with groan, and buried his face in his hands.

He had really really fucked up.

The rent was due in a few weeks and he had no way to earn the cash and Jin was going to be needing money for a hospital soon and the Agni Kai's were getting tougher on collecting protection and oh spirits they were fucked! The Fire Ferrets had been good, steady work that didn't involve getting nearly killed by the cops and he had fucked it up. Probending had been their only source of income with the exception of Jin's old job and he had made her quit working the streets nearly half a year ago when he joined the Fire Ferrets. Maybe the water processing plant needed another pair of hands t-

There was a loud banging on his door that rattled it in its frame, although a light breeze would have had the same effect. "I'm comin'!" Hasook shouted, gathering up the little bottle of water he carried wherever he went. Not as good as a gun but he made do with it. He walked up to the door and slid the chain into its holder before unlocking the door and opening it to look through the space created by the chain. Mako was standing in front of him. "What the hell are yo-" He didn't get any farther as Mako bashed the door down with a fiery kick, sending it crashing down on top of Hasook.

Hasook cried out in pain and tried to crawl out from under the burning door only to feel a pair of hands on his collar lift him up. Mako pulled him over his head and threw him across the room and sent Hasook crashing into the couple of cabinets, drawers, and sink that served as Jin's kitchen. Gasping for breath he managed to get the cap off of his bottle of water and send a stream of water at Mako, who merely dodged it as struck the wall behind him. Mako calmly walked over to where Hasook lay pressed his foot down on the waterbenders neck, crushing his throat under his boot.

"Why… are… you…doing… this?" He managed to gasp out to his attacker and former teammate.

"Because you abandoned us." He answered, applying more pressure on Hasook's neck. "Our lives depend on winning at Probending and you left us out to dry. If Korra hadn't come along then we would have been screwed out of the tournament for sure." He ended that with a full stomp on the throat and left Hasook on the floor gasping for air. "You also walked away with you and Bolin's little secret. Which means you put Bolin in danger. So I'm giving you a warning." He leaned down and looked Hasook in the eyes, conjuring a fireball in his hand for an added affect. "If I even hear the words Bolin and Port Yue together from anyone and I'll be coming back here to finish the job."

"I wasn't the only one who was with him that night you fuckin' psycho! Lots of people saw his face and heard his name!" Hasook struggled to get to his feet only to have Mako deliver a kick to the face, his nose making a sick cracking sound. He managed to hear what Mako said over his howls of pain.

"Then you better hope no one else talks, because if I come back here and if still I think someone else did it I'll be going after them.  _After_  I finish you." If there was anything else he was going to say it was interrupted.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!" Hasook watched as Jin attempted to bash in Mako head with a large filled grocery bag, only for Mako to intercept it and throw her to the ground. "We're paid up for the month you bastard! What more do the Agni Kai want!" Mako didn't answer her, instead staring at her bulging stomach that contained their child and Hasook managed to get himself onto his feet and glare at him.

"You got the message Hasook?" Mako asked simply and he nodded, yeah he got it alright. "Good." Mako said simply and left, stepping over the smoldering remains of their door.

Hasook continued to glare at the space where Mako last was and didn't move to comfort Jin as she began to cry, holding her legs to her stomach as she looked over the wreckage that was their apartment. He didn't know how long he stood there, glaring, until the landlord showed up at their door frame and looked around the wreckage. He gave no sign of being surprised and merely cocked his thumb over his shoulder. "There's a phone call for you. Fella' on the other end says he's a friend of yours."

'I fucking doubt that.' He thought as he somehow managed to get his feet moving.

 

**I feel like I'm digging my own grave with this chapter, I'm filling in plot points that I just know that future seasons are going to render noncanon. I finally found the time to write a full chapter and decided to go all out with it and I get the feeling I went too far. Tarrlok couldn't be more transparently evil if he was smoking a cigar, swirling a glass of scotch, petting a white fluffy cat, and talking about what kind of orphans tears taste the best (Answer: The ones who saw their parents die). Giving him Geass also feels like I'm over powering him, he's already the most powerful man in Republic City and secretly a bloodbender of great skill, letting him read minds feels like cheating. I feel like I betrayed Lin's character with her giving up so easily, not the whole affair thing I planned that and I enjoy making characters almost universally loved doing something horrible as long as it makes sense. But worst of all there was barely any Anguta or Korra and they are the main characters!**

**All in all this feels like a bit of a letdown for me and I may go through and revise it more later. Anyway be sure to leave the hate you'll inevitably have in the Reviews for the fact I turned Lin into an adulterer and Mako into a thug. I expect creativity with these flames.**

**P.S. Did you enjoy the Probending part of the chapter? Hope so because it's the last you're going to be seeing of it.**

**Revised as of 1/20/13, see revision notes in "Revisions and Side Story: Gommu" chapter for specific revisions and information.**

****19-12-17-17-2-14-3 | 5-12-18 | 1-14-17-8 | 18-19-17-4-13-6-18 | 19-5-12-13 | 5-8 | 17-8-12-2-4-24-8-18** **


	6. Before The Revelation

Korra could state without any shadow of a doubt that she hated mornings. Ever since she was a small child she had grown to detest waking up and being dragged from her nice warm bed, with its fur blankets and silk sheets, to start the morning's lessons. For the longest time she believed that the White Lotus were using the never ending day and night of summer and winter to make her rise earlier and earlier to begin them and setting the clocks ahead, knowing she wouldn't be able to tell what time it really was. Her bending training was in the afternoon after lunch while her academic lessons were in the morning and she hated every minute of it. First there would be writing and reading then mathematics and finally some mixed sciences. Then as she grew older those lessons were gradually replaced with global history, the political systems of the four nations and the U.R.N., and economics, in preparation when she began her Avatar duties on a more global scale she guessed.

In all honestly she spent the majority of her time in those lessons watching the clock in her makeshift classroom counting the seconds away, trying to drown out the endless chatter from her tutors. So while Probending practice with Bolin and Mako was far more interesting than learning the long linage of the Earth Kingdom's monarchy and the police keeping abilities of the U.R.N. military forces that allowed them to establish Trust Territories, the hour left much to be desired.

Korra caught the heavy training ball flung at her by Mako that nearly took her head off and lowered to glare at him. "What's the big idea with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is  _evil_!" She whispered to prove her point. 'Seriously, first Tenzin now these guys. Why does no one in this city get up at a reasonable time?' She threw the training ball at Bolin, following the pattern that had been set.

"We're the rookies so we get the worst time slot in the gym." Bolin answered as he threw the ball at his brother who glared at her as he continued the answer.

"And you're the rookiest of us all. We got to get you up to speed; we can't have a repeat of your first game. Deal with it!" Mako said as he flung the ball at her. Korra caught the ball and glared at her team captain.

" _You_  deal with it!" Korra angrily replied and launched the ball back at him with enough force to knock him off his feet and send him crashing to the ground. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a triumphant smirk as Mako coughed and struggled to his feet. Soon however a booming voice drew the Fire Ferret's focus and interrupted their practice further.

"There's my hard workin' street urchins!" Korra turned to see a large man in a green suit striding towards them, a large smile on his face. "It's an honor to finally meet you Avatar." The man said as he met with the group and placed his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"And you are?" She asked, unsure with how familiar he was being with the brothers and her.

"Butakha!" He introduced himself happily and removed his hat to reveal his bald head. "I run this whole Probending shebang!" When it became clear that this was more on the business side of Probending Korra decided to gather her things and left the brothers to their talk with Butakha. Still she couldn't help overhearing their conversation, mostly due to Butakha's booming voice, and was amused that Bolin's appetite apparently was enough to cause a total loss in their winnings.

"So, have you boys managed to get the Championship Pot money yet?" Butakha asked with crossed arms and Korra's attention was perked.

"We're still working on it sir." Mako answered as Korra made her way back to the group.

"What money?" She asked, interested to know about the championships, and anything that might be able to keep them out of it.

"Every team must add 30,000 Yuan's to the Championship Pot to be allowed to play in the tournament." Butakha answered. "And the Fire Ferrets only got one more week to come up with their share of the prize money if they want to play."

"30,000 Yuan's!? Isn't that a bit much?" Korra asked, perplexed at the large amount. You could buy a nice Satomobile or two with that kind of money from what she had heard. Although with how many teams entered the tournament, and if they won…

Korra was starting to see why Mako was always so serious when it came to Probending.

"This is the big leagues Avatar; the stakes are far higher than the underground games." He answered as Korra's mind went off at what underground Probending matches would be like. "Anyway I just stopped by to give you the warning. You got a week to come up with the money or you're out of the tournament." Butakha warned and then departed, leaving the Fire Ferrets to discuss their financial troubles amongst themselves.

"You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold would you?" Bolin asked Korra hopefully.

"I got nothing." She replied, crushing his hopes with an added turning out of her empty pockets. "I've never really needed money; I've always had people taking care of me."

"Then I really wouldn't say you have nothing." Mako said bitterly as he gathered up his things into his duffel bag. She winced, realizing what she had implied and turned to Bolin.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" She began to apologize before Bolin interrupted her.

"No it's fine it's just… ever since our parents died we've been on our own." He said with a downward cast to the floor while Pabu, who had been resting on his shoulders, gave an almost sad sound from its throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She had been wondering why the two of them had been living in the attic of the arena but the topic had never come up in conversation.

"It's not important right now," Mako said as he finished packing his things and rejoined them, "how are we going to come up with the money?"

"Oh I got it, I got it!" Bolin said happily as he knelt down in front of them and held up Pabu to them, the small ferret looking perplexed at what was happening but not particularly worried. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!" Korra shared an unbelieving look with Mako as they stared at Bolin and Pabu.

"Come on Bolin we need serious ideas." Mako said before muttering to himself. "At least it's better than your last one." Bolin heard him though and his body gave a sudden start and he looked down at the ground, not able to look Mako in the eyes.

"What idea?" Korra asked, wondering what Bolin had done to piss off Mako so much. Not that it seemed like a hard task from what she had experienced. For a brief moment she swore she saw his eyes widen in panic before he regained control and responded.

"Forget about it, it's nothing. I'll take care of getting the money." He said as he left to go back to his room, leaving the two of them behind. Korra shrugged and said goodbye to Bolin, the usually cheerful boy being a lot more tame than usual. After Korra had changed back into her regular clothes she found that Butakha's arrival had cut practice off with some time to kill, she decided to go pay Anguta a visit at his place.

'Besides,' Korra thought to herself as she got on top of Naga and urged the beast into the city, 'Tenzin said he couldn't visit me at the Air Temple but he didn't say anything about me visiting him.'

* * *

"Remind you of old times Bolin?" Shady Shin asked from the driver's seat of his modified hot-rod Satomobile as they pulled in front of the Triple Threat Triads headquarters. The sun beginning to set as night approached and the street lights began to illuminate the twilight streets as Bolin stepped out of Shin's Satomobile, Pabu riding on his shoulders. It did bring back memories of when he and Mako were younger and they had to turn to less than legal work to get by, times that he didn't like to think about and Mako refused to speak of.

Mako wasn't going to be happy with his decision to agree to Shady Shin's offer but they needed the money and he doubted that they could get 30,000 Yuan's doing odd jobs in a week. This job wouldn't go all the way but it would get them pretty close, still after what had happened in Port Yue…

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." He said as joined Shady Shin in walking into the headquarters, nodding and saying hello to the guards posted outside that he recognized. "Especially after last time, this is just guarding the place right?"

"Hey I said I was sorry about sending you to Li, how was I supposed to know that job would go so bad?" He replied as they sat down at the small bar that they had set up inside. "How'd you get out of there anyway? I nearly shat myself when I heard you were still alive and playing Probending on the radio. I still couldn't believe it when I saw you out front of the metro station with your little rat." Bolin let the rat comment slide while Pabu gave an angry hiss at Shin.

"I just got lucky I guess." Bolin said, using the arrival of the bartender to avoid the question. The bartender raised a speculative eyebrow when Bolin ordered a soda instead of liquor like Shin but provided the beverage anyway.

"Nice to know your still alive Bolin. Meet me at the top of Harmony Tower in a week. Prepare to meet some old friends." That was all the voice from Port Yue had said to him over the phone almost a week ago. The meeting was tomorrow night and he had been plagued by questions ever since. How did he know where he and Mako lived? How did he get their phone number? Why did he have him set explosives in that building just so he could kill all those police officers instead of running away with them? What did he want from him? He didn't have any answers and had tried to put off the thinking about the impending meeting and instead thought up of some excuses he could give Mako so he could go meet them. Maybe say that he was going on a date with one of their fans? That was certainly believable enough but then there was the possibility that he would begin asking to many questions and he'd have to make up details to satisfy him, not one of his strong points. And there was always the possibly he would mention it to Korra and he didn't want her to get the idea that he just went on dates with random girls.

Ah there was a calming thought, his newest friend Korra. He knew there had been something special about her when he saw her trying to explain herself to Toza on his way to the locker room but he would have never had guessed she would be the  _Avatar_! The stories he had heard growing up on the streets about the Avatar's told of the great warriors that kept balance throughout time, restoring the natural order of the world whenever it was threatened. They told of their powerful bending abilities; with which they could move or crush entire mountains, tame volcano's mid eruption, and make the raging ocean itself obey their will. But Korra wasn't a stern keeper of peace that dealt out spiritual wisdom as if they had been born a monk and had an entire prayer book for a brain. She was fun and loud, thought with her fists, could throw and receive a punch, and spirits was she beautiful!

" _This_  kid is who you brought to help watch the place? He doesn't look old enough to shave yet." Bolin turned in his seat to look at the voice and coughed into his soda when he was met with Lighting Bolt Zolt and a pair of guards. Zolt raised an eyebrow to Shady Shin as Bolin sputtered because of the soda he had inhaled and glared at his lieutenant for an answer.

"Bolin's more than meets the eye boss." Shin answered smoothly, setting his drink down and throwing his arm over Bolin's shoulder. Pabu hissed at the intrusion and scurried into his master's lap. "He was in that mess at Port Yue, managed to take out three cops all by himself. Right Bolin?" He felt Shin's arm squeeze slightly and took the hint, managing to get his coughing under control in front of the crime boss.

"Yeah, I crushed a couple under a pile of rubble by uprooting a building." That wasn't a total lie either, what with the wiring of the building the voice had dropped onto the police being his responsibility. He may not have detonated the explosives but it was still his fault, and he knew that it had killed far more than three.

"That right?" Zolt asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you expect me to believe that pile of-" He stopped mid rant and looked harder at Bolin, causing the boy to start sweating under the scrutiny. "What'd you say your name was again? You look familiar."

"He's Bolin, Mako's brother." Shady Shin answered, not looking at Bolin when he gave a questioning glance at the mention of Mako.

"Mako?" Zolt said, realization hitting him. "I send you to find some muscle and you come back with the runt? His brother I know can get his hands dirty."

"I told you boss, Mako's likely to burn my face off if I came up to him again." Shin explained to his leader. "He's the high and mighty Probender now." Bolin was about to ask what they were talking about before Zolt cut in.

"Are you just makin' excuses to cover your ass Shin?" The crime boss asked in a harsh whisper, a bit of lightning dancing between his fingers. The guards with him shuffled in place, ready to follow his orders against their fellow member if need be.

"No, no boss, I'm sorry I've just been having a little too much to drink and I didn't phrase my words correctly." Shady Shin explained as quickly as possible, holding up his barely touched drink as an example. "What I meant to say was that he  _nearly_  burned my face off when I asked him. His brother was just far more agreeable when I got him alone." Beads of sweat began to form on Shin's forehead before Zolt sighed and glared at him.

"You're lucky I need you in one piece for tonight. In my day back making excuses to the boss because of incompetence would have gotten your head bloodbent up your own ass by Yakone." He said, his voice becoming more subdued at the mention of the fabled crime boss of the past. "Ah, those were the days. Back then we were kings in Republic City. No one messed with us until the damned Avatar felt we were spoilin' his little pet project." His tone grew angry at the mention of Avatar Aang and Bolin twisted in his seat, wondering what Korra would think if she heard this. "With Yakone gone his empire split apart and now we got to deal with the bastards who didn't join up with us. Hell not even them, just a bunch of young punks too stupid to learn their own history." He looked around at his own men who cast their eyes away when he looked at him, confirming that none of them paid much mind to the Triple Threat Triads history. Zolt just sighed and turned to walk away to his office upstairs, throwing his hands up into the air. "I swear one of these days his ghost is gonna come back to haunt me for letting things get this bad."

"What was that about?" Bolin whispered to Shady Shin, hiding his mouth behind his hand so that the irate crime boss wouldn't hear him.

"Ah he's just gettin' old and being nostalgic for the good old days." Shin said once he turned himself around and downed a fair amount of his drink. Lightning Bolt Zolt was forgiving but not  _too_  forgiving, and he kept a running tally of who has slighted him in the past.

"No not that." Bolin said, putting a hand on Shin's shoulder so he was looking at him. "What did Zolt mean when he said Mako knew how to get his hands dirty?" He and Mako only ran numbers for the Triads in the past; he wouldn't exactly call that getting his hands dirty. But he hadn't always been with Mako when he went to do jobs for the Triads…

Shin raised a questioning eyebrow and brushed Bolin's hand off his shoulder. "You mean he hasn't told you about the work we used to do?" He answered Bolin's question with one of his own.

Bolin was about to answer that no he had not been told about their work together when the lights in the Triads hideout began to flicker, sending shadows dancing around the room. "What's going on? Ah! Pabu!" Bolin yelled, as Pabu darted out of his lap and under a nearby table, the fire ferrets stripped tail curling around its body protectively.

"What the hell man you forget to pay the power bill again?" Shin asked the bartender as the lights finally went out completely, plunging the room into darkness. The bartender never got his chance to respond as the low rumbling of engines was heard outside, the headlights briefly illuminating the room as a truck and some motorcycles pulled in front of the Triad's headquarters.

"Shit it must be the Agni Kai's! They want to start the war early!" One of the fellow Triple Threat members exclaimed, rising from his booth seat and rushing to the front door. Soon a small group of the Triple Threats, bending at the ready, had formed at the door with Bolin and Shin near the back. Bolin took a steadying breath as one of them moved to open the door, to take a look and see what had happened to the guards posted outside. It had been far too quiet outside.

'This is it.' Bolin thought to himself as the leading Triple Threat placed his hand on the door handle and turned it, opening the door slightly so he could look outside. He heard the lead man mutter a "what the hell" and watched as he opened the door all the way so they could all see. The guards outside laid sprawled along the steps, their bodies motionless but seemingly undamaged with an idling truck and five unattended motorcycles waiting in the street. "Um, is anyone else kinda freaked out by this?" Bolin said, taking a step away from the unusual sight.

"Yeah, somethin' ain't right about th- AHH!" One of the other Triple Threats said before the window next him to him exploded and a dark figure dived into the room. The figure swiftly attacked him, striking several places on his body in a blur of motion and he cried out before crumpling to the ground, motionless. Bolin felt the pit drop out of his stomach as the figure rose and looked at the assembled Triple Threat Triad members with a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Equalists." He said in a terrified whisper as the rest of the bar's windows exploded and the lone figure was joined by several of his brethren. No one moved as the Equalists began to stalk towards them, the glowing eyes the only indication of their presence in the pitch black room. One of the Triple Threats, a bit younger than himself Bolin noticed, gave a cry and flung a fireball at one of the Equalists. She dodged it with a jump to the side, the light of the fire briefly revealing their masked faces before darkness descended again, leaving only the glowing eyes of their masks. Then all hell broke loose.

An unspoken order was given and both sides attacked the other, bending versus chi blocking, in the pitch darkness with only the light from outside the open door and brief illumination from the firebenders to see with. Bolin bent the earth beneath him into the air, ripping out chunks the roughly the size of Probending disks, and launched them at a Chi Blocker who expertly dodged them with a jump and spin through the air and used the momentum to strike out at Shady Shin. The ice he had been preparing to launch reverted to water and fell to the ground as the Chi Blocker struck numerous points in his arms and finally his back, which forced him to the ground as a useless heap. Bolin bent a wall of earth out of the ground and sent it barreling across the room, it managed to break the attack of a chi blocker and save a firebender the use of his arms and send another crashing into a nearby table. But it wasn't enough.

One by one the chi blockers split the group apart and dispatched them with well-placed strikes, ducking and dodging the bending of the Triple Threat Triads. 'I got to get out of here! I got to-' His thoughts were cut off as he felt what seemed like lightning strikes along his spine, the pain intense and short, followed by a numb tingling sensation as the muscles relaxed and the chi pathways shut down. He tumbled to the ground and was soon followed by the remainder of the Triple Threats, leaving only the Equalists standing, none of their number injured significantly.

"We have to move, pull the truck and bikes into the alleyway and begin loading them up." The apparent leader of the chi blockers said as the lights flickered back on and the damage to the bar became clear. Bolin watched out the corner of his eyes as the Equalists began to tie up the paralyzed Triple Threats, distantly feeling the same being done to him. "And be careful with them, Amon wants them visually undamaged for tomorrow." Bolin closed his eyes and prayed that his brother, Korra, or anybody would be able to help him out of this mess.

* * *

Mako said that he was going to kill Bolin when they found him, and Korra believed him. When she had joined Mako in his search for Bolin she had expected to find him maybe hanging out somewhere a little too seedy for his own good, maybe in danger of getting into a fight. Then when they had found out from the dirty little information dealer Skoochy, she still couldn't believe Mako  _encouraged_  his illicit trade by actually paying for the information, that Bolin had in fact taken a job for the Triple Threat Triads Korra had almost been floored. She couldn't believe that Bolin, the cheery boy who always smiled, joked, and had helped her teach her Probending techniques in his free time, could join up with the same idiots she had beat up on her first day. But that paled in comparison to the fear she felt when they had met the Equalist Chi Blockers leaving the Triple Threat Triads Headquarters with their captives.

She was The Avatar. Since childhood she had been trained in the art of bending. Mastering Water, Earth, and Fire bending to the point that even the White Lotus couldn't deny her talent.

And she had been defeated by a single nonbender with some fancy foot work and a few pokes to the arms and legs who had been scared off due to the combined efforts of Naga and Pabu. Maybe the Equalists were a bigger threat than a single protester in the park talking about a whack job in a mask. Speaking of protesting Equalists…

Korra dismounted Naga with Mako and allowed the gentle beast to drink from the nearby fountain with Pabu resting on top of her head. "The first day I got into town I ran into an Equalist protester over there." Korra explained as they sat on the fountain, pointing to where she had the unsuccessful verbal battle.

"An Equalist protester? You're sure?" Mako asked speculatively. "I find that hard to believe," he started to explain at Korra's questioning look, "because I doubt an Equalist would have gotten an approved permit to protest."

"I'm sure." Korra answered, the "conversation" she had with the protester still fresh in her mind. 'Well at least I know that that hog monkey is a criminal.' She thought to herself. After they rescued Bolin she'd go down to the Police Headquarters and make a report on him, hopefully they'd see justice done.

"Are you sure that he'll be here? Does he always protest here or do you know whether or not he has other spots?" Mako asked in quick succession as he rose from his seat to pace around the fountain, his shoulders and pace tense.

"Um, no?" Korra answered unsure how he would take the answer and received a glare from the Fire Ferret Captain.

"Then why are we wasting our time here when we could still be searching for Bolin!?" Mako yelled and Korra rose to her feet to defend herself.

"Hey I want to save Bolin too but this is our only lead!" Korra shot back, rising from her seat to argue with him. Naga raised her head and whined at her masters' tone, watching the arguing humans as they quarreled.

"It's not a lead! We're working on outdated information when we should be-" Mako started to yell, a bit of fire beginning to crackle from in the palms of his hands due to his anger. He quieted down when he realized what was happening and closed his eyes, taking a calming breath before beginning again. "I'm sorry; it's just that Bolin is all I have left. It's my job to protect him and every second he's in the Equalists hands he's in danger."

"I get why you're scared and angry Mako, if it was my brother I would be too, but this is our only lead. We're just gonna have to wait for that Equalist hog monkey to get here in the morning and then we'll get some answers." She smirked and smashed her fist into the palm of her hand for an added effect. "By force if need be."

"I hope your right." Mako said as he wandered off to one of the nearby trees and sat down against it. Korra guided Naga and Pabu away from the fountain towards the tree and sat down next to him, his eyes never looking at her and instead focused on the city's skyline glittering in the night. They sat there in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until Korra couldn't take it any longer.

"So… why's Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triads?" He didn't really seem to fit with the three morons' she had pulverized on her first day. Mako twitched at the question and rubbed his neck, not meeting her eyes.

"Well, we used to do some work for them, back in the day." He admitted and Korra leaned away from him, shocked.

"What!" She exclaimed. "Are you some kind of criminal?" In the two weeks she had known the brothers she hadn't seen hint of any illegal activities or tendencies, aside for Bolin apparently letting fans into the changing booth to watch the game like he did with her. Mako narrowed his eyes and finally looked at her, his voice harsh.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! We were orphans living on the streets, I did what was necessary to survive and protect my little brother!" Mako crossed his arms and Korra made a mental note to avoid this hot topic in the future. "All I did was run numbers for them anyway."

"I'm sorry; it must have been hard." She said, thinking about her childhood hidden away from the world and her care under the White Lotus. A roof and food would have probably been a blessing to Mako and Bolin, and she had all that plus much more because she was the Avatar. "Can I ask how your parents died?" It was a sensitive piece of information and a part of her knew she was overstepping her boundaries on someone she just met a few weeks ago. Mako sighed and closed his eyes, reliving the memory of his parent's deaths.

"They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down, I was eight." His answers were short even for him.

"A Republic City Welcome?" Korra asked, remembering what her brother had referred to a mugging as during his description of Republic City at the White Lotus Compound. Mako actually gave a short humorless chuckle at the term.

"That's what the new immigrants call it; to us locals it's just a plain old mugging." He said feeling the fabric of the ever present red scarf he wore between his fingers. His eyes were unfocused, lost in his past and Korra placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of it. "I'm sorry, it's just Bolin's always getting into these situations. It's just that this time he may have screwed up worse than ever." Korra wondered what kinds of trouble Bolin could regularly get into but decided to hold off on the questioning and let silence descend again. They remained there, listening to the gentle fountain and distant hum of the city, until they both drifted off to sleep against the hard wood of the tree.

"You can't do this! I have a permit!" A voice pierced through Korra's sleep and brought her back to the waking world, where she found herself lying against Mako's shoulder. A brief moment of panic and sputtering out excuses for their nocturnal actions later the duo turned their attention to the scuffle happening nearby.

Korra never thought she would be happy to see the protester again but her hunch had been right, unfortunately it seemed the law had caught up for the screeching hog monkey. A trio of metalbending police officers were tearing down the protesters' signs bearing Amon's face and confiscating what looked like flyers by the box. The protester was waving a slip of paper in front of the lead officers' face, all the while screaming about the supposed illegality of their actions.

"C'mon, that's the guy." Korra said to Mako as they rose from their place under the tree, Naga and Pabu following behind them.

"You think we'll be able to question him?" Mako asked as the lead officer finally snatched the piece of paper being waved in front of his face and ripped it to shreds in front of the stunned protester.

"Of course we will, I'm the Avatar." Korra said confidently but her thoughts were a different matter. 'I hope.' Her first day had taught her that Republic City's law enforcement weren't known for listening to your story before they arrested you and with Lin "Stick Up her Ass" Beifong as Chief she wondered if the Avatar's authority even extended to the police.

"By the power of the United Republic Council I hereby place you under arrest for unlawful protesting, possession of forged Council documents, subversion of United Republic law, and disorderly conduct in public. Take him away." The head officer ordered as the protester was handcuffed, screaming and struggling all the while. Well it seemed like some justice was left in this city, even if it came at an inopportune time.

"You can't do this! I have a permit!" The protester cried again.

"You  _had_  a permit," the lead officer said, pointing to the ripped remains on the ground, "a forged one that has been revoked."

"Excuse me officer!" Korra shouted to get his attention and the officer turned and didn't look surprised to see her. It was probably not hard to notice a sleeping polar bear dog, fire ferret, and the Avatar sleeping against some boy not 40 yards away. 'That's going to be in the papers tomorrow isn't it?' She thought sadly to herself. She had learned that the printed media was obsessed with any information they could get out of or about her, and she had quickly learned to stop reading most of them if she didn't want to accidentally incinerate wherever she was at. She nearly burned down the Air Temple dining hall last time.

"Yes Avatar?" He said respectfully while the protester was led to a nearby patrol car, screaming at the top of his lungs "Long Live the Equalists! Long Live Amon! Long Live the Revolution!" This disturbed the lead officer enough to turn to the officer carry confiscated flyers and order for him to shut the protester up. The officer nodded and set down the box of flyers, a quick punch to the jaw and gut later and the protester was quiet and gasping for air as he was loaded into the back of the patrol car.

"Hey I need to speak to that man!" Korra insisted but the lead officer was unmoved, his face set and uncaring.

"I'm sorry Avatar but this individual has been placed under arrest and is to be interrogated immediately for any and all information he may have on the Equalists. Afterwards, under the approval of Chief Beifong, you will be free to question him as much as you wish." Well, they weren't going to be taking that route. She wasn't about to place her faith in the Chief to let her anywhere near that man anytime soon.

"We only need to talk to him for a few minutes!" Mako said walking past Korra to get face to face with the officer, stopping next to the flier box and desperate for any lead they could find after an entire night wasted sleeping in the park.

"My orders stand, and I have received very strict ones concerning any and all Equalist captives. Good day Avatar." The officer said, departing with the confiscated goods and ignoring Korra's pleas. Soon they had driven away with the captured protester and Korra and Mako were left standing with a small crowd of confused onlookers.

"C'mon Korra, we got to get out of here." Mako said as he moved to mount Naga, Pabu scurrying up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

"Mako, I'm sorry. I thought this would lead us to Bolin and- why are you smiling?" Korra apologized, unable to meet his eyes, at her failure to secure a lead to Bolin, only to find the firebender had a small smile on his face.

"Because while you kept the officer busy I grapped these." He said, holding up some stolen confiscated Equalist flyers. Korra's eyes widened as she tried to remember when he could have possibly nicked the flyers from the box during her short conversation with the officer. "If we're lucky there's a location to this "Revelation" hidden on here somewhere." He said, handing her a flyer with the image of Amon extending an arm out, the word Equality in his palm shining brightly.

"What like a puzzle?" She asked, looking over the image again for clues and its backside, finding irregular shaped blocks and lines separating them. "Well, I know someone who's great with puzzles." Pai Sho was like a puzzle right?

* * *

'My apartment is turning into a zoo.' Anguta thought to himself as he cooked lunch, fighting off the sad eyes Naga was giving him as she begged for the cooking meat in the pan in front of him and the small ferret darted on top of his cabinets. With a sigh he lifted a piece of tiger seal meat out of the pan and gave it to her, the giant beast gulping it down in one bite before rubbing her head against him happily in thanks. "Yeah, yeah." He said, petting Naga's head. "You got your prize. Go on back to Korra." The polar bear dog did as commanded and lumbered out of his kitchen, the small ferret leaping onto its back along the way, barely squeezing through the open doorway. 'Korra has got to stop bringing Naga in here; she's going to fall through the floor boards one day.' Anguta thought as he finished cooking the meal and served it onto three separate plates.

While he had been pleased with Korra's visit yesterday morning and the time they had spent together, during which she had managed to lose four games of Pai Sho, one with him lying on the couch and calling out his moves not even looking at the board much to her fury, today was hardly a good day for such activities. Not with his plans tonight rapidly changing with the knowledge that the Equalists would be holding a rally at nine and that Bolin had been captured, the "puzzle" of the flyers had been simple to figure out and the location clear. It was an opportunity he could not pass up and he needed all the time he could to plan. Plus, he couldn't risk Korra or her friend Mako discovering the suit he had hidden away in his apartment.

"You know you're lucky I decided to take the day off from work today." He said, falling back to the lie about his "job" and placing the plates on his table where Korra and Mako were sitting, discussing their plan for the night.

"Is that… tiger seal?!" Korra asked ecstatically as she began devouring the Southern Water Tribe meal. "It feels like forever since I've had Water Tribe food, let alone meat! Stupid vegetarian Air Nomads." She muttered to herself as she ate her meal, Mako poking around the strange food and taking a tentative bite from a sea prune on the side of the dish. His face contorted at the taste and he started coughing. "Yeah, that's most people's first response to sea prunes." Korra said slapping his back while she took a bite of her own sea prunes, years of Southern Water Tribe cuisine toughening her and Anguta's taste buds.

"So what's your plan?" Anguta asked half way through the meal, Korra taking Mako's sea prunes after finishing her own and he proved unable to stomach them.

"We're going to attend the rally disguised as nonbenders and rescue Bolin." Mako said, offering no further information or elaboration.

"And if Bolin or the other Triads aren't there? What if you do manage to find and free him during the rally, what about an escape plan?" All they had was a location and general idea; there was no "plan."

"We'll deal with it then, right now this is all we've got." Korra said, defending her and Mako's hastily drawn plan. "Do you have a better idea?" She asked. He did but none as Anguta; but as his new persona he already had a plan in mind for this rally tonight after his meeting with the Port Yue survivors.

"I would prefer if you didn't go at all." He said and Korra's eyes narrowed, getting ready to start up one of their few consistent arguments. His desire to see her safe and her desire to actually perform her Avatar duties.

"I can handle myself Anguta. Bolin's my friend and I will rescue him if we get the chance, even if I have to fight every Equalist and Amon himself." Korra said confidently, although she was unable to meet his eyes when she mentioned the Equalists and their leader.

"You can handle yourself against other benders, you've never been trained to fight Chi Blockers. If they get so much as one hit on you in the right spot you'll be down for the count." Anguta reasoned. "I don't want to think about what the Equalists would do if they had you in their custody."

"What will you have me do then, just sit around while Mako goes off by himself?" She indicated to the firebender who had been silent all throughout the sibling's argument. "I wasn't expecting the Chi Blockers, they  _won't_  get the drop on me next time."

"Maybe, maybe not." Anguta said refusing to give any verbal ground. "But you'll still be defenseless if they manage to disable your bending." He said rising from his seat, the meal in front of him remaining half finished. "But I have something you can use to defend yourself with." He left the confused duo in the dining room and walked into his bedroom, retrieving his revolver from its hiding spot. When he returned to the kitchen and placed the revolver on the table in front of Korra's seat, her eyes going wide at the sight of it.

"Is that… a gun?" Korra asked, not believing or familiar with what she was seeing or that her brother owned such a weapon in the first place.

"A revolver, same kind the nonbending police officers use by the look of it." Mako said, carefully picking up the weapon and inspecting it. So he knows a standard police revolver on sight, whose brother also knew the Triple Threat Triads enough to work with them let alone be a part of the The Unagi heist? Korra sure had a knack for picking interesting friends.

"Why do you own a gun?! Aren't they illegal?" Korra demanded to know, rising from her seat.

"Very, and I'm well aware of their legality Korra, and I own one for the same reason a lot of nonbenders do." Or at least he had bought his first from Li for that reason. Port Yue had changed what he would go to for self-defense, while his airbending was rough his traveling with the Air Nomad family allowed him to get the gist of it and it could pack a punch if need be. Korra's eyes widened even further at his answer and she threw her arms into the air.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! Don't tell me you actually believe that crap the Equalists spout about an oppressive bending establishment!" She said the last part mockingly and Anguta's fists clenched at his sides and he forced himself to calm down. She didn't know any better, she hadn't been in Port Yue.

"Korra, he's right about us having this as back up." Mako said finishing with his inspection of the weapon and slipping the gun into his coat pocket. Korra looked shocked that Mako would actually agree to carry the weapon on his person.

"You can't be serious! Guns are wrong! It's not like bending versus chi blocking! All they can do is kill people who wouldn't be able to fight back fairly against them!" She argued against the two boys who were unmoved.

"I'll do anything it takes to rescue Bolin Korra." Mako stated simply and she gave a cry of disgust and stormed out of her brothers' apartment, Naga and Pabu following sadly behind her. Anguta sighed; Korra was going to be mad at him for who knows how long because of this, and would probably be prone to try and prove him wrong. He needed to make sure she was safe but he couldn't be sure he'd be able to successfully rescue her if need be tonight. Maybe…

"I should go after her; she walked out with our ride. Thanks for the meal and help with the flyers, and the extra help." Mako said as he pocketed one of the flyers for insurance and patted the pocket that held the pistol.

"Wait." Anguta said, stopping the firebender in his tracks at the door. "You said you'll do anything to save your brother. I want to make sure that you'll extend the same effort to protecting Korra."

"Don't worry I know what it's like to want to protect a younger sibling. I won't let anything happen to Korra tonight." Mako assured Anguta who merely walked right up to him to look him straight in the eyes, Mako's amber locking with his violet.

"Oh, I know you will." He said as he called forth his power, the red sigil appearing in his eye.

* * *

Hotaru found that "meet me at the top of Harmony Tower in a week" left a lot of room for interpretation on what time she should show up that day. She arrived at noon and spent an hour standing around, looking at the sights of the city with the tourists and waiting for something to happen. Eventually she got fed up and began to leave only for an announcement over a speaker saying "All members of tonight's City Skyline Observance and Information Tour please remain on site. Tonight's special is Port Yue!" It was impossible that it meant what she thought it meant. That tour was just something for tourists to throw money at while they stood around looking at the pretty city listening to its history. How could The Voice arrange to have the entire observation deck reserved for them? How did he know she was here and that she was about to leave?

So she hung around until sunset, trying to be inconspicuous to the passing tourists and staff until she started noticing familiar faces arriving. Members from the various gangs that had been a part of Li's heist and later followed The Voice's commands to escape from the police. Like her they arrived dressed as covering as possible, hiding their faces from wandering eyes with hats and deep coats until they numbered enough that they could begin to relax and talk quietly with each other, trying to figure out what was going on. Some were carrying bags, probably holding any leftover weaponry from Port Yue as The Voice requested they bring with them.

The story was always the same; The Voice had called every single one of them, sometimes more if they belonged to the same gang, and always referred to them by name. He would express his pleasure at their survival and then order them to be at Harmony Tower on this date. How he had acquired this information was a mystery and everyone was nervous that they were being set up by the police. But that didn't explain why The Voice would have helped them escape in the first place and order them to kill a score of metalbending officers. The image of the burned, faceless officer arose in her mind and she squashed it, refusing to start down that path of thinking again.

"This is bullshit. We're being set up." Hasook said, his healing nose making his voice sound almost choked. He didn't offer any explanation at his damaged state other than a glare and a "Fuck off!" to anyone who asked. He had arrived roughly two hours after her and had never left her side, repeating his warnings over and over again no matter how many times she had quietly asked him to shut the fuck up.

"Be quiet! You're going to draw attention to us if you don't shut up!" She whispered at him harshly, not taking her eyes off of an exhibit about the first plans drawn up for Republic City by Avatar Aang. She wasn't a professional but they looked closer to doodles than actual plans.

"From who? We're practically alone in here!" Hasook argued, gesturing to the remaining people, made up almost entirely by those called by The Voice. It seemed almost everyone had arrived by that point, with exception of that earthbending boy Bolin. He would be far better company than Hasook. She opened her mouth to start arguing with him when a voice over the announcer cut her off.

"Would the City Skyline Observance and Information Tour group please take the elevator to the Observation Deck? Your tour on Port Yue and Republic City's docks will be beginning shortly." For a moment none of them moved, some not believing that the announcement could possibly mean what they thought it meant. Hotaru was the first to move to the elevator, Hasook following after her still muttering that this was all a set up. Soon roughly a dozen bodies were crammed into the large elevator and awkwardly avoiding eye contact as it ascended the towers legs and finally up the body as the glowing yellow lights shined brilliantly against the building.

The Observation Deck was at the very top of Harmony Tower and was open air, allowing the chilly winter wind to blow through the elevator when the door opened. Carefully they all exited the elevator and walked out onto the empty viewing area, the city illuminated by glowing lights as the sun finished setting in the distance. "There's no one here." One of the members from Bolin's group she thinks said, stating what they could all see.

"Dammit I knew it! We're being set up!" Hasook shouted, beginning to move back towards the elevator. He didn't get half way there before a familiar voice called out above them.

"A beautiful sight is it not? The city that Avatar Aang built." Hotaru recognized the speaker as The Voice and shot her head up to look at its origin. "Spare bits of resisting light against the absolute darkness." He mused, turning his gaze down towards them. Above them, standing just under the steel beams that supported the blinking red light to warn police airships of the towers location, if they somehow missed the giant glowing tower rising above the city, was a man in a mask. He wore a dark purple fine suit the likes that only Hotaru would be familiar with, she doubted anyone else in the group had been to any state dinners, an even darker cape blowing in the high altitude wind behind. His mask was the most striking feature, it hid every feature of his face, not even allowing visible means to see or breathe, and instead had a large dark circle where a face should be, with a thin gold sigil at the bottom of the mask and a series of spikes at the top and sides. "I am Zero." He announced to their questioning looks.

"What the hell kind of name is that?! Why the hell did you call us out here?!" Hasook demanded after a moment of silence, a few voices joining with him while Hotaru stared at Zero's mask, or rather the thin golden sigil at its base. She had seen it somewhere before…

"Tell me," Zero responded smoothly turning his gaze back towards the city, remaining still against the chilly wind "what do you see when you look out at the city?" He held a hand out towards the rising skyscrapers of its financial district. "Do you see the Captains of Industry who drive the world into the future with progressive technology or do you see those who make a profit off those who were born lesser than them and forced to work under hellish conditions?" He threw out his other arm, spending his cape flying at the movement, and pointed towards where the wealthy of the city kept their estates, like Hotaru's home. "Do you see the nobles watching over the city they rule in line with Avatar Aang's belief in balance or do you see the corrupt masters keeping an eye on people they cannot stand to even tolerate or understand?" Finally he pointed to Port Yue, the section of the city dark as power to the area had yet to be restored to much of the area. "Do you see the vigilant justice of the Metalbending Police Force or," he turned his attention back to them so he could judge their reactions, "do you see the beginning of the end for this rotten government and its cruel  _balance_?" He asked and no one spoke, letting his words hang in the air.

"We understand that there are differences with how people live in this city, between benders and nonbenders." Hotaru said, catching what he had been implying during the speech. With some rare exceptions, Hiroshi Sato and Lau Gan-Lan, nearly all the "Captains of Industry" were benders like her father. Nearly everyone who lived in the high priced estates were benders that employed almost entire nonbending work-forces to care for them, like her mother. What was strange was the last question, the one about the beginning of the end. "But what exactly can we do about it?"

"You are wrong." Zero said, placing a hand on his hip and looking down at her. "It is not benders that are oppressing the nonbenders, but the United Republic of Nations!" There was a confused, collective gasp among the gang members. "And you can fight to end it, and see that the injustices being brought upon the nonbenders ended." He stated simply, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Are you kidding me?!" Hasook shouted in disbelief. "It may be that simple for a guy who hides behind a mask but the rest of us have got families to think about! We can't throw ourselves at an impossibility!" Some of the others murmured in agreement and Zero responded.

"Impossibility?" Zero repeated. "I seem to recall that you all followed my orders in Port Yue and threw your hope into an impossibility. The fact that you are all standing here is a testament to the  _impossibility_  of fighting against the United Republic of Nations."

"That was just the police though!" Hotaru shouted out, as the group quieted down after Zero spoke. "How can you expect to stand against the United Republic Army or the Navy?!" One man against The World was great for idealism but it was far from practical or realistic. Zero lowered his head slightly at her words and spoke clearly.

"Tell me, what would you do if you had the power to stop injustice from being committed? Not just injustices committed against you but maybe all over the world? Would you stand aside and let things continue as they have for centuries, content that you can make yourself and those close to you happy?" He raised his head to look directly at her. "Or would you seek justice with all of your might, eradicating all those who oppress and demean they deem lesser, and make a world where everyone can be happy?"

Hotaru's breath hitched, along with a few others, as her throat dried out. Memories arose in her mind of her childhood with her brother, the little differences that arose when it became clear that he was a nonbender and she a firebender. These differences grew over the years until finally her brother was disinherited by her father and he died in a protest in favor of better working conditions for nonbenders. What if she had acted before her brother's death? If she tried to make things better between him and father, before mother became a quiet whimpering mess with eyes constantly pointed towards the ground?

"Yeah right!" Hasook yelled, breaking her out of her thoughts. "You're all talk! All you can do is make some fancy plans that outwit the pricks on the police force! What power do you actually have?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, eyes looking at the ground in disappointment? Was he getting caught up in Zero's little speeches?

Zero straightened, either in determination or annoyance at Hasook's continued outbursts. It was hard to tell with mask hiding his face. "Let me show you." He said as he took a step off of the steel beam and began to fall down to their horrified cries.

"Are you crazy!?" Hotaru shouted as he fell, her voiced drowned by sudden rushing wind whipping past them all. She sheltered her face behind her arms until the wind died down to allow her to peek through them. Zero was nearly towards the ground, streams of barely visible air coming from his hands at his sides slowing his descent until his feet landed gently on the steel ground in the middle of their group, the air dying entirely. 'That, that was Airbending!' Hotaru thought to herself shocked. There was no way that so much air force could be artificially created and sustained, not without extensive equipment, and he had drawn on the wind around them to fuel the act.

"Holy shit." Hasook said quietly, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"How are you an airbender? The only airbenders live on Air Temple Island and are descendants of Avatar Aang." Hotaru questioned. Was it possible that he was an unknown descendant of the Avatar or Councilman Tenzin? An illegitimate child perhaps? Or maybe of survivors of the Air Nomad genocide? But then why did none come forward at the end of the Hundred Years War and Avatar Aang began rebuilding their culture in Republic City?

"I assure you I am not related to any of the Air Nomad Avatar's nor have I spent any time on Air Temple Island." Zero answered as he walked forward to the railings of the observation deck, the group parting for him. "But that is not important; I have one more thing to ask of you all." He said, turning to look at them all. "One of you is missing from this meeting, a Bolin. His absence is not of his own doing however. He has been captured by the Equalists along with numerous others and is likely to be presented at a rally being held in a few hours. I plan to rescue Bolin from the Equalists grasp and I ask if any of you would be willing to join me."

"That's insane! How would you be able to get out or even get in unnoticed? The Equalists aren't just going to let you waltz out with one of their prisoners!" Hotaru argued. Was he being serious? Walking into an Equalist rally, filled with Chi Blockers and fervent supporters of Amon to rescue one man?

"Yes, it would take a miracle wouldn't it?" He replied smoothly. "But I said nothing about remaining unnoticed. I have some things to discuss with Amon if he appears at this rally." He wanted to speak to Amon himself? And he wanted them to help? There was no way anyone would agree to this!

"I'll go." Hasook agreed, stepping forward to everyone's surprise.

"Really? I wouldn't have expected you of all people to agree to this." Zero said, his voice remaining controlled at his surprise.

"His brother may be a prick but Bo's a friend of mine. But you better have a damn good plan." Hasook explained before going to stand by the masked man. Hotaru looked around at the assembled men and women, none of them moving to join Zero and Hasook. Spirits this was mistake, she didn't know Bolin, and she didn't know if he made a habit of criminal activity or if his nice guy behavior was an act. All the same she silently moved to stand on the other side of Zero joining their gaze at the others.

"Is this all that will come to save Bolin?" Zero asked, gesturing to the two by his sides. "After what you all went through in Port Yue I would have expected a little more support." A few looked away, most of them a part of Bolin's group, while most stood their ground. "Very well, maybe after I perform the impossible you will have a little more trust in me." Zero then departed through the crowd, Hasook and Hotaru following behind, towards the elevator but stopped in front one of the gang members carrying a bag. "Would you mind parting with some of the firearms and explosives we stole from Port Yue?" Zero asked. The gang member looked to the other collected members of her gang, seeing none of them object, and handed the armaments bag to Hasook, who slung the heavy sack over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Zero said as he continued on his way to the elevator. He entered the elevator and stepped forward once Hasook and Hotaru settled inside, leaning against the back wall. "I know that some of you come from gangs formed with the intention of protecting your neighborhoods when the police would not. To protect those you love, even through terrible means." Quite a few gave nods to that. "If any of you reconsider your lives of crime and wish to join me in my quest for justice than seek me out. If not then never speak of this meeting or Port Yue again." Zero commanded after Hotaru swore she heard a metallic sound, like two pieces of metal sliding against each other, and the collected gang members stilled at the command before they all nodded in confirmation.

"What exactly did you mean when you mentioned your mission?" Hotaru asked on the ride down, shifting uncomfortably while standing next to the masked man and waiting for the elevator to descend.

"This rescue is just the first of many acts that I will be overseeing." Zero answered mysteriously, not giving any other clues on these other activities. "When we have succeed I will explain, but for now we must focus on the task at hand. I may require more assistance in the future, it would be worthwhile to have help if need be."

"Can we really do this with only three people?" She asked nervously, how many chi blockers would be there, guarding their rally let alone supporters?

"Even if your enemy outnumbers you 10 to 1 you can still win a game of Pai Sho with only two pieces, let alone four." Zero answered and Hotaru wondered who their fourth accomplice was as the elevator arrived on the ground floor. They silently exited into the deserted lobby and continued on their way into the dark city to complete their mission.

 

**This has been my shortest chapter in a while, the last three being over 12K words, and it's mainly due to that this was originally supposed to go all the way to the end of The Revelation. I got half way through the planned chapter to find that I already reached 10K words so I decided to split Chapter 6 in two and make some shortish chapters instead of one colossally long one that would probably take another month to finish. Anyway Zero has made his first appearance and I tried to keep his little speeches as close as possible to what Lelouch would actually say. I really got to start writing more Anguta Korra scenes where they actually behave as brother and sister without anything else coming in and spoiling the scene, like the meal at Anguta's where they got into a fight over his desire to protect her/possession of a gun. But I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers who have been supportive and explaining why they like/hate these chapters/the entire story. This is my first story and I'm still getting the feeling everything I write is terrible even though the reviews say otherwise (of course I've read terrible fics with glowing reviews too so I take all of them with a grain of salt). Seriously though the reviews have been great and very helpful.**

**P.S. In case anyone is confused Zero's outfit looks exactly the same as in does in the show.**

**Revised as of 1/20/13, see revision notes in "Revisions and Side Story: Gommu" chapter for specific revisions and information.**

**19-5-8 | 1-12-13 | 21-4-19-5 | 19-5-8 | 6-8-12-18-18 | 19-11-19-19-14-14 | 5-12-18 | 14-13-2-23 | 14-13-8 | 1-12-18-19-8-17**


	7. Revision Notes and Side Story: Gommu

So… who is upset that after three months of no updates the first update is me basically telling you that I've rewritten pretty much nothing in the previous chapters, roughly adding only 3,000 more words, and instead spent the time coming up with a Side Story to include with this note? Why did I spend the past three months rewriting? Because I realized a few things about my fic that needed to be changed or added and my schedule became really packed around the holidays. Do not take this the wrong way, NOTHING HAS BEEN RETCONNED! OK almost nothing, one detail was changed but it was mostly inconsequential. All the information and events you read in the previous chapters are still there, they happened almost exactly the same way but may carry different weight with the new information.

So what's new? Well…

 **Chapter 1** : I altered this chapter the most during the revision, rewriting the introductory scene where Korra is taken away from her family by the White Lotus and Anguta's conversation with Li about the heist on the Unagi.

1\. The first was altered to where it was clear that Korra's leaving was more… traumatic than it was before. Like Anguta tried to stop the White Lotus from taking Korra and their response was to throw a fireball at him traumatic. Side note, after I realized that C.C. and Hotaru's appearances perfectly match their Code Geass comparisons while Anguta barely matched Lelouch physically, and a reviewer mentioned it, I remembered that recessive genes were a thing so rewrote that Anguta had violet eyes that he shared with a grandfather several generations ago and near black ebony hair. So Anguta has purple eyes now, not that his eye color was mentioned much to begin with but there it is.

2\. The scene with Anguta and Li was also used to world build a little bit, as I've decided that I didn't really see anything overtly oppressive about the U.R.N. in the show outside of Tarrlok's actions (which, while criminal, we have no hard evidence that things were anywhere near as bad for nonbenders before his rise). So in an effort to give more credit to both The Black Knights and The Equalists efforts for the destruction of the United Republic of Nations, at least as it currently stands, I added a few more public policies that the U.R.N. is enforcing. I am proud to say that from now on the U.R.N. is a proudly practicing Eugenics (and Negative Eugenics at that) along with their own brand of Imperialism! I will explain this more after the other Chapter's overviews.

 **Chapter 2** : I adjusted some of the dialog between characters and also used Anguta and Li to world build again, this time revealing that Republic City has an "unofficial" segregation between Benders and Nonbenders with separate neighborhoods for the two. It's unofficial because while there are no laws allowing it there are also none forbidding it, which allows the police to create nice little designated areas for the two groups to be in. It also explains why Anguta, who makes thousands of Yuan's per Pai Sho game and has several a week, is severely late at paying his rent on his small apartment. He's a nonbender living in a bender neighborhood, most of his winnings go to paying protection towards not only local gangs but to numerous police officers to turn a blind eye to his living there, otherwise they'll throw him out back to The Poles, the borough where Water Tribe immigrants are segregated to. It is not a pleasant place.

 **Chapter 3** : This chapter was more or less completely the same, minus some wording and grammar corrections. I did explicitly say what Anguta's goal was, instead of just refer to it as "what he was planning" which in retrospect was a little stupid. He wants to destroy the United Republic of Nations because Korra would be expected if not "forced" to do its bidding. Korra's spent her entire life listening to the White Lotus and looking at snow she has no idea how the world works and would look to her predecessors legacy for the answers. Anguta tried to stop this but he was limited to once a month visits and Korra doesn't believe her kind older brother would legitimately know anything about proper governance. In short her "duties" as the Avatar can be easily manipulated to serve their purposes, Korra becoming nothing more than a tile on their Pai Sho.

 **Chapter 4** : I introduced the existence of different languages in this chapter; South Sea is the language of the Southern Water Tribe (with North Sea of course spoken by the Northern Water Tribe) and Earthbound Dragon the language of the United Republic of Nations and Fire Nation. These languages won't play much part except to help add to the Avatar world using the excuse that everyone spoke the same language in Avatar: The Last Airbender was that they were speaking Earthbound Dragon, it having been so widespread by the Hundred Year War. I also fixed an error I found that made it seem like Tenzin's trip to the South Pole and Korra's stowaway to Republic City was a  _one day trip_. Just to be clear that meant that they somehow crossed the entire southern hemisphere and got half way into the other in one day. That means the Avatar world would have to be unbelievably small so I upped the trip times to a week, which is still pushing it. Of course this means that Anguta spent two weeks traveling with Tenzin and his family and actually knows them better than Korra does and that by Chapter 6 it has been three and half weeks since the Port Yue Incident (which raises the question of where the hell is C.C.?).

 **Chapters 5**   **& 6** : Changed practically nothing except the scene where Hotaru and Anguta have a Pai Sho match (tried making it less boring by describing their moves) and the Harmony Tower meeting (fixed an oversight where Anguta, Hasook, and Hotaru left without any of the weapons or equipment brought by the other gang members, which Anguta specifically requested they bring along with some other little touches).

So now onto the big changes, the ones that will be a major part of the storyline. To those who don't know Eugenics is the applied science of trying to improve the genetic composition of a species, in this case Humanity. It's split between two categories, Positive and Negative. The first actively encourages the spreading of "good" genes by basically offering incentives of the healthy, intelligent, or wealthy to reproduce. The other, what the U.R.N. is practicing, is the active sterilization or segregation of those with "bad" genes to stop them from spreading. So in short the U.R.N. is sterilizing the nonbender population slowly but surely because, as reviewers have noted, having the ability to command the elements kinda shows who has the superior genetic makeup. It should be noted that nowadays Eugenics is considered an act of Genocide when performed on humans.

Don't get the wrong idea, they aren't openly grabbing nonbenders off the streets and hauling them off to get fixed, but instead sterilize nonbender criminals who have had been arrested and sentenced to jail time as they believe that criminal tendencies are an inheritable trait. Of course since many nonbenders have to turn to crime to get by in Republic City and the courts are far from fair to nonbenders any arrest is almost guaranteed some jail time, no matter how short, and by extension being sterilized. Now you would think that simply staying out of trouble would mean that you'd be safe right? Wrong, because some of the doctors of Republic City have taken it upon themselves to help speed up the process whenever they can by taking advantage of their patients being unconscious during their surgeries to perform a few other procedures. So now nonbenders have a more legitimate reason to openly fear the police, instead of them deciding to ignore all the training they have in nonlethal bending and just kill them during a riot like in Port Yue, and avoid seeking medical help causing a terrible breakdown in health made worse by the unofficial segregation forcing them into the terrible neighborhoods unless they buy their way out.

So that's one of the changes, the other is that the United Republic of Nations has been spreading their borders a little bit through the use of what I call the Trust Territories. You see I wondered why should the U.R.N. be the only country, or whatever the United Republic of Nations is, to have a bit of a social revolution? So I've decided that the Earth Kingdom citizens are maybe getting a little tired with being ruled by a Confederate Monarchy under the Earth King and one by one the provinces are falling into revolt at having to live under the Earth King's rule. And the U.R.N., in the name of helping maintain balance in the world in the Avatar's absence, have stepped in to help settle down these revolting territories by taking control of the provinces and establishing them as a Trust Territory. This means that the land and the people will be held in trust to the U.R.N., similar to how the Air Temples are held in trust for the Air Nomads, until the local governments and people reach a satisfactory stability and then be returned to the Earth Kingdom. Now how much territory has the U.R.N. managed to claim using this policy?

About a third of the Earth Kingdom.

As more and more provinces revolt against their Kings the U.R.N. keeps stepping in and taking control, but they haven't really been letting the territory go after its been stabilized. The oldest Trust Territory, besides the Air Temples of course, has been held for roughly ten years and has been stable for much of that them. So what land have they claimed around their Home Territory? I couldn't find a map displaying all of the U.R.N.'s land so I'm guessing at this but I put their actual territory as roughly the lower half of the Northwestern part of the Earth Kingdom. They've claimed the upper half as two separate Trust Territory's, to the East all of the Northern Earth Kingdom has been more or less annexed as five separate territories and the closest is barely a hair away from Ba Sing Se, and to the South they've taken from The Serpent's Pass to the Mo Ce Sea to only a mountain range away from Omashu as a single gigantic territory.

So how do the United Republic Military and the political official's assigned treat these territories? Well, you'll just have to wait and see as these territories will become very important later on; otherwise this story would be set entirely in Republic City which would get boring and frankly unbelievable after a while.

Now onto the Side Story! Because I couldn't bear to just give an author's note chapter after a three month wait.

* * *

**Note: This Side Story it is in fact canon to the rest of the story and happens roughly the same time as Anguta's debut as Zero on the top of Harmony Tower at the end of Chapter 6.**

"Hey Gommu you should see this." The dirty and bearded bum turned away from his makeshift desk, the wood splitting and two of the legs short enough to warrant a wad of paper to fill the gap between it and the floor, and looked at the equally dirty and haggard female bum. He had never seen what Hui looked like under all that dirt and grime, but he knew she had brown hair, now closer to black without regular washing, with brown eyes and a nose and cheekbones that were by United Republic standards of beauty were just too sharp.

"What is it Hui? Is Wei causing trouble again?" Gommu asked as he walked out of his small makeshift hut and into the large dimly lit chamber that boasted a growing number of makeshift huts and tents. He had decided to make the move from his home above ground to the tunnels early this year, not wanting to deal with any of the freezing mornings in the scant days before winter and having to watch his beautiful bush wither in the growing cold, and had managed to grab a prime spot, under one of the few spots where the pipes were not leaking sewage.

"No this is something… else." Hui responded. She gestured for Gommu to follow her and started walking across the large chamber to one of the more commonly used tunnels. It led to under Dragon Flats Borough where it was far easier to enter and exit the sewers unnoticed but was slim on scavenging and begging, you had to go into the bender neighborhoods if you wanted to find the good stuff. Of course then you ran into the possibility of getting picked up by the police for vagrancy which, while not so bad if you were one of the few bending vagrants, was enough to scare off nonbending individuals who still hoped for a family someday.

"Well that's rather mysterious of you Hui. Am I to guess at what this mystery is? Did you find a bounty of thrown out Flamey-Os Instant Noodles and wished to have a moonlit dinner?" He joked and she snorted in reply. Ah it seemed that his charms were working on her as well as usual did so it couldn't be too serious or upsetting.

Not that he wouldn't have minded if his charms worked on Hui. It wouldn't be too difficult to push their two huts together and while the sewers were far warmer than the park during the winter it still got rather cold at night. It would be nice to have a partner to help scavenge and look out for you when you couldn't while you did the same. But, alas, Hui seemed intent on staying on her own until she got back on her feet. Gommu hadn't seen a lot of gray haired bums who managed to stay on their own and even fewer who ever made it back onto their feet.

"You got to see this; some crazy old lady is yapping her mouth and won't shut up. Some of the others are thinking of beating the shit out of her and dumping her in the run off." Hui explained as they entered the tunnel and the dim light from the scarce lanterns in the main chamber died. Gommu placed his hand along the wall, calling on his memory of the sewer system to help guide him in the darkness so he wouldn't accidentally fall into the sewage, and he was sure Hui did the same. They walked quietly for a few minutes with nothing but the sound of the flowing sewage and their footsteps to break the silence until the murmur of human speech became louder and louder. They rounded a corner and a small bright light came into being down another tunnel, the shapes of a small crowd visible against the encroaching darkness.

"Listen to me vagrants of Republic City!" An aged woman spoke, her hair gray and long and eyes milky with cataracts; she stood in a small alcove with a lantern at her feet casting shadows behind her. She swung her arms wide open and the dirty white robe she was wearing flew with them, the stained clothing much too large for her. "You live in the very depths of filth!" She indicated to the sewer around them wildly. "Scrounging to survive off of the crumbs of this Nation's fat and wealthy!"

'I know where this is going.' Gommu thought to himself, he and Hui reaching the crowd and beginning to push through ignoring the complaints of their fellow vagrants.

"And you deserve it!" The woman yelled and a roar went up in the crowd. "Not because you did not try hard enough or because life was not unfair to you. But because you placed your faith in beings that have no regard for your safety and are more akin to parasites than guardians." Gommu and Hui reached the front of the crowd, which was seething with anger and ready to descend upon the woman, and he put his hands up to try and sooth the woman.

"Um excuse me Miss…?" He asked and the woman's head shot to look at the general direction he was in, her milky eyes not quite looking at him.

"It is not  _Miss_." The woman said sharply. "I am not a young girl, I am Mother Chiyo."

"Well Mother Chiyo it is a pleasure to meet you." Gommu said with a slight bow in an attempt to be pleasant. The sooner this lady was gone or he defused the situation the sooner things got back to normal. "My name is Gommu and this is my good friend Hui." He gestured to her and threw a smile to Hui but she remained expressionless and just continued glaring at the robed woman.

"Tell me Mr. Gommu what do you think of the spirits?" Mother Chiyo asked, crossing her arms over her chest and studying him with her blank milky eyes.

"Uh," He replied, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around at the gathered crowd for assistance. "I think that they are good? Guarding and guiding the world and all that jazz."

"Then you are as much a fool as the rest of these gathered imbeciles." She said simply, pointing a finger at the crowd of homeless men and women. "They too said that those monstrosities are here to guide us, to  _protect_  us. Bah!" A bristle ran through the crowd and angry shouting started up again.

"Well that's your beliefs but these fine people believe differently and you were the one to come into our home and start causing trouble so I'm partial to siding with them." Gommu reasoned. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to try and keep your voice down if you wish to stay with us. We've found that coexistence is much easier when people are not screaming at each other over the little things." He finished with a smile.

"And who are you to command me?" She asked with a raised wrinkled brow. "Are you the one who has been chosen to lead Mr. Gommu? Do you represent this mob of dirty vagrants and vagabonds?"

"You're not so clean yourself." Hui said with a cold edge to her voice. Gommu guessed by her tone that she was firmly planted in the "chuck her in the run off" side so he was alone now.

"There is more to life than the cleanliness of the body. Such as the freeing of the mind from idiocy." And another roar of anger from the crowd, this was going great.

"Mother Chiyo, what is it that you came here for?" Gommu asked, hoping he could just give this woman something so she could leave.

"Originally I came for two reasons." The woman said and walked forward to stand in front of Gommu who put on his best smile and tried to not look into her eyes. "The first, to spread the truth, has failed miserably. But the second is well within my grasp."

"And what would that be?" Hui asked displeasure evident in her voice. Gommu hoped it was for some kind of protectiveness over their group and not just anger at Mother Chiyo.

"To find someone to pass along a message." She walked to stand in front of him and leaned forward, standing on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. "When you see Avatar Korra again, tell her that only by working with the Man in the Mask can she ever hope to succeed and that her choices as Avatar will have more of an impact than any before her. The world stands on a precipice, between darkness and freedom, and when the time comes she must have her eyes opened to the world, no matter her choice." Gommu took a step back in shock and gaped at the woman.

"How, how do you know that I met her?" He stuttered out. He hadn't told anyone he had a meal with the Avatar, the sweet girl who had freely given him a deliciously cooked fish and awkwardly asked what life was like in Republic City. While the others in the crowd eyed him questioningly Mother Chiyo bellowed laughter.

"I have given up more power than you can ever imagine Mr. Gommu; it was a small feat to see into your past nary a month ago." The smile previously lifting up her wrinkles turned to a frown. "You have the message but I will not have a fool deliver it. You will see the truth." Her hand shot out and planted itself on his forehead and for a moment nothing happened.

But the next moment everything went white and Gommu screamed.

* * *

Gommu had never come close to dying before; the closest he came was when a radio exploded from a manufacturing error while he was in the Navy and shredded his arm with a blast of shrapnel. It took hours to remove all of the tiny metal pieces and his arm still ached when it rained.

The world was white all around him with nightmarish images dancing in front of his eyes no matter where he looked, unable to close his lids at the horror of it all. Decaying skulls opened their mouths and vomited more skulls who kept the parade going until it was nothing but death vomiting death all over itself. Ghosts of men walked through the endless expanse of white, their body's skeletal and naked flesh hanging off the bone with feet bleeding and pulverized by endless walking and faces stuck in eternal screams.

But the worst was the tamest of the images. It was just a woman hanging from a bent lamp post, the metal pole just bolted to the "ground" of the white expanse. She was not bleeding nor had a face eternally screaming, her body was not brutalized and her clothes were intact. The worst part was not that she was a fabricated image, but that she was a memory.

"Akna. My Love." Gommu whispered in few words of North Sea she had taught him, tears streaking down his dirty face. She was exactly as he had last saw her, right down to heavy blue furs she always wore not matter the weather and the clumsy betrothal necklace he had carved for her that had made her laugh. The noose was still tight around her neck, digging into the flesh he had kissed to make her giggle, and she still swayed in the breeze even though none existed in this hellish world. Her face was bloated and purple after so much time on the noose and he couldn't bear to look at it so he trailed his eyes down.

Right to the swollen stomach that had once bared their child. In the dying land Gommu somehow managed to find the strength to scream even louder.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing to him?!" Hui demanded grabbing the bitch's wrist and yanking it away. Gommu collapsed into a heaving mess on the floor after Mother Chiyo's hand left his forehead, barely able to get on his hands and knees.

"As I said," Mother Chiyo said yanking her wrist out of Hui's grasp with a surprising amount of strength, "I am showing him the truth."

"The fuck you are!" Hui cocked a fist back to strike the unafraid woman before Gommu stopped her.

"Hui! Stop, stop." He gasped for more air and Hui decided to abandon Mother Chiyo to help him to his feet, no one from the once angry crowd moving any closer to help him.

"Ah you still live, I knew I chose wisely. Not many people can die, visit the spirit world, make it to C's world, and come back again." Mother Chiyo moved over him and smiled down at him. "How was your trip? Did you see what I wished you to see? Did you see the truth?"

"I, I saw the spirits and what, what they were doing." Gommu wheezed out, clutching at Hui's arms in desperate support.

"Good, then you are worthy to pass along my message. Be sure to tell her what you saw when you deliver it, having a fool of an Avatar just won't do." Mother Chiyo said gathering up her lamp. "Now I must depart, I have places to be and …friends to meet."

"Now hold on a minute!" Hui yelled but Mother Chiyo kept walking down the tunnel, not heeding her. "Hey! Get back here!" She made to rise and go after her but a cry from Gommu stopped her.

"It's a lie." He whispered to the gathered crowd. "Reincarnation is a lie, only the Avatar…the rest…"

 

**Originally this Side Story was nowhere near as dark and was simply going to be Mother Chiyo introducing the vagrants of Republic City to The Geass Cult, which was pretty much an evolved version of the religion that started up around C.C. when her Geass was at full strength and she gained her Code. It was originally going to be a little religious upheaval subplot as people who worship the spirits came into conflict with those who worship Geass and Geass users as exceptional individuals to aspire to be and Code Bearers as basically Gods. But I felt that this wasn't something that could be built up while in this story arc and wouldn't begin to happen till the much later stories.**

**Fun Fact: If my plans are correct The Element of Freedom is actually roughly a tenth done with Chapter 6 and under a third way through the first story arc.**

****1-14-19-5-8-17 | 10-5-4-23-14 | 4-18 | 13-8-4-19-5-8-17 | 5-20-1-12-13 | 14-17 | 18-15-4-17-4-19** **


	8. Amon

Lin killed the engine of her satomobile and leaned back in the driver's seat, closing her eyes with a heavy sigh and letting the weariness that had collected over the day take hold of her for a moment. Today the collective funerals for the 54 officers killed in Port Yue had been held and she had attended, dressed in the most formal of her uniforms with the cloth pressed and metal gleaming, and watched as casket after casket was lowered into the ground. She watched as weeping family members made half sobbed speeches about their husbands and wives, sons and daughters, and brothers and sisters, some throwing themselves on the coffin lids to try to stop their loved ones from being lowered into the ground.

Lin knew that the reason most of the coffins were closed was because there was hardly anything left of the deceased, just the twisted and torn forms that were only identifiable by their teeth. They didn't show the bodies at the funeral but Lin had seen them, she had made herself look at them all as each one was brought in and identified, from the young kids fresh out of the academy who probably joined up to impress Captain Saikhan to the veterans who just did it to help out another old-timer.

"You're a good friend." Seiko has said to her crying into a handkerchief, the little woman dressed in a black mourning dress and veil to hide her red tear-stained green eyes, her and Saikhan's young boys standing mutely behind her in small black suits, not really looking at anything. Even after all this time the situation probably was only beginning to settle into their minds. Their dad was dead and everyone was saying that it was his own damn fault. She heard the whispers through the crowd, the grieving family members who, lacking a clear person responsible for their loved ones death, were lashing out at the man who had been charge of the "unscheduled raid" on local gangs at Port Yue. The man who had failed to stop an unruly mob of rioters from somehow successfully beating the police like a nonbending stepchild and had been stupid enough to gather every officer in the shadow of a "collapsing building".

Lin snorted at the official story of the Port Yue Incident; anyone with eyes could have seen the building collapse in the early morning hours at the end of the riot and the cause of it. It had not been on fire, the fires were not anywhere near it, it was not scheduled for demolition, workers would have said that it was in fine condition not decrepit and inspection records would have said the same before they suddenly became confidential. And don't get her started on the entire street that had exploded collapsing into the tunnels beneath and severely damaging the local sewer system. The Council had issued a story but the one on the street she knew was closer to the truth, it at least tried to pin the blame on a more viable threat like the Equalist's or terrorists from the Trust Territories than a group of well-armed gang members being the ones responsible for the deaths of police officers.

"It's important that we do not worry the public with the notion that the Equalist's may begin to resort to… terrorist measures." Tenzin had explained when confronted after his two-week trip to the South Pole. "When the dust settles and the investigation is complete or the Equalist's begin… escalating their attacks The Council will make another press conference coming completely clean about Port Yue." Tenzin had promised and every time she heard someone make a comment about Saikhan, Seiko visibly flinching next to her, Lin had to fight the urge to drag Tenzin from where The Council members were sitting and make him listen and watch as Seiko quietly took the insults towards her husband.

Where The Avatar had been was a mystery and Tenzin had been tight-lipped when asked by a reporter on the way out of the cemetery, just saying she was "investigating an important matter".

'Right and if it doesn't have anything to do with Probending then I'll be shocked.' Lin thought, she hadn't heard any reports on rampant damage to the city so whatever The Avatar was doing it wasn't trying to help.

"You're a good friend." Seiko had cried into a handkerchief after Lin had come to her with questions about what Saikhan had been doing the morning of Port Yue, letting the woman go on and on about the final moments she unknowingly spent with the man she loved. The information led her to councilman Tarrlok and the revealing of secrets she thought well kept. He wanted her to stop at the mention of The Unagi, some military ship that eye witnesses had said the airship Saikhan commandeered went straight towards and had apparently met some resistance.

The question was what could be so important inside The Unagi that Tarrlok would arrange for as many as sixty police officers to sneak around their chiefs back, acquire police equipment, resort to letting a full riot continue than allow more officers to be sent in, and use what she was sure were all the cards he had against her to keep her from continuing her own investigation? She had asked the few surviving officers, when the doctors said that they were well enough to be questioned, but they had been remarkably tight lipped even when threatened with being rightfully demoted all the way back to the academy where she would make sure they'd stay. The one she got the most out of was a nonbending officer who had been found missing his uniform, radio, and firearm in a room littered with dead civilians and metalbending police officers who had their throats slit, and all he said was that they were meant to recover something stolen from The Unagi. Given that his honest answer to why he was found nearly naked in a room full of dead bodies was "I don't know!" and "I don't remember!" Lin wasn't putting much faith in his information.

She did regret having him detained until further notice however, he could scream his excuses at levels she hadn't thought possible.

'Someone is either bribing or blackmailing my officers.' Lin thought to herself, opening her eyes to the slightly brighter darkness of her satomobile, the street light illuminating the vehicle through the rear windshield. 'The obvious answer is Tarrlok, but who got the military to shut up?' When her meeting with Tarrlok went to hell and she had left City Hall on the edge of tearing it down with some old fashioned earthbending Lin decided to get some answers about The Unagi from one of the people in the military she knew would be able to get them. A person that Tarrlok wouldn't have expected her to turn to, who would be beyond his ability to influence before she could learn whatever she wanted about The Unagi. A person who owed her a favor, and whose personal pride wouldn't allow them to see it unfulfilled, no matter how much they disliked her.

Lin put in a call to her older sister.

"The hell do you want Lin?" Vo demanded sourly after the operator put Lin through, perhaps she thought she was getting a call from one of her grandchildren and was angered to find her illegitimate sister deciding to break more than a decade of mutual silence.

"I'm calling in that favor you owe me." Lin explained, getting straight to the point. Her decade older half-sister wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, even if your birth hadn't been the direct cause of her parents getting divorced.

"The fuck yo- oh,  _that_  favor." She realized. "The hell happened to make you call this in? You get caught bedding that commander friend of yours?" Vo asked, as she sighed and in the background the sound of her settling into a seat was audible. Lin twitched at how close her sister guessed and settled into her own seat, the windows into her office at the Police Headquarters had their shades drawn, thin streams of light illuminating strips of the office.

"You're a good friend." Seiko cried as she held out her arms to receive her newborn sons from Lin's arms. The birth of the twin boys leaving her haggard and sweaty but absolutely glowing, qualities she shared with Saikhan who had actually cried when he held them. She never did allow him to live that down.

"No, I'm not sleeping with Bumi," Lin drawled out, "I just need you to talk to some of your old friends in the Navy. Get whatever you information you can on The Unagi, a United Republic Navy freighter."

"I ain't got that many friends left in the Navy Lin, I've been retired for more than a decade. Hell the Trust Territories weren't a thing until a year after I left. Not a lot of old timers I would know still in the service, let alone one who would want to me to start asking favors." She explained. "And why are you asking me? Even if you're not banging him wouldn't your commander friend get better information? I mean he's Commander Bumi, The Conqueror of The North!"

"Getting ahold of Bumi is difficult enough; he's probably on some ship patrolling the Northern Coast looking for any straggling resistance." Lin explained, pinching the bridge of her nose at the title Bumi had earned during the establishment of the Northern Trust Territories. It was better than what she had heard from the few immigrants from the Trust Territories called him, The Burner of Liǎngjiāng. "And then he would turn the entire thing into a game, I would prefer a straight answer."

"Fine, but after this the debt is gone Lin." Vo agreed and hung up, not letting Lin say any parting words. The answer she got a few days later had been a surprise to say the least. "There is no Unagi."

"What?" Lin had asked, the conversation now being held in her home, Lin sitting in her living room nursing a glass of expensive sake with the lights low. "That's impossible, I have eye witnesses and I saw the damn thing leaving the Port as the riot went on!" She had assumed that whatever ship she had witnessed leaving, with no pursuit by Saikhan, had decided to raise anchor and make a break for safer waters and with the Council orders she could hardly mount her own pursuit of it. It wasn't until much later, the shock of the loss of so many of her officers fading away, that Lin remembered the fleeing freighter.

"Listen, no records exist of any freighter named The Unagi operating under military command in U.R.N. waters, Home or Trust Territory. There are no shipping manifests to Republic City from Northern or Southern Trust Territories that match that date, no crew records, no communication transcripts, nothing." Vo stated, her voice as hard as steel, slipping back into her days in the military. "So either you're losing it and imagining ghost ships or this is something you don't want to get tangled up with." No more prodding could get Vo to reveal more, so Lin had hung up the phone with a slam, returning the absent goodbye her sister had given her at the end of their first talk.

"You're a good friend." Seiko cried happily as she threw her arms around Lin pulled her into a hug, the Chief of Police trying awkwardly to return the hug and not crumble the wedding dress that Seiko wore against her formal metalbending uniform. Saikhan was far easier to congratulate, just a firm handshake between two officers who had seen a lot of terrible things during their time. Stuff they only talked about with each other, because no else would understand.

'We got our scars at the same time,' Lin thought to herself, hand moving to the two faded lines on her cheek 'not that anyone besides Seiko or I ever saw Saikhan's'. A nonbender with a small switchblade knife hopped up on enough concentrated Cactus Juice to have melted half of his brain cut her across the face with a speed she didn't think possible of someone who couldn't bend. It had been a good lesson, just because someone is a nonbender doesn't mean they couldn't dodge every rock you threw at them and slice you across the face good a couple times, spirits knew what they could do with a gun. "Still haven't met a criminal who took the threat "I'll stab your ass" all the way through again." Lin said quietly to herself with a dry chuckle at the memory of the assumed secured prisoner breaking free and plunging his knife hilt deep into Saikhan's ass. He couldn't sit down for weeks.

She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes and ignored that it came up wet with tears. There would be time to mourn later, after she caught the bastards responsible for killing her men, for killing Saikhan, and would see them brought to justice. 'Dammit Saikhan why did yo-'

A shift of a shadow in the window to her living room caught Lin's attention, the curtains hiding any other movement from inside. Carefully, eyes never leaving the window sill, Lin opened the driver side door of her satomobile just enough and placed her foot an inch above the ground. The metal casing that served as the uniform boot for metalbending officers slid away revealing her bare foot. Taking one quick scanning glance around her Lin closed her eyes and slammed her foot down onto the ground and  _felt_.

Her mother had been right about one thing, the seismic sense she had developed was invaluable tool for letting you know just where a person could be hiding and during interrogations. And Lin felt she was about it to use for both.

A rippling sensation spread from the ground around her foot and expanded outward, traveling under, around, and through her satomobile, giving Lin a distorted "view" of herself, and across the yard and over the house, traveling through it and letting her see a blurry version of her home. She wasn't as good as her mother at the skill, whose use of the ability was second nature, but Lin was adapt enough to interpret the fuzzy images and feelings in her mind.

There was a man waiting in her living room, his movements sending vibrations through the earth and up her spine like little pin pricks.

'Who do you work for?' Lin thought to herself, getting out of her satomobile as casually as possible as to not alert the intruder. 'Are you an Agni Kai or Red Monsoon hitman?' It wouldn't be a big surprise, with Lightning Bolt Zolt and much of the known upper members of the Triple Threat Triads missing, and boy wasn't that fun to deal with after she got back from the funerals, Republic City had witnessed quite possible the quietest turf war in its history. With the Triple Treats turf more or less split evenly between the two one would need to establish itself as the new king of the underworld. And what better way to show off their new found strength than assassinating the Chief of Police? 'Unless you work for someone else.' Lin thought, locking her satomobile and walking to the side yard and disappearing from view of the window. Would Tarrlok be crazy enough to send a hitman after her? Blackmail was one thing but murdering the Chief of Police to stop her from investigating whatever the hell was up with The Unagi?

Lin stopped and bent a hole in the ground making it deep enough to climb inside and completely enclose herself in. Making sure she took calm breaths as she went Lin bent section of dirt after dirt to create a makeshift tunnel, using her seismic sense to keep the tunnel straight and allow her to avoid tripping over any pipes she might unearth. If she stopped to long she might start making comparisons to The Box. It was unlikely that the Agni Kai's or the Red Monsoon's would have an earthbender among them but Tarrlok could probably afford to hire an earthbending hitman. Not that any earthbender other than herself would know how to use her mother's seismic sense ability, but he would probably be wondering what was taking her so long on that side of her house. 'It's going to cost me to have the floor fixed but…' She thought as she reached directly under her living room, the fuzzy image of the man above her as he strolled around her living room.

Lin brought her arms down and then thrust them upward, first launching herself upward and breaking through the floor of her living room in an explosion of stone and dust, the low lighting casting the room into a near dark golden yellow that was nearly blacked out by the dust. One good thing about having an entire house made from stone, the floors even lacked carpets and the walls were bare with the exception of a few pictures, was that it meant she never had a shortage of hard stone to fight with. The man jumped back from where she erupted through the floor while Lin managed to bend two chunks of earth out of her floor and throw them at his wrists, the stone bending around and slamming into the wall holding his arms above his head. 'Taller than me, thin build, black hair, amber eyes, fire nation descent?' Lin thought to herself, trying to get a hint of who he was by his appearance. 'He's to clean cut to be a gang member and far too old.' Lin observed taking note of his dark blue suit and tie along with his short gray hair, which made his wrinkling face clearly visible. 'Tattoo on the back of his left hand.' Lin noticed, memorizing the shape of the red marking. It looked like a bird taking flight or some kind of sigil. Lin sent her foot forward, kicking up dust off the ground and sending an eruption of earth towards the man and slamming into him, the earth wrapping around his waist and fusing into the wall.

"Ah, Chief Beifong," The intruder said, with a low moroseness that showed no surprise at his current trapped position, once the dust settled and the lights allowed him to properly see her, "I had planned for our meeting to begin… slightly different."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my home?!" Lin demanded, not exiting her earthbending stance and using her seismic sense to detect any lies, her bare foot planted firmly on the stone floor. The man gave a slight smirk and locked eyes with her.

"I came to offer you a deal that I believe you will find quite acceptable," the man answered before continuing cryptically, "my name is not important right now, if you come through on the deal then… perhaps I can tell you."

The steady heartbeat she felt from him indicated that he was telling the truth but Lin didn't let down her guard and instead shifted her foot suddenly, bending the stone farther up on his body, leaving him as nothing more than an upper torso appearing out of the wall. "So you break into my home to wait for me?" Lin demanded. "And don't think that cryptic bullmooseshit is going to work. Who are you and who do you work for?!" The man's heartbeat didn't falter and their eye contact remained steady as he responded.

"Would you have preferred that I sought you out during the funeral?" He replied, choosing to answer the first rhetorical question. "I believe in letting someone grieve for the loss of a… very good friend." The intruder said a small smirk crossing his face and Lin's stance tightened. "I will save you the trouble of questioning me and tell you that I am well aware of the… unique turn your friendship with the late Captain Saikhan has taken in the past few years." His heartbeat didn't lie.

"You're a goo-" the ghost of Seiko's voice started to say inside her mind before Lin cut it off, now was not the time. "How can you possibly know that? Are you working for Tarrlok?!" Another quick shift of her foot and the stone covering his body advanced again to allow sharp jutting earth to press against his neck. If he was inconvenienced by the rock her didn't show it. His heartbeat stayed steady, gaze was still locked with hers, amber meeting green.

"I am aware because Tarrlok told me; or rather he told the people he works for who in turn informed me." The man answered, the heartbeat she felt through the stone remained as frustratingly steady as ever.

"What are you talking about? He's the Representative for the Northern Water Tribe and is Chairman of The Council! He doesn't answer to anyone." Lin shot back, unbelieving that the intruder could possibly be telling the truth.

"His employment with our organization is a matter of settling a debt." The man explained. "We made sure that he was chosen for his position and he in turn would work towards our goals during his term as Representative of the Northern Water Tribe. And for the past three years he has done an exceptional job but," the man paused and his heartbeat sped up a little, "this recent trouble with the Port Yue Riot has caused us to… rethink our stance on the good Councilman."

"And what do you mean by that?" Lin asked, moving a foot back and allowing the jutting rocks to retract a little. "What happened in Port Yue? What was on The Unagi?"

"We gave him a simple task; see to the safe transport of a valuable object to a waiting convoy of U.R.N. troops outside Republic City. Instead he passed if off onto a mere police captain and a scrounged together police force." The intruder said displeasure clear in his voice and heartbeat truthful. "This on top of his inability to recover it over the past three and half weeks, let alone being unable to quell this Equalist problem, has led us to question whether or not he should continue as our agent here in Republic City. That is why they sent me and why I've come to you with a deal."

"And what is this deal exactly?" Lin asked cautiously retracting the stone even more and returning it to leaving the upper half of his torso exposed, the dark blue suit and tie covered in dirt.

"If you help us recover the missing object before Tarrlok is able to even with all his resources then we will know that he is no longer suited for the job. We will spill everything we know about Tarrloks activities here in Republic City, plenty to see him jailed and more than enough to get him the death penalty." He proposed heartbeat backing him up.

"If Tarrlok is involved in crimes that bad then you should have reported him as soon as possible, it can't be very productive to have an agent who operates that way." Lin argued. The law was clear; anyone caught knowingly withholding information that could lead to the arrest of a criminal for any reason was a criminal themselves. Not that she needed anything other than the breaking and entering or his association with Tarrlok to convince her that this man was a criminal.

"How one of our agents chooses to run their designated area is their business. Tarrlok did what we asked and so we turned a blind eye to it but that is no longer the case." The intruder answered.

"Why did you come to me with this offer?" Lin asked. How exactly could she find this missing object if Tarrlok, if what the man hanging from her wall said was true, with control of the whole city could not? Port Yue had shown that her own officers couldn't be trusted to not give into Tarrlok or his schemes!

"You are hardly the only person I've offered this deal to." He answered truthfully; she didn't even need the seismic sense to confirm it. Years of interrogations made her all too familiar with that tone, from criminals who readily confessed and thought themselves untouchable due to some connection or other. Lin greatly enjoyed proving them wrong. "I will not tell you who, but know that each has their own vendetta against Tarrlok like your own. It's this that led me to them and to you, a man or woman," he said with a bow of his head and a smile, "with a grudge will work tirelessly to bring down the man who shamed them, even at great personal expense." He settled his head back and broke eye contact for the first time that night and looked at the clock on the wall. "But enough with this interrogation time is growing short, do we have a deal?" The man asked and Lin found herself seriously considering it. She had never made any serious deals with criminals before, not ones she followed through with anyway, a fact that Saikhan freely called a fault of hers making the argument that they could catch much larger fish if she wasn't concerned with getting all the small ones in the net with it.

"A good cop is an example to everybody Lin. Someone who follows the rules and doesn't abandon them just to make things easier and who chooses to make the sacrifices necessary to keep the good people safe while catching and punishing the bad. Always remember that Little Lin." A voice from her past said a voice that was firm and caring only when he was talking to her or sister. The voice of her father.

"No. We don't." A swift movement of her arms and the stone was back up to his neck. A small frown crossed his face and his heartbeat sped up slightly, perhaps in anger or surprise she couldn't tell.

"That is unfortunate Chief Beifong. But please keep the offer in mind and feel free to contact me in the future." The intruder said, as if he wasn't bound to the wall. "You may need it if the men that Tarrlok has following you decide to take more aggressive actions." The stone suddenly contracted and pressed hard against his body, crushing it against the wall.

"The hell are you talking about?! Tarrlok has people following me?!" Lin demanded trying to remember anyone shady she had seen over the day. With the number of people at the funeral today it was impossible to pick out faces from the crowd.

"Four to be exact, that's double what you had before your meeting with him." The man explained. "Two following you at all hours, one to watch your home, and another to listen to your phone calls through the tap Tarrlok had installed. Good idea asking your sister for information, Tarrlok may have a great deal of power here in Republic City but our agreement has limited him to inside the city." He explained while Lin's hands tightened into fists. "I made an arrangement with them so that this meeting will go unreported to Tarrlok although he could learn of it if he employs some of the other… tools we gave him. But I think that is unlikely, he is fully aware of the consequences if he abuses it."

The ground started to crack under Lin. "That son of a bitch! This is too far, I'm going to bring him in and-"

"You will not be able to touch him, let alone arrest him." The man fused into her wall interrupted. "He will make evidence disappear and have strings pulled to have any trial go in his favor; this is assuming of course that you can arrest him. He has certain… talents that would make it a difficult endeavor." He continued before Lin had the chance to argue. "Now before you leave I have two things to show you."

"And where am I going?" Lin asked. " _You_  will be leaving as soon as I call a patrol to pick you up and take you to headquarters where you may be a little more receptive questioning."

"I have excellent legal representation so arresting me will be a waste of both your and my time, and alert Tarrlok that you are aware of me and the information I have told you." He reasoned heartbeat steady. Lin was beginning to question if something was wrong with her seismic sense. "And you will be leaving after I show you the items in my briefcase." He said, indicating to the briefcase sitting on a leather chair in the corner, the one next to Lin's liquor cabinet. She cautiously walked to it, never letting her eyes leave the bound man or dropping her stance. The briefcase was easy enough to open, it wasn't locked, and there was barely anything inside other than a pair of photos, what looked like an Equalist flyer, and a pistol with a spare clip lying next to it.

'At least I know he's a nonbender now.' Lin thought to herself looking at the illegal weapon, another thing to charge him with. A bender usually wouldn't degrade themselves by using something other than their bending. "What is this?" She asked, turning on a nearby lamp to allow more light into the room and holding up a photo of a strange circular metal contraption, with valves and pumps covering it.

"That is what The Unagi was carrying and what Tarrlok assigned Saikhan to protect at all costs and she," he said, indicating with his free hands to the other photo, "was what was inside it." Lin looked at the other photo, a profile shot of a young woman with distinctly bright green hair and yellow eyes, an apathetic look on her face as she faced the camera in front of the height measurer behind her.

"What the hell was she doing in that thing in the first place?" Lin asked, looking over the device again. It looked more like it was meant to transport some kind of gas or liquid.

"She is a very important prisoner, wanted for murder and subversion of U.R.N. authority in the Wēnxīn wǔzī Trust Territory, whose knowledge could be the key to dealing with the lingering resistance in  _all_  of the Trust Territories." He explained and Lin felt his heartbeat speed up slightly, not quite a lie but…

"And what is this?" She asked, holding up the Equalist flyer displaying the image of Amon's outstretched hand with the word "Equality" in its palm with inspirational light coming from it.

"That is a flyer confiscated from an Equalist protester arrested this morning in Republic City Park that is advertising a rally where it is being said that Amon himself will be speaking. I saved you the trouble of figuring out the location through the "puzzle" they had set up on and wrote the address on the back." The intruder explained, making finger quotes at the word puzzle. She guessed it wasn't that impressive.

"I haven't seen any confiscated flyers…" Lin said to herself, looking at the address on the back. Near the docks, figures. All of the work she had done today had been dealing with this little turf war that the Agni Kai's and Red Monsoon's had been embroiled in. She should have been informed if they had found any Equalist paraphernalia or arrested an Equalist protester, and how had he gotten a permit or a forgery made?

"They were confiscated by officers on Councilman Tarrloks payroll." The man explained and Lin actually found herself not really surprised anymore. "The man arrested has been taken outside of Republic City, where to I am not at liberty to say." Lin raised an unsettled eyebrow at that. "Correct if me if I am wrong isn't the word on the street that The Equalist's were the cause of the Port Yue Incident, and the deaths of your men? I would suggest you hurry if you wish to make the event, the rally begins in an hour."

* * *

Noatak applied the final piece of make up to his face and admired his work in the small bathroom mirror, the scar spreading across his face and looking as though it burned part of his upper lip away, held back with a dab of foul tasting glue, along with his eyebrows. It wouldn't withstand any prolonged up close examination and spirits help him if it got wet but if his mask was somehow removed for a short time then it would be good enough. 'And it just might tonight.' He thought. With the police arresting one of their protesters and confiscating all of his fliers on the rally tonight, undoubtedly figuring out the location of the rally from the puzzle on the back, and then there was their special prisoner… 'Let them come.' Noatak thought as he slipped on his mask tying the strings behind his head and throwing his hood over it. 'We shall run no longer.' Amon finished, looking at the masked face he had donned to hide his identity and give his followers a symbol to rally behind.

As Noatak he was worse than the average bender, even more than the most sadistic firebender or corrupt metalbender, the son of the worst criminal in Republic City's history and a prodigy at the dark bending practice of bloodbending, and brother of the Chairman of The Council Tarrlok. A man who had ran from his home and then traveled the world looking for answers and learning as much as he could towards his goal. A path that had led him to some territory he would never like to revisit.

But as Amon he was a victim of the bending oppressors, like so, so many others, who had risen to strike back at an enemy thought untouchable. A man they could rally behind, who was above base human urges and temptations who worked tirelessly towards his goal and, they would soon know, that the spirits themselves had granted power to carry out their will.

'And tonight I will give the benders of this city something to fear. Maybe then they will begin to understand what it is like for these people.' Amon thought to himself, making the final adjustments to his uniform. 'They will learn what it is like to be afraid for simply being what they are; they will learn what it is to be powerless in this world. They'll learn what it means to be a nonbender. To be  _weak_.' He took a calming breath and reached out with his waterbending. He could distantly feel the water moving through pipes around the warehouse above him and the instinctual push and pull sensation that called out to him. Then he went further, and tried to feel the water in the room, microscopic droplets that if drawn upon could barely be condensed into a suitable water whip. Finally Amon took it a step further, into territory far more familiar and powerful.

The push and pull of the water around him was replaced with the subtle pumping of blood through the veins of his followers and the growing crowd above him. There was a call for him to reach out farther, to use an ability he had abandoned long ago but he resisted the urge to call it yet. He didn't want to risk The Avatar feeling it before the time was right. 'Or perhaps I should?' Amon thought to himself. 'It would make the "gifted by spirits" story far more believable.'

He couldn't reach out any farther without taking direct hold of the person but he had learned to read the heartbeats, to match familiar patterns to individuals. A pair of quick heartbeats belonging to some new recruits, their bodies remaining steady and at attention whenever a higher ranking Equalist walked by but their nerves were obviously wracked with anxiety. A grouping of steady beats, belonging to some veteran members as they directed lower ranked members, split apart and quickened when another passed by them. The beat was a very familiar pattern.

"Lieutenant." Amon greeted his second in command when he opened the door to his temporary quarters, only turning half way to look at him. The call of the blood was strong this close, like the water in the pipes it almost begged to be commanded, to be controlled. To be bent. He repressed his bending, a skill he learned through years of meditation, as easily as he called it and welcomed the loss of the calling blood. There should be no enjoyment from a curse.

"The preparations are complete sir, we're ready to begin." The Lieutenant reported, the approaching start of the rally making him even more serious than normal. Most of the new recruits would find this hard to believe but the oldest veterans and Amon remembered the early days, when they were a rag tag band that met in the sewers and barely had a single car between them. Compared to those days he was practically an Airbender now.

"Good, let's gather our guests." Amon ordered walking past his second in command and out of his temporary quarters in the basement of the warehouse, The Lieutenant falling in step behind him. They passed by the occasional chi blocking Equalist who bowed out of Amon's and The Lieutenants path in the tight corridors that made up the warehouses' basement. The roar of the crowd above them dimmed as Amon and The Lieutenant entered an elevator and pushed the button to the lowest level, to the abandoned tunnel system under the city. "Is there anything on the police scanners?" Amon asked as the elevator lumbered down.

"Nothing yet sir." The Lieutenant answered, a jarring lurch in the elevator causing him to pause momentarily. "But they have boxes full of our fliers. They most likely know we're going to be here tonight, but if they're going to arrange a raid they're cutting it rather close."

"Another yoke on the leash from the master," Amon said, The Lieutenant nodding in agreement with him, "another nonbender silenced for speaking out against this tyranny." He finished before continuing in his head. 'He lasted far longer than I expected. With the forged permits and bribery I would have expected the police to give him some leniency but not to let him operate for months on end. I wonder what caused the police to finally arrest him.' The elevator arrived at the designated floor and Amon and The Lieutenant departed into the tunnel station that served as temporary prison for the selected Triad members, makeshift cells made out of abandoned janitor closets with bars welded into the metal. It was nowhere near as secure as the main prison complex where the rest of the Triple Threat members were being held but with periodic chi blocking to keep their bending repressed it served its purpose.

The sound of shouting reached their ears as they passed the main cell holding four Triple Threats and Lightning Bolt Zolt himself, ignoring derogatory shouts emanating from within, to a smaller cell separated from the others. Unlike the other this one only contained two members and there was no shouting coming from within, only hushed discussion. From the way they were approaching only one of them was visible, a man in a blue suit sitting with his back against the wall.

"…No. There's no way Mako would do that." The other prisoner said unseen, sitting opposite of his companion. "We never needed money that badly back in the day."

"So we dumped a couple stiffs every now and then." The one in the blue suit said, as if disposing of corpses was normal. "I still say he lost it when we had to whack that pric-" He stopped when he spotted Amon and The Lieutenant and muttered a low drawn out "Shit." The other turned to look at what stopped his explanation and all the blood left his face when he saw him, his green eyes going wide.

'Good,' Amon thought, 'they have every right to be afraid.' He and The Lieutenant stopped in front of the cell, arms behind his back. He was silent for a moment before asking, "Do you know who I am?" The man in the blue suit nodded his head in confirmation while the green eyed boy gave a stuttering "y-yeah." "Do you know why you're here?" The answer he got was to be expected from such… low company.

"Because you're a fuckin' asshole." The one in the blue suit answered and got an immediate kick in the leg from his cell mate.

"Shin shut the hell up!" The green eyed boy whispered harshly at him before looking at Amon and The Lieutenant, trembling at the thought of what the punishment for that outburst would be.

'I'm sure The Lieutenant wouldn't mind taking care of that.' Amon thought as his second took a more threatening stance, retrieving one of his kali sticks and activating it, the electrified weapon surging to life. "I was not asking you, I was asking him." He looked straight at the green eyed boy and locked eyes with him. "Bolin of The Fire Ferrets."

"Y-you know who I am?" Bolin asked nervously.

"It was a surprise to find a professional Probender among The Triple Threat Triad but I know I shouldn't have been." Amon said, not answering the boys' question. "Greed comes naturally to you benders doesn't it? Even when you're on top you always want more, and don't concern yourself with how you get it." He looked like he going to defend himself but Amon didn't give him the chance. "What I want to know is does your friend The Avatar know you openly consort with criminals? My men watched the Triple Threat Triad Headquarters for hours before they attacked, they saw you arrive with a lieutenant," he gestured to Shin who glared at him, "wave to the guards out front, my men said that a few even looked happy to see you, and you were comfortable enough inside their own headquarters to use their bar. Regardless," Amon said waving off his accusations, "I came down here to do two things, and the first is to thank you."

"For what?" The earthbending boy asked, pale from the previous accusations of criminal habits.

"For bringing The Avatar here." The Lieutenant said and relished how wide and fearful Bolin's eyes got. "She and your brother arrived a few minutes ago; she didn't even try to hide her face you know. Just walked dressed like she just got off a long shift at a factory, like she was one of  _us_." A fair amount of venom filled The Lieutenants voice, the thought of The Avatar degrading hard working nonbenders by disguising herself as them, and not even a good disguise! "As if every Equalist doesn't know her face or the faces of her Probending teammates, as if we wouldn't have agents following her."

"I was afraid that she would have to learn of tonight's Revelation through rumors or the newspapers, censored to hide the truth of what happens here tonight. But with you here…" Amon leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the currently powerless earthbender. "I have squads of Chi Blockers hidden in the crowd, four of which have worked on surrounding her and your brother. The only way she could possibly reach the stage would be to activate The Avatar State, which would put numerous civilians at risk." Bolin's eyes went wide as the implications became clear. "Either I make her watch as you and the rest of your kind are punished as you so rightly deserve or she will unleash that monster inside her and show the world how little she cares for nonbenders when one of her fellow benders, even a criminal, is in jeopardy."

"K-Korra wouldn't do that." The boy argued, rising to defend his teammate, standing straight, and locking eyes with Amon. "She cares about everybody, bender or nonbender! Spirits her older brother is a nonbender!"

"She may care for her brother, but that caring does not exist because he is a nonbender but because he is her blood and she is Water Tribe," Amon responded, "I understand family and standing together with their Tribe means everything to them." Noatak had grown up understanding this but Amon had grown up on a farm somewhere in the Northern Home Territories. 'Tarrlok, what happened to you?' He thought but decided to not pursue it. "You can love someone with all your heart and still have nothing but contempt for others of their kind."

"She most likely sees him as  _one of the good ones'_." The Lieutenant hissed next to him. "But her coming to the rescue of a criminal makes more sense when you hear about her brother. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Amon internally flinched when he thought about his father, but whether or not this "Anguta" deserved such judgement wasn't in question. He sold out his pride and culture so he could gamble with the bending elite for their pocket money and live comfortably in one of their neighborhoods. Pride was more important than comfort. Bolin made a move to either begin defending The Avatar again or question what The Lieutenant meant by his comment but Amon interrupted him.

"Enough, we do not have the time to continue. The second thing I came down here for was to ask you to tell The Avatar that The Equalists would appreciate her taking us seriously, not waiting until one of her friends is harmed before she finally starts doing her duty. I've given her the chance to make the first move these past two weeks; I will not give her the courtesy from now on." Amon ordered turning and walking away back to the elevator, The Lieutenant following dutifully behind. They ignored Bolin's shouts for answers and the yells from the other Triple Threat Triads as the Equalists tasked with tying them up and transporting them set about their task. The elevator went back up with a screeching jump and Amon and The Lieutenant were left alone briefly. "Is there any news on the capsule?" Amon asked voice barely audible over the elevator.

"None sir." The Lieutenant answered. "There have been no reports from our contacts in the military of anything resembling it being transported from any bases or from the black market on any military grade poison gas." This time The Lieutenant hesitated before continuing. "With all due respect sir, I think it is time we gave up on retrieving it. If it wasn't destroyed in the riot than it's surely been recovered and hidden away by now."

'Or its contents got up and walked away.' Amon thought to himself. It wouldn't be hard for a single person to hide out in Republic City, let alone whatever the girl in capsule was, or find a way to smuggle herself out unnoticed. Even with a head of unnatural green hair. "Are you questioning the importance of this task Lieutenant?" Amon asked.

"No sir." The Lieutenant answered. "I'm merely questioning if we can continue pursue it at this time. With our sped up schedule we can hardly-"

"What do you think the gas was going to be used for Lieutenant?" Amon interrupted, looking his second in the eye. "It was being delivered  _here_. The nearest military base has its own port so why go through the trouble of arriving in the dead of the night at a busy commercial port to drop of a plethora of weapons and supplies that would then have to be transported again?" The Lieutenant opened his mouth then closed it and repeated the motion again. "The police corruption, the denying of protest permits, the segregation of nonbenders and benders, the sterilizations," Amon started to explain, "this is the just the beginning. And we will put forward every possible effort to stop it, lest one day we find an entire nonbender district breathing in poison gas as the result of an  _accident_." The Lieutenant quieted down and the rest of the elevator ride was silent, the two departing and navigating the basement corridors before taking their position under the stage onto the platform that would raise them up.

'We need to find the girl, she's far too important to let the U.R.N. military possess. I need the gift she can bestow, and the power that comes after it.' Amon thought as the platform began to ascend, the roof opening up, the fog machines kicking on, and the announcer telling the cheering crowd of his arrival. 'I cannot train apprentices in my ability to seal bending yet, I will not be able to stop new benders from being born without resorting to the same indignities they have forced on us, and my followers will need me to guide them so that they do not stray.' The sea of faces cheered as he approached the micro phone stand and spoke, "My quest for Equality began many years ago."

'Noatak will die.' Amon thought as he went on with his speech. 'But Amon will live forever.' The green haired girl was the only path to immortality left to him.

* * *

'Councilman Tarrlok better come through on that police corruption lead.' Naoki thought as he pulled his dark brown overcoat in closer, trying to fight the cold late fall night air. He was a man just out of his twenties of average height, build, and features with light brown hair and eyes, one practically hidden by a large strand of hair that framed the right side of his face. He got many comments on this style, most notably if he was inspired by the Captain of the Wolfbats Tahno who wore the same style.

Why Daiya let her son copy his hair style he'll never know, but now he had to deal with people repeatedly asking if he was copying his own nephew.

This factory district was one of the many in the city, the smokestacks from the factories pillowing black smoke that hid the stars and made the air thick, and served both as an industrial center and residence of the nonbender workers. He walked through the alleyways that made up this district on his way to see "The Revelation", at the request of the good Chairman of The Council to see what exactly it was that Amon and The Equalists were planning. Naoki had worked years as a reporter for newspaper after newspaper, spending his twenties investigating both sensational and mundane stories, the latter far outweighing the former, before settling in as a producer three years ago. And over those three years he had learned to cultivate his "partnership", although he did not fool himself into thinking that he was an equal, with Councilman Tarrlok. When he needed pressure on certain individuals than Naoki would oblige and occasionally Tarrlok would supply valuable information on some interesting stories. But this…

'Why does Tarrlok want  _me_  to attend?' He thought, looking disdainfully as a group of men walked past him, their pupils wide and grins on their faces, occasionally remarking on nonexistent happenings around them. Great, Cactus Juice users, at least it looked like they simply drank it naturally instead of injecting refined and concentrated doses. Refrain users weren't much better, but it wasn't nearly as bad as people who thought that the two could be mixed.

The results were never pretty. The combination practically melted every nerve ending in the brain.

'He likely has other nonbending agents and I'm hardly Equalist mate- well speak of the Koh and he shall appear.' Naoki stepped over a man lying in the gutter, his eyes wide with pupils so impossibly large that barely any iris could be seen, with his mouth hanging open as he stared up at the night sky, needle still embedded in his arm. Unlike regular Cactus Juice the refined and concentrated stuff didn't leave the user "aware", using the loosest definition of the word. Rather it induced a state that they could not be pulled out of; the effects had to waited out naturally. Whatever they saw only the spirits knew as short term memory loss was a common side effect, which was probably what made it so popular among the nonbenders. Refrain to let you relive the good memories and Cactus Juice to help you forget the bad.

Naoki spotted the warehouse indicated on the back of the flyer from the "puzzle" on the back, which a hog monkey could have figured out as it was just a map cut into four pieces, and made his way towards the entrance. He got in line and flashed the flier to the doorman who let him pass by with the simple greeting of "The Revelation is upon us my brother."

'The only revelation is that I got in without being searched.' He thought walking through the still bustling corridors of the warehouse before entering the main room looking over the large crowd of hundreds possibly even over a thousand fellow nonbenders packed in front of the illuminated stage. 'I wonder how much it cost to keep the construction quiet. May be worth investigating later.' He thought to himself as his hand drifted into his coat pocket that held a small camera, the small device only able to fit because it lacked a flash bulb, while descending the stairs from the platform into the crowd. No one had managed to get an actual photograph of Amon before, making do with his image printed on Equalist propaganda, but if he could get close enough so that the lighting was right and if he could hide the camera…

"Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!" An announcer said through the speakers, the stage opening up to allow a rising platform that contained the masked Equalist leader himself, what looked like to be his rumored second in command (The Lieutenant wasn't it?), and an entourage of Chi Blockers.

'This is a circus.' Naoki thought with a little disdain as he settled into a spot in the crowd close enough to make out physical features if most of those on stage weren't masked, and examining the hanging banners bearing Amon's face with his name in bold under it and the large background of the stage that was just an enlarged version of the flyer. 'The banners of himself, the spot lights directed at him, fog as he rose from under the stage, and proclaiming himself a savior. This man desperately wants people to be in awe of him, to practically worship him, and these fools are giving it to him.' The other nonbenders around him cheered wildly at Amon's appearance, pumping their fists into the air and chanting his name. 'He's been here for years and the most he's amounted to is a slight thorn in Tarrlok's side.' Unless the rumors that the Port Yue Incident was the actually a district wide police crackdown on the Equalist supporters in the docks gone wrong. 'But they've made no public claims to the act, no one has. And it doesn't fit their style, Captain Saikhan may have forced them into a corner but why would The Equalists stray from Amon's strict non-lethal rules and tactics?'

"My quest for Equality began many years ago." Amon began, detaching the microphone from its stand so he could walk around the stage with it. "When I was a young boy my family and I lived on a small farm, we weren't rich, and none of us were  _benders_." He spoke the word as if it were a poison. "This made us easy targets for the fire bender that extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face." The crowd collectively gasped but Naoki wasn't surprised. It seems he had been the only one to actually read Amon's "Equalist Manifesto". But it seemed that they were spared more stories of his time spent traveling and witnessing numerous injustices by benders.

"As you know, The Avatar has recently returned to Republic City." The crowd booed at her mention as Amon turned his head left to right, as if scanning the crowd for something. Naoki wasn't a big fan of the latest incarnation of the World Spirit either, perhaps when she actually did something other than nearly destroy a street to stop some Triad members or join a Probending team than she would be worth her appearances in the newspapers. "And if she were here," Amon scanned the crowd again; "she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is  _wrong_. The only thing bending has brought to this world is suffering. Everyone here has felt the oppression of the bending elite of this city, had indignities forced upon them at the slightest provocation or when they've let their guard down, had the chance to have a family ripped from them, or had to bow their heads in submission just to survive. All of this done with the permission of The Council under laws set down by Avatar Aang himself!" He coupled each accusation with a stab of a finger and the angry agreement of the crowd.

"But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation?", you're about to get your answer." Naoki decided now would be a good time to start seriously paying attention, making a mental note to write down the important parts as soon as this was over with. "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me." He placed a hand on his chest and extended the other arm outwards. "They say The Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away." A necessary dramatic pause. "Permanently."

'That's impossible. Spirits? What does he take us for?' Naoki thought to himself, something that seemed to be shared amongst many in the crowd as a murmur of disbelief spread. 'Only an energybender is capable of doing that and the last one was Avatar Aang. And stories say that he learned it from a giant lion turtle, not any spirit.' How Amon was going to fake this he had no idea but it would prove interesting at least. A group of tied up men was brought onto the stage and forced onto their knees, most were unrecognizable with the exception of two. 'Lightning Bolt Zolt? Are these Triple Threat Triad members?' He thought calling up his memory on reports of the Triple Threat Triad leaders' disappearance and the takeover of much of their downtown turf. 'And isn't that the earthbender from the Fire Ferrets, The Avatar's team? What is he doing with them?' Naoki tried to remember the boy's name when Amon spoke up again.

"Now for a demonstration, please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt." The Triad leader was lifted from the ground and marched forward until he was standing next to Amon in the spotlight. "Leader of the Triple Threat Triads, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

"Ahh, boo yourselves!" Zolt yelled, responding to the cascade of booing that accompanied his reveal.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now," one of the Equalist Chi Blockers untied Zolt and pushed him away from the Equalist leader, "in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

"You're gonna regret doing that pal!" Zolt shouted before launching a fireball at Amon. The masked man easily dodged it along with the accompanying blasts, the fire striking the stone walls of the warehouse and illuminating the warehouse in an intense orange glow, getting closer and closer until Zolt let loose a stream of lightning. Amon ducked around it and grapped the firebenders' wrist, twisting it around so that the electricity briefly lashed out above the crowd, the lightning make the shadows dance erratically in the blue light, and towards the ceiling where the lightning conducted across the metal scaffolding above the stage nearly destroying the lights. Amon brought a hand to the back of Zolts' neck and gripped, forcing his face up and almost gently placing his thumb onto the Triad leaders' forehead, the lightning from Zolt still active less than a foot away.

'That's how Avatar Aang sealed Fire Lord Ozai's bending.' Naoki observed, calling up memories on numerous paintings of the climatic final battle of The Hundred Year War. 'I don't see how he can try to fake th-'

His thoughts practically cut off midway when he noticed a slight… blue glow from behind Amon's mask. The crowd, previously cheering at watching their savior soundly trounce a master firebender, went dead silence as the glow intensified not only behind Amon's mask but also from a red glow coming Zolts' eyes and mouth. The lights intensified until the entire warehouse was illuminated as bright as day by the clashing blue and red lights until the red glow from Zolt began to dim, the lightning dying along with it until it reverted back into simple firebending. Soon the red glow disappeared from Zolts' eyes and mouth, leaving him seemingly normal as the fire died at his finger tips and Amon released him, the glow behind his mask having left him. The crowd was deathly silent and Naoki held his breath as Zolt shakily pushed himself onto his knees and threw a fist at Amon.

Nothing.

The crowd gasped collectively as Zolt flailed more punches, trying to throw fire at the masked Equalist Leader standing just a few feet away from him with his hands behind his back. The Triad leader took a few haggard breaths before looking at the masked man. "What, what did you do to me?!"

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." Amon stated with finality and the blood in Naoki veins went cold. This, this was extraordinary! He had his doubts before but Amon surely had earned the picture he was going to take. This was going to change everything. Amon moved behind Zolt who stared blankly at the floor in front of him in shock. "Lightning Bolt Zolt," Amon announced, placing one hand on Zolts' chin and the other against the back of his head, "you have been judged and equalized in front of those you had wronged and oppressed. Now the punishment will be carried out."

With a quick practiced movement he snapped Lightning Bolt Zolts' neck.

Zolts' body hit the floor with a loud thud amplified by the microphone and the crowd was silent for a moment… then it burst into frenzied cheering and applause.

"The era of bending is over! A new era of Equality has begun!" Amon declared and the crowd cheered even louder, pumping fists into the air and chanting his name madly.

But above them a lone voice spoke in disagreement.

 

 **Originally I was going to write an extra-long, close to 20,000 word chapter to make up for the months of absence. But after finding myself only halfway done at the end of my self-allotted time limit I decided to just make it two regular length chapters. Anyway for those who didn't figure it out, probably because I'm terrible at physical descriptions of people, Naoki is Diethard who for some reason even I can't figure out was one of my favorite characters on Code Geass. Maybe it had something to do with his hair and how no one mentioned how ridiculous it looks, especially on an anime that takes things a little more seriously than some others I've had to endure. I mean come on! Tahno has the** _**exact** _ **same haircut, which just tickles me to pieces, and that at least gets mentioned once by Korra.**

**Anyway I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible so that we can see the actual main characters again and their reactions to The Revelation.**

****13-14-12-3-4 | 7-8-2-2 | 4-13 | 2-14-20-8 | 19-21-4-10-8 | 19-14-13-4-6-5-19** **


	9. Zero

"Listen, listen!" A man in the makeshift jail cell on the lowest level of the Equalist's "Prison" complex called up to them in the local guard station, trying to detract their attention from their Pai Sho game. "I am  _not_  a part of the Triple Threats! I'm a  _bartender_! I'm not even a bender for spirits sake!"

"You think if we block the chi flow to his throat it'll shut him up?" Kaito asked scratching his chin as he moved his most forward center tile away from his main group, toward Suzume's more numerous but spread out force. Whether this was a genuine attack, a bit straightforward but that was Kaito, or just a lure into a trap Suzume couldn't tell.

"The Lieutenant wants them undamaged so that they can defend themselves after the rally, when Amon comes down here to take their bending. I'm pretty sure one of them not being able to say anything would tip him off." She pulled up the sleeve of her uniform to look at her watch. "The rally should start in like a couple of minutes. When was the last time we chi blocked them?" She decided to go for it and just moved a tile forward slightly to begin surrounding it.

"About… half an hour ago?" Kaito carefully replied. "We blocked all the core points so it should last a little longer. Why?" He brought one his defensive tiles from his right flank and placed it next to the other. Well this seemed like a legitimate threat…

"Amon's speech should take like what? A minute, maybe three? Then he'll remove the bending of those guys they came to get, who knows how long that'll take. We're probably going to have to chi block them before Amon gets down here to de-bend them, we can try it and say that he made a sudden movement and we just chi blocked him out of surprise." Suzume explained moving another tile forward on the opposite side of the other to continue trying to surround Kaito's two forward pieces. "But we should probably just gag him with a rag or something to be safe."

"…You think he's telling the truth?" Kaito asked after a moment of silence. "Not that asshole downstairs who served the Triple Threats drinks but Amon." He corrected after Suzume raised a confused eyebrow. "All that stuff about removing bending and the spirits saying The Avatar has failed us?"

"Well the new one's gonna fight us, no doubt about that. Not that she's really done anything very threatening so far, been here a about two weeks and all she's done is tear some of the city apart, get only  _three_  Triple Threats members arrested, practice airbending or whatever she does on that island, play Probending, and chase after us when we caught her friend." Suzume scowled. It was better than having Avatar Aang at least; stories said he would pop up somewhere during his travels and a few days later, at most, he would leave, with everything  _fixed_  and  _in balance_.

But it was so nice to know that The Avatar would go far to rescue her friend, a boy who from what he had heard from some of the chi blockers part of the Triad Headquarters assault was so familiar with members of the most brutal Triad in the city. The overheard conversations and singing of all things, they were locked up for over a day after all and got bored, during his time guarding them just confirmed it. "Oh and bring the cops attention to an entire street of nonbenders." She said bitterly before indicating for Kaito to move so they could continue the game.

"Yeah I heard from Shirong that the Triple Threats came back for that store owner she defended, after the cops brought him and pretty much everyone else on that street in for not reporting the Triads extortion." Kaito said, not bothering to continue the game. "He said that cops only fixed some old lady who owned a produce store because apparently she had a history of storing smuggled goods and they caught her doing it again when they searched her place, that and the Triple Threat boys took a hammer to that phonograph store owners fingers."

"Fucking benders." Suzume hissed. "What's the point of sterilizing an old lady and pressing charges on a couple of store owners for not reporting extortion?!"

"Half the cops on the force are in with one Triad or another, they either ignore whatever problem you bring up or arrest you for slander if whoever you're "incrementing" is high enough up on that gang's ladder." Kaito pulled a pack of cigarettes and matchbook from his pocket and offered it to Suzume. She waved the pack away and Kaito shrugged, pulling a cigarette out and lighting it with a match, staring at the flame was he spoke, his eyes distant. "Then sometimes they feel like being pricks and just make a bunch of shit up so they can arrest you and fix you. But we both know the real reason they're doing all of this." Before he finished his sentence Suzume was already shaking her head.

"Not this again." Kaito glared at her and breathed out a cloud of cigarette smoke away from the table.

"And what the fuck makes it so unbelievable? They want to make it where there are no more nonbenders in Republic City, make it there little Bending Utopia even if it takes forever to get there. Sterilizing us means that we can't out number them by having more kids, I mean when was the last time you saw a pair of benders with more than four kids?" He took a drag from his cigarette. "My sisters on her seventh, she's thirty-two and half of them weren't even planned."

"Sana's a whore; it's the sort of risk that comes with her job." Suzume argued.

"Whatever." Kaito waved the observation away. "Fact is that with all the sterilizing the growth of nonbenders in Republic City has been slowed to the point that we're what? Sixty, fifty-five, percent of Republic City? Back when Republic City was founded it was like eighty percent!"

"I'd loved to know where you're getting these figures." Suzume said with a raised eyebrow. "Considering that kind of information isn't open to the public I'm guessing you got it from Yuma right?"

"Yuma's right occasionally." Kaito defended. "He nailed that rumor about the… C.B.C.C. coming back." He whispered, as if mentioning the Concerned Bending Citizen's Council would somehow summon them. Not that Suzume could blame him; the C.B.C.C. had left an impression on the nonbenders of Republic City.

"I wouldn't consider finding a few mothfly eaten old robes and letters in some back rooms evidence of their return." Suzume argued. "They disbanded three years ago and even Amon and The Lieutenant's rise hasn't gotten them back together. Besides Yuma also thinks that Chin Village was destroyed and cast off the earth into the ocean six years ago by  _the ghost of Avatar Kyoshi_  instead of an earthquake." Suzume said while waving her hands mockingly at the mention of a possible spectral Avatar. "So I wouldn't take his story about the C.B.C.C. coming back seriously. Though with the disappearance of the United Factory Workers leader Buniq, and the leader of the Nonbender Civil Freedoms Geming, in the past few months would make believing that they're back pretty easy." Suzume admitted.

"They're gonna be back after tonight." Kaito said mostly to himself, taking a drag from his cigarette. "It will be just like it was all those years ago. Bombing nonbender shops that "dare" open in bender neighborhoods, just driving into our neighborhoods just to kill us in drive-byes like during the Harmony Day Massacre, and lynching us from street lights with fucking cardboard signs explaining the bullmooseshit reason wrapped around our necks."

"Not while we're around." Suzume assured her former Pai Sho opponent. "They're not gonna find us nonbenders such easy targets anymore." Kaito looked away from the table and just sighed, two plumes of smoke escaping his nostrils. "Anyway the bender's trying to kill  _all_  of us is just ridiculous. Why would they get rid of a cheap and disposable labor source? All of this shit they keep doing to us is just to keep us in line because they're afraid we'll rise up and kill them all." 'Which they insured by treating us all like shit.' She thought, thinking of all the oppression she herself had endured. 'Well maybe not the killing part, Amon wants us to teach them how to live as equals after he removes their bending.'

"Or because they're all just sick fucks in the head and hate us." Kaito responded. "Being able to do that shit, throwing around fire, ice, or ripping rocks out of the ground and living to be over a hundred and fifty while the rest of us are lucky to reach seventy. Ain't fucking natural." He took an angry drag from his cigarette and breathed out smoke through clenched teeth. "Then they say that bending is a part of the world, a gift from the spirits, and studying it connects you to the spirit world and brings inner balance. What a load of shit!"

Suzume had to agree with Kaito on that. She had seen and fought firebenders as cold and emotionless as ice who seemed to fight their best at night, earthbenders as indecisive as an eelhound stuck between choosing to eat ostrichhorse eggs or a stray pigchicken, and waterbenders as graceful and fluid as a drunken circus hogmonkey. A certain mindset or spiritual enlightenment didn't seem to have anything to do with bending, just move your body in some fashion and you would bend. There seemed to be limits of course, she'd never seen a firebender shoot a fire from anywhere other than their hands, feet, or mouth for example, and range was always a factor. It certainly didn't make the chi blockers jobs any easier; they now had to treat any movement, no matter how unaggressive or minimal it was, by benders with the possibility of them attacking.

"Well the spirits sure seem to like them for some reason. Remember about seven years ago?" Suzume recalled. "That Waters of Yue worker got possessed by a plague spirit while they were treating the Grey Death outbreak in Dragon's Flats? It made her tear apart the makeshift infirmary and half of the patients and staff with her waterbending until some gangster managed to shoot her in the head before the Spirit Squad even showed up." Which wasn't surprising. Police response times were always much slower when the call came from the nonbender neighborhoods, sometimes taking as long as forty minutes if it was serious.

"The spirit was probably stopping them from sterilizing us like every other fucking doctor in this city." Kaito took another angry drag from his cigarette. "Hell they could have been spreading the Grey Death! Dragon's Flats is one of our largest neighborhoods, except for some of the immigrant ghettos, it'd be easy to make some room in Republic City if they just let it loose in one of our boroughs."

"They wouldn't do that." Suzume said finally packing up the Pai Sho tiles and board, there was no way they were gonna finish it now. "The Waters of Yue workers take an oath to help people in need, regardless of social or national differences." She picked up the board and left her seat, carrying it and the tiles to the cabinet where it was stored. "We swear in the name of Yue, who gave her life for the good of the world, to help those in need, rich or poor, enemy or friend, either in war or disaster. Only with compassion can our waters heal the world." She spoke the oath as he put the Pai Sho board away, next to some other seldom used games and cards. Guard duty in the prison wasn't the most thrilling assignment; this was the first time it had ever been used, and the "Game Cabinet" had grown from a deck of cards to include several board games.

"A lot of doctors take oaths like that, there really easy to ignore if you don't think of some people as even human." Kaito argued before he raised a questioning eyebrow. "How do you know The Waters of Yue oath anyway? I thought you were a secretary for some big fancy company or something?"

"I did some volunteer work for them when I was younger, but unless you have actual medical or other helpful knowledge they won't let you join." Suzume lied. She knew about it because she had dated a waterbending healer in The Water of Yue for three years, but it was best if that information didn't get out to the other Equalists. Past or continuing relationships with benders were… discouraged and there was little to no chance of joining if you had close or prominent bending relatives.

"So if you're not a bender with proper training or a rich enough nonbender to get actual professionals to teach you it's closed off to us like everything else. Typical." Kaito said snuffing out his cigarette into the ashtray.

Before Suzume could form an argument an alarm rang out from below them. They glanced at each other for a moment and then hurried to grab and put on their masks, the goggles activating and casting their vision into a yellow tint. They exited the guard station and walked to the railing and saw the alarm light next to the tunnel leading to the district the rally was being held in light up and blare.

"What the hell? Did something happen? Did Amon decide that he needed more Triple Threats a minute before they started?" Suzume whispered to Kaito, the prisoners in question were right below them and making a racket with the alarm.

"I don't know. If he did we should have gotten a call to tell us to get them ready." He responded as the tram pulled in and the man operating it stepped out.

"Holy shit that's Kenta!" Suzume whispered, moving to the stairwell to go meet the approaching man.

"Yeah I can see that." Kaito responded following behind her. "But he's supposed to be working the door at the rally and it's about to start, so what the hell is he doing here?" They walked down the stairs and past the cell containing the Triple Threats, who had now joined their bartender in yelling specifically at them. Kaito passed by Suzume and marched up to Kenta, the larger man towering over both of them. He had been chosen to be the door man for the rally for a reason.

"What the hell you doing here man? Did something happen at the rally? You know The Lieutenant and Amon don't want people to see our real faces." He said gesturing to the collected prisoners who were gathered at the bars of their cell. Kenta didn't say anything but simply reached behind his back with his right arm.

'A message?' Suzume wondered. 'But why hand deliver it? Why not just cal-' Her thoughts were cut off as Kenta did not pull out a letter or folded up instructions but instead pulled out a pistol and pointed it at them.

"What?" Kaito asked after staring at it for a moment in disbelief. Then Kenta shifted his arm slightly and aimed at Kaito's head, pulling the trigger.

Suzume was standing slightly behind and to the left of Kaito so when the bullet exited out the back of his head it splattered the left side of her mask and uniform with blood and brain matter. A few drops of blood even landed on her goggles, coloring parts of her vision a deep red. Instincts kicked in before her actual thoughts and she tried to settle into the chi blocking stance, ready to block the chi flow to Kenta's right arm. Kenta was too fast, faster than she had ever seen the large man move, and in the half second it took for Suzume to get into the stance and for Kaito's body to hit the floor he had fired twice into her chest, sending her stumbling back.

'No.' Suzume thought as she looked down at the spreading red stains from the holes in her uniform. She could only feel the pain distantly, like she was instead feeling a thumbing echo of it and the warmth of what she was sure was blood on her chest and back where the bullets exited. She tried to breathe but the echo was replaced with a searing pain that shot through her body and all she ended up doing was falling to her knees, coughing up blood into her mask. 'No, no no.' She fell to her side, the impact sending more pain through her body as her vision began to blur. Kenta started to walk past; stepping over Kaito's body, towards the stairs but Suzume weakly reached out and grabbed his ankle. "W-why?" She weakly asked up to the towering man.

"I apologize sister, but they must be freed. You would have stopped me." Kenta replied, his voice monotone and Suzume could have sworn that through her blurred vision that Kenta had faint red rings around his eyes. Her grip weakened around Kenta's ankle and he simply shook her off, continuing on his way.

By the time Kenta made it up to the guard station Suzume had slipped into unconsciousness. When he unlocked the Triple Threats cell and they all boarded the tram to the rally, one stopping to deliver a late kick to Kaito's side and call him a prick, Suzume was already dead.

* * *

Anguta rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch, straining to see the arms in the poor lighting of the custodian closet he was waiting in. 8:57, only three more minutes then he could finally stretch his legs and go watch this "Revelation". He raised a dark cloth to cover the lower half of his face and neck and then plucked his mask from the shelf it rested on, next to a dirty collection of cleaning products covered in half inch think dust, and slipped it on, the back closing over to completely envelope his head when the triggers inside were pressed by his chin. Moving his jaw to the right he pressed another trigger and the metal over his left eye slid open. Satisfied with the test Zero moved his jaw to the left and pressed the trigger that closed the opening. He smoothed out his suit and adjusted his cape one last time before grabbing the detonator he used to destroy the building that crushed Captain Saikhan and Li in Port Yue, having recovered it from its hiding spot that it shared with his police uniform right after Korra and her friend left his apartment.

Opening the door, Zero took a peak around the hallway. Empty, good. With only the growing noise of the crowd to muffle the closing of the door and his steps Zero proceed down the hallway, stopping only to peer around edges. There was a brief moment where he thought he would have to use his power when the sounds of footsteps came up behind him but he turned to find it was only the door man. The large man walked passed Zero without sparing him a glance, his red ringed eyes staring ahead as he went about with his appointed task. Soon Zero was standing behind the small crowd that had gathered on the entrance walkway overlooking the main repurposed storage area of the warehouse that contained the stage. When the small crowd, barely a dozen as most seemed to prefer being at ground level to be closer to Amon, heard his approach and turned to look at him he triggered his eye guard to open and summoned his power.

"Ignore me until I announce myself." Zero commanded and a brief moment of silence and some listless expressions on their faces later they responded with scattered confirmations that left him more or less alone in his dark corner. He scanned the huge crowd, packed nearly shoulder to shoulder, fruitlessly in an attempt to find Korra or spot Hotaru and Hasook as they made their way to the large steam vents that crossed the sides building having finished preparations on the roof. It was amazing what some quick visit to city hall archives and asking to see the schematics of a common warehouse would turn up. He eyed the stage, with the hanging background of the words "Equality" and a picture of Amon, and the banners bearing Amon's face hanging around the hall. This was far grander than any protestor in the park or Equalist rally he had attended in the past. His year here in Republic City had been difficult and he had sought answers from the Equalists once, he even owned a copy of Amon's "Equalist Manifesto" once, which was a highly illegal piece of literature. He had disposed of it immediately when he reached the section on The Avatar and the ways he'd/she'd have to be "dealt with".

"Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!" An announcer said through the speakers, the stage opening up to allow a rising platform that contained the masked Equalist leader himself, along with an entourage. Or Zero assumed because from this distance they were little more than small shadowy figures amongst the lights and fog. Zero rolled up his sleeve, 9:00 P.M., right on time. The small figure that was Amon walked forward and his voice boomed through the speakers to the cheers of his supporters.

"My quest for Equality began many years ago." Amon began and Zero found himself scanning the crowd again as Amon went into his past with benders, only pausing when Amon mentioned having his family taken from him by a firebender. There was annoying prick at the back of his head suddenly and Zero tried shaking his head to get the inside of the mask to get rid of it fists clenched at his side in annoyance.

There were more people here than he had originally estimated, most likely new converts still angry about the Port Yue Incident, but it wasn't threatening to his plan. Better it would make Amon more likely to accept his demands to keep them safe. He cast his gaze upward to the sky lights that during the day let in plenty of natural light, saved on electric bills and let workers pretend they were outside in the fresh air. He couldn't see the "bombs" that he had told Hotaru and Hasook place but he had told them to make it "just" visible from the stage. The weapons bag they had confiscated from the gangsters at Harmony Tower only had two grenades, which he had given to Hotaru after Hasook was fiddling with them, but he had prepared for this. The "bombs" above them were really just several bricks with wrapped in light cloth with blinking red lights hooked to a small battery, prepared for him after he commanded a local electrician and maintenance company to make them for him. He also borrowed their truck which was waiting a few blocks away for their escape. That was if the police didn't show up, if they did their escape would have to get a little unconventional.

"As you know, The Avatar has recently returned to Republic City." There was a chorus of booing and Zero frowned behind his mask. "And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is  _wrong_. The only thing bending has brought to this world is suffering. Everyone here has felt the oppression of the bending elite of this city, had indignities forced upon them at the slightest provocation or when they've let their guard down, had the chance to have a family ripped from them, or had to bow their heads in submission just to survive. All of this done with the permission of The Council under laws set down by Avatar Aang himself!"

'Korra's not going to like this.' Zero thought as he tried scanning the crowd for her again. When he had questioned the door man before giving him his task he had said that The Avatar hadn't arrived yet, which he hoped meant that she had disguised herself well enough to remain unnoticed. Still he had commanded him to stop searching people for weapons so that her friend, Mako he reminded himself, so he could be sure he entered with it. He knew Korra was aware of U.R.N.'s eugenic practices and how they applied to criminals, or rather she knew how they were meant to used when set down by Avatar Aang and the First Council, but not how they were practically applied today. It was sort of like how she knew about the Trust Territories and how they were meant as a temporary peace keeping measure but didn't know what happened in them during the "sorting out and reorganization" phase. Still she was going to want to know what exactly Amon meant by his comments later and that provided a dilemma.

He was sure that Tenzin would give her the story that the White Lotus would have approved of, that the compulsory sterilization laws were being applied equally to bender and nonbender criminals that showed no signs of being able to reform or were guilty of the most heinous of crimes and were deemed unfit to breed. Not that he had ever heard of any benders being sterilized and during his year in the criminal underworld of Republic City he never encountered a bending criminal who'd even mentioned it. Unless they were taunting their nonbending counterparts of course, particularly those who had the operation performed on them. Now the question was what would he tell her?

He could continue his lie about his, with the exception of his welcoming, great life in Republic City, not that he was going to be able to keep it up much longer, but that would only encourage her attitude towards nonbenders just needing to work harder and that they aren't oppressed. And if previous encounters were anything to go by she'd use him as an example of nonbenders doing "fine", which wasn't a thought he was comfortable with as his criminal lifestyle and activities were going to be revealed at some point. The other option was to tell the truth but Korra would probably take the news… badly. She'd insist that it wasn't the system and only the actions of a few that was keeping this oppression going and then she'd try to track down those responsible to most likely to threaten and even beat them until they swore to stop in fear. Then if she publically spoke out against it the bending community, or at least those who supported the laws, would no longer support her and she'd lose pull among the bending elite. However the tradeoff would be that the nonbenders would know that she has their interests and well-being in mind and if she were to realize the full extent of the oppression nonbenders face than she might even concede that radical changes needed to be brought to the U.R.N. and join with hi-

Anguta shook his head to clear the thought away. He hated how even telling the truth could sound like he was manipulating her. Besides it seemed that Amon was finally getting to what they all came here for.

"Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say The Avatar has failed humanity." Oh if the last statement was going to make Korra mad this was going to make her furious. She might even accidently burn down the Air Temples dining area again just by thinking about it. "That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently." A murmur of disbelief spread through the crowd unbelieving that even their famed leader could do such a thing but Zero instead leaned forward, after Port Yue and his "contract" with the green haired girl he wasn't about to write this off. He couldn't afford to risk it.

"Now for a demonstration, please welcome Lightning Bolt Zolt." Amon announced as group of, by the way they walked, bound men were brought up and one was brought to stand next to him. Zero wondered if Bolin was in that group, if he had found a close friend of an enemy among well-known criminals he'd make sure that his supporters knew it. "Leader of the Triple Threat Triads, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City." The crowd rose up as one to boo him and Zero couldn't hear his response over it, only catching a "-urselves!". He didn't even need to speculate what Zolt had said to the crowd. "Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now," one of the other figures, he was sure it was a chi blocker, moved and united Zolt and shoved him away from Amon, "in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

"You're gonna regret doing that pal!" Zolt yelled as he bent fire ball after fire ball at Amon who dodged every single one, the glow from the fire overpowering the lights and casting everything into an orange glow. Soon Amon got so close that Zolt let loose his namesake at bent lightening at him only to have Amon grab his arm and maneuver himself behind Zolt, kicking him in the legs to get him to kneel. It was difficult to see them from this distance and the flickering light from the lightening but there was no mistake when they began to… glow?

'What the hell?' Zero thought stunned with the rest of the crowd as the blue glow from Amon and the red from Zolt grew in intensity until it was the only light source in the room, striking out all the others. Soon the red glow from Zolt began to die along with his lightening, sputtering into firebending until even that fell silent at his fingertips. Amon, whose own blue glow receded, released Zolt so that he collapsed to the ground and took a few steps back, waiting for Zolt's response. Zero watched the distant figure that was Zolt throw a single punch and nothing happened. He threw several more before collapsing to the gasping of the crowd and still nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?" Zolt asked as the pit dropped out of Zero's stomach, his mind racing to compensate for what he'd just witnessed.

"Your firebending is gone. Forever." Amon declared as the crowd cheered. He walked to stand behind Zolt and placed his hands around his head. "Lightning Bolt Zolt, you have been judged and equalized in front of those you had wronged and oppressed. Now the punishment will be carried out."

The snapping of Zolt's neck and thump of his body hitting the floor was as clear as day through the speakers.

"The era of bending is over! A new era of Equality has begun!" Amon declared and the crowd cheered even louder, pumping fists into the air and chanting his name madly while Zero kept his clenched fists at his sides and glared across the hall to Amon.

'Is this how you're going to handle my sister Amon? Has she wronged and oppressed us nonbenders just by existing as you claimed in your manifesto? I will not allow it!' Zero squared his shoulders, straightened his back, took a calming breath, and stepped forward as a bead of sweat rolled down his face underneath the mask. Well if there was any a moment to speak up…

* * *

The tram came to a slow stop and the Triad members and their bartender departed onto the station. "We're right under the rally where your leader and companions are being tried. Has your bending returned?" Kenta asked, still in monotone.

"A little." Answered a Triple Threat in a red suit, holding out his palm where a tiny flicker of fire rested. It was steadily growing but still didn't look like it posed much threat.

"It will have to do; the rally already started a few minutes ago." Kenta said, before pointing to the nearby elevator and relaying the orders he had been given. "Go up to the top floor then carefully make your way up to the backstage, there will likely be Equalists still patrolling the halls. Lightning Bolt Zolt and the others will be up on stage."

"And what the hell are we supposed to do when we get up there? Dance? Or maybe we should sing the dirty version of Secret Tunnel or The Greatest Heroes of The Hundred Year War?" One in a green suit asked sarcastically. "'Cause we got plenty of practice while we were in their shithole jail."

"You wait for the signal, when the steam vents burst and steam fills the room." Kenta clarified. "Then you can rescue your companions. Escaping is your problem."

"What about me?" The lone man not in a colored suit asked, instead he wore simple dark clothing, making his presence near the back of the group known.

"Well Zhong," answered Red Suit with a glare, "since you spent the entire time we were locked up trying to get the Equalists to let you out and leave our asses behind you can just fuck right off." He pointed further down the tunnel they came down from for emphasis.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Zhong exclaimed, looking around for any support and finding none. "I don't know where any of these tunnels lead to! The Equalists will just find me again and," Green Suit took a threatening step towards him with the ground beginning to crack and rise at his feet, "I've been serving you guys drinks for years! I saw some of you join up as just kids and-"

"Where was this loyalty a few minutes ago Zhong?" Red Suit asked. "Now you get to choose," he pointed down the tunnel they came from, "you can fuck off down that tunnel", he then swung his arm around to point further down the way they had been traveling, "or that one."

Zhong looked around the assembled Triple Threat Triad members one last time and was met with only hard glares. With a muttered "shit!" he ran to the edge of the station and hopped off the side, running further down the direction they had been traveling, the lights running along the tunnel carrying his shadow long after he had turned the corner. The Triple Threat members made their way to the elevator, the group stepping inside and turning to look at Kenta, still standing on the tram.

"So what the hell are you going to do?" Red Suit asked holding the door open. "You some kind of inside man that spies on the Equalists for the cops or something?"

"You're wasting time, get going." Kenta responded and Red Suit shrugged at the denied answer, letting the elevator door close. As the elevator ascended Kenta turned back to the trams controls and guided it forward several feet, stopping once to look behind him at the ceiling. Finding the distance unsatisfactory he moved it forward another couple feet, the tram mostly into the tunnel with only enough room for Kenta to step off onto the station. He walked at a leisurely pace and found one of the makeshift cells that had been used to hold the Triad members at the rally and sat down inside it. He pulled out the pistol given to him by the masked man to kill his comrades with, the clip still holding four more rounds, and pressed the muzzle against the side of his head.

"Down with The United Republic." Kenta declared in monotone before pulling the trigger.

* * *

This is insanity.

Korra had been pretty much repeating this to herself ever since she had arrived at "The Revelation". When they had entered and saw the sheer number of people that Amon and The Equalists had under his sway with his lies about benders. When the people actually cheered when Amon spun his lies and people applauded and booed in agreement at the appropriate moments. When he claimed that the spirits had given him the power to take away a person's bending because the Avatar's had somehow failed humanity! When he had brought forward Bolin and some of the Triple Threat Triads, along with their leader apparently, and he… he actually  _took_  his bending. And then when Amon murdered the newly defenseless Zolt in front of everyone in the name of justice and the people  _cheered_. She didn't know if she could take any more of this insanity for tonight.

"YOU ARE WRONG AMON!" A strange voice called out above and behind her. The crowd turned as one, it took Korra a second and Mako poking her in the ribs to peel her eyes off of Zolt's dead body just lying on the stage, to look for the origin to find  _another_  masked man standing above them on the balcony walkway that led down to the main floor. The people who had previously been watching from there were backing away at his sudden appearance while he just stood there and looked down upon them, his mask enveloping his entire head and making her distantly wonder how he could see out of that thing. "This revolutionary force you've created is no more than a nuisance and will never defeat The United Republic of Nations! You do not even know your true enemy!" He threw his arm out and his cape went with it to reveal a fine suit underneath. "You wage war against benders when it should be against The United Republic of Nations itself!"

The crowd filled with confused cries and Amon spoke to ease his supporters. "Please calm down everyone. We are safe here, now lets us hear what our guest has to say." This seemed to satisfy the crowd as they settled into speculative murmuring as Amon continued. "Now stranger," he turned from the crowd to look at his counterpart, "while I cannot fault a dramatic entrance you've left out your name."

"I am Zero." He announced and the crowd broke out into whispered discussion on his name.

"What the hell kind of name is that? Does he mean that he's nothing?" Korra asked Mako in a whisper. She was sure that Amon, positive that he was using a false name, probably had a significant meaning and she made a mental note to ask Tenzin if he had any idea about what it meant. But "Zero"? You couldn't get a lot of different interpretations out of that.

"I don't know but we can use this to our advantage. You see those machines?" He looked to the network of pipes that lined the walls of the warehouse. "Their powered by water and steam, if you can create some cover I can grab Bolin and we'll slip out of here during the confusion." It was a solid enough plan but before Korra was able to agree Amon and Zero continued their discussion.

"Well then Zero you have some criticisms for The Equalists?" Amon asked, folding his hands behind his back. "Namely in our battle against our bending oppressors, or rather who our oppressors really are?"

"At birth every bender starts with a number of advantages over the common nonbender, ranging from the obvious physical to social advantages that are unearned and therefore hold no importance to them. With these they gain more with little to no effort compared to what nonbenders would have to expend to reach the same results. Through this they have created an establishment that only caters to them." He explained and Korra wondered what nonsense he was spouting. "Because of this the benders natural state is that of greed."

"You've read my book." Amon stated as the crowd nodded in understanding. "But you argued that benders are not our enemy but The United Republic of Nations? How could the oppressive establishment created by benders be more of a threat than the benders themselves?" He questioned and the crowd looked to Zero for his response.

"I agree that the system is corrupt and oppressive to nonbenders particularly, but to strike at those who would not be able to defend themselves simply because they belong to the same group as those who created it is cowardice, and an injustice I cannot allow." Zero answered to shouts of disagreements from the crowd. "If the natural state of benders is greed than any bender could become the new oppressors if the old are removed yes? How long until you move from gangsters and corrupt police officers to innocent citizens who simply wish to live their lives in peace and happen to be benders and therefore need to be dealt with before they turn to evil?" If someone had told Korra she would actually be agreeing with a man in mask tonight she would have laughed long and hard, and yet here she was giving a nod to Zero's prediction. The idea of their being a "oppressive bender establishment" was still ludicrous but gangsters and corrupt cops did exist and she didn't trust The Equalists to make meaningful distinctions or handle them rationally as the dead body of Zolt, which was finally being dragged off stage, showed.

"Their peaceful lives are achieved by ignoring the injustices forced onto nonbenders, if they view it as wrong then they afraid that speaking out will see them punished or ostracized! It is their cowardice that has helped this oppression become intolerable and forces us to resort the measures we have!" The crowd roared with approval to their leader's response. "Even with all the strength that bending grants them they act as though they are powerless!"

"Does bending grant strength?!" Zero responded and the crowd went silent. "What can a bender or nonbender do if not trained? Does a business man or woman know how to encase someone in ice with a mere cup of water instinctively? Can a factory worker strike at the chi points of their opponent and render them defenseless by guessing where to strike? All that they know is that they are capable of it, but they chose to pursue it, to make it their strength and use it to force their will onto those weaker than them." The crowd began to murmur in discussion as Zero stepped onto the railings of the walkway and everyone went dead silent. He stepped off and the crowd gasped and cried in shock at what would, while not lethal unless he landed on his neck, at least be a very painful fall. Then Korra's, and assuredly many other people in the audience, heart stopped.

The air whipped past her and the rest of the crowd so hard that it nearly took her hat off as it roared to Zero and began to swirl around his outstretched hands, slowing his descent until he gently landed on the ground. 'No.' Korra thought as she shared a shocked glance with Mako. 'This… this is impossible! This… just… fuck!' Tonight had already produced one impossibility with Amon actually taking away Zolt's bending somehow, he just pressed his thumb against Zolt's forehead while the lightening and fire from his hand died but nothing to show how he did it, and now there was… this! Tenzin and his kids were the only Airbenders left in the world! Well his brother and sister had Air Nomad blood and could possibly have airbending children but she knew Kya didn't have any kids, being on fairly good terms with her past life's only daughter due to her taking care of Katara so interaction was inevitable. Commander Bumi however…

Throwing off a fuzzy memory of when she was twelve and overheard a conversation between Master Katara and Kya over another paternity suit being brought against him, one of the last times Korra would ever hear Master Katara or Kya speak of Bumi as the "Burning of Liǎngjiāng" followed soon after, she brought herself back to the present. Illegitimate son of Commander Bumi, the idea of him being Tenzin's or a descendent of Aang never crossed her mind due to sheer absurdity, or not they still had to rescue Bolin. Zero began to walk forwards, the crowd parting in a panic, as a man on stage not dressed as a Chiblocker moved to stand next to Amon and drew what looked like a Kali sticks from his back and a moment later it was crackling with electricity as he glared across at Zero.

"No." Amon commanded with a raised hand and the man backed down before his masked leader turned back to the similarly masked Airbender approaching him. "And stop right there Zero." He complied at about a quarter of the way to the stage, the crowd having now filled the space he had previously walked so he was surrounded by Equalist supporters who starred in mixed disgust, distrust, and some wonder. "I have tolerated your presence and disruption enough, now I respectfully ask that you leave."

"Not while an injustice is about to occur and I am able to stop it." He refused as he began to walk forward again. "You took someone from the Triple Threat Triads Headquarters that was unlike the others." Wait, he couldn't possibly mean… "I want him released."

Amon motioned to the Chiblockers by the captive Triple Threats and Bolin. Just as she had expected they brought Bolin forward to the growing murmur of the crowd as some recognized him and a growl from Mako as they made him kneel next to Amon. Bolin for his part looked like he was torn between terror at being next to the masked killer and relief when he looked at Zero, but not surprise or confusion at his appearance. Korra didn't like what this apparent familiarity implied. "Ladies and Gentlemen may I present Bolin of the Probending team The Fire Ferrets, teammate and close friend of The Avatar. Found in the company of the Triple Threat Triads." There was a chorus of booing from the crowd and a number of hushed curses from Mako as he dipped his head down as she did the same to try and hide their faces. "Now why do you want him? He is clearly guilty of association with the Triple Threats, who are second to only the police in their oppression of nonbenders." Korra noticed Bolin twitch at the mention of Metalbending Police Force and Mako took in a sharp breath as he glared at Zero. What the hell was going on?

Zero stopped, now about half way across the warehouse, and leveled his masked gaze at Amon. "Today the funerals were held for the officers killed during the Port Yue Incident." Oh fuck he was right. Tenzin had told her that it would be prudent of her to attend but then Bolin got kidnapped and it just slipped from her memory until now. Chief Beifong was probably going to be even more of a hard ass the next time she saw her and why was Bolin looking at the ground like that? He hung his head as he looked at the stage floor with half lidded eyes and a deep frown on his face and Mako refused to meet her gaze when she cast a questioning glance to him. A pit started to grow in her stomach as Zero continued. "Over the course of one night 54 officers lost their lives along with 128 civilians, most of them nonbenders." Holy shit really?! Most of the articles she had read went over the destruction of the fire and the loss of the police officers; she didn't know that that many people had died! The rioting must have been brutal if so many people died despite the cops sacrifices to protect them.

"We all know of the recent crackdown and the murders committed by the police under the guise of restoring order." Amon responded and Korra made a disgusted sound as she shook her head. She had thought that the lengths that The Equalists were going to make this "oppressive bending establishment" thing were ridiculous before but this was just disgusting. If the police had killed anyone during the Port Yue Riot then it would have been in self-defense or more likely an accident, as the amount of training in nonlethal bending techniques they would have to have would make such a thing difficult. Seems they were fine with killing bending criminals in public executions but when a nonbending criminal gets killed in self-defense then its "oppression".

"But it wasn't a planned crackdown or even a raid. The officers under Captain Saikhan arrived at Port Yue with a very different goal, protecting the cargo of a U.R.N. Navy freighter. The Unagi." What was this now? Korra looked as Amon and whoever the guy with the electric Kali sticks shared a quick glance and Bolin closed his eyes as though he accepted what was about to happen while the tips of Mako's fingers started to ignite. "They came into conflict with a group of thieves, bender and nonbender, attempting to steal the weapons and other military supplies for their own gain who then attempted to escape into Port Yue. There events transpired that would set off the riot and the brutal crackdown that would become The Port Yue Incident. But what they would only find out later after the interrogation of the apparent ring leader is that in fact they were after only one particular item and were hired by The Equalists to do so!" The crowd erupted into feverous debate when Zero revealed this, ranging from outrage at The Equalists hiring benders to carry out their dirty work, not taking responsibility for the riot, and of course those who refused to believe Zero and argued against the others for being easily fooled and having no faith in Amon.

"Holy shit Li was working for these assholes?!" One of the Triple Threats, dressed in a fine blue suit, yelled from where the rest were still kneeling. "I'm fucking sorry Bolin; I had no idea when I told you to talk to him about the heist!" This time Korra joined the crowd in the wave of heated discussion when this information came out although she managed to keep a hushed tone.

"What the fuck Mako!" She whispered as he glared at the Triad Member now arguing with the others as the Chiblockers tried to get them quiet again. "Why didn't you tell me that Bolin was involved in a fucking military heist and a riot?!" Wait, stupid question. Of course he wouldn't have told her, she'd have arrested Bolin so he could stand a fair trial. "You said that you two weren't involved in crime anymore!"

"I'm going to kill you Shady Shin." He muttered to himself before turning to answer Korra. "We aren't, Bolin just tried to get the money for the Probending Championship Pot in a very, very stupid way." Korra wouldn't have said that robbing a military shipment was merely "stupid".

"SHUT IT!" The man standing next to Amon roared, she was beginning to suspect that he was his second in command, and the entire warehouse went silent. "Sir." He gestured for his leader to continue.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Amon gratefully responded before he turned back to Zero. "What is the purpose of lying like this Zero? Making up stories when no one knows what really happened in Port Yue? You still haven't even explained why you want him released." He reminded gesturing to Bolin while wisely choosing to call all of information Zero had released a lie.

"He was an integral part of the defeat of Captain Saikhan's police force and the saving of the civilians that still lived in Port Yue! He chose to fight against those who killed those they thought weaker than themselves!" Zero answered as the crowd began to look at Bolin in a new light, whispering whether or not he deserved to be up there if it were true and if his presence at the Triple Threat Triads had been a misunderstanding. For his part Bolin avoided their gazes, his demeanor saying more to guilt than pride at apparently fighting for the defenseless, because there's  _no way_  some of them had guns, against the evil and brutal bending police force. "I know all of this because the man who led the fight against Captain Saikhan and used Port Yue itself to punish him and his mad massacre was myself!" This proclamation was made with a thrown out arm to the stage before he brought a clenched fist to his chest to make his cape fly back dramatically and the audience ate it up, quickly falling into discussion on this revelation while Korra's fists clenched at her sides.

They people around her were just in… fucking awe at this terrorist! He had killed 54 police officers and had done so by dropping a damn building on them, it didn't take a lot of deduction to connect the dots between "used Port Yue itself to punish" and the story about a derelict building crushing the gathered cops. And for a brief moment she had been agreeing with him! Feeling the anger well up inside her at another murder being praised she tried her hardest to not rush forward and giving a flaming punch to his gut, which if the glare Mako was giving he also wanted to give, but they had to save Bolin and get out of here. She would have to a talk with him when they got out of this, get his side of the story and see if… well she'd deal with it when the time came. "So I offer an exchange, the location of the capsule from The Unagi for Bolin and the safe departure of ourselves and another."

The effects on Amon and this "Lieutenant" were immediate as they both stiffened and looked at each other, having a quick whispered conversation with Amon covering the microphone to be safe. With a nod The Lieutenant sheathed his Kali sticks and began to move offstage while Amon returned to the discussion with Zero. "And you expect me to believe that you have the capsule? Let alone are willing to give it up for one man?" Well whatever this capsule was Amon did think that it was worth more than a her friends life. "And who is this other person you're bargaining for?"

"I have no use for the capsule; its contents are of no interest to me." Zero answered as he shifted open his cape to reveal a strange instrument in his right hand but only for a second as he hid it again before anyone else could get a good look at it. It seemed that Amon and Mako recognized it however as her team captain drew in a sharp breath and started looking around in what she could only describe as a balance between panic and secretive glances to try and find whatever he was searching for. His eyes finally settled above them and he cursed as Korra followed to the skylights in the ceiling and she struggled to see what had bothered him until she saw a small bunch of shadows against the moonlight, with a couple of small blinking red lights. Giving a slightly more vulgar curse as she put the dots together with the mystery object and mystery shapes to be a detonator and explosives respectively Korra realized that Zero probably didn't even have whatever capsule Amon wanted, he just needed time to take the whole crowd to not want to kill him if Amon told them without them knowing he took them all hostage. "And you know who the other person is and where they are, they would be hard to miss."

"So she is." Amon answered with a hard edge to his voice as he straightened his back and spoke to the crowd. "It is very rude to attend without announcing yourself Avatar!" Korra's blood went cold as the crowd gasped and began wildly looking around at their surroundings to find her. But it turned out they didn't need to as the people closest to them all turned to face them, no longer the cheering or booing members of the audience but stone faced men and women who easily slipped into the stance of Chiblockers as others edged the crowd away until they had a circle around them as large as Zero's.

'Shit!' Korra thought as she and Mako settled into their respective firebending stances, noticing that Mako kept a hand near the pocket that held the gun they got from Anguta, and fire ignited at their fingertips.

"Please Avatar; the evening has remained quiet and civilized despite what could have been expected. We do not need this to end in undue violence." Amon warned, trying to remain in control of a situation where who knows how many of his supporters could be killed.

It probably would have worked if the roof and a good deal of the entrance wall didn't explode a second later.

"THIS IS THE METALBENDING POLICE FORCE!" The amplified voice of Chief Lin Beifong bellowed out as glass rained down on them and a police airship soared overhead with its search lights burning, officers beginning to descend through the gaping hole as others threw metal canisters into the crowd. They hit the ground and began to spew thick clouds that quickly enveloped sections of the crowd and sent them into fits of coughing and crying in pain while trying to shield their eyes. "YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST FOR UNLAWFUL PROTEST! SUBVERSION OF COUNCIL AUTHORITY! AND WITHHOLDING INFORMATION THAT WOULD LEAD TO THE ARREST OF WANTED CRIMINALS!"

It was hard to piece together what happened next but it seemed that the police's sudden arrival set off more than they expected. First the backstage exploded as what looked like Triple Threat Triad members rushed to their tied up comrades, throwing everything they had at keeping The Equalists away. Next the machines that Mako had pointed out beforehand did exactly what he had wanted her to do, exploding and flooding the warehouse with steam to mingle in with the gas that choked the crowd, making it impossible to see anything other than shadows as they stumbled and crashed into each other. Finally Mako bolted off into the steam towards the stage, leaving Korra alone as people all around here screamed and tried to be escaped while the police began detaining them and the Chiblockers hidden in the crowd fought them.

'This is insanity!' Korra thought again as a shape emerged from the steam and began attacking her, the shadowy figure trying to strike at her chi points. She bent the steam around her and ducked away at an attempted strike, pulling the steam away enough that she could see a rugged woman glaring at her before Korra threw the steam around her head and froze it. The Chiblocker stumbled back clawing at the ice and Korra was left alone again as more shapes moved around her as the screaming and fighting intensified, a few gunshots echoing through the mist. Feeling the steam shift around her and that of air brushing against her skin Korra, knowing what it meant, spun around and found herself face to face with Zero.

"Good, you're still here." He greeted as if he wasn't a mass murder and a terrorist, a hand trying to keep a sizable bubble of circulating air to stave off the steam. He wasn't doing a very good job of it though, as it constantly fluctuated in size and shape while the heat and dampness from the steam was still present despite the rushing air. "Come with me, I have an escape plan and the others will be waiting at the designated spot." He ordered as he walked past her towards the direction of the stage.

"The hell I will!" Korra shouted back defiantly as she brought the steam from outside the bubble to form a water whip. "Give me one reason I shouldn't whip that mask to pieces and then beat the living shit out of you for what you've done!" Zero stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"You came here to rescue your friend correct?" He asked as an older man and woman stumbled out in front of them. Their eyes went wide, particularly when they saw her with a water whip in hand, as they looked at the two of them before they picked themselves off the floor and bolted back into the steam. "Well the only chance you have to rescue him, and get his side of the story, is to follow me and there is much we have to discuss." With that he turned and began walking away, leaving her alone in a rapidly shrinking bubble. With a growl Korra ran to catch up with Zero, keeping the water whip at hand in case he tried anything.

"And just what do we have to talk about?" She asked as more shadows danced around them, some clearly in combat with each other.

"A great many things, the state of The United Republic, the treatment of nonbenders, and growing amount of control the U.R.N. is exerting on the Trust Territories." The last one made her raise an eyebrow. "But we'll stay focused on more recent events, The Port Yue Incident for instance. There is more going on then you or I know."

"What do you mean?" Korra asked as a gunshot went off very close to her and a cry of pain rang out. She scanned the steam to see where the injured person could possibly be but the shadows didn't change at the likely murder, Zero sure as hell wasn't slowing down to investigate.

"Before Captain Saikhan perished," 'you mean before you dropped a building on him' Korra thought, "he revealed to me that he was under orders to protect the capsule from The Unagi, under the guise of it being poison gas, from Councilman Tarrlok." She raised an eyebrow as she tried to remember what Councilman Tarrlok looked like from whatever pictures of The Council she had seen over the years and Tenzin's personal recounting. He was the newest face on The Council, being appointed as the Northern Water Tribe Representative and Chairman three years ago, as well as being constantly on the prowl for more power or influence according to Tenzin.

"And why the hell would he be involved?" She asked. "And why were you involved with robbing The Unagi anyway? Did you find out what was on it and decided to destroy an entire district to get away with it?!" Korra accused but his demeanor didn't change as they kept walking.

"The Councilman's involvement is a mystery and I didn't start the fire that burned down Port Yue, which was an accident if you'll believe it." She didn't but there wasn't time for any more debate as they came across Mako, a now freed Bolin, and a masked man and woman, only identifiable by their eyes and hair as dark cloth pulled up over their noses hid much of their faces. The bits of skin she could see on the man and his blue eyes hinted to Water Tribe descent while the woman was harder to place as her blue eyes and unusually red hair hinted at a very mixed heritage, not that she ever heard of such a hair coloring outside of genetic defects.

"With the police here we'll be using the backup escape plan." Zero said when they stepped into the group, the masked man giving a groan at whatever this escape required. "Bolin, Avatar Korra, would you bend a hole in the floor?" Bolin slipped into his earthbending stance without a word, and averted his gaze when she looked at him, as Zero's masked goons moved to make a protective half circle around them while Mako stood guard next to Bolin.

"Why wou-" Korra was about to ask before a wrist wire shot out of the steam and struck the ground in the middle of them, kicking up chunks of stone. They all jumped back as the wires retracted and three metalbending officers swung down to them all wearing full riot gear with the dark visors hiding their faces, only for Zero's masked goons and Bolin to immediately launch a triad of bending elements at them, revealing that the red head was a firebender and confirming that the skin of water at the others side wasn't for show. Two weren't able to dodge fast enough and were struck square in the chest and fell to the ground, leaving only the female officer that had been standing in between them, raising a chunk of earth out of the ground by firing her wire into the ground and using that as an extension to block a fireball.

"Avatar Korra step away from them immediately." Ordered the standing officer and Korra recognized the voice of Chief Beifong after a moment, heavily muffled by the mask, as she landed. Before she was able to try and formulate a response or turn to help her catch Zero another ball of fire was thrown at her, which she had to jump back into the steam to avoid, and Korra swung around to find Mako's hands burning, his body set into an aggressive firebending stance.

"Mako?! What the fuck?!" Korra yelled as Bolin ripped a sizable hole in the ground and the masked goons carefully dropped down into it.

"We have to go with Zero; it's the only way to keep Bolin safe." Mako answered as he helped Bolin down the hole not making eye contact with her. Again an attack interrupted whatever response she was thinking up when a pair of wires screamed out of the steam and attacked Mako. He dodged one aimed at his neck but the other wrapped around his ankle and tripped him up but before he could fall onto the ground he pointed a fist to the ground and forced himself upright with a powerful burst of fire. It did no good as the wire he dodged from earlier began to retract back to its source and came alive midway, wrapping around his other ankle and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Mako!" She yelled as he dragged into the steam and started to run after him if it wasn't for the hand on her shoulder from Zero.

"He'll be fine. He's a high profile bender with public connections to you; they won't touch him despite his association and relation to terrorists." He motioned to the hole in the ground. "You still have to get Bolin out safely if you want your answers and we still have much to discuss." As if to emphasis this Chief Beifong emerged from the steam and, she was sure of it, glared at them. As Lin's wrist blades popped out of her sleeves, why police officers would need such large knives wasn't something she had time to wonder on, and she quickly jumped down the hole as Zero far more gracefully followed.

"What the fuck do we do now?" The masked waterbender asked as he stomped around the room they had fallen into, smashing a good number of crates. His voice sounded familiar but it sounded unnatural, like the time she had accidently broken her earthbending sparing partners nose with a chunk of earth a bit too fast for him.

"Where's Mako?" Bolin asked, switching between Korra and Zero for the answer with quick and panicked eyes.

"I'm sorry Bolin but they dragged him off into the steam before we could get the wires off of him, he's probably just been arrested though!" Korra quickly added when the blood drained from Bolin's face and the masked waterbender muttered a quiet "Asshole got off lucky" that his apparently mute firebending counterpart raised an eyebrow at.

"We don't have time for this we still need to go down a few more levels." Zero commanded and Bolin went right back to bending a hole in the floor for them to fall through and she was left wondering what Zero had done to get Bolin so complacent. Although if Port Yue was as dangerous as everyone has been saying then leading him to safety in that would have set an understandable precedent. Hopefully with less death and destruction of property though. This time she assisted Bolin, making the hole large enough that they didn't have to fall one at a time, and they tumbled down through the roof of a tunnel to find a tram waiting for them at a station nearby.

"Holy shit your guy came through." The masked waterbender said as they boarded the tram, Bolin remarking how happy he was to be on it this time unbound while Korra wondered how the hell the Equalists built a whole tram network underground, Zero moving to the controls and starting it up. "Is he gonna leave with us or…"

"He won't be joining us." Zero answered as the tram began to start forward slowly as the hole in the roof exploded open even further and Chief Beifong along with two officers, she couldn't tell if they were the same two from earlier, dropped down into the tunnel with them.

"You killed my men." Lin declared as she began to walk after them, breaking into a jog and finally a sprint before she and her officers fired their wrist wires at the tram. Korra prepared herself to dodge the wires but instead of attempting to strike any of them they wrapped around the railing on the back of the tram, pulling the officers along as they planted their feet on the rails, kicking up sparks as they went. "Dai and Lan" She listed off a pair of names as they dodged fireballs, chunks of earth from the walls, frozen icicle spikes, and even the occasional blast of air, getting closer and closer as they retracted their wires to pull them forward.

"Bolin rip the roof apart and rain rocks down on them. H-1 are you ready?" Zero questioned the masked firebender who nodded in confirmation. Bolin did as he was ordered and roof fractured as he bent crack after deep crack into the ceiling and it began to collapse the tunnel, whatever was supported above coming down on top of them. "Everyone down!" Zero commanded as "H-1" flung two small objects from her pockets into the falling debris, which the officers were dodging with fair amount of difficulty, and they all fell to the floor, Korra being forced down by Bolin who gave a whispered apology to either her or someone else. Maybe it was to the police officers. Now Korra knew that earthbenders could feel their element and could use that to dodge attacks by other earthbenders but it required a good amount of concentration to accurately predict where it was going to fall, even more so with the sheer number of debris the officers had to dodge. So it was no surprise that they failed to notice the earth in the refined metal of two grenades sailing towards them.

The resulting explosion nearly derailed the tram and threw them all into the air as it consumed the metalbending officers and turned them into red chunks that were quickly buried under stone as the tunnel finally caved in and a wall of earth was left behind them. "Damn you really like killing people with explosives or crushing them don't you?" The masked waterbender asked Zero as they stood back up, Korra never taking her eyes off of the collapsed tunnel where she knew bits of police officer were buried, possibly alive if the important chunks were still together, as her heart beat cold blood through her body and her stomach did circles. Lightning Bolt Zolt's death had been bad but that? She closed her eyes but all she could see was the shrapnel from the explosion ripping the officers to shreds, bursting their very suits open in showers of blood and screaming as rocks caved in their skulls.

But this focus is what led her to be the first to see a bleeding and furious Lin Beifong burst out of the rubble and soar through the air to them, her wrist wire kicking up smoke as it pulled her in faster than her eyes could track. Knocked to the side by the hulk of metal as she barreled through them to get to Zero with a bleeding outstretched right arm, embedded with pieces of metal from her suit, and ready to beat him to death but he managed willed some air to his feet and stumbled out of her way as she instead buried her fist into the control panel, adding glass into her hand.

"Engo and Hitomi." H-, no  _the firebending terrorist_ , was the first to react and roared as she brought a fire ball up with a sweep of her arm and Lin threw a leg out, letting the flames spread out against her calf as she ripped her hand out of the control panel, blood dripping to the trams floor. The firebending terrorist made to bend more fire but Korra saw her chance and grabbed her forearm, twisting it around to her back and lifting her over her head before flinging her into the waterbending terrorist, both of them giving a resounding "What the fuck!" as they crashed to the trams edge, the wall of the tunnel dangerously close to their faces. Bolin's jaw dropped as he rushed to help them up and Lin turned from Zero to look at her from behind the impenetrable blackness of her visor. "Avatar Korra while I appreciate your coming to your senses I'll have to ask you get ready to jump."

"Wha-" Korra was about to ask before Lin brought her left fist to the floor of the tram and it shuddered and shook violently as she twisted her hand against the floor, the metal moving with it and breaking apart. With a floor panel ripped off she thrust her right hand into the inner working of the tram to get it to stop with her metalbending. Well as much as causing it to derail counts as stopping it.

Korra wasn't able to tell when she had jumped from the flipping and crashing tram as it bounced against the walls, ceiling, and floors, only that Lin had caught her before she reached the ground and suspended them from the roof with her wrist wires. Zero, Bolin, and the goons had been thrown out, much to the terrified cries of Bolin and the waterbender, but it seemed that Zero had been able to soften most of their landings with his airbending, turning what should have been fatal into mildly inconvenient near broken bones and twisted muscles. The four of them staggered to their feet as Lin lowered them down, taking up position in front of Zero who seemed to be giving them orders as Lin gave her some of her own. "Avatar Korra I will continue pursuing them, head back and unearth my officers. If they're still alive then give them whatever medical aid you can offer them. If not then go back to the warehouse and help arrest whoever is left from the crowd."

"What?! How are you going to handle all four of them?" She asked only to get her answer as Zero split from his goons and Bolin as he bolted off down a side tunnel, the other three continuing down the one they had been traveling and climbing over the wreckage of the tram. Bolin lingered at the top for a moment as they locked eyes, his gaze apologetic, before he continued onward at the insistence of the others. She sighed, 'I guess I'll have to track down Bolin some other time. But what'll happen then?' It wasn't like Bolin was innocent in this; he had participated in the Port Yue Riot and killed officers of the law while committing robbery and now treason for associating with Zero! Maybe after she got Mako out of jail, or more realistically Tenzin got him out, he'd use his street knowledge to track him down and talk him into turning himself in before his got even more out of hand.

"Zero killed my men Avatar Korra, one of them a close friend of mine. I won't let him get away." Lin declared as she began to walk after him. "We'll get the others in time and they will face justice. But for now my officers need your help. I will be very grateful if you can save them." Seeing as the Chief wasn't even slowing down as she said this Korra gave one last look at the crashed tram before giving an affirmative and running back the way they came, Lin soon running after Zero.

* * *

Zero panted as he sprinted down the tunnel, cursing his underestimation of the Metalbending Police Force's skill, or rather the skill of its Police Chief, and expecting Korra to actually come with him to discuss what was wrong with the U.R.N. instead of attacking him when she saw his tactics. He felt the air disrupt behind him as she fired her wrist wires and he swung around to send a blast of air behind him, hurtling the wires away and sending them clattering to the ground before Chief Lin recalled them to their station above her left hand. Korra had told him that benders could sometimes feel disturbances in their elements, shifts in the water or the wavering strength of the fire, so he had decided to listen to the disturbances of the air. It was probably the only thing that had kept him alive against the furious and far better trained and experienced Police Chief.

"Jian and Biming." She said, keeping up her mantra of names who he assumed belonged to the officers he killed in Port Yue or maybe the two he had Hotaru kill with the grenades. She cocked back her right arm, hand and arm still bleeding from the glass shards and pieces of her suit respectively imbedded in them, and fired the wires from its station. He swung another arm and the air screamed with it, sending the wires into the tunnel walls impaling the stone. "Nerrivik and Chun."

'Damn it!' He mentally swore as he had tried to summon enough force to send her flying into the air or at least knock off her riot helmet, or even her visor, so he could use his power on her. But she anchored herself to the ground quickly by bending some stone out of the tunnel floor and enclosing her feet, her helmet barely even moving against the gust of wind. Using the time she was anchored he bolted further down the tunnel and rounded a corner, finding himself at another tram station, this one apparently not having any use other than a stopping point and storage for the Equalists if the piled up crates were any indication.

'I can't outrun her,' Zero thought quickly as he panted and leaned against a crate for support, 'and there's no way I can fight her. I'll have fake being captured and hope that she removes her helmet or at least raises her visor before or after she unmasks me.' He wasn't pleased having to possibly reveal his face to someone so early but he'd just erase her memory of it when he ordered her to stop chasing him. And make it so she'd slip into a more… agreeable state when he spoke a command phrase. Having the Chief of Police at his beck and call would be useful, even if he would realistically have to wait however long it takes for an arm peppered with glass and metal to fully heal. Still there was the chance that she wouldn't just accept his surrender and would feel the need to avenge her fallen officers either by simple torture or killing him and saying that it was an accident. He didn't know her enough to be sure what action she'd take but by Korra's stories she was very by the book and had a "mile long stick up her ass", so a mild beating after he was arrested was his best guess.

Ducking behind a stack of crates as her footfalls got closer Zero took a deep breath and moved his arms around his body, willing the air to pick up speed and begin to encircle him. With a great deal of struggle he was able to get the small tornado around him to lift him off the ground, trying his best to maintain not only his balance but the power behind the fickle wind as beads of sweat rolled down his face underneath his mask. It wasn't like the times he simply used the air to slow his fall, he only had to guide himself down by putting as much wind between the ground and his feet as possible and stay upright. He could have put a steadying hand on the crates but that would take an arm away from airbending him off the ground and allow Chief Beifong to sense him through her seismic sense as he heard her enter the storage area, her steps slowing to a halt. And if he was going to get out of this uninjured he would need every advant-

He heard the boom of the ground under him exploding before he felt the wrist wires ripping through the air and constricting around his right leg. Zero fell back and sent a gust of wind at Chief Beifong as she followed the wires and burst out of the ground kicking up dust and chunks of rock that settled onto her suit and mixed in with her wounds. "You are the worst airbender I have ever seen." She stated as she swung her arm over her head and pulled him off of the ground and into the air before slamming him back onto the floor. Zero gave a pained cough and he was sure that he felt something snap inside of him before she lifted him off the ground again to slam him right back down, his attempts to slow the attack down with airbending proving fruitless. "You were putting so much pressure on the ground with your airbending to merely hover that I was able to sense it anyway. I've heard that Tenzin's children can do better." This time she swung him to the side and released the wires around his leg to send him flying into wall. This time Zero was sure that his back cracked when he slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. "And you move like you've watched airbenders instead of actually training."

Zero struggled to his feet, breathing becoming a struggle with his injuries, and try to take off his mask only for Chief Beifong to quickly walk up to him and wrap her injured hand around his neck, still impossibly strong with the glass embedded in it that now pressed against his neck, tearing through the fabric and drawing blood, and lifted him up to once again to slam him into the wall.

"No." She said as choked him, his hands weakly grasping at her arm to try and free himself. "You don't get to surrender." She buried her right fist into his gut and Zero gave a silent gasp as all the air rushed out of his body and his vision darkened. "You don't get to walk away from what you did. You and your kind always get off to easy." She cocked back her fist and delivered another punch to his gut. "Anytime we think of assigning the death penalty you always appeal to the "memory of Avatar Aang" and Tenzin always gets it reduced to life in prison. Then the crazies on my force feel that they have to take the law into their own hands." This time she didn't punch him but forced his left arm against the wall and bent some stone around his wrist to hold it in place. "I'm not going to kill you. But I'm going to make sure you can't disgrace Avatar Aang with your shoddy imitation of airbending." She raised her left foot into the air and brought it down, a pillar of earth shooting out of the wall underneath his elbow and breaking his arm with an audible crack as it bent to an unnatural angle.

An intense jolt of pain ran through Zero's body and his mind went blank as he managed to scream in pain through Chief Beifong grip. Satisfied with her work she retracted the small pillar of earth and the one around his wrist and worked on securing his right arm, replacing her left hand around his neck with her right, and leaving his broken left arm to hang limply at his side. When his right arm was pinned against the wall and he was essentially rendered defenseless she finally raised her visor to glare at him, her eyes and face distant, tired, strained, and pale from blood loss. "That," she pointed to his broken arm and forced him to look at it, "was for Saikhan. He was my friend for eighteen years." Zero didn't listen to her as he moved his jaw to the right and the eye panel opened and he called his power, the red sigil burning in his eye as he glared at his torturer.

"Let m- g-" He tried to command her but her grip around his throat got stronger as she looked at the sigil in his eye. It wasn't any form of confusion that he had observed during his testing of its capabilities and his numerous other times using it, before he implanted whatever commands he needed them to follow, but  _recognition_. 'She knows!' He screamed in his mind. 'Does she know about the girl in the capsule? Is she in league with Councilman Tarrlok or does she know the man with the sigil on the back of his hand that contracted Hotaru to steal the capsule from Li?' His musings were cut short as a gunshot rang out through the tunnel and Chief Beifong's grip around his neck slackened, he and the Chief both looking at the growing red spot from the newly made hole in her left shoulder that led to a bullet hole in the wall next to him. They were silent for a second before another shot rang out and, judging from the way she collapsed into him, struck her in the back. Zero watched as her eyes dulled and she released his neck as she fell to the ground, revealing a familiar face standing behind her with a smoking revolver in her hand.

"You are impossible to track down." She stated in a monotone as she lowered her weapon and removed her hat, letting the long green hair tucked underneath it to reveal itself.

* * *

Amon stared down at the dead man, in his hand a standard U.R.N. Army pistol, with his brains blown out against the wall of the makeshift cell. Amon leaned over and plucked the pistol from his hand and examined it, ejecting the clip and feeling its weight. '.45 rounds.' Amon noted. 'Clip feels light, pretty heavy at one end, at least half empty.'

"Sir we need to keep moving." The Lieutenant said behind him stepping away from the encirclement of chi blockers, both those in uniform and in their street clothes disguise, careful to not get his active kali sticks to close to Amon. The police were currently having trouble dealing with the Triad members who had decided to fight for the stage, after The Equalists had abandoned it to see to the evacuation of the civilians that hadn't been arrested already, and weren't even able to follow them down the hole in the floor that Zero and The Avatar had escaped through.

"Do you know this man Lieutenant?" Amon asked, sliding the clip back inside the pistol and pocketing it. He stepped aside to let The Lieutenant inspect the corpse, his second in commands' eyes narrowing behind his glowing goggles when he recognized him.

"Yes sir, his name is Kenta. He joined up with us a little over a month ago and was supposed to be working the door." The Lieutenants' fists clenched around his electrified kali sticks as he looked at the corpse. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't even think that he could have been a spy." Given that the tram was missing, the Triad members had escaped from their cell, and the convenient arrival of Zero Amon decided to give The Lieutenant this assumption.

'But he was probably loyal to us until an hour ago.' Amon thought to himself as he moved back into the protective circle of his chi blockers. They began to take a brisk pace down the tunnel towards there prison complex, hoping to arrive before any of the police could follow them. "We need to send the word out." Amon said, turning towards his second. "The underground is no longer a safe. All of our facilities will have to be purged. Take everything that isn't nailed down and destroy the rest, I want as little evidence as possible that we were here by morning." The Lieutenant nodded grimly in compliance.

"I have no use for the capsule; its contents are of no interest to me." Zero had bargained and Amon was continuing to question that statement more and more, along with his comments on his involvement with The Unagi Heist and the Port Yue Incident.

'Did he know she was being transported on The Unagi and that we were behind a heist to retrieve her and secretly joined? Did he find out during or after, if so then how? Does he even have the capsule or did he just use my desire to get close enough to use his power on me? Did he already have the power that the girl could bestow and truly had no use for her except for a backup plan?' Amon thought. There was the possibility that Zero didn't have special powers beyond airbending, and how that was possible was another mystery, but Amon wasn't going to waste time assuming that. 'If so than what power does he have?' Amon knew enough about the powers the green haired girl could bestow to know that they played with the mind. So now he'd have to spend the rest of the night in meditation to search for any discrepancies in his actions and the actions of everyone around him to find any under Zero's influence. The dead door man was a given though.

And then there was the Avatar. During their escape he could have sworn he… felt something familiar when she was bending. Like a number of cold pin pricks along his skin, a sensation he hadn't felt in years. He thought he had felt something else earlier in the crowd when he was bending the energy in Zolt to seal away his bending but when she was throwing fireballs left and right during their escape he confirmed it. When she bent she… drew from the people around her in the crowd instead of using her own energy to fuel her bending. How she had learned to do this with such skill to go without having to maintain physical contact was a mystery.

He could manipulate, remove, or give energy but it took time and concentration not to mention direct skin to skin contact as close to the brain as possible, and that had taken him twenty years to achieve while studying under his master! The only way she could have learned is if the knowledge was given to her through some other energybender which his master had explicitly never done so that he learned it the correct way, with proper respect to how it could be used and affected others. But the Avatar didn't seem to care who she leeched the energy from; at least she took only small amounts from what he sensed, just enough to fulfill whatever bending maneuver she was performing.

"Sir?" The Lieutenant questioned, pulling Amon from his thoughts. Amon found that his thoughts had kept him occupied to the point that he had been escorted to their prison complex, with the guard's bodies and pools of blood cooling on the floor in front of them. He stepped forward to stand over the bodies and looked down at them, his hand closing over the pistol in his pocket. Their bullet wounds looked consistent to those inflicted by .45 rounds.

"Go up to the guard station and call for a tram to come pick us up." Amon ordered to one of his chi blockers. "And get the word out that the underground isn't safe anymore. The rest of you watch the tunnel." The chi blockers nodded in confirmation and spread out to the mouth of the tunnel. The Metalbending Police Force could be moving through the stone walls of the tunnel to try and ambush them so entering into its cramped space was too dangerous, better to remain in the open prison yard for maneuverability. Amon kneeled down while The Lieutenant walked to stand next to him and he pulled off the mask of one of the dead guards, the one who didn't have the back of her head splattered all over the floor and instead seemed to have died from shots to the chest. "Do you recognize this woman too Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, that's Suzume." The Lieutenant then gestured to the other body. "So that must be Kaito, they were assigned to guard the Triple Threats. Kaito joined seven months back, after he tried to report some Red Monsoon member and got arrested and sterilized by some vindictive officer and judge. Suzume joined only three months ago and never really said anything about her past; I suspected she might have hidden some bending relations." He sighed and looked at her wounds and Kaito's brains splattered across the ground. "Guess I should have cast my suspicions elsewhere."

Amon stood back up and turned to his second in command. "Speak freely Lieutenant. How do you feel about this Zero situation?" Amon asked in a whisper. The Lieutenant cast a glance to the guarding chi blockers before answering.

"It has me nervous sir." His stoic second admitted. "We've already had one spy in our midst that's killed our men by using their trust against them." He gestured to the bodies before he scanned the chi blockers again. "How many more could Zero have planted in our ranks? Who knows how long he's been planning this?" Valid concerns, there would have to be a thorough examination of everyone in the Equalists once they had settled clearing out of the underground. "And then there's the possibility that he has the capsule from The Unagi. Either he has it and we have a new enemy who has weapons grade poison gas or he doesn't but he still knows enough about our interests, even our private ones, to know what will get our attention and use them to get close to us."

"Not to mention in revealing his part in the Port Yue Incident he revealed our own." Amon added. "We'll have to do some damage control on that."

"I understand having a third party rob The Unagi for us to act as a cover but why didn't we have him limit his resources to nonbenders or have more control over who he chose? From how he explained it seems that Zero was a part of the heist along with the Avatar's Probending friend, if we kept a closer eye we would have at least a list of possible identities." The Lieutenant grunted at the memory. "For someone who apparently has similar interests and goals to our own he also seems rather partial to the Avatar." True, Zero had requested that she be allowed to leave with him and Bolin during their negotiations. "I don't think he'll be as easily handled as the others."

Amon agreed with The Lieutenant, most of the other protest and civil rights leaders that used to populate the city had little combat experience and preferred nonviolent means of protest in the vein of the late Hayato, who had been burned alive in his own home by the C.B.C.C. for speaking out against the Harmony Day Massacre eighteen years ago. It opened communication with the moderates in the bending community but they didn't teach their members how to fight and defend themselves, from benders or nonbenders. He agreed with them that indiscriminate killing achieved nothing but other ideological differences made alliances impossible and what the nonbenders of Republic City and the U.R.N. needed most was unity, not division. So Amon and The Lieutenant had taken it upon themselves to ease the people's choice for who would lead them to their freedom, mourning the accidental deaths and blaming the rest on still active and underground C.B.C.C. members. But Zero had already made himself a far greater threat by revealing their underground network to the police, forcing spies and agents into their ranks and casting suspicion on all the others, and revealing information about the Port Yue Incident that would cause the people to start questioning their methods and integrity.

Further discussion was cut short as the alarm over one of the other tunnels blared to life, signaling an approaching tram. The tram came to a screeching stop next to them and the operator bowed to them as they stepped on, the other chi blockers carefully loading the bodies of Suzume and Kaito. There was little that needed to be destroyed in the prison, as they never used it before tonight so no documents existed on prisoners or supplies being brought in to sustain them, so they were able to escape with no incident. A half an hour of travel later they were on the other side of the city, arriving at the chaotic headquarters and tram hub of The Equalists.

Trams arrived down every tunnel, carrying personnel with important documents and crates filled with vital or experimental equipment that were then loaded onto trucks to be delivered to designated safe houses throughout the city. Equalists in and out of uniform ran everywhere, giving hasty bows when they saw their leader before rushing to help wherever needed, not knowing why they were abandoning their underground home. Amon stepped off the tram when his chi blocking guards bowed out of his presence to carry away Kaito's and Suzume's bodies, other Equalists stopping to stare at the corpses, and to help with the evacuation from the underground, leaving him with The Lieutenant.

"I'll leave you to oversee the evacuation Lieutenant. I must meditate in my quarters on this evenings events; tell me when it's time for us to leave." The Lieutenant nodded in confirmation before bowing and leaving Amon, walking away to probably find out why there was a group of younger recruits was just standing around arguing instead of working. Amon walked across the chaos, his Equalists giving him more than enough room, till he came to a spiraling staircase that led up to an office that overlooked the entire tram hub. 'It took a year of careful planning and secrecy to build our network.' Amon thought, watching as it was rapidly disappearing into the backs of the trucks that sped off to the surface of Republic City. 'We found the best engineers and construction workers to build it at unprecedented rates, we had the maps of the underground secretly copied and archived as derelict so no one would stumble upon us, and we had electricity siphoned from all over the city so as to not arise suspicion. And in one move Zero has wasted all that effort; we're back to secret meetings in back rooms.' Amon sighed to himself and walked into his office, prepared to arrange and gather the papers on his desk and his few personal affects before beginning his meditations.

"You've done rather well for yourself Noatak." His Master greeted him in North Sea, the language they always spoke when alone, as she idly browsed the papers on his desk, her milky eyes blindly looking over the pages of supply notices and designs for weapons waiting his approval. Amon stood in the doorway for a moment in silence before he stepped inside and closed the door, taking off his mask and lowering his hood. "An entire resistance movement in just a few years and no one has any idea about your true identity." She turned to face him in her flowing, dirty, and over sized white robes. "Not even your brother, the good Councilman to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Master." Noatak bowed to the old woman she raised a grey eyebrow at the display.

"You still bow and call me Master, my Apprentice? After Chin Village I would have thought you'd never wish to see me again and abandon everything I taught you." She smiled and gestured for him to stand up straight. "But from what I've heard you still know enough to seal away a person's bending. It figures, you were always obsessed with that technique."

'That and how you've yet to age a day in the twenty-six years I've known you.' Noatak thought, once again wondering on the one thing his Master never taught him. If she had then he wouldn't have to worry about the green haired girl and gaining her immortality. Her face turned concerned as her blind eyes examined him.

"Are you alright? Severing the connection you formed with Zolt so soon must have been tiring, and painful." That was true, to manipulate the energy in someone else you had to give a piece of yours and take some of theirs to establish a connection. To have it broken by death was to experience their death with them.

"I… had not originally planned on killing Zolt." He admitted. "But while I was sealing away his bending and the connection formed I saw his past. He served my father once," he closed his eyes, remembering the glimpsed images of a younger Yakone laughing his ass off at the punishment he was enacting, "and had angered him once to the point that my father tried to bloodbend his head up his own ass. I couldn't take the chance that he would recognize my own subtle control of him later." He opened his eyes, his blue meeting her milky green. "And Chin Village was years ago Master." Noatak answered the earlier question as he moved to his desk, gathering up his scattered documents and making the desk more presentable. "I needed time to think, about my actions, your teachings, and the state of the world." He explained, straightening out a stack of papers. Distantly Noatak felt little pinpricks along the inside his skull, little icy stabs. He focused on them and they disappeared one by one, trying to fight being removed by moving around his skull. He looked up from his desk to his Master and gave a glare and she merely smiled a little wider.

"Just making sure that you haven't abandoned  _everything_   _else_  I taught you." Her smile turned to a frown rather quickly however. "But I did see that you've relapsed and let the Moon Spirit back in, you can feel the push and pull of water again." Noatak placed the stack down on the desk and straightened to defend himself. He stood over the old blind woman a good two feet but he didn't hold any doubts who would win in a fight. He doubted she hadn't already suppressed his bending so bloodbending was out and if she got a hold of him she'd be able to send him all the way to C's world in an instant. Dying was never a pleasant trip.

He could maybe stop the trip halfway but that would leave him in the Spirit World which was never a pleasant place for energybenders. The locals were rather unhappy with regular visitors.

"Your teachings never covered the elemental bending arts and as much as it pains me to use it I need it as a backup." He reasoned with a frown at having to admit the use of his curse. "My bloodbending was never as strong without the Moon Spirit; I could hardly control someone with full arm movements let alone being able to do it psychically."

"And by letting the Moon Spirit reclaim you you've allowed her to watch all your movements and into your very mind every time you bend! It seems you learned nothing from what happened at Chin Village." She countered vehemently gesturing towards the wall, on the other side his Equalists would still be working frantically. "The entire Spirit World could know everything about you and your Equalist operation!"

"And with the meditations you taught me I can suppress my bending to the point that it can even keep her out. Tonight was the first time I've used my bloodbending in six years, and that was to make sure that this scar doesn't become real." He responded calmly pointing to his painted face. "I'm not open to the spirits any more than when I was studying under you."

"The story you've given to your followers says quite differently. You're as hated by the spirits as much I am; if one were to find and attack you how will you explain that to your followers?" She questioned with a waved hand. "How would they react if they knew their  _wise_ ,  _noble_ , and  _spiritual_  leader has  _killed_  three spirits?" She mockingly listed off the traits that his propaganda had painted, knowing as well as he that Noatak was none of those things. "Or more recently, with you and your Lieutenant having been responsible for the deaths of six other civil rights leaders and activists across the entire United Republic!?" She left out the two that had been driven into the protective custody of the Metalbending Police Force but they were still alive, if barred from publicly speaking and appearing. "To simply kill those who could be allies because they are enemies now and it would be easier… It seems all you thought of value from me was learning energybending, you've abandoned everything else!" She chastised harshly before she calmed herself, taking a slow breath and closing her milky eyes. When she opened them and spoke her voice was not as harsh but still argumentative. "Your attempt at retrieving C.C. from the U.R.N. military for instance was done sloppily."

"How so Master?" Noatak asked, slipping back into the role of Apprentice easily and noting that she had referred to the green haired girl as "C.C.". So she did know about her prior to reading his mind… He had known his Master for twenty years before they separated; nothing was going to stop her from trying to depart a lesson. "I would have thought that you of all people would approve of having your goals furthered by those your enemies would never suspect. The U.R.N. would assume terrorists from the Trust Territories due to the presence of benders and the lack of chi blockers during the attack of The Unagi, never a group of common gangsters with a connection to the Equalists."

"Because to hide your involvement you passed over a  _vital_  operation to a bunch of gangsters whose only success seems to have come from this Zero's leadership." Her face turned thoughtful as she pondered the newest masked revolutionary in Republic City. "You sought to hide your Equalists involvement to protect them from the military's attention until you believe they are ready. And then there's your plan to gain C.C.'s Code to live forever and guide them into the future. Do you truly plan to hold their hands forever?" Noatak straightened, again noting the word "Code" to describe this C.C.'s immortality. His special interrogations with energybending on… special members of the military had led to him only finding out about her physical description and a brief overview of her ability to gift special abilities and immortality, her Code. Not that anyone noticed when these men and women disappeared, considering that they didn't technically exist.

"I'm not holding their hands, I've taught them how to fight for what they believe in and while many of them believe whole heartedly in what I preach some will stray and seek power if I am not there to guide them." He defended, his hand going to the pistol in his pocket and resting around it. "If nothing else I am protecting my soldiers from undue risk and the Equalists image. When we finally proclaim that The Revolution has begun it will not be because we were caught stealing like common thieves, it will be on our terms with more… style." Interrupting the Probending Championship had been the original plan but with abandonment of the underground and Zero's arrival…

"In Pai Sho the soldier tiles exist solely to be sacrificed in protection of the central one." She gestured towards Noatak. "Do not let your fascinations of playing some messiah blind you from making the difficult choices. War is never won without sacrifice of those who willing serve and those unaware. If you are not willing to risk everything you have built and done then you will never win."

Noatak's counter was cut short when The Lieutenant opened the door and stepped in quickly. He paused at seeing Noatak unmasked and just standing next to his desk but recovered with a quick bow. "Sir, the main Training Facility and half of the factories and warehouses have been cleared. But the others are reporting some police incursions getting close to them. We're loading the last of the equipment up and are ready to leave when you are." Noatak's Master narrowed her eyes at his second and he quickly decided to send him away.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I will be ready shortly." Amon responded in Earth Bound Dragon as The Lieutenant bowed out of the room and Noatak turned to glare at his Master. "I would prefer if you stayed out of my follower's minds." He warned switching back to North Sea, going back to collecting the documents on his desk. He stopped and examined the design for the giant replica of his mask to cover the face of the Avatar Aang's statue in Yue Bay before he crumbled it into a ball and threw it aside. They wouldn't be able to afford such taunting measures anymore, no matter how humorous. "Hiding yourself from their sight should be enough. You don't need to know their pasts or thoughts."

"I believe that you'd find your second in commands' thoughts very interesting. Unlike your common henchmen he suspects your "gift" didn't come from the spirits and is just energybending, as unbelievable that used to be to him. And he  _hates_  benders regardless of the element." She raised an eyebrow quizzically as she looked at him through her blind eyes. "Your choice of such an unloyal beast aside we still have to discuss the main reason I came her."

"You'll have to make it fast," Noatak reminded, "we're not ready for open assault on the police just yet." He collected the last of the documents and carefully piled them while his Master frowned at his continued "hand holding" of his Equalists.

"Ascension Is Near." She declared and the carefully organized documents slipped out of his hands as his body went limp. Noatak stared at her as his mouth unsuccessfully tried to form words.

"…Wh- What!?" He made no attempt to start picking up the scattered documents as he started pacing. "You said that it would take The Directorate  _a hundred years_  to find The Temple! And that it would take another three before they could possibly make use of it!" This, this was  _bad_. Worse than everyone finding about his bloodbending and who his father and brother were!

"It appears I underestimated them." She conceded, folding her arms in front her chest and closing her eyes in concentration. "But we can't ignore them any longer, even if they didn't find The Temple they've been growing very influential as of late. We have a year, maybe two."

'A year.' Noatak thought in disbelief. He had been planning on taking Republic City over in about four months with the other U.R.N. Home and Trust Territories falling to Equalist control thanks to Hiroshi's infiltration of The Followers. After that was just fending off the rest of the world as they sought to crush the Equalist Revolution and reinstate the government with Bending Supremacy intact. It was at this time that he was sure he'd have to face them but that wasn't going to happen now. Why would they care about some uppity nonbenders in the U.R.N.?

With The Temple being activated it wasn't like that it was going to matter much longer.

"What do we do?" He asked, stopping his pacing in front of her. "I… can spare some of my best chi blockers to the fight, maybe even The Lieutenant with some persuasion, and Hiroshi is working on new equipment every-" He was interrupted when she held up her hand to silence him.

"You inventors' toys will not aid us and your henchmen would only serve as distractions to you at worst and meat shields at best." She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is something that we must solve ourselves, with only the help of another." She smiled devilishly at his confused expression. "Perhaps in training your own Apprentice you will open yourself back up to my teachings, and experience the frustration of having them ignored."

"My own Apprentice? Who?" Noatak asked, raising a confused eyebrow. His Master smiled and he felt the familiar pinpricks inside his skull. In a flash he was no longer standing in his office but in a dimly lit sewer, a crowd of dirty vagabonds glaring at him. He felt himself walking forward to one of the vagabonds who stood apart from the others and stood to whisper into his ear. "When you see Avatar Korra again, tell her that only by working with the Man in the Mask can she ever hope to succeed and that her choices as Avatar will have more of an impact than any before her. The world stands on a precipice, between darkness and freedom, and when the time comes she must have her eyes opened to the world, no matter her choice."

Noatak shook off of his Masters' memory of her playing Mother Chiyo and slapped her hand of his shoulder. "The Avatar!? Master you can't be serious!" The sheer absurdity made his head spin or that could have been the after effects of the memory transfer. "The Directorate probably have their eyes on her through the White Lotus and she doesn't seem to need training in energybending." He thought, recalling how she leeched the energy from the crowd to fuel her bending. "How was she able to leech energy like that? I require a direct connection to remove energy and you are limited to people who are in the same room with you."

"I do not think she does it consciously." She answered. "I couldn't even attend your rally because I… can't get near her." He raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. "I don't think she even has any energy in her body, she is empty." Before Noatak could express his disbelief at this, every living thing on Earth had energy and spirits were made of it, she continued. "You are not as open to the energy of the world as my years have made me, you felt minor disturbances when she bent while I can feel her now, leeching off of microorganisms just to exist. Stripping them of all their energy and killing them. I have never encountered something such as this."

"And what do you expect me to do? If she is such an anomaly than what can I teach her? How to do it consciously?" The image of The Avatar entered his mind, in possession of The World Spirit with her hand extended outwards as she stood on a pillar of earth with his Equalists falling at her feet dead, their bodies seemingly unharmed. Yeah; not going to do that.

"You are to teach her the philosophy of energybending and open her eyes to the Equalist perspective. If she is to be an energybender she will have to understand every perspective of a conflict, not the ignorance of one. Remember, do not think of every enemy as an enemy, see them as an ally. Even if they don't know it." She sighed and her shoulders sagged and Noatak was reminded that his Master was far older than even her aged form appeared. "I must make other preparations, get some eyes on this Zero and get into his mind if possible, and try to figure out a way to teach her energybending with her condition." But she smiled at her Apprentice and extended her hand. "An End to Bending." She declared his goal.

Noatak returned the smile and extended his own hand. "Destruction to the Spirit World." He did the same with her goal. They spoke their shared goal at the same time, grasping and shaking each other's hand.

"Death to The World Spirit! Salvation for Humanity!"

 

 **So just over eight months counts as "** **out as soon as possible" right? Where was I during this time? TV Tropes. And Steam.**

**Ok that was only about five months, the rest was trying to figure out the main plot (I've decided to lose my mind, did you notice?) and sub plots (there's going to be like one for every goddam major and side character), make a map for you guys linked on my profile, reading criticisms of The Legend of Korra and Code Geass (holy shit there are a lot for LOK, CG seems to get flak for its animation and super skinny character design), and watching Book 2.**

**But anyway I have decided to help flesh out this story with a number of side stories in between chapters of the main one. These will be posted in this story and, hopefully, be entirely skipable as I'll reference the events in these stories in the main plot or sub plots. These are to show what actually happened instead of just telling but won't break up the main story because I hate flashbacks more than anything, and the fucking stupid way people show they're a flashback like making everything italicized. For example the first one will be about Noatak and his training as an Energybender under "Mother Chiyo" and another will be Anguta's arrival and year in Republic City before the start of the story.**

**I also added an "AU" to the summary, as if guns, the Trust Territories (which I recently found out are a real thing to show how much research I do), the "Directorate", and the "Followers" wasn't enough of a giveaway. So now I can pick and choose the stuff from the other Books to have, spoiler: ain't gonna have Wan, Raava, or Vaatu because I've got… plans for the spirits and the Avatar Spirit. Big plans. Central to the plot plans. Plans that tie into the "Korra being empty of energy". (Now I'm not saying that they're basically going to be the Tyranids from Warhammer 40k. Some are going to be pretty much Necrons).**

**P.S. Fair warning, the "Concerned Bender Citizens Council" or "C.B.C.C." is basically a bending supremacist group I fashioned after the Ku Klux Klan. Except instead of white robes they wear color appropriate robes for their bending and have three leaders, the "Grand Dragon", "High Moon", and "Lord/Lady BadgerMole" (*snicker*). There is no way that this will bite me in the ass.**

**P.S.S. To celebrate the one year and five month anniversary of publishment I will actually answer any questions you have that don't spoil plot or get to personal. Leave them in your Review if you want your name posted with the answers next chapter or Private Message me to get the answers posted anonymously and ASAP. And as much as I deplore fics where the authors talk to the characters in the Author Notes I will have the characters answer the question if you want me to.**

**And remember, Ascension Is Near. And Follow The Light Of Sozin.**

**And Tell The Moon To Go Fuck Itself.**

****13-14-12-19-12-3 | 4-18 | 7-14-14-2-4-18-5 | 19-14 | 19-17-20-18-19 | 5-4-18 | 1-12-18-19-8-17** **


	10. Side Story: Noatak and First Q&A

Age 14

Noatak heard the crackling of a fire in the darkness over the howling winds before he felt the warmth of the flames or opened his eyes to the blurred cave ceiling. 'Where am I?' He wondered distantly as his vision cleared and he looked at the thick blanket covering his body. He tried to move his arms and lift himself off the ground but found them unresponsive, getting nothing more than a twitch out of his fingers for his efforts.

"Ah, you're awake." An aged voice said from the direction of the fire and Noatak strained his vision to look to his side, neck unwilling to ease the task by turning, and saw an old woman sitting on the other side of a camp fire, the white robes she wore were dirty and far too large for her. Her eyes were a milky white with cataracts as she stared blindly at him. "You're very lucky you know. Not many friendly souls in the middle of a blizzard."

"What happened?" Noatak croaked, struggling to form the words with a half dead tongue. "How did I get here? Who are you?"

"I found you stumbling through storm, near death and practically out of your mind from the cold. I brought you here to warm you by the fire." She answered as he turned his head to look out the mouth of the cave, his neck finally moving at his command with great struggle, to see a near impenetrable wall of furious snow whipping past. The light from the fire barely did anything to illuminate the vast expanse of snow fields that must have lain out there, only allowing glimpses before the storm tore them away. "My name is Mother Chiyo." That was an odd title and Fire Nation sounding name he wondered as he turned his head back to look at her. She had the skin tone of someone from the Fire Nation but her hair had greyed and he couldn't determine her eye color so it was up in the air. Maybe she was from the United Republic like his Fath-.

Memories came flooding back to him so hard that he had to close his eyes. His Father making Tarrlok and him bloodbend each other to know what it felt like, so that they would "understand" the power behind it and what they inflicted on others. He remembered Tarrlok's refusal and his Fathers' angered declaration of weakness. He remembered coming to Tarrlok's aid and bloodbending Father, and Tarrlok's refusal to grow a spin and leave with him. Mother would be fine; Father had never done anything to harm her before so he didn't see why Tarrlok was so worried. Although given his current situation he probably shouldn't have bolted off into a raging blizzard.

"Are you from Kakivak Village?" Mother Chiyo asked and Noatak opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yeah, why?" He answered cautiously, again trying to sit up. This time he was able to move his arms and prop himself up, his spine cracking defiantly as he sat up and the blanket fell away. He was still in his clothes from earlier, no longer wet from melted snow, but the heavy parka was getting sweltering under the blanket.

"Just confirming where I'll be dropping you off when he storm passes." She replied as she poked the fire with a stick.

"Oh there's no need for that, I can find my way home on my own." Noatak assured as he tried to think of a way out of being sent home to his Father.

"I highly doubt that considering that I found you wandering in the middle of a blizzard late at night." Mother Chiyo countered as she raised a gray eyebrow. "What were you doing out here actually?"

"What are  _you_  doing out here?" He fired back childishly and immediately regretted it as she stopped poking the fire and set the stick aside, leaning forward to gaze at him with her blind eyes.

"Are you a runaway?" She guessed correctly and he felt his face twitch under her scrutiny although it wasn't like she could see him sweating. "Ah, so you are and… Ah! Very interesting." What?! How could he have given himself away to her?!

"It doesn't matter! I'm not going back and you can't make me!" Noatak cried as he stood up to face her, his legs still weak and nearly buckling and his vision swimming at the sudden movement.

"Oh? And how are you going to stop me?" She asked as she rose to meet him, a small smirk settling on her wrinkled face. His eyes narrowed at the smirk and he reached out with his bloodbending, searching for the beat of her blood through her aged veins, content with scaring her into letting him go or escorting him to The Holy City by forcing that smirk away or maybe a light arm twisting.

He found nothing.

Noatak eye's widened and he brought his arms up, perhaps thinking his near death experience had clouded his psychic bloodbending, and tried to seize control of the blood flowing through her body with some basic waterbending movements.

Still nothing.

As Mother Chiyo began to step around the fire towards him he tried to bring the snow up around him to make at least a water whip, only for the frozen water to remain right where it was and he fell back as she advanced. "Wh- What are you?! What did you do to my bending?!" He panicked, having nothing else to defend himself with as she merely kept approaching; taking a steady step for every panicked one he took back into the storm, smirk getting a little bigger as he panicked.

"You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world, but it isn't." She said and Noatak's heart stopped as he heard the repeated calling out he gave his Father. "The Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that?" He tripped on his own feet and fell onto his ass as she came to a stop in front of him. "Would you like to learn it?" She asked as she offered him a hand up.

"Wh- What?" He stuttered at the question as he looked at the offered help up. He carefully took the aid and was lifted off the ground where he nervously patted the snow off his body and tried to keep eye contact with her, seeing if her milky eyes betrayed any information.

"I asked if you would like to learn Energybending." Mother Chiyo answered as she turned and made her way back to the warmth of the fire, Noatak following her. "It has been sometime since I had an Apprentice after all."

"Is that how you took my bending away? Through Energybending?" He asked numbly as he sat down by the fire and she took her former position opposite him. His Father had described the process of losing his bending as being very sudden and exhausting with a splitting headache that lasted for weeks. He certainly didn't feel any different other than the loss of the subtle push and pull of the frozen water all around him but it was still a hollow feeling. Knowing that what made him strong enough to fight back against his Father was gone… Of course if he never had bending to begin with his Father would have never taught him and Tarrlok bloodbending in the first place and he didn't change, or rather reveal his true nature, until he did.

"Oh I didn't seal it away; I just suppressed it for now." She answered to his relief and a bit of confusion at what the difference between her sealing it away and it being suppressed and when she had done it. Was she actively stopping him when he attempted it? "You had it until you decided to attack me and you will get it back when I feel it's safe to do so." Oh, well that answered those questions.

"I'm sorry." Noatak consented. "I panicked; my life has been troubled for a while now and recent events have been… difficult."

"Apology accepted Noatak but I would like this conversation to stay private so I can't give your bending back just yet." He ignored the use of his name, even though he didn't remember giving it, as she had already quoted him from his final encounter with his Father and Tarrlok and decided to ponder who could be listening in on them. "You will know them if you accept my offer." Noatak stared at Mother Chiyo, now pretty much confirming her mind reading, and she merely smiled at him. "Well?"

"Why would you teach me?" He asked straight out although he did think on not even voicing the question and just having a one sided telekinetic conversation. Or maybe she could talk back, putting her voice into his mind… No. That was too far. "I thought only The Avatar could have that kind of power?" Her smile disappeared at the mention of the container of The World Spirit.

"Anyone can learn to Energybend, even nonbenders. The Avatar merely doesn't have to go through the natural requirement to do so." Mother Chiyo answered as she once again began poking the fire again.

"And I have?" He wondered at what he could have possibly done as she regained her smile.

"You really are very lucky that I stumbled upon you so soon and that the snow preserved your body so well." She laughed at the face he made as his blood went cold. "What? You ran off into a blizzard in the middle of an arctic winter. Did you actually think that you survived that?" She leaned forward and folded her hands in front of her. "Now I'll ask again. Would you like to learn Energybending?"

* * *

Noatak and Mother Chiyo stepped off the boat when it docked in front of the Royal Palace in the Holy City, the capital of the Northern Water Tribe, into its most sacred district, the perfectly preserved and maintained "Yue's Sacrifice". The buildings were kept in the traditional style ever since The Siege of the North during The Hundred Years War to the point that the only way to get around was with gondolas the only effective way to get around other than walking, only the areas on the surrounding cliffs were allowed to follow more modern designs. Noatak gazed at the elaborate fountain that had been constructed of Yue in front of the Royal Palace, made of stone instead of ice like the rest of the district and dressed in what the stories of Avatar Aang had described her wearing during spiritual visits as the new Moon Spirit, a gentle look on her face and arms outstretched. There seemed to be a lot of commotion between the well-dressed men around her though…

"What's going on?" He asked as they walked around the group, none of them turning to look at or even notice them. He wasn't sure how she was able to do this but she had said that "Energybending is far more than just sealing away bending."

"Yes you wouldn't have heard the news out in your village yet. And you've been… indisposed for a while now." She said as they began to ascend the stairs to the Palace. "Chief Arnook is dying." That gave Noatak a start although it wasn't very surprising; Arnook was 94 years old and was ancient by nonbender standards. He hadn't actually been the ruler for some time, his advisors handled everything as his mind deteriorated and there was no heir to pass the Chiefdom to. "But who wins his position, or  _takes it_  most likely, is not our concern. We won't be anywhere near here for a long time after our meeting."

'My people could be facing civil war and I'm leaving.' He thought as they reached the upper courtyard and crossed to reach the steps that led to the Palace proper. 'But I have to if I want to learn Energybending and be able to protect the world from men like my Father.' The Avatar couldn't be everywhere at once and accidents like The Hundred Years War couldn't happen again.

"The world's political problems don't concern us." Mother Chiyo said, reminding him that his thoughts weren't safe around her. "If your people cannot keep together through these troubles and fall then perhaps they deserve it." When they reached the doors to the palace, the guards remaining vigilant and unaware to the conversation in front of them, she turned to him. "And I passed through Republic City during your Fathers reign and I can tell you he was equally loved as he was feared. When he was arrested he had just as many speaking not for his innocence but his virtue as those that came up to damn him."

"And what has my Father ever done that is so virtuous?!" Noatak demanded.

"Unlike many other criminal organizations he actually came through with the protection money they paid by being one of the few benders to actually fight the C.B.C.C. when they attacked nonbenders. It was only to make sure they could keep paying him but it was honest protection." He pushed open the grand doors to the frenzied activity of the central hall as servants ran around in a panic, but they always managed to weave around Noatak and Mother Chiyo never noticing their sudden change in direction.

"Well my people are still strong. We beat back the Fire Nation during The Hundred Years War; we can get through a little succession trouble." He said confidently as they made their way past the staircase that led up that a very vocal argument was occurring. It seemed that Chief Arnook was getting worse and had proclaimed someone his heir but they were unsure whether or not to release this information, given his previous mental health.

"If I remember correctly it was Avatar Aang, admittedly possessed by The Ocean Spirit, who defeated the Fire Nation Navy. After Admiral Zhao had killed The Moon Spirit and rendered you all defenseless until your little patron saint let The Moon Spirit use her to  _come back to life_." She said the last part with a touch of anger hinting at some unknown belief while Noatak wondered what the hell a "patron saint" was. They opened another set of doors to find themselves outside again with nothing but a small temple a short walk away.

"We still would have fought on." Noatak insisted as they made their way across the courtyard, looking up at the surrounding cliff sides wondering if the people up there could see them. Not that they'd know who they were.

"Oh, really?" She stopped to look at him. "Tell me, what do you know about Ba Sing Se?" She asked as he drew up his foggy memories from the stories of Avatar's Aang's adventures.

"It's the capital of The Earth Kingdom." He started out with the most obvious. "General Iroh laid siege to it and managed to break through the walls but when his son died he lost spirit and withdrew, then he went on to realize how senseless and wrong the war was. It remained unconquered until Princess Azula infiltrated it and led a coup with the Dai Li, after a failed brute force attempt, which allowed The Fire Nation Army to march in and occupy it. Then it was liberated by The Order of the White Lotus during the passing of Sozin's Comet."

"Mostly correct except for one thing." She said as she began to walk around him. "Iroh  _defeated_  Ba Sing Se. Completely and utterly."

"What? He never captured it!" He argued as she shook her head.

"He broke through their outer wall using the terrifying new cannons that tore the walls to pieces before they could even be repaired, even with earthbending, and then set about bombarding the Lower and Middle Rings while the city desperately threw man after man against his forces to break the siege. They grew so desperate that they resorted to using prisoners and Lower Ring citizens as shields against The Fire Nation musket lines until they could get close enough." She stopped in front of him. "And then when he broke through the Inner Wall and was set to destroy the last of the city's defenses, the rest having already surrendered in previous battles, and they were ready to fight to the last  _he left_. After nearly two years of nonstop warfare, destroying and starving their city, with assured victory just one final battle away he deemed it not worth it because of the death of his son."

"Yeah, like I said it helped him realize how senseless the war was." Noatak replied not understanding what she was trying to get across.

"Exactly." She confirmed which confused him more "Ba Sing Se had fought and lost, they knew this, but before the killing blow could be struck Iroh left, leaving the city broken and bloody, because  _he was sad_. They didn't win because of their indomitable will, the proud tradition of their army, or their grand strategy or anything that the countless men and women sacrificed to saving the city had done. They were saved because Iroh stopped caring, about them, his soldiers, and the war that they had known all their lives."

"How can you say that he didn't care about his soldiers!" He shouted and a man from the temple stepped outside and looked around confused, possibly trying to find them. Guess she did have limits. "He withdrew because they were tired of fighting!"

"What solider doesn't wish for home during a long campaign?" She countered as the man from the temple shrugged his shoulders and went back inside. "They all made sacrifices, lost friends and even loved ones, and when the end they fought for was so close, maybe even the end of the entire war, he told them to stop and back up. He may as well have spat on their faces!" She spoke with a previously unheard of venom in her voice. "They begged him to see reason! To not throw away all of their sacrifices! And he ignored them, defeating subordinate after subordinate who desperately challenged him to Agni Kai hoping to stop him. In the end they left Ba Sing Se, her people screaming at them to come back and finish what they started, begged them."

"Why?" Noatak asked, an unsettling feeling descending upon him. "Why would they want to be defeated?"

"Because the true war is not fought with weapons against the bodies of a people but their spirit, as long as they remain firm that victory is possible they will fight ever onward no matter the costs." Mother Chiyo whispered quietly and he realized what the unsettling feeling was. It was understanding. "Iroh broke their spirit and by leaving made them continue the façade of fighting a war that he proved they had no hope of winning. They rebuilt the walls that they knew could be felled and spoke of how they were impenetrable, they kept a standing army that boasted a proud tradition they knew was outdated and worthless, and they kept making plans for a war they no longer felt they could hope to win. Until eventually they did the only logical thing and tried to recapture the glory they experienced before, unable to progress they censored the loss."

"There's no war in Ba Sing Se." He quoted and she smiled, happy that he was getting it.

"When Princess Azula led her coup and opened the gates to The Fire Nation there were no riots, no protests of any kind at the occupation. Just a saddened acceptance, maybe even happiness that there was an end at last. Even with a population that rivaled the entire Fire Nation a minimal occupation force was able to hold the city until The Order of the White Lotus liberated the city for them." She smirked. "Led by Iroh of course."

"Why are you explaining this to me?" He asked, wondering how the loss of Ba Sing Se could relate to the Northern Water Tribe.

"Because your people lost their god!" She snapped and he twitched at the outburst. "They fell to a fleet that breached their walls within 2 days and destroyed what you lauded most! Ba Sing Se lasted 600 days under the same conditions before Iroh left. The only reason your people are "strong" is because they were saved by Avatar Aang and The Ocean Spirit before despair could set in."

"No." He suddenly fired back. "Yue saved us. Her heroic sacrifice brought back the moon and restored balance to the world and gave us back our waterbending and-" And she was smirking at him. He didn't like the look in her eyes either.

"You know for it to be a heroic sacrifice a person generally has to choose to do it." She said cryptically that hinted towards something he didn't want to think about. "But come on, we've wasted enough time arguing." With that they finally continued on their way towards the temple, entering to find the man that had poked his head out earlier practicing his waterbending with a few women showing them moves that certainly didn't look like healing techniques. Leaving the illegal teachings behind them they passed through the temple and went through a door to a long hallway totally bare with a pair of guards waiting at the end. Unlike those that "patrolled" the historic Yue's Sacrifice district they didn't wear traditional furs or wield weapons made of bone, instead carrying very subtle pistols at their hips. They didn't notice them though as they stepped through the final door and came to the Spirit Oasis.

Noatak took careful steps as they walked into the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole, feeling the cold melt away as they crossed the bridges and he saw grass and trees for the first time in his life. The breath was knocked out of him when he saw a koi fish duo swimming in the pond, one white with a black spot on its head and another with an inverse, and he fell to his knees and bowed to the mortal forms of The Moon and Ocean.

"Get off the ground." Mother Chiyo commanded. "You bow far too quickly."

"Yes rise Noatak, there's no need." Another voice asked, light as if traveled on the wind. He raised his head off the ground and his throat went dry as The Moon Spirit herself floated over the pond in front of him, clad in her white flowing gown that matched her hair, and smiling at him. "But you are in danger Noatak. This creature will lead you down a dark path of which there is nothing but chaos and pain."

"Nice to see you too Tui." Mother Chiyo said dryly. "Still favoring that poor girl's form I see." As he got off the ground Noatak began to wonder just what kind of trouble he had gotten himself into. And just to confirm it Mother Chiyo laughed at his thought.

* * *

Age 19

Noatak killed the engine of his snowmobile and sat back, observing what his Southern Water Tribe brothers and sisters referred to as the "Everstorm" over the South Pole. Dark storm clouds circled jagged cliffs as an unnatural blue glow emanated from its frozen forest center, its brightness seemingly unaffected despite it being the middle of a summer day. He looked around, scanning the cliff faces and snowy wastelands for any activity and predictably finding none. His Southern brothers and sisters never came anywhere near here if their stories were to be believed, rightfully afraid of being attacked by angry spirits. Of course that was why he was here in the first place.

"There are three ways to kill a spirit." His Master had taught him; when she had finally set him off after deeming him capable of fighting and winning against their eternal foes minions. "The first is by far the most destructive and doesn't even require Energybending but only works if the spirit is a guardian of a location. They are connected and draw power from all living things in their domain and can be killed by destroying all life above that of moss." He dismounted and made his way to the frozen tree line, observing the dead trees and the occasional branch or root that poked out of the ice. Nothing lived here; stories said that even animals avoided this place, so he didn't have to worry about giving away his presence by waterbending at least. He stepped into the mouth of a frozen tunnel, the sound of the storm outside dying and leaving him alone with his footsteps and breathing.

"The second is to strip them of all of their energy, much like with all organic life without spiritual energy their mind will die." There was a scrapping sound behind him and Noatak swung around, finding nothing in the tunnel with him. "But because their "body" is made of it and they can change their form at will this can take a very long time and be very difficult. You will also have to find a way use up the energy you leech off otherwise you'll have to release it and they'll just reabsorb it or you'll be unable to contain it all and melt your brain." Noatak came upon a large chamber with a floor of solid ice with a sphere of light frozen within the center, the source of the unnatural light, the Southern Spirit Portal. "Naturally this is a method that only benders can use as bending requires spiritual energy. You can take the spirit apart piece by piece and use their own spiritual energy to fuel some rather impressive displays of bending against them." Stopping in the middle of the chamber, stood atop the sealed spirit portal, Noatak then sat down and folded his legs, closing his eyes in meditation, waiting for a spirit to come and try to kill him. He doubted he would have to wait long.

"The final way is to make them kill themselves." He heard a familiar scrapping sound above him but this time it wasn't alone, several others followed it. "There is a mind that keeps all that energy together, be it "sentient" like the Moon Spirit or merely animal in nature." He took a deep breath as the scrapping sound was replaced by the sound of cracking ice as they began to tunnel through the ceiling to reach him. "And just like the human mind you can manipulate it, making them open to any command you give them with a simple battle of willpower." They hissed as they broke through the ice and he could feel them distantly, their small energies forming into a single large one as the hissing turned into a roar. "And if you are the weaker during the deciding moment you will be consumed and possessed." Noatak suddenly rolled forward and leapt to his feet as the angry spirit crashed into where he had previously been meditating, doing nothing to crack the ice over the spirit portal. Now that he could get a good look at its serpent like form, with a jagged black coloring that shifted in the air, burning red eyes, and a head the size of his body, which curled threatening on the ground glaring at him he snapped off the cap of a water flask at his side. With an exaggerated gesture that made him wish he could waterbend like he used to he pulled the water out and separated it in two and then froze them until they were the size and shape of daggers and gripped one in each hand. "Steel yourself Noatak. Remember everything you have seen and been taught. You are strong my Apprentice, trust in that."

The spirit roared as it launched itself through the air, its jaw opening impossibly wide to the point that he was sure that it could swallow him whole. Noatak ran to meet it. He brought the ice dagger in his left hand into the roof of its mouth as it crashed into him, the right swiping at the smaller spirits that broke off from its "teeth" to attack him. He cut them in half only for them reform in mere seconds as the black energy began to creep around his left fist, enveloping his dagger inside its skull. But more importantly he was close to where it most logically centered its mind, the spirit not smart enough to understand it didn't need to follow biological convention in its form.

With a roar of its own he dug in with his dagger, edging further and further inward as the spirit began tearing away his gloves to rip at his flesh sending blood flowing down his arm. When he felt sufficiently close he reached out and opened himself to the spirit, feeling the oily sensation of its energy and gripping a tiny amount that he swapped with his own to establish a connection. Immediately he could feel the pinpricks in his skull as the spirit sought to control or kill him, its eyes now boasting a bright red glow that no doubt rivaled the blue from his eyes, flashing images to cause him to waiver. His body torn apart and dozens of small spirit snakes digging into his chest cavity, tearing at flesh they couldn't even consume. His home village empty save for blood stains in the snow, their igloo homes crumpled inward and a layer of frost over all their tools. His family being chased down by countless spirits. Noatak fought back the images, remaining focused on fighting off the ankle biters and summoning a sufficient retaliatory image and sending it through the connection that the spirit was as unable to stop as he was.

It was him and his Master, dancing and laughing in a rare moment of levity for the two of them, in front of a decaying tree. In the background an impossibly tall mountain could be seen and all around them the Spirit World  _burned_.

The spirit screeched as it burst apart into dozens of smaller snake spirits that set upon swarming him and making the images they conjured a reality. Noatak, now having to deal with a number of simpler spirits in his mind through the now multiplied connection, cried out as a number of them managed to get past his frozen weapons and began to latch on and start tearing through his fur coat. Dropping his daggers he wrapped his hands around one trying to eat its way into his stomach and ripped it and some of his skin off. The spirit tried to worm its way out of his grip but he quickly placed a thumb on the top of its head and spirit stilled, the red glow from its eyes intensifying and its black form beginning to turn golden. Even when he fell to his knees and closed his eyes in pain as more of the spirits began to swarm him he held onto the spirit as it began to disintegrate bit by bit into a golden mist that floated and landed onto his hands, where it began to sink in. With temples throbbing and his body bloody from being nearly eaten alive Noatak screamed and raised his arms up and brought them back down again, the ceiling coming with them.

The spirits were ripped out of his body with the force of the ice crashing down, a man sized hole opening up and giving enough space for Noatak to stand in place as the spirits nipped at his boots angrily, denied flesh to tear. Bleeding and in pain he staggered away, the wall of ice giving way to water that he floated through, trails of blood following him. As the edge of the block of ice melted and the water rushed out of the opening Noatak fell to the floor and struggled to get back up, the wounds across his body flaring up. With a groan he pushed himself up onto shaky feet and turned back to the spirits who had begun worming their way out from under the ice and were reforming into the giant snake spirit again, this time noticeably smaller.

'I can't go through that again.' Noatak thought as the spirit curled around itself and roared at him from the end of the melted tunnel. 'I need to end this now, before it tries' there was a flash of white all around him and suddenly he was standing in a sunny and peaceful field, '…to use the connection to possess me.' He looked around the endless sea of green grass, no wind or clouds in the sky, and prepared himself. While in the real world they would be just standing there, glowing eyes locked at the opposite ends of the melted hallway, but this last fight would decide the winner. Either he would fall and be possessed, or more likely just killed and needlessly butchered, or he would win and be able to command the spirit to kill itself.

"Noatak!" A youthful voice called out behind him and he turned to find his brother Tarrlok standing behind him a ways, waving to get his attention. But it seemed that Tarrlok had yet to go through puberty as he looked the exact same when he last saw him five years ago. He also didn't seem bothered by the warm temperature in his heavy furs meant for winter wear. But then again you don't start off by fighting the smart spirits.

Turning away from the sorry excuse of a distraction he scanned the fields for any other anomalies, ignoring Tarrlok's pleas for his attention until he saw the grass begin to move far off to his right as if there was wind in this false construct. Given that it seemed to be a very isolated batch of wind Noatak readied himself as it got closer and closer. The spirit wouldn't be able to split apart if it wanted to hold the imaginary world together so he didn't have to worry about being swarmed again, only being eaten by something with a head the size of his torso.

When the "wind" reached him the spirit appeared out of thin air, its jaws open to consume him whole. Leaping up into the air, his wounds raging in protest, Noatak managed to get his chest to hit the spirits upper jaw, its teeth grazing his stomach and his feet dangling above its lower jaw. Before the spirit could close its jaw around his lower body and bite him in half he reached out and placed his hand right between its burning eyes and the spirit froze. He could feel the frenzy of its mind as it realized what was about to happen and began to fight or escape it, trying desperately to break apart but held together by Noatak as it began to turn golden. When its mind and body stilled he sent a single command through, its simple animal mind unable to refuse.

'Die!' Then, rather anticlimactically, the spirit began to dissipate into a golden mist as its constructed world broke apart with it, the sky cracking and the field falling into the world being replaced with ice. Soon he was alone, no spirit at the end of the melted hallway, and only the dim glow of the Southern Spirit Portal underneath the solid block of ice to illuminate him. Then, with a weary sigh, Noatak walked to the tunnel he had arrived from and made his way out to his snowmobile, ready to go back to his Master and hear how he could have performed better.

He was pretty surprised when all she did was help him bandage his wounds, pat him on the back, and say "Well done."

* * *

Age 34

When Noatak opened the door and stepped over the dead guards, the blood from their slit throats pooling on the carpet, he expected to find The Mayor cowering in the corner of his office shaking like a leaf, not sat behind his desk casually reading a rather large book. "Come in. I was hoping to finish this chapter before you got here but…" He took of his glasses when he saw Noatak and looked him up and down as he melted his blood coated ice daggers and bent them back into their flask. "Well, you aren't what I was expecting. Are you Southern or Northern Water Tribe? Or are you from The United Republic of Nations?" Noatak's vision blurred as he closed the door behind him, his temples burning.

"Northern." He answered simply, his voice hoarse. "Who were you expecting?"

"Oh there's a commander of nearby Army base who has had it out for me for some time. Please have a seat; would you like a drink? You sound like you could need it." The Mayor gestured to the large chair in front of his desk which Noatak gratefully took, sinking into the cushion and trying to relax while his skull burned. He waved away the offer for the drink though. "I'm guessing you're here to kill me?"

"Yep." Noatak said as The Mayor poured himself a small glass of clear liquid.

"And what about my family?" He asked in turn, taking a casual sip of his alcoholic choice.

"I'm just here for you, no one else." Noatak answered as his vision swam again and he took a haggard breath.

"I'm sure my guards would disagree." The Mayor muttered into his glass. "May I ask why?"

"You boiled a woman alive in oil a week ago." Noatak answered, sitting up straight even though it made his eyes and skull throb. "Two weeks before that you had a man mauled by platypus bears. Three days before that you had another thrown into a pit filled with razors. One and half weeks before that-"

"I get it." The Mayor stopped him with a raised hand. "If you have a problem with our judicial system you could have voiced your complaints by setting up a meeting. Is my secretary still alive?"

"She tried smashing in my skull with a potted plant and then came at me with a knife. I slit her throat like the guards." Noatak admitted. "She should have stayed quiet and hidden or ran away." The Mayor merely hummed and took another sip of his drink. "Why did you do it?"

"The Wheel of Punishment has always been the basis of justice in Chin Village." He said. "But I've managed to get it used only for extreme cases; most punishments have been defaulted to some form of community service. Everyone you just listed," he pointed an accusatory finger at Noatak, "were known dissidents to the Earth Queen's rule. With the U.R.N. claiming entire provinces left and right we can't have any elements that could get us invaded and made into a Trust Territory."

"Do you know of the spirit of the nearby forest?" Noatak asked suddenly, and his head began to clear. "It was a fox spirit, known for playing particularly harmful tricks on travelers." He answered not waiting for The Mayor. "I killed it."

"…Right. Sure." The Mayor said as he refilled his glass. When he finished he suddenly flung the bottle at Noatak who snapped his head to the side as it sailed past him, shattering on the ground behind him. His right hand dove under his desk and returned with a pistol, a model that certainly didn't look like Earth Kingdom make, which he pointed at Noatak's head. "As amusing you've been I've got a lot of work to do, what with my security team and secretary dead." As the pain in his head lessened Noatak smiled as The Mayor's hand started shaking and he grew confused.

"You know I honestly missed it, being able to bloodbend with nothing but our mind." He said as he missed a well-known pin prick sensation inside his skull. The Mayor screamed in horror as his arm began to move without his control, pointing the gun at his head. "The fox spirit was intelligent and it knew everything that ever happened here. And now so do we." The Mayor's screaming stopped as his mouth was forced open and the barrel of the pistol jammed inside but it was fine, his eyes did the screaming for him. The pin pricks inside Noatak's skull increased and still they didn't notice. "Let us show you our opinion on it." Then, with a simple twitch of their finger, Noatak made The Mayor blow his brains out.

Then the pin pricks ceased and Noatak's world went white.

* * *

"I am incredibly disappointed with you Noatak." Master's voice pulled him out of the darkness and he pried open his eyes to find her standing over him with a look of pity on her face. What had happened? "I had warned you that meditation after energybending a human is vital and that when dealing with sentient spirits it is crucial!" Sentient spirits? But he hadn't fought any yet. That wasn't until next week at least. Why was the ground under him so hard and wet? "They can muddle your mind even after death through the connection you form! If you had just listened!" Why was he cold?

Noatak sat up, his joints snapping as he did so that made him wince, and gazed at the destruction all around them. He guessed that this had once been a rather large village or small town before whatever calamity had befallen it. No building higher than a single story still stood and those that did were caved in, gigantic chunks of ice protruding through their sides and roofs, while some only had their foundation remaining, some unknown force having swept the buildings away. And the bodies…

They were scattered everywhere, their blood mixing in with pools of water that settled the ground. Most were whole, their forms twisted and battered as if struck by incredible force, some were riddled with ice shards, a few that looked like they had been sliced to bits, missing limbs or entire halves of their bodies, and one or two were completely in cased in ice, their faces stuck in expressions of pure terror. The scraps of clothing that had survived were shades of green and gold along with the occasional brown that were popular in the Earth Kingdom. "Is… is this Chin Village?" He asked, it had been the closest town when they had settled down to make camp, and his Master's face grew confused.

"You don't remember?" She asked as she helped him to his feet. "Perhaps you blocked it out..." She stood straight and locked eyes with him. "Yes, this is Chin Village. And you did this, under the possession of the fox spirit that I sent you to fight three days ago."

"I- I was possessed?! How-" He croaked as he swung his head around to look at more of the destruction or perhaps find any sign of survivors. But there was nothing, not even sound other than the wind and their voices to break the silence. "Why would I- the spirit make me do this?"

"You defeated the spirit quite well but likely didn't mediate enough to separate its memories and ideas from your own through the connection, which coupled with how upset you got when we heard about Chin Villages recent public executions and your desire to see justice done it would have clouded your judgment enough to seek it to carry out a punishment in "your territory"." She cast a sad look across the destruction. "Spirits however have a much broader idea of who should be punished for crimes and sometimes have difficulties recognizing individual humans. When I got here you were screaming about how they all deserved it by bearing the responsibility of their ancestors who either created the Wheel of Punishment or let it be created. You nearly killed me a couple of times."

He didn't respond to any of this and instead wandered to a nearby collapsed house, the roof having crushed what looked like a man and woman, if the shape of their legs and style of footwear were anything to go by, under the weight of a giant slab of ice. "Really if it bothered you that much Noatak some information gathering and special interrogations with energybending could have let you dig up any dirt you'd need to get the mayor disposed." He moved to woman holding a small red bundle of cloth, who was riddled with shards of ice that tore skin away and revealed muscle and bone underneath. He didn't think that the cloth had been red originally but he couldn't bear to move it and find out. "And if that didn't work you could implant suggestions to make them begin acting out, seeking conspiracies that don't exist and- where are you going?"

He didn't stop when Master began yelling after him, asking what he was doing and where he was going. He just kept walking, drawing more and more into himself the farther he walked into Chin Village, its streets destroyed and littered with its citizens until he reached the wall that had once surrounded the village in the past which survived better than most of the infrastructure. The gate was packed with corpses, some having been trampled by those trying to escape the destruction he had unknowingly unleashed and he was forced to climb over them, his hands and feet slipping on their blood until he tumbled off the other side. Past the gate the buildings were spaced out farther but they were no less destroyed and its people no better off.

Four hours later he was far out of Chin Village and entering his- the fox spirits forest but even here he found the dead, their bodies exploded as if they had been flung out here at great force and height. When he felt the earth under his feet shift he turned and his mind went blank at what he saw.

The ground had cracked several hundred yards behind him and stretched out to the East and West farther than he could see, the earth moving away from the mainland. Holding onto a tree for dear life he watched as the split earth rose up, higher and higher until he couldn't see anything except a solid wall of dirt and stone that floated out over the ocean slowly. Then when the floating island was far out over the ocean to be a point on the horizon it suddenly exploded, the millions of pieces flying far over the horizon or just dropping into the water below them. A few the size of small buildings flew past him and slammed into the forest beyond and another crashed into the newly formed cliff side, allowing him to catch a brief glance of broken wall on top of it before it disappeared out of his vision, the impact making the ground shake fiercely.

When the Earth calmed enough he released his death grip on the tree and on shaky legs continued on his way. A few days later when news properly spread he heard someone mention, admittedly very drunkenly although he wasn't far behind them, that perhaps the ghost of Avatar Kyoshi had taken her revenge on Chin Village he couldn't find it in himself to disagree with them.

 

**I didn't want to give away too much about Energybending, Mother Chiyo's philosophy, or how the spirits act instead leaving that for when she or Amon teach Korra so you can learn with her. Originally I was going to reveal a lot more with Noatak taking a trip to The Spirit World, it was going to get weird, and revealing what it was that Gommu saw there. But that would have invalidated his part, minor as it is, so none of that. Also ended up way longer than I was going for, I want to keep these Side Stories under 10,000 words, so they got cut which may explain why it seems a little choppy.**

**P.S. I was lamenting the lack of Legend of Korra and Code Geass Crossover material the other day when I came upon a rather poorly photo shopped picture of Amon and Zero man hugging with Zero saying "I feel your pain man!" and realized that there doesn't need to be anything more than that. But seriously I would love to read something other than my own story or Naruto Takani's, variety is the spice of life after all, and I'm not the only one. When I first started writing this, even before the Rewrite, I got a message from a dude/gal who was bummed that the story didn't have a KorraxLelouch pairing and I felt like shit for having to break their heart by not giving a shit who Korra or Anguta end up fucking. So do your part Internet, make their dream a reality! Write or draw something that they can go "aww!" or jack/finger off/themselves to! This is the Internet! There should be truckloads of that kind of crap!**

**And now for the promised Question and Answer Session! We'll start with the only one addressed to me.**

**Jouaint asks:** "Is Raava and Vaatu still going to be a thing in this story?"

**Answer: **19-5-8 | 21-14-17-2-9 | 18-15-4-17-4-19 | 4-18 | 13-14-19 | 21-5-12-19 | 4-19 | 18-8-8-1-18****

**No**. Like I said I have plans for the spirits and The World Spirit, aka The Avatar Spirit, which would be completely invalidated by the dueling magic kite spirits of Light and Darkness. In short the rules of what The Avatar Spirit was before Episode 19, "Beginnings Part 1", apply i.e. it's the spirit of the entire planet. Wan may make an appearance but it sure as hell won't be as "The First Avatar". Especially at the pitiful date of 10,000 years in the past, in this story C.C. and Mother Chiyo were already ancient by then.

**Now for the character questions, all of which come from reven228 because they were the only one to ask.**

**reven228 asks:**  "Anguta, will you be republic city's reckoning? And will you take over subtly through espionage, or will you go Bane and just conquer through force?"

**Answer: **15-12-4-13-7-20-2 | 1-8-1-14-17-4-8-18 | 2-12-23 | 10-14-20-8-17-8-9 | 12-6-12-4-13-18-19 | 5-4-18 | 21-4-2-2****

Anguta leaned back in his chair, smiled, and folded his hands in his lap as he spoke. "Before I answer this I would like to ask everyone else a question." The rest of the cast, those that currently or previously mattered anyway, all perked up from their assorted seats around the green room. "What is Republic City?"

"Uh, a piece of Aang's legacy I've got to protect and preserve from any corrupting influences?" Korra guessed from right next to him as she tore her eyes away from examining Anguta's Zero mask in her hands, trying to find all of the triggers to open and close the eye piece.

"A nice place to hide if you know how to blend in with crowds," C.C. answered from her laying position on a couch across from him, "but beyond that it holds no other value for me."

"A city of over six million that's constantly under attack by extremists and radicals who don't care who they hurt to spread their message?" Saikhan responded with a glare to Anguta from "The Dead Corner" where he and Li are enjoying a game of Candy Land.

"Don't mind him; he's just angry because he's been stuck on a cavity for the past five minutes." Li explained. "I personally see Republic City as one giant underground bending match. You got all these bending groups fighting for dominance and the big money with this poor little nonbender thrown in to fend for themself. Granted if that nonbender was smart they'd have hidden some brass knuckles under their gloves, even the field a bit, and wait for the others to tire each other out before striking."

"My home?" Bolin answered, confused at what else he could possibly say. "Sure it has… problems. Which I'm now… rather extensively involved in. But it isn't that bad and it's the most advanced city in the most advanced country in the world! We're on the forefront of everything! Nightlife is great too."

"Not technically a country Bolin. We're a multinational peace talks and military force with a massive civilian support structure which owns land and standing army with war making power." Mako corrected. "And Republic City is where the strongest or smartest in the world have congregated, leaving their home countries behind either pursuing success or wanting to join the winning team before the army makes them a Trust Territory, to feed off and use the weak."

"Gonna have to agree with my fellow firebender." Hotaru said. "My grandmother moved out here along with a lot of the other Fire Nation nobility to avoid Zuko's, wait I'm sorry, Sozin's Debt using some loophole in the program." She explained, quickly remembering the proper name for the Hundred Year War Reparations Plan. "So now we continue to call ourselves nobility while all we are is a bunch of businessmen and women playing a game that ended long ago. That's what Republic City is, the same old bullmooseshit with some new technology and style."

"Republic City is filled with a bunch of assholes being assholes to other assholes." Hasook said as he glared at Mako. "But occasionally you meet someone who isn't a total asshole and it's important to help out those people." He smiled and clapped Bolin on the back. "Just try to not get captured again in the future."

"It's where the crazies gather to make themselves heard, attacking the innocent people who live here because they know it will get the most amount of attention." Lin answered. "You just got to keep calm and look out for the psychos until we catch them."

"Republic City is the most important city in the world." Tarrlok answered simply as he blew out a plume of smoke and twirled his cigarette around his fingers. "The Holy City sits in the north with nothing to offer but fish, both to eat and worship, while The Capital City in the Fire Nation falls into poverty as the country struggles to survive under its long economic depression, and Ba Sing Se remains centuries in the past. I hear they only have electricity in the palace for the Earth Queen and that she learned from her predecessors' mistake by keeping a tighter grip on her secret police. If Republic City falls…" He couldn't finish the thought and just took a drag from his cigarette.

"I'll have to agree with my brother." Noatak said as he broke out of his meditation with his Master. "It's why I chose to start The Revolution there. The ease to find recruits, support, and make equipment is unmatched with the possible exception of Yu Dao."

"Republic City is life, free of the spirits influences." Mother Chiyo answered, not opening her blind eyes in her meditation. "Benders are free of the spiritual requirements or identity to use their power. It is a struggle for everyone to survive; nonbenders are powerless and fight amongst themselves to have enough to live while the benders fight for dominance, both through physical and social means. They all struggle together and against one another, growing stronger and stronger and have become their own people despite the United Republic's original purpose. Now the people don't identify as Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, or Fire Nation but as United Republican, free to "stabilize" the lands their ancestors came from. It is a damning insult to The World Spirit's four nation design," she gave a wrinkled smile, "it is beautiful."

"Fine answers." Anguta accepted before he settled back into his seat, and sipped a fresh cup of tea. "My own is this: Republic City is filth." He stated to the confused look of Korra, everyone else just went about their business. Not like they were being interviewed anymore. "They say you shouldn't judge someone by how they treat their equals but how they treat their inferiors. For the sake of my explanation let's say that applies to an entire city or even a system. As an immigrant nonbender I have no inferiors in this city. When I received my "welcoming" and went to the police about it they-" Suddenly a wad of paper hit Anguta on the forehead and he swung his gaze to ZGW who sat away from them all, with the exception of the older man with the Geass marking on the back of his left hand, a book resting in his lap and an open notebook at his side.

"Save it for chapter 15." He ordered as he went back to reading, occasionally making a quick note in the notebook.

"Fine." Anguta relented, his plan of a dramatic speech denied. "In short yes I will be Republic City's reckoning. And subtle espionage will only be used to make the destruction of Republic City easier." He settled back into his seat and took another calming sip. "Destruction must come before creation after all."

 **reven228 asks:**  "Anguta, if you we're to die, who would you spend your last night in bed with?"

**Answer: 3-23-12 | 8-13-19-8-17-19-12-4-13-8-9 | 12 | 18-4-1-4-2-12-17 | 4-9-8-12 | 14-13 | 5-4-18 | 8-4-6-5-19-8-8-13-19-5 | 11-4-17-19-5-9-12-23**

Anguta spit out his tea as the question was finished being read to him, sending him into a coughing fit as C.C. frowned and wiped off the tea sprayed onto her face. "Oh come on I don't want to hear about this!" Korra complained as she took off the Zero mask, having tried it on to see how it felt. Surprisingly comfortable for your information. "Can I leave the room or something?" She asked ZGW, interrupting a hushed conversation he was having with nervous looking middle aged man wearing glasses who no one had noticed sitting with him and the Geass marked man before.

"Sure, go hang out in The Waiting Room for a couple minutes." He said pointing to a door at the other end of the room as the nervous man got up carrying the notebook that ZGW had been writing in with him, making for the door. "Send Varrick out here too." Korra raised an eyebrow to that but shrugged it off as she left, following the nervous man to the room that the yet to be introduced characters used.

"Right." Anguta coughed as he tried to collect himself from the shocking question. "Well it should be noted that my year in Republic City hasn't been spent pursuing any romantic engagements. I've been too busy trying to survive and learn the rules of the cities underground. And the two women I know the best are a green haired and seemingly immortal power granting… human?" He guessed as C.C. merely shrugged and hummed. "And someone who I've had to manipulate to not murder me and frame me for rape." Hotaru for her part did look away guiltily. "And as the final night of my life would be far more important emotionally than physically I'd have to say that my choice would be someone from my past since I currently have nothing but suspicion for either of them." He straightened his back as finally got around to answering the question. "Kya."

"What?!" Lin yelled shocked, being the only person to personally know the woman now that Korra was chilling in The Waiting Room with Asami, Iroh, and many others. "She's nearly three times your age!"

"Maybe that's where the attraction comes from!" Li ripped from The Dead Corner. "If it is that's too bad for you though. Only other lady in Republic City that you know around that age beat the ever loving shit out of you and broke your arm!"

"I do not deny that Kya is very attractive." Anguta started. "But as I said this isn't about physical gratification but a matter of intimacy and I don't know anyone in Republic City well enough to consider them. I've known Kya for as long as Master Katara has been Korra's teacher and with her living in the same city that I'm from we saw each other fairly regularly, Kya often bringing news from the compound where she wasn't restricted to once a month visits."

"And with that we end what is hopefully the closest this fic gets to shipping and romance." ZGW murmured to himself.

 **reven228 asks:**  "Bolin: how's life on the run from the law treating you? Do you think verek could help you if/when he's introduced?"

**Answer: **5-8 | 21-4-2-2 | 2-14-18-8 | 8-20-8-17-23-19-5-4-13-6 | 11-20-19 | 6-12-4-13 | 19-5-8 | 10-4-19-23****

"Oh it's great!" Bolin said as he slumped in his seat, getting a comforting pat on the back by Mako, Hotaru, and Hasook. "My gorgeous mug is in all the papers with the words "WANTED CRIMINAL" above and beneath it. I got a bounty of 5 million Yuans out on me. And I get to spend my time hiding in a storage closet in an abandoned warehouse turned hidey hole with only the food brought to me by Hotaru and Hasook and a flashlight to read by." He listed off his current living conditions as the door to The Waiting Room opened and Varrick strolled out, Zhu Li following dutifully behind.

"That's a tough break kid!" He said as he fell in between Bolin and Mako and wrapped an arm around the earthbenders' shoulders. "If we had met by some unlikely set of circumstances before you got ousted as a terrorist and you made the same impression that you did as in the canon storyline then I'd have let you hide out in one of pent houses in a heartbeat! Or use my personal jail cell if you got caught."

"Great you answered the question. Now get out." ZGW commanded, pointing his pen at The Waiting Room door. "Send Korra back out here too."

"Alright, come on Zhu Li. If we're lucky The Ghosts haven't eaten all the hors d'oeuvres, you know how much they can put away." His assistant nodded and they began to make their way out of the room before they were stopped.

"Actually Zhu Li can stay." ZGW said to the confusion of everyone in the room. The shipping industrialists' assistant stopped and glanced at ZGW and back at Varrick with a questioning look. He didn't look pleased at having to be separated from his assistant but it wasn't as if she was going to be far so he shrugged his shoulders and gave a "See ya later" and a promise to save her some food as he left. The man with the Geass sigil on the back of his hand pushed out a seat for her at their spot and she wordlessly took it as Korra reentered the room, munching on a handful of small fancy sandwiches.

 **reven228 asks:** "To everyone: who would you say you are most like in comparison to the CG cannon?"

**Answer: 19-5-17-8-8 | 18-20-19 | 18-7 | 7-18-20-17 | 21-18-13-19 | 18-8-8 | 19-5-8 | 8-13-9**

"Ha! Sucks to be you guys!" Korra yelled as she resettled in her seat and offered a sandwich to her brother. "We know who we are. I'm Nunnally and Suzaku mixed together cause my life drove my brother to decide that destroying the entire world is an acceptable action to correct it and I'm going to be a major adversary who he has trouble facing."

"Lelouch" Anguta answered as he accepted the sandwich and took a bite. "If I have to explain why then no one has been paying attention to the story. And I do have other motivations Korra, which will have to be delayed being revealed." He said casting a glare to ZGW.

"Given that I share the same physical description, name, and role I'm going to have to say that I'm C.C." C.C. answered.

"Since I was Zero's first strategic opponent and he killed me after interrogating me I'd say I'm Clovis." Saikhan said as he finally managed to draw a yellow card and free himself of the cavity. Not that it mattered when Li was already in Molasses Swamp.

"I'm based off of Niihari from Speed Grapher." Li answered. While not a Code Geass character Li is the first actual OC that isn't a renamed character from Code Geass so he gets a pass.

"I guess I'd be Ohgi because… I showed some loyalty and trust compared to Hasook during the first fight but wasn't as combat capable as Hotaru and everyone seems to like me?" Bolin speculated. "Not that I think I'm going to betray Zero because I fell in love with an amnesiac woman who tries to murder me."

"Kallen." Hotaru stated. "Same reason as C.C., same physical description and role. Although instead of fighting Britannia when my brother died I turned to petty crime to vent my anger. Lot less heroic."

"Guess I'm Tamaki because I realize how fucking ridiculous it is to follow around a guy in a mask who calls himself a number. At first anyway." Hasook said.

"And by being a short sighted idiot and all around ass." Mako muttered which got a glare from Hasook. "…I got nothin'." Mako admitted with a shrug. "Let me know when a former criminal returns to their old ways when their little brother is threatened in Code Geass/"

"Jeremiah Gottwald." Lin answered. "Although my drive for revenge against Zero is for the murder of my officers and my friend turned lover, not the ruining of my career through Geass."

"With my Mind Reading Geass and my desire to find C.C., although it's to save my own skin instead of insane childish love, I'd say I'm Mao." Tarrlok answered. "But I don't plan on going crazy."

"I'd say that I'm Cornelia." Noatak speculated. "Although instead of a highly organized and skilled military force I have a highly organized and skilled revolutionary group which happens to have unheard of technology that is purely nonlethal. Not that The Lieutenant and I are afraid to get our hands dirty."

"I'm based off of elements of Kreia from Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic 2: The Sith Lords." Mother Chiyo answered, getting the same pass as Li and their not being any old manipulative and powerful women in Code Geass. "With some traces of Flemeth from the Dragon Age series when I'm being dramatic or speaking with someone other than my Apprentice."

"Luciano Bradley." Zhu Li stated which got everyone to turn and stare at her. She didn't respond and merely pushed her glasses back into place as the man with the Geass marking smiled and offered her a cup of tea he had pulled out of nowhere.

**I'm just going to leave this here for reference.**

Current Kill Count, Human unless stated otherwise

Anguta: 61

Bolin: 0

C.C.: 60, 632

Hasook: 1

Hotaru: 3

Korra: 1 Human (The Chiblocker whose head she froze in the last chapter suffocated); Countless Micro Organisms

The Lieutenant: 8

Lin: 0

Mako: 6

Mother Chiyo: 83,465 Humans; 28,287 Spirit Entities; 34 Other

Noatak: 4,338 Humans, 3 Spirit Entities

Tarrlok: 3

Zhu Li: 461


	11. The Days After The Revelation

"Get off me you motherfuckers!" The man screamed as they struggled to force him to the ground. He was putting up an impressive fight for someone who had a fractured hip and was surely in his eighties. They had to confiscate his cane after he wouldn't stop swinging it at the officers trying to lift him off the ground where he had fallen, screaming obscenities all the while. "I was trouncing Fire Nation colonists when I was half your age you little shit's!" Korra sighed as she stood up and backed away from the elderly man, leaving the other medics to double their efforts to hold him. When they brought an arm close to the ground she shot her right arm out and earth quickly rose up to surround what wasn't being held. Limb by limb she did this until the old man was firmly rooted to the ground, helplessly struggling against his bonds.

"OK," she said, "let's try to get his pants off his waist." The other medics nodded and went to work unbuckling his belt and inching his pants and underwear down until the monstrous bruise on the side of his hip could be visible, ignoring his curses and insults the entire time. Unfortunately he didn't let up when Korra and two other medics brought up some healing water to the wound, doing their best to speed the mending of the broken bone.

"Korra!" A familiar voice called and she looked behind herself to find Tenzin pushing through the crowds of officers restraining rally attendants and dragging them to waiting police trucks outside.

"Can you handle him?" She asked the other medics and they nodded in confirmation. Pulling her water away she backed out and stood, her muscles aching at having been kneeling and healing for the past hour and made her way to Tenzin, passing the other healers and medics as they tended to the other injured rally attendants, Triad members, and the occasional police officer. Her mind briefly went back to the two officers that had been caught in the blast from the grenade thrown by Zero's firebending goon that Lin had ordered her to go and save. One of them was still alive and whole by the time she got there and cleared the rubble, the other… not so much. Still by the time the fighting had ended at the warehouse and the officers began to follow Zero through the hole and they stumbled upon her, using whatever moisture she could gather off of the tunnel pipes to try and stabilize him, he was already gone.

He hadn't been able to speak but it sure seemed like he was trying.

She cast a glance at the far off corner of the warehouse where seven bodies covered with sheets were lying. She knew that two belonged to the officers from the tunnel and a third to Lightning Bolt Zolt but the others were a mystery, having been covered by the time she got out of the tunnels and set to work helping the injured.

"Korra, thank goodness you're safe!" Tenzin said. "I came as soon as I heard you were here. What happened?" He asked, taking in the destroyed warehouse, the stage with Amon's face everywhere, and police officers mingling about.

"A lot." Korra settled with. "We found Bolin but," she gestured towards the stage, "we kinda also found Amon." She explained and Tenzin nodded for her to continue. "He went into a big speech about how benders are evil and all that crap and then he brought out some Triple Threat guys they captured yesterday, Bolin was with them."

"So they grabbed your friend and attacked the Triple Threat Triad at the same time?" He asked.

"Uh no." Korra answered glancing away. "Bolin was with the Triple Threats when they got attacked." He raised an eyebrow at that but let her continue. "So anyway after that he brought Lightning Bolt Zolt forward and… he took his bending away. And then he killed him, just snapped his neck while everyone cheered."

"What?!" He asked shocked. "No, that's… that's impossible. Only The Avatar has ever had that ability." He tried to reason, making no mention of Zolt's death.

"I saw him do it!" Korra insisted. "He placed his thumb of Zolt's forehead and then his lightening turned into fire and then it just stopped and then he snapped Zolt's fucking neck!" She rambled and Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you." He comforted. "What happened next?"

"…We should probably go somewhere more private." Korra suggested and he eyed her confused but followed her outside anyway. Outside the warehouse things were calmer, with only a few scattered officers to keep the crowd of onlookers at bay and help load up the rally attendants. 'Where are they gonna hold all these people?' Korra wondered idly. This seemed like a very large sudden influx of prisoners for the city Police Stations to hold.

Tenzin's skybison Oogi wasn't very hard to spot, nestled perfectly in between two patrol cars, with Naga sniffing around him. Korra smiled as she whistled and caught her friends' attention, the beast lumbering over to her tail wagging happily. "Hey girl." She hugged Naga's head and scratched behind her ear. A small whining sound followed and Korra looked down to see Pabu at her feet, looking mournfully up at her. She kneeled down and collected him into her arms, also noticing that she was still wearing Mako's scarf. The Fire Ferret rubbed against the red garment that belonged to his owner's brother as Korra's own thoughts turned to the brothers. Mako had been taken away by the police before she had left the tunnels and Bolin…

She set Pabu down on Naga's back so as to not harm him when her fists clenched at the thought of her former friend who in the past day had been revealed to be a criminal and a fucking terrorist. Mako had said that Bolin's involvement in robbing "The Unagi" was him trying to get money for the Championship Pot but he had still taken orders from Zero, which got like over 50 cops killed, when he could have just laid low. Now he was gone with Zero's goons and there was still no word from Chief Beifong on Zero, the officers descending down into the tunnels only half an hour ago.

"So," Korra started, "what exactly have you heard?" She asked, wondering where to start.

"I came as soon as I heard that you were here." He answered. "I was monitoring the situation with The White Lotus, debating on whether to send out a search party for you when news of this riot came in, when over the police bands they reported finding you in some tunnel underground. What were you doing down there?" He asked confused.

"So you don't know about Zero?" She asked and he shook his head with a confused look. "Ok, well after Amon killed Zolt and everyone was cheering some guy in a fancy suit and cape with a weird mask yelled out "You are wrong Amon!"" She imitated with a deeper voice. Zero's voice had sounded artificial somehow, like he was speaking through a radio on top of being behind a mask, but she felt it was a pretty good impression.

"So now we have two masked mad men." Tenzin despaired, bringing a hand to his forehead and sighing, shaking his head at the ground.

"After he and Amon had a little debate and some talking about his book Zero got real dramatic and stepped off of the balcony and started to fall to the ground. But," she took a reassuring breath, "he used Airbending to land safely."

"…What?" He asked, taking his hand off his head and looking up at her.

"Zero is an Airbender." Korra repeated. "I saw him use it to slow his fall, create a dome of air to move through the steam, and send gusts of wind at Lin when she was chasing us!"

"That's, that's impossible!" Tenzin denied with necessary hand movement. "My Father was the only surviving Airbender from The Air Nomad Genocide and I'm the only one of his children to inherit it to pass to my children." He explained as if she didn't know this.

"Yeah, I guess it's as impossible as Amon Energybending right?" She said and that settled Tenzin down for a moment as he took a calming breath.

"Alright, so Zero is an Airbender and Amon can Energybend." He said to himself. "But why was Lin chasing you? And where is she?"

"Uh," Korra stalled, "I kinda left with Zero after he rescued Bolin."

"You did what?!" He shouted. "We don't know anything about this Zero! Who knows what kind of activities he's involved in!"

"Listen Tenzin can we just go home?" She asked, looking up at the night sky. It was only around ten but the past hour had been eventful to say the least. "I'll explain everything when we get back." He made to argue but gave in agreed, Airbending his way onto Oogi while Korra mounted Naga, Pabu climbing onto her shoulders. She'd have to take care of him until they got Mako out of jail.

' _If_  we can get Mako out of jail.' She thought, hoping that her authority as Avatar had as much power as she thought it did.

* * *

Mako turned his head when the door to his cell slid open, a pair of metalbending officers waiting in the door way. "Get up." One of them commanded with a sneer. "You've made bail."

This set off alarms inside Mako's head as he got off of the stiff cot that had served as his bed for the past six hours. He had been brought here after he had been… arrested at the rally? He remembered arriving at The Revelation with Korra and gaining entrance, watching Amon take away Lightning Bolt Zolt's bending and then his life, which got rid of someone who knew about his more serious past activities at least, and finally Zero showing up and outing Bolin as being part of the Port Yue Incident.

But after that? Nothing. He could only remember watching the ceiling explode, which could have been Zero's bombs or the police, and the steam valves alongside the walls bursting and then he was being searched and thrown into the back of a truck. He couldn't remember what happened to Bolin or Korra and the police hadn't been to kind on enlightening him, saying that they'd be asking him plenty of questions in the morning. But now someone had bailed him out.

Because apparently harboring someone who was by all means a terrorist, and they had no way of knowing if he was directly involved in said terrorist activities or not, for over a month was something that you could be bailed out for.

Mako held out his hands and one of the officers slapped a pair of cuffs on his wrists and roughly turned and pushed him down the hallway. He could hear muffled shouting from behind the other cell doors, the metal doing little to silence the many voices packed into each one. He didn't know how many people from the rally had been arrested, he was going to go with all of them, but he doubted that they could fit all of them into this station. Sounded like they were trying though.

And yet he had his own cell. Another alarm going off.

Mako was led through the busy hallways of the station, dodging rushing officers and struggling criminals as they were also led around. Eventually he was led to the evidence room, being shoved against the wall as one of his escorting officers went inside and came out with a bag containing a revolver. Anguta's revolver he'd have to guess, he'd doubt they'd hand over a random gun over the one they found on him. By now the alarms in his head had become a siren.

He was led down a number of other hallways until they came to a door which was opened with a bit of metalbending to reveal an interrogation room. "I thought you said I was being bailed out?" Mako asked before he was roughly gabbed by his collar and shoved inside.

"You are." One of the officers said as he waved his hand and Mako's cuffs snapped off, allowing him to catch the bag containing the revolver as the door was slammed shut. Mako opened the bag and inspected the revolver, noting that the serial number had been completely filed off unlike when Anguta had given it to him where it was clearly a rushed job with two numbers remaining. Now there was no trace of any identification. Fearing the worst of what being "bailed out" and being left alone with a gun implied he swung out the cylinder and was relieved to find that it wasn't loaded. Well, no one wanted him to commit suicide at least.

"We trust your accommodations have been comfortable?" A radioed voice asked and Mako swung around to look at the large mirror along wall, clearly one way for people to watch interrogations unnoticed.

"As much as a cell can be." Mako answered, walking to stand in front of the mirror, eyeing his own reflection. "I'm guessing you're the person bailing me out?"

"Were you expecting The Avatar?" The voice asked and Mako internally wished that she had been the one bailing him out. Explaining the situation to Korra would be simple if not potentially painful if she really didn't like his answers. "Well don't, you were harboring a terrorist and withheld knowledge of another. Even if she could persuade Councilman Tenzin to release you he couldn't without unanimous agreement by The Council." Mako started to sweat at "withheld knowledge of another", the only person that could be was Hasook and he hadn't seen him since he paid him that visit. Seems he wouldn't be able to go through on that threat, Bolin was spirits knows where and Hasook could hardly have had anything to do with Zero's announcement.

"And what makes you capable of doing so?" Mako asked as he took a seat at the table, wondering who could have enough power to facilitate his release and more importantly why.

"You don't need to know." The voice answered cryptically and not surprisingly. "Just know that we are all that separates you from the soon to be very angry public who will hear news of you and your brothers' involvement with a terrorist come dawn in two hours."

"Ah." Mako said understanding. He was free but it wasn't like he could go anywhere. He'd be safer here in jail. "And what do I owe in return for this kindness?" He knew this game. He grew up being a piece in it.

"We know of your past. What you did for the late Lightning Bolt Zolt. We would like you to work for us." The voice offered and Mako turned over in his head why an occasional hitman who had stopped nearly two years ago would be useful to whoever had enough pull to bust him out. Then it hit him.

"You want to use me to pin blame on Zero right?" He asked leaning forward. "When I get exposed after killing whoever everyone will think I work for Zero since he showed up to save Bolin."

"…Well aren't you clever?" The voice confirmed amused after a pause. "I'm guessing you want to alter the deal now?" Yes he did.

"I want my brother safely escorted out of The United Republic. To the Southern Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, or even the Trust Territories it doesn't matter. Somewhere he can blend in and get by. He doesn't know anything about Zero or his plans, he just got mixed up with him by mistake." Mako bargained, remaining calm and careful. He was risking his and his brothers' life if he didn't sound honest and sincere. "I won't try to escape or follow him and I won't intentionally botch any of the jobs you send me on. As long as he stays safe and I can communicate with him." He waited for the voice to answer silently, his thoughts rushed. This was the best of the situation he could see right now. But maybe with some time and a different environment he could find a way to escape. If he was still alive to do so of course.

"Agreed." The voice answered. "We will notify the officers to let you out and escort you to the employee parking lot. A Satomobile will be waiting for you there to take you to your accommodations. You'll be getting your first orders within the week."

* * *

Tarrlok removed his finger off of the talk button on the radio and smiled, the Geass sigil in his eye fading away. He quickly exited the observation room and navigated the hallways, officers making sure to give him plenty of space. Eventually he found the pair he was looking for and they straightened when they saw him approaching. "Escort him to the employee parking lot and let him out. His departure is not to be disturbed." They nodded and made to move before Tarrlok placed a hand on the closest shoulder, the man visibly stiffening. "I would also like this man brought in. I'd like to question him in a few hours." He ordered handing over a folded up piece of paper with a name and address on it. The officer nodded and hurried along leaving Tarrlok alone to make his way out of the station.

He only had a few hours until sunrise and he felt like touching up his proposal for his Task Force before he revealed it at The Council meeting. It was about time he took a more active role in keeping order in this city.

Oh and send some of his boys out to find out who sold The Avatar's brother that gun. It was probably nothing but it could lead to an unapproved dealer at least.

* * *

"Congratulations." Anguta's mysterious companion said as she threw a fresh newspaper onto his kitchen table, it sliding across to stop in front of him with the main story prominently displayed. "You beat out Amon as public enemy number one." He carefully lifted up the newspaper with a fuzzy image of himself as Zero on its cover and the headline "WHO IS ZERO?" careful to not put stress on his left arm as late night back alley healing was never what one would call decent, his masked face visible between the spaces in the crowd. He didn't know who had managed to smuggle in a camera to The Revelation, unless they showed up after he used his power on the doorman of course, or how they had been able to take a picture in the middle of his debate with Amon without being noticed but he owed them by getting a proper photo at least. Saved his image from being distorted by rumors from the panicked and frantic memories of those who had attended the rally. Which judging by this side article about the mass arrests at the rally, including a surprising number of benders found among the crowd, it would be awhile before any of them got out or even processed.

"And just where did you go?" He asked as she took off her hat and her long green hair revealed itself and cascaded down as she took the seat opposite him. When she had lugged him up to his apartment after his healing in the early morning she had unceremoniously dumped him onto his bed and left, he being too exhausted to stop her and fell into a deep slumber, still dressed as Zero. Good thing that his neighborhood didn't have many late night wanderers, he only had to use his power on the healer to make them forget they even had a client.

"Don't get upset An, I just took a walk around the neighborhood to get to know the area." She responded and he twitched at her use of Li's nickname for him. Well it seemed that the capsule she had been stored in didn't block out sound too well and speaking of the capsule…

"Don't call me that." He snapped back and she raised an eyebrow. "And I don't know who else is looking for you so I'd appreciate it if you'd just stay out of sight." With the list of possibilities currently containing Amon, Councilman Tarrlok, Chief Beifong, who, if this this side article was to be believed, had been found alive but was in critical condition, and the man with the sigil on the back of his hand that had hired Hotaru to steal the capsule from Li he had no idea who was in cohorts with or against who. "And unlike myself they didn't know that you had died back in Port Yue so they've had no reason to stop searching and could have who knows how many people looking for you. Which brings up an important question, how are you alive? I  _saw_  you die."

"Have you been enjoying the Geass I gave you?" She asked, deflecting his question. "You seem to be well versed in its capabilities and affects, if your Geassing of that backstreet healer and this," she said holding up an open notebook with a great deal of crossed out names and other information listed, "are to be believed." Anguta reached across his table and snatched the notebook out of her hand, his left arm moaning in protest at the sudden movement. "Who are the people on that list?"

"Everyone that had either seen Li and I meeting, and knew who we were, or that he had mentioned me to, even in mere passing." He answered as he set the notebook aside, only a few more names needed to be crossed out and he planned on finishing them today. After that there'd be no evidence that he and Li had ever worked or even known each other. "My Geass," he began to explain, testing the supposed name of his power, "allows for astounding memory recall and suppression when used properly." Anguta gingerly lifted his left arm to the table to inspect the makeshift splint that kept it steady. He twitched his fingers and there was no pain but when he called small disturbances of air to fan out his arm groaned in pain, he could still do with a few more healing sessions. "How and why did you give it and Airbending to me? What is this contract you mentioned?"

"Was Li your friend that was with you when you rescued me from The Unagi?" She deflected again. "Is he alive or did the explosion claim him?"

"Li was a business partner, nothing more." He replied icily. "And he's quite assuredly dead now." Although he had survived the first explosion he was sure that a second and being crushed by a skyscraper would make it stick this time. "Why were you in that capsule anyway? Why were you on The Unagi?"

"Do you really think you can change things with Geass and some Airbending?" She asked and Anguta snapped at her.

"You know for someone who doesn't answer questions you sure do ask a lot of your own." She merely shrugged and leaned back in her seat, gazing up at the ceiling.

"If you don't want to answer you don't have to just like I don't." She responded and he sighed before settling back down, carefully taking his arm off the table.

"Who are you?" He asked as he set the paper aside, catching a glimpse of a bounty ad for Bolin, using a picture from his Probending days given that he was smiling happily in it, with a 15 million Yuan reward, while she opened her eyes to gaze at him.

"My name is C.C." She answered with a smile and extended a hand across the table to him. "I'm your partner Anguta."

* * *

"Ah Hiroshi! Asami!" The jovial voice of Qiu called as they entered the den of the Morishita mansion, located deep in the historic center of Yu Dao. He was a large and plump man whose green and yellow robes hid most of his form and conflicted with the modern architecture and Hiroshi's and Asami's modern suits. It was probably all the rage in Ba Sing Se though where he was one of the numerous advisors to the Earth Queen. He broke away from the argument that Atiqtalik and Qumat were having and bowed in greeting which they returned. "Good that you're here. They're at it again." He said and gestured to the bickering Water Tribesmen. That wasn't much of a surprise, being Southern and Northern Water Tribe respectively, both of which had been on delicate terms for years not counting their personal issues.

"What's it about this time?" Asami asked. Atiqtalik was the founder of The Southern Raiders, a private security and military company based out of Madlernartok City named after the special division of Fire Nation Navy that was charged with dealing with the Southern Water Tribe during The Hundred Years War. It would have been ironic if they were hired to defend the South Pole but that was rarely the case. Qumat however was the current head of The Waters of Yue Foundation, the largest relief organization in the world whose namesake alone deserves no special explanation.

"It's actually not politics this time." Qiu answered with a smile. As an advisor to the current Earth Queen and the newest member to the Head Council a moment when politics wasn't being discussed would be rare indeed. "Something about the rise in price of transporting their respective goods. Somehow it turned into an argument."

"Well that sounds like a matter I can shed some light on!" A loud voice announced and they all slumped as they turned to see the global shipping magnate Varrick entering, his assistant Zhu Li following dutifully behind. "Hiroshi how's the Satomobile industry treating you?" He asked as he threw an arm around her fathers' shoulders. "You know I've been thinking of expanding into myself. Some ventures here and there."

"While I appreciate the interest Varrick we are currently happy with are transport and shipping partners." Her father answered as he flicked off Varrick's arm.

"Ah well." Varrick shrugged as if not bothered. "Guess I'll have to talk to Mr. Gan-Lan and see if Cabbage Corp is a lucrative investment." He said with a smile that they all knew. It was the one he wore when he schemed for gain or amusement. He wore it often.

"We'll be sure to warn him." Asami said dryly and got a chuckle out of Qiu.

"What the fuck Varrick!" Atiqtalik demanded, as she stormed away from the window that showed the smoking industry center of Yu Dao that Qumat continued to observe, her scarred face in a sneer. "Why have my shipment costs risen 23% this past week?!" She jabbed a finger in his face and Zhu Li suddenly snapped to attention and looked at her. Atiqtalik stayed silent for a moment and lowered her finger.

"What can I say? All this trouble with Port Yue and now Zero this past month? My ships have never been more threatened, have to beef up security." He smiled.

"I provide your security asshole!" Atiqtalik countered. Sensing a coming back and forth argument that's go nowhere Asami disengaged and walked across the room to join Qumat at the large window.

"We've got rebels stealing supplies in preparation for winter, a possible Grey Death outbreak in Huīhuáng de Shítou, earthquake relief in Lěngchǎng, and Governor Kurou going crazy and threatening to kick our workers out as subversives." Qumat said when she arrived, running a worrying hand through his greying hair. Unlike Atiqtalik, who was the most casually dressed out of everyone, he wore traditional deep blue and purple robes of The Northern Water Tribe. "We can't have Varrick taking advantage of this chaos in Republic City on top of everything else."

"You and Atiqtalik agreed to Varrick's terms and I remember you talking about how much of a deal he was cutting you." Asami countered. "If anything this rise would set you to a normal rate."

"We were effective because we worked and could do more together. And are you saying that you trust Varrick?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all." Asami answered. "Everyone else is here because we believe in The Founders' vision. He just wants more money, but he hasn't done anything to jeopardize us."

"He's working some scheme." Qumat persisted. "Always is."

"For more money certainly but he hasn't shown any desire for power let alone ruling the world. Besides didn't you all let him join because of his scheming abilities?" Her father hadn't started teaching her the finer points of business and her responsibilities as an heiress until she was sixteen. It had been an exciting past few years learning how industry and economics meshed together, the principles of engineering, and finally the secret workings of the grand conspiracy group he was a part of to take over the world by using the U.R.N. to unwittingly conquer and reform it. Eventful 18th birthday.

Qumat merely grunted and changed the subject. "So are you going to push for U.R.N. reform or changing the name today?" Asami frowned as he brought up her longtime projects which consistently were shot down due to the fact that she held no actual power on The Head Council. Her father held a vote due to the industrial power he could turn to their interests on top of being able to produce anything they'd need in his factories. When he stepped down and she inherited the company his vote would transfer to her but until then she was here to learn and stay quiet. She consistently did one of those things.

"Is there a problem?" An aged voice asked and they all turned to find a small old woman standing in the doorway, leaning against a cane. It was Kori, The Voice of The Founders. Or rather Founder, they didn't speak of the other often or kindly. Asami didn't know what position she held in the world other than mother of the current mayor of Yu Dao and having taken part in the original elections of U.R.N. Council representation before their were appointed by other nations but The Founder had chosen her to speak for him. It was enough.

"No ma'am." Atiqtalik submitted and backed away from Varrick.

"None at all." Varrick also backed down.

"Good, then we can finally get started." She announced and motioned for them to follow her. Zhu Li left Varrick's side and opened doors along the way until they came to simple board room, everyone taking seats, except Zhu Li who stood behind Varrick, with Kori naturally at the head. "Now then, where were we last time? It was approving more funding to the True Sons and Daughters of Omashu wasn't it?"

And so the monthly meeting of The Followers of Sozin's Light Head Council began.

* * *

"Here he is sir." The officer said as Tarrlok was led into the dark observation room of the interrogation room, the one way mirror allowing him to see Hasook pacing around the room. "We caught him this morning on his way to work just like you asked."

"Thank you officer." Tarrlok said. "You may leave now." The officer turned to the Councilman confused.

"But sir who's going to conduct the interrogation?" He asked and Tarrlok noted that he seemed to be a bit fresh faced, probably didn't know how things worked yet. Someone should really have told him when he was instructed to escort him.

"This is a private matter officer, and silence brings great rewards. Just as speaking of it brings great punishment." He turned and looked the officer straight in the eye to make sure he understood.

"…Understood sir." He nodded after a moment of silence and walked out the door. Tarrlok waited a few moments before he called forth his Geass and listened to the internal debate of the officer, ignoring Hasook's own panicked thoughts and those of the surrounding station. He smiled as the officer settled on not saying anything, he'd have to remember talk to his Sargent and put in a good word and maybe send his wife some jewelry saying it was from him at her work, that would make it clear he could easily reach her if he decided to talk. Stepping up to the one way mirror Tarrlok pressed the button on the wall mounted radio and turned it on, the sound of Hasook pacing around filling the observation room to join Hasook's panicked thoughts in his mind.

"How are you this morning Hasook?" He asked and the young man instantly stopped and turned to the mirror, charging up to it and yelling.

"How about you tell what the fuck I'm being charged with?!" He demanded as his mind whirled at the possibilities of his involvement in Port Yue and with Zero having been discovered and what he could do.

"You are not being charged with anything but that can quickly change." Tarrlok answered truthfully. "We know about your involvement with Zero." Hasook went still and tried to formulate a response.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about! Who the fuck is this Zero guy?!" He denied, using the fact that the morning newspapers would just be delivered with the breaking news about Amon and Zero about now.

"Nearly one month ago you approached a man named Li with the purpose of joining in on a heist with a rumored high payout." Tarrlok said, searching through Hasook's memories. "This was the robbery of the U.R.N. Navy freighter The Unagi during which you took orders from a mysterious voice on a radio. Sound familiar?" Hasook's mouth dropped open.

"Soon things spun out of control and the riot started, forcing you and the fellow heist survivors to begin fighting the police at the behest of the voice on the radio. You killed a man, shredding the tires of the patrol car he was driving with some icicles and he snapped his neck in the crash." Hasook backed into the table at the center of the room.

"You all eventually escaped, killing 54 officers in the process and causing millions of Yuan's in damages. You left with your friend and teammate Bolin, who was also involved with the heist, and tried to return to normal everyday life. Only for an argument with his brother Mako and the incredibly stupid decision to refuse to show up for a match to cost you your position on the Fire Ferrets to The Avatar of all people." Hasook started breathing erratically. "Do I need to continue?"

"How do you know all this?" Hasook asked he fell into the chair where the interrogator would normally be sitting.

"We know everything about you." Tarrlok answered cryptically, smirking to himself as he dug around Hasook's past. He really loved this part. He also made a mental note to give Mako the location of his brother, given that it had been Hasook and a "Hotaru" that had led him to safety. "You are the bastard son of a common nonbending street whore, inheriting waterbending from whatever faceless client failed to wear a functioning condom. Your mother drove you out at fourteen and you went to petty crimes to get by until you miraculously won the try outs for the Waterbender position on The Fire Ferrets. And if that had panned out you'd have enough to finally support yourself," Tarrlok took a dramatic pause, "and Jin."

"You leave her out of this!" Hasook suddenly cried, jumping out of his seat with his fists clenched at is sides. Graphic images of assault danced through his mind of attacking a representation of Tarrlok's voice. It looked a lot like Mako.

"You'd think that a son of a whore would know better than to fall for one himself." Tarrlok mused as Hasook screamed and charged forward, slamming his fist into the glass. It shook at the impact but didn't crack, leaving Hasook to nurture his wounded fist. "She is a sweet girl isn't she? This city is not what she'd thought it'd be." He threatened.

"What. The fuck. Do you. Want?" Hasook seethed.

"To extend to you an offer." Tarrlok answered. "You are an idiot, you are short sighted, and you have made many many mistakes. But you are not a traitor or a terrorist, not in heart anyway. You listened to Zero and you heard idealistic nonsense and you saw the destructive measures he employs and you knew he simply has a grudge he's taking out on whoever gets in his way." Hasook raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We want you to spy on Zero for us. All charges against you will be dropped," Tarrlok continued before Hasook could begin denying or making excuses, "we will make sure you and Jin are supported financially, enough for you to leave the slum you live in and to care for the child in her belly which we both know is not yours." Tarrlok jabbed and Hasook growled. "And if worse comes to worse Jin will be taken care of." He conceded. All in all it was the standard package for all of the agents under his employ. It was important to properly provide security and benefits for ones employees, even if they join under less than stellar circumstances.

"You have made a lot of mistakes Hasook. Do not make another one, help us stop Zero." Tarrlok offered and smiled as he ceased his Geass.

He had his answer before Hasook even spoke.

* * *

Korra lifted a tile and made to move it a few spaces ahead when Jinora sucked in a breath. The Avatar cast a glance at her and Anguta's audience, comprised of Jinora and Ikki, and saw Jinora mentally preparing herself for whatever poor move she was about to make. She then looked to her brother who smiled as he petted Pabu, the fire ferret resting comfortably in his lap. She put the tile back where it was.

"Why'd you do that?" Ikki asked. "If you move that tile there and he moves his there and then you-" She started to babble as she suddenly darted forward and started rearranging the tiles. "-then you make a flower!" She finished and indeed the tiles on the Pai Sho board did make the shape of a flower. It also completely exposed her commanding tile to Anguta's pieces so it wasn't so helpful.

"She's right Korra. Have you considered the flower strategy?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ha, ha." She laughed falsely as she began moving the tiles into their previous positions. "Sorry Ikki but that doesn't really help me win." Ikki raised a voice to complain but Jinora shushed her as the game resumed. Korra and Anguta traded pieces for a few more minutes, Korra actually managing to break through his left flank, until a brief opening in hers allowed Anguta a straight shot at her commanding tile, ending the game. "OK how did you do that? I was actually winning this time!"

"I know your strategy and saw that your flank would be exposed a few turns ago." He answered as he set Pabu aside and he scurried off to Naga, who lay comfortably behind Korra serving as a pillow.

"How many turns ago?" Korra asked.

"About 43." Anguta answered casually as Korra threw up her arms in exasperation. It wouldn't be so bad if she could just figure out his strategy, he changed it practically every game.

"Excuse me Avatar Korra?" A high pitched and nasally voice called. She turned and saw the Council Page approaching no doubt with another offer from Tarrlok to join his Task Force.

"Listen," she said as she got up, "it doesn't matter how many offers or reasons Tarrlok brings up I'm not joining his Task Force!" She punctuated this by earthbending the ground under his feet to spin him around and kick him in ass. She turned around to sit back down and noticed Anguta frowning at her while Jinora and Ikki went back inside either from boredom or not wanting to hear about Korra's Tarrlok problem.

"It's not an offer. It's an invitation." He clarified and Korra turned back around as he reapproached.

"To what?" She asked taking the invitation from his hands.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor." What was this angle now? "All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance."

"What do you think he's playing at?" Anguta asked as he walked up to her in South Sea, probably so that the Council Page wouldn't understand.

"Thank you. You can leave now." She instructed and the Council Page bowed out of her presence. "I don't know. This Tarrlok guy's been trying to get me on his Task Force for the past two days." She continued in South Sea with her brother.

"Didn't you say that Zero warned you about him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, only thing that Tenzin took seriously without some explanation." Korra answered as they moved back to the Pai Sho table.

"Do you believe him?" Anguta asked as he took his seat.

"About as much as I believe Amon about the spirits giving him his debending power because I'd failed humanity." She explained. "Tenzin backs up that Tarrlok is a power hungry schemer who's always working some angle though. Who also apparently knows nothing about any ship called "The Unagi" or a "capsule" or that Captain Saikhan was apparently under his orders. He said it was just Zero sowing dissent and mistrust."

"And how are you handling all this?" He asked suddenly and she raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked, glancing away.

"I mean with Amon, Zero, and your friends being involved with terrorism?" He asked plainly.

"Yeah I'm fine." She assured with a smile. A brief memory flashed of the nightmares she'd been having from the previous two nights and her smile wavered.

"Right." He said and started to twirl a tile in his hand. "You know it's OK to-"

"What is with you and Tenzin?!" She suddenly snapped. "It's not that big a deal alright!" Naga lifted her head off of the ground and whined.

"It's not a big deal that two men with abilities you lack and are currently struggling to learn and have no reason to have appear suddenly and your only two friends in this city have been lying to you the entire time?" He asked bluntly with a set face as Korra flinched.

"I said I'm fine." She restated defiantly.

"And I don't believe you." He countered as he set the tile down. They glared at each other for a moment before Korra spoke again.

"…It has been difficult to get to sleep lately." She admitted as she broke eye contact.

"And why is that?" He asked softly.

"I've been having nightmares about Amon and The Equalists." She answered. "I'm just lying in bed at night and I wake up thinking that I heard a noise and suddenly some chi blockers-" She started to explain and not noticing that she was spilling all of the details and no longer in control of her voice and was gesturing with her arms. And Anguta listened patiently, providing the occasional incentive or support.

Korra didn't even notice when he moved across the table and sat by her side as she went into trying to save the officer in the tunnels life or when he put an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Bolin shifted uncomfortably on the mat that had been his bed for the past few days, trying to find a comfortable position. He stretched his legs out and accidently knocked against the bucket in the corner that had served as his bathroom, the foul smell having become a stable of this mop closet a while ago. He opened his eyes and was greeted with darkness so he stretched his arm out and felt for the flashlight that had been left for him turning it on and sitting up on the mat. The old janitors' closet he was currently hiding out in was in one of the many abandoned warehouses in the poorer areas of Republic City and showed its age with rusted metal walls that somehow groaned with every movement. He swung the light around to find the newspaper that had been his only reading material, given to him by Hotaru after she came to check up on him and bring him some canned foods yesterday. There had been no sign of Hasook or Zero after the former helped drop him off.

He trailed his eyes down from the main headline and picture of Zero and went down to the corner which bared a smiling picture of himself, taken from one of their first wins as The Fire Ferrets. The words "WANTED CRIMINAL" in bold above and below it with a reward of 5 million Yuan's. He threw the paper aside, having already memorized the accompanying article and had his head collapse into his hands. By the spirits were he and Mako fucked. Mako was probably in jail or being tortured for any information on Zero and it was his entire fault because he had been so fucking stupid! Why the fuck had he joined in with Li or Shady Shin? For the fucking Championship Pot money? Living on the streets hadn't been that bad.

Except for the part where Mako had apparently been disposing of dead bodies and performing Triad hits to help them get by behind his back.

There was a screeching sound from somewhere in the warehouse followed by a door slam and Bolin jumped to his feet. He flicked off the flashlight and slid up next to the wall listening to the approaching footsteps. The only earth around was the concrete under his feet so he had a means of defending himself at least. But it didn't sound like a team of people coming to arrest him, what with it being a single pair of footsteps, and judging by the flickering glow coming from under the door they weren't using flashlights but fire for illumination. Hotaru maybe?

Whoever they were stopped in front of his door and he prepared himself, reaching out and gripping the earth with his bending ready.

It was Mako who walked through the door.

"Mako!" He said happily as he threw his arms around his brother, careful to not upset the fire he was holding. Mako returned the hug and held Bolin close happy to see his brother again. "How did you get out of jail? I saw you get grabbed by the cops!"

"I've made a new friend." He explained and disengaged from his brother. "A very powerful friend. He's going to take care of us. For now."

"Mako I am so sorry I-" Bolin started before Mako stopped him.

"Bolin stop." He said firmly.

"No I got us into-" Bolin continued, trying to explain.

"I said shut up." Mako ordered his voice cold. Bolin immediately went quiet, his hair standing up at the chewing out he was about to receive. "I told you to let me handle getting the Championship Pot money. I told you to stay away from Shady Shin. I told you to lay low."

"I'm- I'm sorry. I was just trying to help us out. The money Shady Shin promised would have taken a huge bite out of it." He tried to explain.

"I know the reason Bo, but the… situation we're in makes it hard to appreciate it." Mako responded and a stab went through Bolin's chest.

"What, what are we going to do?" Bolin asked. They had to get out of Republic City at least, hell out of the U.R.N.! But where would they go then?

"My friend is going to handle that. I do some work for him and he hides you." Mako explained.

"What kind of work?" Bolin asked confused. They were Provender's and former street urchins! Except Mako did used to…

"Odd jobs." Mako dodged.

"Like killing people or dumping bodies?" Bolin asked and Mako nearly jumped before settling down.

"You've been talking to Shady Shin." He muttered under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"How could you do that?" Bolin asked. Even now he grappled with the concept of his brother who always was a stickler for the rules could be a hit man. "Things weren't that bad!"

"Because I didn't let you see how bad it got." Mako answered. "Or close we came sometimes. After that the people Zolt sent me and Shady Shin to kill or dispose of just became problems."

"People aren't fucking problems Mako!" Bolin shot back and Mako raised an eyebrow.

"…Do you remember Hachiro and Koharu?" He asked. "They used to hang out with us when we lived on the street before we started running numbers for the Triads?" He continued not waiting for Bolin to answer. "Remember the last time you saw them? It was autumn of 162 ASC? Everyone talked about how bad winter was by how cold it was and when it rolled around we were proven very very right?" Bolin nodded, wondering where this was heading. "Well one day when you were out pickpocketing I searched around for a place to stay that night and I found them." Mako suddenly gulped and took a breath. "I think they had the same idea I did but the place wasn't as warm as it looked… Hachiro was naked and frozen solid around Koharu. She, she was bundled up in Hachiro's clothes and that stupid yellow jacket he used to wear. Remember that?" Bolin nodded dumbly. "Didn't help her."

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" Bolin asked numbly. He had always assumed that they had left Republic City for greener pastures.

"Didn't want to bum you out." Mako answered simply. "Bolin I need you to promise me something. You won't cause trouble where you're going.  _You'll stay low_." Bolin made a noise to question why they were separating but Mako shushed him. "My friend was able to find you like it was nothing Bo, he's working on finding Zero and everyone else who works for him. I bought you safe passage out." He placed a hand on Bolin's shoulder and looked him dead in the eye. "Please, let me handle this. Stay out of trouble."

"…Where am I going?" Bolin said resigned.

"You're going to Fénshāo Lú in the Yān Shān Trust Territory."

 

**An alternative name for this chapter is "Tarrlok proves himself not an idiot by using his Geass effectively and working all the angles".**

**There was originally going to be two more sections for Tarrlok and Anguta but the next chapter, after a Side Story for Tarrlok, is a little light so I moved them over to balance them out. Also feel free to let me know your feelings on Asami being a part of a global conspiracy to take over the world due to vague idealistic goals. I had to work her in somehow. And I like conspiracies and the people involved on all sides. This is why we have The Followers of Sozin's Light and whoever supports/controls Tarrlok and scare the shit out of Amon. Yes there are two conspiracy groups out to rule the world. I told you I liked them.**

**Well one already does rule, The Followers are the new kids on the block.**

**Zero and Korra are gonna have some fun with them.**

**P.S. If this ever gets a TvTropes page I hope its done by someone who hates it. But they are super passive-aggressive about it and link to the Schedule Slip page as much as possible.**

****24-8-17-14 | 5-12-18 | 13-14-19 | 5-4-9-9-8-13 | 12-13-6-20-19-12** **


	12. Side Story: Tarrlok

Age 14

"I'm afraid…" the healer hesitated, casting an apprehensive glance between Tarrlok and his mother, "he's not going to make it." There was no sudden outburst of tears from His Mother as she merely sunk into her seat, gazing at her hands in her lap while Tarrlok felt the final supports inside him fall.

His Father was dying.

"It won't be much longer and he requested that he see both of you before he goes." The healer said, revealing what should have been a given. "One at a time." Tarrlok raised an eyebrow at that and tried to form a question but fell short. For years his Father had been a secret terror he and Noatak would tip toe around to avoid setting off when their monthly "hunting trips" came round and during their training he would become a ruthless driller. But after Noatak's disappearance he had just… broken, becoming distant and listless, waking later and later each day. Until it had cumulated in this, a case of some hacking cough that had robbed him of what energy he had left.

"You go on ahead Tarrlok." His Mother said with a strained smile and a weak hand on his shoulder. Her hair had grayed considerably in the years since Noatak had disappeared despite her just entering her forties and her smile showed wrinkles that had not been there years ago.

Tarrlok nodded and got up on shaky legs and walked to the opposite side of the healers hut, placing his hand on the door for a moment before pushing it open and slipping inside. "Ah, Tarrlok." His Father said from his bed, his skin pale and voice weak. "Sit dow-" He instructed only for a wave of coughing to overtake him but Tarrlok did as instructed and sat down in the chair next to his Father and waited. Eventually the former bloodbender and crime lord of Republic City ceased coughing and settled to a wheeze instead. "Did I ever tell you or your brother the story of when I discovered our family's bloodbending gift?"

"No sir." Tarrlok answered. His Father's stories of his life in Republic City never touched upon his pre glory days or his escape from the U.R.N. to the North Pole.

"I was your age." He began his wheeze rescinding and his breathing deepening. "Some boys from the local triad, Zhao's Revenge if I remember correctly, targeted Water Tribe citizens mostly, came into the North Pole borough and started harassing people in the street. Me and some of my friends decided that we weren't going to take." He reminisced. "They were extorting money from a shopkeeper when we found them. My friends were all scared away when they flashed some fire and earthbending at us but I stood my ground. They easily kicked my ass." He Father laughed and fell into another coughing fit. "When they turned to walk away and leave me bleeding in the street and felt something inside me swell and I reached out. Next thing I knew they were floating in the air, screaming in pain. Soon I had organized the kids on my street to our own gang and in a few years we took our whole borough with our own triad, protecting it from those who wished it harm from Zhao's Revenge to the C.B.C.C." He turned and looked Tarrlok straight in the eye and asked. "Do you believe me? That I started my path with good intentions and could be redeemed?"

Was… was he asking for forgiveness?! After all that he had done? Pushing them so far, forcing them to lie to their mother for years, treating them like pawns, and driving Noatak away?!

"No." Tarrlok answered, the firmness in the decision surprising him in how quickly it came to him. He expected his Father to become sullen or even angered at having his redemption turned away but instead he smiled.

"Good, because I was lying." His Father revealed. "I found out I was a bloodbender one night when my friends and I were drinking and trying to bloodbend rats during a full moon, trying to find out if any of us were good enough. Really it was just to rip and joke around with each other and try to impress the girls we brought with us." He chuckled at the memory and closed his eyes in remembrance. "I was the last to go, always the runt of the group. When I walked up to the rat cage everyone laughed and jeered." He smiled softly. "When I lifted every single rat inside the cage they all fell silent and the next day when I tested it and found that I could do it whenever I pleased I walked down to the local gang and demanded to see their leader. Two minutes later I had him begging for mercy as I nearly broke his spine with my bloodbending." He sunk into his bed in sighed. "First thing I did as the new boss was buy the fanciest dinner I ever had with their money, got drunk on the finest alcohol I ever tasted which at 14 wasn't saying much, and lost my virginity to the finest whore they had in their employ."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tarrlok demanded disgusted by the story so far. Even at such a young age his Father had been cruel.

"Because you're my son." His Father answered turning to look at him again. "You're a bloodbender. In the U.R.N. and the Northern Water Tribe that gets you a minimum sentence of 20 years, in the Southern Water Tribe you get lobotomized and sent back to your family, and in the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom it's a death sentence." His hand shot out of the bed and gripped Tarrlok's shoulder. "You  _will_  commit evil to survive, to just keep your secret. You will not be safe or free until you're at the top where no one can touch you."

"Like how The Avatar couldn't touch you?" Tarrlok shot back, talking back to his Father for the first time in years.

"Avatar Aang is an asshole." His Father said as if that explained everything. "For someone who supposedly sought balance in the world he sure was blind to the shit he caused or let happen in Republic City. The C.B.C.C., the sterilization of criminals, which you being here shows how equally that's working, for being  _evil_ , and don't get me started how he fumbled that Grey Death outbreak in 123. Fucking had to burn whole borough's down while I moved the refugees around and get the aid to them." He listed ending on an administrative complaint. "I swear that Waters of Yue aid organization that's starting up? Gonna save lives." He let loose another sudden wave of hacking coughs that racked his body. "He was also pretentiously insulting."

"How so?" Tarrlok asked. If there was one thing that he had learned from his Father's stories of his time in Republic City it was even when making threats and blackmailing be respectful and professional. His Father said it was one of the things that had turned the roving and wild bands of Triads that eventually became his criminal empire into a respectable organization and he demanded it on all levels.

"Before I was to be sent off to jail he showed up and tried to "redeem" me." He said with disgust and a sneer. "Said that my protecting citizens from the C.B.C.C., keeping the criminal underworld in line, and my help during the Grey Death outbreak showed I had "good in me". Fucker."

"He offers you redemption and you call it insulting?" Tarrlok asked, somehow still shocked at the evil his Father existed on.

"It's insulting because he didn't care about me; he just wanted to know that he showed me the path." His Father explained. "He could acknowledge that sometimes evil actions were necessary, he wasn't a child after all. But he couldn't see that good acts were sometimes for selfish reasons. I didn't protect the citizens out of the goodness of my heart but because dead people don't pay protection money, gamble in my dens, fuck my prostitutes, or buy my drugs and smuggled goods. I  _had to be_  secretly good." He let go of Tarrlok's shoulder and fell back into his bed. "He wanted to know that the person that had managed  _his_  fuck up and earned the love of the people wasn't just some monstrous criminal with abilities that gave people nightmares." He looked his son in the eye one last time. "I wasn't going to lie about what I was to get time off and ease his ego.  _Never_  give up who you are, don't try to throw it away and become someone you're not to be accepted like those immigrants in Republic City who think that they can assimilate and everything will be easier. They were the saddest sacks of shit I'd ever seen." He turned away from his son, closed his eyes, and smiled. "So I spat on his face and told him to go fuck himself."

* * *

Age 16

"Hey Tarrlok! Wake up!" A foot struck his side and Tarrlok jolted awake, nearly falling on his side.

"What!? What!?" He cried as he pushed his helmet up and looked at his fire teammate Ublureak, the thirty something year old warrior staring down at him with his rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Boss mans' about to explain why the hell we're here so get up." Ublureak ordered and Tarrlok heaved himself off of the ground and wiped the snow off of the back and seat of his pants. "How the hell did you fall asleep against a rock anyway?"

"Well it's not like we're gonna be setting up the tents anytime soon so I had to rest somewhere." Tarrlok answered truthfully, the only tent up being that for the command of this little 23 strong band of warriors and 3 healers in the middle of nowhere. Ublureak muttered something as they walked together to the command tent where everybody else had gathered with the exception of the healers who stood off to the side waiting until the men finished meeting and they could coax what the war plan was out of them. "Ladies." Tarrlok greeted as he and Ublureak walked past flashing his most winning smile. This would probably be the last time he'd see them for a while that they wouldn't be treating injured so he'd have to get any flirting done now. The older and married pair just rolled their eyes at him but Buniq, the youngest of the three, smiled back and winked at him.

"Keep moving kid." Ublureak ordered, shoving Tarrlok towards the command tent.

"Now that we're all here we can begin." The lead warrior, his name escaped Tarrlok given he had only showed up yesterday and marched them out here, started when he saw Tarrlok and Ublureak enter the crowd around the tent. "Due west of here is Salluit Village which was some little fishing burg until Saomik's boys got a hold of it a year ago. Now it's got this new refinery that's supplying materials to his factories on the coast south of here and stinking up the sky with noxious smoke so it's got to go." It wasn't surprising that the contending and traitorous Chief Saomik would begin building industrial sites in his territories or that Chief Nuktuk, rightfully chosen Chief by the late Chief Arnook, would want it destroyed for the ecological damage it could cause. Which meant that this was likely a mission sent down by either the Chief or his son Unalaq, general Tonraq would have made an attempt to capture the site and turn it towards their own ends. "Saomik's boys pulled out weeks ago to help reinforce their little last stand to the south but we believe that they helped train a local militia to guard it."

"Fucking hate fighting militias." Aglakti, his other fire teammate, muttered emerging from the crowd to stand next to Tarrlok and Ublureak with his shotgun cradled, coming up a head shorter than both of them. Tarrlok glanced at him as he readjusted the mask that concealed the lower half of his face, made to be like a wendigos for "psychological warfare". Aglakti rarely talked and never when it would draw attention to him, preferring to stay silent and near the back of groups away from others. This was probably due to Aglakti actually being a woman in disguise who could never keep the deep masculine voice she crafted going for long.

"Why? There never that hard to deal with." Ublureak asked quietly as lead warrior began going into detail about the attack plan.

"We usually have support. Artillery or something but that's all been moved south. We're going to be fighting in the streets as well." Her eyes scrunched up at the thought. "I hate fighting in streets."

"You have a shotgun." Tarrlok countered gesturing to her weapon of choice. "Where else is it going to help you? Besides it's just a little fishing village like my home town. I wouldn't call a few igloos urban combat."

* * *

Tarrlok took a peek around the corner of the market stall he was hiding behind and snapped his head back when the fire erupted from the window of the top floor of the motel down the street, the shots from a rifle slamming into the snowy street next to him. "Just a few igloos huh?" Aglakti asked sarcastically from behind him.

"In retrospect it does make sense that they'd build a refinery in a town with a more advanced infrastructure." He admitted. Steeling himself Tarrlok gathered the snow off of the street with is waterbending and bent it to ice, making it as thick and tall as possible as he extended it across the street. The militia fired upon the ice as it stretched across the street as if that could slow its process.

"Go!" Ublureak ordered and Tarrlok bolted forward, crouching against the ice as the rest of his squad followed. The militia quickly learned that firing at them was useless as the ice was too thick to break by gun fire so instead they withdrew back into their building before a grenade came sailing out of the window and bouncing down the street. It exploded nowhere near the icy cover of course but it did send a jolt through Tarrloks system as he ducked into the alleyway they had raced to.

An explosion ripped through the village and north of them a trio of black plumes of smoke were snuffed out and replaced with a single large one. "Well it's about damn time." Ublureak said as the other soldiers cheered at the destruction of the target they'd been playing decoy for. This meant they just had to deal with the militia, who for all that they knew could have been lying in wait in the buildings that lined this alleyway, waiting until they all got into a kill zone. "Ok," Ublureak said as he turned around to look at Aglakti and Tarrlok as gunfire erupted somewhere off in the distance, "they're going to go take that motel while we get to hang back and hold the rear."

'Thank Tui and La for that.' Tarrlok thought hugging the alleyway wall as they moved down it, the other two fire teams rounding the corner and racing towards the target. He didn't hear any gunfire and when he reached the corner, Aglakti ducking past him to take the corner opposite him as Ublureak stayed behind to watch the street; they weren't dying so it seemed that the militia didn't react fast enough or hadn't planned on an alleyway assault. That seemed… like really poor planning.

They waited with baited breath for the gunfire to start but it never came and soon a runner from the other squads came back. "They're gone."

"What!" Ublureak shouted as he held his position. "They were in there literally a minute ago!"

"Well there gone now, we're checking every room and have only found shell casings so now we're looking for some secret tunnel or something." He said and gestured for them to come with him as more gunfire erupted in the distance. Well at least they weren't near the core of the fighting, helped their chances. Moving down the alleyway they edged around the side of the motel briefly exposing themselves to the street before they ducked into the lobby of the motel where another warrior was waiting, rifle pointed down the street towards the village dock.

"You guys see him run?" He asked given that they'd have the perfect position to see his escape.

"We didn't see anything." Tarrlok answered as he gazed out of the window as his fellow warriors emerged from the rooms one by one and moved into others always remaining wary of the buildings on the street.

"If we had we'd have shot at them." Ublureak responded as if he was insulted by the question.

"Well they sure as hell aren't here anymore and there aren't any trapdoors around here." Another warrior said as he walked in, the rest taking defensive positions outside. "We'll have to continue with the plan and keep moving towards the dock."

"You sure? It sounds like they could use some help over there." Ublureak asked turning his head towards the gunfire as Tarrlok went through his own internal debate.

'I can find out if they're really gone.' He thought to himself. I'd be easy to just reach out with his bloodbending and find every living thing within the building but he hadn't bloodbent since Noatak disappeared. Could he reach out without having to take control? Just passively feel it? Could he even do it without arising suspicion? Noatak had been able to master Psychic Bloodbending but he always required some movement to get it to work. And he knew what it felt like to have your body twisted from the inside. 'Either I risk harming everyone by accidentally bloodbending them which will end in them trying to capture or kill me, I find nothing, I can't do anything, or I possibly let some militia member slip past us…'

With a sigh Tarrlok threw his hands behind his head and leaned against the wall, using the relaxed movement to cover his bloodbending. The familiar sensation of pumping blood filled his senses easier than he remembered, first from those inside the room and the rest of the warriors outside, he reigned in the need to take control and tried to narrow the different beats down. He closed off the other five warriors outside and the motel rooms leaving him with the five hearts beats in the lobby, not counting his own of course.

Except there was only four other people in the room, Ublureak, Aglakti, and the other two warriors.

His heart racing Tarrlok tried his best to focus on the other, his eyes scanning the room in barely contained panic. His eyes flicked around the room looking for anything big enough to hold a person finding nothing each time until he settled into the space between a chair and the checkout desk. It took Tarrlok a moment staring at the wall to realize that the missing militia man was indeed hiding inside.

'…Alright. How do I deal with that?' Tarrlok thought as he released his bloodbending and the heart beats ceased. 'I can maybe throw it out there like a joke.' He wondered. 'Or I can move over there and pretend I hear them inside. That could definitely work.' He thought as he got off of the wall and made his way around the checkout counter, ignoring the argument of whether or not to continue on to the dock or go and reinforce the other squads. It was times like this that he wished they had more defined military roles like the other nations. If he was going to be press ganged into an army he'd want it to be a well-organized one.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aglakti asked as he moved the wall and made a show of looking around the counter drawers. "This isn't the time to start looting. I doubt this place has got anything good anyway." She said as he closed the drawer and prepared himself.

"Yeah but you never know," he started to turn towards the wall, "what you can fi-" a fist shot out of the thin walls and socked Tarrlok right in his mouth sending him stumbling back to the floor. Fighting the stars from his vision Tarrlok watched as the wall exploded and a figure duck behind the counter near him as the wall he previously inhabited was slammed with a storm of bullets. Taking a knife out of its boot the figure leaped over the edge of the counter in the few moments it took for Tarrloks comrades to pull the bolts back on their rifles and load another round. There were cries of pain and another wave of gunfire as Tarrlok struggled to his feet and heaved himself up, snapped the cover of his water flask off and gathering the water into his hands.

Ublureak and one of the other warriors were lying on the ground with their throats slit as Aglakti leaned against the wall moaning and holding her stomach as blood seeped out from in between her fingers. The man, judging by height and build although his lower face was hidden by a dark mask, held the other warrior as a shield to the warriors that had been standing guard outside, a knife held to the captive warriors' neck. With a roar Tarrlok made to throw the warrior at their attacker, he was far too good to be a mere militia soldier, only for him to suddenly turn and fling the knife at Tarrlok, impaling him in deep the right shoulder forcing the water to drop useless onto the counter. As Tarrlok cried out in pain he caught a glimpse of the attackers eyes that stopped his thoughts in their tracks.

In his right eye was a strange red sigil, like a bird taking flight.

With some supernatural instinct the man turned around fast enough to use his human shield to take the shots that the outside warriors took when his back was turned. Dropping the now dead warrior the attacker bolted towards the other warriors quickly grabbling with the nearest one and wrenching his weapon away as Tarrlok fell back to the floor. 'What the fuck was that!' He thought as he took a deep breath and grapped the handle of the knife as more gunshots and screams came from outside. With a scream of pain he pulled it out and immediately slammed a hand over the wound, gasping as he worked his bloodbending to force it to keep flowing and ignore the stab wound.

Getting back to his feet Tarrlok found the attacker standing amongst the rest of the warriors, five seasoned Northern Water Tribe warriors dead at his feet and a smoking rifle in his hands. Panic gripping Tarrlok reached out and seized the attacker with bloodbending, the attacker ceasing movement as his limps suddenly began to twist in different directions and he was lifted off the ground. With a savage twist of his hand he snapped the attackers neck, the red sigil disappearing from his panicked eyes as his body fell to the ground. With a sigh of relief Tarrlok stumbled back against the checkout counter, arms shaking and heart still racing. "Holy shit. Holy shit." He said to himself as he looked at the dead bodies of his comrades all around him and outside, a mixture of slit throats, gunshot wounds, and it look like a caved in skull for one of the outside warriors. Distantly remembering that Aglakti  _looked_  alive last time he saw her Tarrlok turned to see if he wasn't the only survivor of the entire squad.

He found Aglakti quiet alive given that she was pointing her shotgun at him. "Bloodbender." She hissed at him, her hands shaky and mask darkening with what he assumed was blood.

"Wai-" Tarrlok started to say only for Aglakti to cut him off with a shot that tore his stomach apart. Clutching what was left of his gut Tarrlok collapsed to the ground again as a pain tore through him unlike anything he felt before. His mind blank with pain Tarrlok moaned like a dying animal trying his best to control his bleeding with his hands and what bloodbending he had control of. Unknown to him Aglakti struggled to load another shell in only for it to slip from in between her fingers as consciousness left her, death following a minute later.

Tarrlok's life flashed before his eyes as he bled on the lobby floor, his happy childhood with his family, his training as a bloodbender by his Father, Noatak running away, the death of his Father, and finally when he had been pressed ganged into joining the final Unification Campaign under Chief Nuktuk nearly a year ago. His mother had wailed as they dragged him and the other suitable boys away from the village.

The thought of his mother drew some of the pain away and allowed him to think clearer. She would be heartbroken if he were to die here after losing Noatak and Father although he didn't know if she ever found out the truth about him or that she had sired the new generation of bloodbenders. Perhaps that was better, saved her more heartache at the betrayal and let her pretend her husband and sons had been good men. But who would take care of her? She had been feeling sick last time he had seen her.

With this thought Tarrlok pulled himself back and focused all his efforts onto keeping himself from bleeding out, ignoring the pain of the buried pellets. He managed to remain conscious for a few minutes, drifting off and coming back with thoughts of his mother and plans for the future.

'I'm not going to be taking anyone's orders anymore.' He decided with a pained snarl. 'I'm going to be free; I'm going to be on top. I'm going to be safe.' It would be another half an hour before a fleeing civilian came upon him and dragged him away, bandaging his wounds and narrowly saving his life.

* * *

Age 34

Tarrlok smiled as he emerged from his talks with Chief Unalaq feeling successful in the past hour of political maneuvering and discussion. The Chief had called upon him to discuss the current state of the Holy City's internal security forces policies and tactics, which Tarrlok had publically declared horrible outdated in the face of a growing criminal element in the capital of Northern Water Tribe. It was nice to know that the Chief valued his opinion enough to seek it but what he was particularly proud about was when the conversation turned to foreign politics.

With the current Council position for the Northern Water Tribe open in the U.R.N. this was clearly a sign of Unalaq testing Tarrlok to see if he was capable of speaking for him on the council. And it didn't take mind reading to know that Unalaq had been happy with his answers concerning the Fire Nations decades long economic crisis, it had been horrible for the global market and a possible revolution in the Fire Nation would only spell trouble, to the U.R.N.'s growing Trust Territories, worrying to say the least, and finally on the Southern Water Tribe, their declaration of independence during the Unification Campaign had been an outrage but their spiritual collapse was to be pitied as they sold themselves out. Madlernartok City their capital was a prime example, a place where everything was legal given the full consent of all parties. About the only thing you couldn't buy there were slaves. Indentured servants were different matter though, regardless where they came from.

Tarrlok emerged from the palace and descended the steps to main courtyard where nobles met and talked about this and that, planning meetings to discuss deals that couldn't be done publicly. Normally Tarrlok would have been right with them trading secrets and making moves, it was the only way a back water commoner like him had risen as high as he did. Making his way down to the water way where a gondola waited he relaxed as he was taken through the streets of the capital until he came upon his home, and rather large manor that had come with his position as an advisor to the Chief.

"Welcome home sir." A servant greeted when he arrived, taking his coat and hanging it up for him.

"Thank you, where is my Mother?" Tarrlok asked.

"I believe she is on the main balcony sir." She answered.

"Thank you; inform the rest of the staff that I'm not to be disturbed for the rest of the day." Tarrlok ordered and the servant nodded and bowed out of his presence, leaving him to make his way up the grand staircase to the second level. Soon he made his way outside again stepping out onto his balcony that overlooked much of the city, His Mother sitting in her wheel chair at her spot at the table with an ever present nurse waiting nearby. "Good evening Mother." She jolted at his voice when he sat down next to her.

"Oh Tarrlok! You startled me!" She placed a wrinkled and shaking hand on her chest to calm her heart.

"I'm sorry Mother." He apologized. "How are you feeling today?" He asked casting a glance to her nurse, making a note to ask her later.

"Oh I'm feeling much better today dear." She reassured with a wrinkled smile. "How was your meeting with Chief Unalaq?"

"Very productive. I believe if I play my cards right I may be given the open position on The Council." He smiled and His Mother beamed with pride that her son could be given such an important position.

"I'm so proud of you Tarrlok." She said placing a skinny hand across the table to rest on his arm. "Your Father used to talk about taking you and Noatak to see it when you grew older." Tarrlok smiled despite knowing the real reason His Father wanted to bring him and Noatak to Republic City. He spent the next half hour talking with His Mother, discussing local gossip and news. Soon he had to depart though to his office where work was waiting for him, promising His Mother that he'd see her at dinner.

Making his way through his home Tarrlok arrived to find his office door slightly open. He frowned as he pushed the door open, expecting to find a servant cleaning. Instead he found an older woman with clear Fire Nation features in a dark suit lingering around his bookcase, browsing his collection. "Evening Advisor Tarrlok." She greeted with a low moroseness, turning to meet him. His eyes snapped to the back of her left hand which was tattooed with a red sigil, like a bird taking flight. An annoying prick at the back of his head occurred when he saw it but he shook it off as he spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked cautiously, closing the door behind him wondering how she had managed to get into his home and past all of his servants.

"My name is not important." She answered cryptically. "I've come to offer you a deal on behalf of my benefactors. You wish to become the next Northern Water Tribe Councilman in the U.R.N. correct?" She asked as if she already knew his answer. "We can give it and Republic City to you." She offered as if control of the capital of the U.R.N. was a paltry gift.

"Really?" He asked skeptically. "And how are you going to do that?" He moved to set down at his desk, using the movement to bloodbend, feeling her heart beat fill his senses.

"We'll whisper in some ears. They will listen." She answered cryptically as he frowned at this mysterious bullmooseshit.

"And what do I have to do in return?" He asked.

"Just keep in the city in order and occasionally fulfill requests. How you do this will be entirely up to you." She answered. "We also offer a gift."

"And what is tha-" Tarrlok started to ask before his office door opened and a figure walked, covered entirely in black robes from head to toe. It wore a broken and burned Blue Spirit mask, lacking a lower jaw but still unmistakable, that somehow managed to hide the figures eyes. The menace he figured the cloaked figure was probably meant to bring was reduced do to the sheer oddness and by estimation the figure was less than five feet tall. "…And who is this?" He asked as the figure approached and he once against sent out his bloodbending to take ahold of this person to with an exaggerated pointing towards them.

He found nothing.

Hiding his panic he sent his bloodbending farther, feeling the beats of his servants and the familiar weak beat of His Mother. Still nothing came from this dark figure as it approached him silently.

"The outfit is for everyone's benefit trust me." His mysterious guest smiled. The dark figure darted forward and placed a gloved hand on his face, leaving him disturbed for a moment before the world flashed white and he let out a startled gasp as he suddenly found the world around him shift and change. He floated through the air above what looked like Jupiter, strings of energy trailing off of his body out into space.

"Do you wish for power?" A voice asked him, distant, monotone, and almost mechanical.

"What?!" He cried out as the world changed around him again, this time sending him above some strange metal temple with dizzying heights and angles.

"Accept my contract and you will have the power to make all of your desires come true. I will give you Geass." The voice offered as men and women began to emerge from the temple and look up at him.

"Yes! I accept I accept!" He cried. "Just get me out of here!" The world came screeching back and suddenly he was back in his office, falling out his chair and scrambling to his feet. "What the fuck was that!" He shouted, switching his gaze between the two of them.

"Use your Geass." The original mysterious guest instructed. "I'm told it's as easy and instinctual as breathing." Tarrlok didn't know what the hell she was talking about but something clicked inside him and reached out to him. He reached out to it and soon his ears were filled with faint voices from all directions. "Good. I wonder what he has? No matter." The mysterious stranger said but after the first comment her mouth didn't move.

'Were… were those her thoughts?' He wondered, tossing the ludicrous idea around as he looked out his window and saw the faint reflection of his face, a burning red sigil in his left eye. He could hear other voices distantly, recognizing them as members of his staff thinking about family, work, or stealing some of his silverware. He didn't hear anything from the figure in black though.

"Now then, do we have a deal?" She asked with a smile as her thoughts turned to the sniper she had posted across the street from the window he was currently standing at. Insurance in case rejected the offer after they gave him his gift.

"Yes." Tarrlok answered firmly as he easily extinguished his Geass, his path clear to him. "Yes we do."

 

**I like these side stories. I don't have to worry about meeting my 10,000 word minimum per chapter. And this only took two days! After nearly three months of sitting on my ass. How about that Book 3 though? Suddenly Anguta being an Airbender isn't so special or the Earth Kingdom people rebelling against their rulers. Still got the tyrannical and imperialist U.R.N. thing though. Also guns and a bunch of other shit coming. And does anyone think I should bother to change the map to fit the actual U.R.N. territory now that we actually know what it is? It's going to require a minor rewriting because it puts Senlin Village in U.R.N. territory and it would be odd for the U.R.N. military (or was it?!) to destroy their own village. Still evil but very odd.**

**Now let's move on before someone starts wondering why a Geass bearing agent decided the best course of action was to hide in a wall. That scene went through some (many) changes, at one point Tarrlok was fighting wolves and polar bear dogs the militia had starved and let loose on them. At some point I had to accept the ridiculous.**

****19-12-17-17-2-14-3 | 2-14-18-19 | 5-4-18 | 20-4-17-6-4-13-4-19-23 | 19-14 | 12-6-2-12-3-19-4** **


End file.
